Cháos
by RRoibenR
Summary: Di nuovo guai in vista per i Guardiani. Questa volta, tuttavia, non sono unicamente i bambini a fare da bersaglio. Manny ha un'idea, ma non tutti ne sono entusiasti, in particolare l'Uomo Nero, reduce dalla recente e ancora molto sentita disfatta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cháos**_ _**Capitolo Uno**_

 _ **S**_ arebbe senz'altro stata una notte piacevole, o quanto meno accettabile, se il nitrito di uno dei suoi incubi non lo avesse strappato a forza dalla silenziosa contemplazione di una città addormentata.

Svogliatamente, e con un pizzico di irritazione, volta lo sguardo e ciò che vede gli fa sbattere ripetutamente le ciglia, insicuro di quanto gli si stia realmente presentando di fronte agli occhi. Quello scompostamente accomodato in groppa all'incubo è proprio lo stesso spirito dell'inverno che ha incontrato qualche mese prima e che fastidiosamente ricorda di aver tentato di eliminare in più di un'occasione? Solleva un sopracciglio, interdetto.

«Jack Frost?» si accerta, ancora incapace di processare a dovere la presenza del nuovo arrivato.

L'interpellato sorride sfrontatamente mettendo in bella mostra la sua perfetta e scintillante dentatura.

«Indovinato!» esclama allegro. «Sei svelto, eh» aggiunge, ironico.

Si porta un paio di dita alla tempia sinistra che ha appena preso a pulsare fastidiosamente.

«Che razza di dannato vento ti ha condotto fino a qui?» ringhia, molto più che seccato dall'improvvisata affatto gradita.

«Uhh, come siamo ospitali, Pitch».

«Vai all'inferno e restaci, Frost» ordina seccamente, congedando con un gesto imperioso alcuni incubi appena comparsi, apparentemente curiosi di scoprire qualcosa in più sulla nuova presenza.

Lo spirito dell'inverno, lungi dal voler seguire il poco gentile invito del padrone di casa, salta a terra, liberando della sua presenza la nera cavalcatura che se la dà precipitosamente a gambe un attimo dopo, e si avvicina lentamente allo spirito oscuro, sventolando in aria il proprio bastone e spandendo per i verdi prati qualche scomoda manciata di fiocchi di neve fuori stagione.

«Senti, non è che io sia esattamente al settimo cielo per essere stato spedito qui» precisa Jack, sbuffando.

Pitch arriccia le labbra e lo fissa con disgusto. «Non ti trattengo. Sono certo avrai di meglio da fare» strascica.

«Ci puoi scommettere, amico» ghigna, trovandosi un momento dopo la nera lama di una falce puntata al collo.

«Non sono tuo amico» sputa, orripilato.

«Ehm, già, l'ho notato» assicura Jack, sollevando le braccia e tentando invano di blandirlo.

Pitch assottiglia lo sguardo e lo studia brevemente poi, con lentezza, scosta la lama senza tuttavia farla sparire. Sospira.

«Immagino non te ne andrai fintanto che non mi avrai messo a parte della motivazione della tua presenza qui, dico bene?».

Jack torna a ghignare e si porta le mani alla nuca con fare casuale, piroetta un paio di volte, congelando il prato curato e balza con leggerezza su un masso in bilico sullo strapiombo sotto il quale scorre un fiume reso al momento invisibile dall'oscurità.

«Credo di no» conferma, attendendo la reazione dell'altro.

Pitch, che non lo ha mai perso d'occhio per un solo istante, scuote il capo sconfortato e si domanda che cosa abbia fatto di male, ultimamente, per essersi meritato una punizione simile.

«Ottimo» sbotta, intendendo l'esatto contrario. «In questo caso sbrigati a parlare, così che io possa tornare a godermi la notte in santa pace» intima seccato.

Un silenzio scomodo si stiracchia indolente e prolungato fra loro, mentre evidentemente lo spirito dell'inverno riflette su come introdurre l'argomento. Pitch, nervoso, sta seriamente per esaurire la già limitata pazienza di cui dispone, e il tamburellare del suo piede contro il terreno ne è un segnale tangibile. Ha una mezza idea di provare a farlo a fette e conservarlo in cantina per vedere se manterrebbe ancora le sue proprietà surgelanti, quando finalmente lo sgradito ospite sembra decidersi a fornirgli una qualche parvenza di spiegazione.

«Manny dice che tu puoi aiutarci a fare luce su un problema che è comparso di recente» esordisce speranzoso.

Pitch lo fissa interdetto, poi allucinato, in seguito sbatte più volte le ciglia, infine scuote tristemente la testa.

«Sinceramente e con tutto il rispetto: che tipo di sostanza psicotropa ha assunto, di recente, l'Uomo nella Luna?».

Con suo sommo sconcerto, nonché profonda costernazione, Jack scoppia a ridere, tenendosi lo stomaco fra le braccia e rotolandosi scompostamente a mezz'aria, agitando freneticamente le gambe. Pitch sospira di nuovo e si massaggia le tempie, sconsolato, aspettando e pregando che finisca in fretta. Se solo potesse, preferirebbe di gran lunga una morte veloce e dignitosa; ma è già morto, disgraziatamente, pertanto è costretto a rassegnarsi al suo triste destino.

Molti, troppi minuti dopo, Jack sembra finalmente in grado di ritrovare un minimo di tranquillità, senza peraltro perdere il sorriso.

«Ah, fantastico! Ma lo sai che non ti facevo così spiritoso?» esclama, apparentemente soddisfatto.

Pitch lo fissa truce, le mani che prudono fastidiosamente dal desiderio represso di stringersi attorno a quel collo candido e immacolato, e stringere, e stringere. "Oh, sì. Questo sarebbe superbamente appagante" riflette deliziato.

Il ghigno spaventevolmente sadico che compare sul volto dello spirito oscuro fa decisamente passare la voglia di ridere a Jack.

«Uhm, bene» soffia incerto. «Senti» riprende debolmente, «so che te ne frega poco dei nostri problemi, ok? Solo… magari potresti giusto dare un'occhiata. Forse hai ragione e Manny stavolta vuole coinvolgere lo spirito sbagliato, ma… E se non fosse così? Se, in qualche modo, davvero tu potessi essere la chiave per risolvere questo pasticcio?» insiste.

Pitch lo sta fissando in modo piuttosto enigmatico e Jack si chiede se per caso non abbia detto qualcosa di davvero offensivo.

«Un gran bel modo per chiedere l'aiuto di qualcuno, mh?» commenta infine lo spirito oscuro. «Secondo quale convinzione ritiene di potermi coinvolgere allegramente nei suoi sciocchi intrighi infantili?» sbotta seccato.

Jack solleva gli occhi al cielo e finge di prendersi a bastonate in testa, esternando in tal modo la sua frustrazione.

«Ah, Pitch, perché sei sempre così sospettoso? Il guaio c'è davvero, e pare che nemmeno North ci capisca nulla. Sono certo che l'Uomo nella Luna non stia cercando di fregarti, se è questo che ti preoccupa».

Pitch lo guarda un lungo momento con aperto scetticismo, poi scuote la testa pieno di compassione per quel povero idiota che gli sta davanti così incrollabilmente persuaso delle sue sciocche convinzioni.

«Non mi sorprende che tu sia finito incastrato fra le fila dei guardiani. Con questa tua ingenuità, chiunque potrebbe approfittarsi di te» lo accusa.

«Non è affatto vero!» esplode Jack, sollevandosi dal masso e sprizzando nervose scintille ghiacciate. «Io sono il padrone delle mie scelte e decisioni, e nessun altro» afferma sicuro.

«Buon per te» ribatte asciuttamente Pitch. «Ma per quanto mi riguarda non ho la minima intenzione di farmi coinvolgere in una delle vostre assurde avventure al salvataggio di qualche sciocco bambino» rimarca cocciutamente, voltando la testa dall'altra parte.

Jack gonfia le guance, indispettito, e quando sbuffa il proprio scontento una nuvola di ghiaccio ricopre la schiena dello spirito oscuro, il quale si volta di scatto fulminando il colpevole con un'occhiataccia inceneritrice.

«Ops» pigola Jack, saltellando rapidamente via dalla roccia per evitare di essere fatto a brandelli dall'altro. «Senti, non l'ho fatto apposta, ok?» prova, nel disperato tentativo di salvare il salvabile.

«Sparisci-dalla-mia-vista-JACK FROST!» ringhia Pitch, deciso più che mai a liberarsene, in un modo o nell'altro.

La lama della falce fende l'aria una misera frazione di secondo dopo che il suo bersaglio si è tolto dalla sua traiettoria. Jack guadagna velocemente quota, mettendo una più che ragionevole distanza di sicurezza dall'altro spirito evidentemente intenzionato a vendicarsi e sospira, un poco deluso per l'esito dei suoi sforzi e anche in parte colpevole per aver involontariamente contribuito alla propria disfatta.

«Mi dispiace!» esclama, fluttuando a un'altezza ragguardevole.

«Ti dispiacerà certamente di più, se insisti a rimanere» minaccia Pitch, spedendogli contro un'ondata di sabbia nera nel tentativo di allontanarlo una volta per tutte, se non altro.

Miracolosamente, lo spirito dell'inverno sembra recepire il messaggio e, con un'ultima occhiata alla nera figura ferma sul ciglio dell'abisso, si solleva di qualche altro metro, lasciandosi afferrare dal vento e trasportare lontano.

«Mi dispiace. Ci ho provato, davvero» assicura con ardore il guardiano del divertimento.

«Ne sono certo, Jack» prova goffamente a placarlo Nicholas. «Purtroppo, a questo punto, non c'è molto altro che possiamo fare, se non aspettare e sperare che Sandy torni con qualche novità» ammette, scuotendo stancamente la testa.

«Sarebbe stato meglio mandare direttamente lui» interviene Aster, scoccando un'occhiata sarcastica ai colleghi. «Aspettarsi un qualsiasi risultato positivo da Frost è semplicemente un'idea sciocca e una perdita di tempo» fa notare con stizza.

Jack stritola il bastone fra le dita, ricoprendolo di uno spesso strato di ghiaccio, e digrigna i denti.

«Oh, sicuro. Immagino che tu avresti fatto di meglio, canguro» lo apostrofa tagliente.

«Non chiamarmi così!» si inalbera il coniglio.

«Finitela, voi due!» tuona Nicholas, facendo tremare pericolosamente il lampadario di cristallo sulle loro teste dopo aver colpito il camino con un pugno. «I vostri bisticci non ci aiutano a trovare una soluzione al nostro problema» aggiunge con un tono più pacato ma al contempo di ammonimento.

Le lunghe orecchie di Bunnymund si afflosciano, pendendo inermi ai lati della sua testa pelosa, mentre Frost posa con leggerezza i piedi a terra e si rannicchia su sé stesso, sospirando abbattuto.

«Scusa» borbottano all'unisono, fissandosi poi sorpresi e dedicandosi vicendevolmente un'occhiata carica di rancore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitolo Due**_

 _ **S**_ anderson purtroppo non è tornato con buone notizie per gli altri guardiani. La nota positiva è che pare che il loro nuovo avversario intenda prendersela con comodo, dato che nelle ultime ore nessuno di loro ha riportato di possibili attacchi né a danno degli umani né degli spiriti; quella negativa è che fino a ora non hanno avuto la possibilità di scoprire di chi (o cosa) si tratti, brancolando semplicemente nel buio, nonostante le indicazioni di Manny.

«Come facciamo a proteggere i bambini, se non sappiamo da chi vanno protetti?» obbietta giustamente Toothiana, svolazzando freneticamente da un lato all'altro della sala senza sosta, facendo venire il mal di mare a tutti.

«Dobbiamo stare all'erta, tenere d'occhio qualsiasi anomalia, essere pronti a intervenire al minimo accenno di pericolo. Ecco come» puntualizza con decisione Nicholas.

Sandy arriccia il naso, dubbioso, e scambia un'occhiata significativa con la fata.

«Dimentichi che abbiamo dei doveri. Se occupassimo le nostre giornate a scandagliare il pianeta in cerca di un fantasma, chi si occuperebbe di raccogliere i ricordi dei bambini, o di mandar loro bei sogni?» protesta Toothiana, spalleggiata da Sanderson che annuisce convinto.

«Toothiana ha ragione» interviene Aster. «Fra non molto sarà Pasqua: non posso perdere giorni in una caccia senza meta. Le uova non si dipingono da sole» borbotta acidamente.

«Beh» mormora Jack, rigirandosi il bastone fra le mani, «io potrei prendere in prestito un paio di yeti di North e perlustrare i luoghi più probabili». Fa spallucce, incerto. «In fondo non ho poi molto da fare in questo periodo» ammette, pensando all'inverno ormai passato.

«Sta bene. Farò la mia parte anch'io» conferma Nicholas con decisione. «Scopriremo ciò che c'è dietro le ultime stranezze».

«Hai riflettuto sulla possibilità che, di chiunque si tratti, non sia interessato unicamente ai bambini?» ragiona la fata, fissandolo preoccupata. «In questo mondo esistono molti spiriti e creature pericolose, e la maggior parte desidera solo arrecare sofferenza agli esseri umani. La sofferenza degli adulti, spesso, è molto più vasta, variegata e appetibile».

«Se Toothiana ha ragione» si intromette Aster, guardingo, «noi che cosa c'entriamo? Manny ci ha mobilitati, ma noi siamo qui per proteggere i bambini e permettere loro di crescere sereni». Scuote la testa, costernato. «Spero non pretenderà seriamente che noi si debba lavorare il doppio per salvaguardare anche gli adulti. Ci saranno certamente creature che già se ne occupano, no?».

L'espressione scioccata di Sanderson vale certamente più di mille parole. Ma per non lasciare nulla al caso e rendere indelebilmente chiaro il concetto, un poco della sua sabbia dorata assume forma umana e, dopo aver voltato le spalle al pooka, si cala i pantaloni e gli mostra un bel paio di luccicanti chiappe dorate. _Detto_ ciò, l'Omino dei Sogni abbandona la riunione, deluso, e se ne torna al suo duro lavoro di dispensatore di bei sogni.

Toothiana non risparmia ad Aster un'occhiata truce e segue presto le orme di Sanderson, volando rapidamente fuori dal palazzo. Il guardiano della speranza sposta lo sguardo alternativamente da Nicholas a Jack e ritorno, e mugola indispettito.

«Che ho detto?» si lamenta, borbottando e sollevando esasperato le braccia al cielo.

Fra le sue mani c'è un vecchio libro dall'aspetto delicato e scritto fitto in una qualche lingua defunta da secoli; tuttavia la sua attenzione è labile e non è assolutamente in grado di concentrarsi sul significato di ciò che sta sotto i suoi occhi. Altrove vagano i suoi pensieri. È una creatura dalla natura curiosa, Pitch; lo è stato spesso anche nella sua vita precedente (nella sua unica vita, a ben vedere). Non fa altro che tornare insistentemente alla sciocca conversazione avuta giorni prima con il guardiano del divertimento e a quell'indefinito _problema comparso di recente_ del quale ha farfugliato senza cognizione di causa. Di cosa potrebbe trattarsi? Uno spirito maligno, forse? O qualcosa di peggio? Soffia uno sbuffo irritato, ma l'irritazione è tutta per sé stesso stavolta. Che cosa mai dovrebbe importargli dei grattacapi occorsi ai guardiani?

«Assolutamente niente, ecco cosa» strascica velenoso.

Peccato non essere sufficientemente persuasivo da convincere la sua testa a lasciar perdere la questione. Solleva gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, e si arrende all'evidenza che non riuscirà a concentrarsi su null'altro se prima non avrà risolto quel mistero. Sospira piano, richiude delicatamente il libro e, dopo averlo riposto con cura in uno scaffale protetto, lascia la sua tana ed esce in superficie, richiamando velocemente uno dei suoi incubi con maggior esperienza. Presto quest'ultimo compare al fianco del padrone e lo studia con un pizzico di curiosità, come a voler comprendere le nuove necessità dello spirito.

«Un giro di ispezione, bellezza. Voglio dare personalmente un'occhiata a questo fantomatico problema di cui vanno blaterando quei buoni a nulla dei guardiani» spiega velocemente Pitch, prima di montare fluidamente in groppa allo stallone e incitarlo a partire.

Cavalca da quasi un'ora, stranamente rilassato nell'ormai mite aria notturna. Ancora non ha avvistato nulla di insolito, ma è presto per darsi per vinto. Non conoscendo la natura di ciò che sta cercando, non può neppure avere la certezza di dove sia più ovvio recarsi. Sostanzialmente si muove casualmente e senza meta, deciso a non lasciarsi frenare da comuni e scontati ragionamenti sull'inutilità di agire senza possedere la giusta conoscenza. La cavalcatura che lo sta conducendo è più che sufficiente per guidarlo nella direzione giusta, basandosi sul suo istinto unito alle sensazioni del proprio cavaliere.

In quel momento stanno sorvolando la tranquilla spiaggia di un'isola disabitata sperduta nell'Oceano Pacifico; niente luna a interferire e rendere fastidiosa la sua spedizione, solo oscurità e stelle a perdita d'occhio: la sua notte ideale, insomma. Un lieve sorriso increspa appena le sue labbra e le sue gambe spronano l'incubo ad aumentare l'andatura già piuttosto sostenuta, facendoli procedere spediti e senza intoppi oltre l'ultima striscia di terra ferma e più oltre, in mare aperto.

Ed è lì, apparentemente nel bel mezzo del nulla mentre sorvolano la distesa di acqua scura, che Pitch assottiglia lo sguardo, dopo aver individuato un'anomalia dove invece il paesaggio avrebbe dovuto essere monotamente uguale a sé stesso. «Quello cos'è?» chiede a nessuno in particolare, occhieggiando criticamente ciò che ha l'aria di una grossa, grigia nuvola galleggiante a pochi metri dall'acqua.

Con un leggero movimento del polso ordina all'incubo di atterrare e, lentamente, planano verso la strana nuvola, atterrandovi come su di un morbido cumulo di cuscini. Pitch è nervoso e la sua cavalcatura con lui. Circospetto, smonta dalla groppa e avanza di pochi passi, osservando attentamente l'ambiente che lo circonda senza tuttavia riconoscere alcun particolare famigliare.

D'un tratto, praticamente dal nulla, compare una figura pallida, dai capelli bianchi e coperta di ampie stoffe grigie e argento bordate di porpora, ai fianchi due spade corte e lucenti.

Pitch sgrana gli occhi ma riesce a impedirsi di sussultare per la sorpresa di ritrovarselo di fronte senza preavviso alcuno. Ghigna dentro di sé per l'ironia della sorte: uno spirito ombra che si fa prendere alla sprovvista dalla repentina comparsa di un fantasma (o di qualcosa che lo sembra).

«Temo di non conoscerti» mormora pacato e guardingo, evitando di sbilanciarsi troppo con una creatura sconosciuta e per tale ragione imprevedibile.

Il suo interlocutore incrocia le braccia al petto e reclina il capo, evidentemente incuriosito.

«Probabilmente no, ma io conosco te, o per lo meno la tua fama» replica lo sconosciuto.

Il nervosismo di Pitch sale, mentre fa del suo meglio per limitare le proprie reazioni. L'incubo alle sue spalle sbuffa e scuote la criniera, percependo lo stato d'animo alterato del padrone.

«Potrei dunque sapere con chi sto parlando?» insiste Pitch con garbo stentato.

Ciò che ottiene è un irritante sorrisetto di scherno e un'alzata di spalle disinteressata che contribuisce a dargli sui nervi.

«Ba'al è il mio nome. Ma poiché, ahimè, è un appellativo oltremodo diffuso, posso dirti che _questo_ Ba'al si fregia del titolo di Signore delle Tempeste, e tanto ti basti» insinua arrogantemente, senza mai perdere il suo sorriso supponente.

A dispetto dell'atteggiamento che mal dispone al contatto civile, Pitch si vede impallidire oltre l'umana concezione alla scoperta di chi effettivamente si trova a fronteggiare. E poiché i guai non vengono mai soli, poco dopo il primo colpo ne giunge subito un secondo.

«Oh, e questi» aggiunge Ba'al, indicando la creatura oscura appena comparsa al suo fianco «è mio fratello Mot». Dopo aver osservato, brevemente e con attenzione, l'espressione di Pitch, annuisce piano. «Posso supporre, a giudicare dalla tua reazione, che tu ne abbia già sentito parlare» lo sbeffeggia.

Pitch geme internamente, rimpiangendo amaramente quell'innocuo libro che aveva fra le mani solo poche ore prima. Ma chi sapeva che quella notte avrebbe incontrato sulla sua strada niente meno che la morte in persona.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitolo Tre**_

 _ **«H**_ ai forse perduto il dono della parola, Pitch Black?» indaga Ba'al, confermando di conoscere lo spirito oscuro giunto fino a lui.

Pitch scuote la testa, tentando di disperdere gran parte della sua sorpresa e sconcerto.

«Non proprio» soffia incerto. «Semplicemente non mi aspettavo un incontro del genere» ammette. "E nemmeno l'auspicavo" aggiunge mentalmente, maledicendo non per la prima volta la sua curiosità.

Ba'al ride, facendo accapponare la pelle dello spirito oscuro e vacillare pericolosamente la sua mente.

«Un modo gentile per affermare che ti sei ritrovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, immagino».

"Decisamente sbagliato" rincara amaramente Pitch, per nulla persuaso delle proprie effettive possibilità di uscirne, in un qualunque modo. «Non era mia intenzione, in effetti» ammette di malavoglia.

«Ma sei qui, ormai. Cercavi qualcosa, nel tuo casuale errare?» chiede Ba'al, incuriosito.

Pitch non sa come rispondere. Sì, cercava qualcosa, ma non aveva assolutamente idea che fosse quella la sua meta. Se ne avesse anche solo avuto sentore, sarebbe più che volentieri rimasto comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona per i successivi due o tre secoli. Ma tant'è, ormai ci si trova in mezzo e non c'è modo che possa tornare sui suoi passi, non con Ba'al che lo deride né, tanto meno, con Mot che lo fissa senza batter ciglio con i suoi occhi bui come l'abisso stesso. Quella creatura riesce a essere assolutamente spaventosa senza neppure sollevare un dito né emettere suono.

«Dimmi, Pitch Black, hai paura?» insinua Ba'al divertito.

Pitch digrigna i denti ma, ancora una volta, decide di rimanere in silenzio.

«Tu sei lo spirito della paura. Dovresti portarla, non provarla» lo deride. «Ebbene, per quale motivo hai deciso di cercarmi, se ora che mi hai trovato ne sei spaventato?».

Chiude gli occhi, solo per un breve istante, il tempo di insultarsi mentalmente per l'ennesima volta.

«Purtroppo non avevo idea di ciò che avrei trovato» soffia tra i denti, spazientito.

Ba'al sorride sornione e scuote impercettibilmente il capo. «Capisco. Pensi ti permetterò di lasciare questo luogo indisturbato?».

Un sospiro silenzioso. Sposta velocemente lo sguardo sulla nera figura del fratello. Sa di non avere via d'uscita.

«No, anche se ammetto che lo apprezzerei immensamente» replica rassegnato, ottenendo in premio una risata di scherno.

«Sei uno spasso, seriamente. Penso che mi divertirò parecchio con te» annuncia allegramente Ba'al, spedendo un lungo brivido di terrore su per la schiena di Pitch.

Il Signore delle Tempeste indirizza una fugace e penetrante occhiata al fratello, poi torna a concentrarsi sullo spirito oscuro e con un ghigno eccitato estrae simultaneamente le due spade dal fodero. Un misero battito di ciglia più tardi Pitch, con un roco grugnito sconvolto, blocca a stento il primo affondo frapponendo fra sé e le due lame lucenti una grossa spada nera come l'ossidiana ma evidentemente molto più resistente. Stringe i denti, impedendosi categoricamente di cedere al panico, e spinge bruscamente lontano il suo avversario, levandosi immediatamente dalla traiettoria del seguente attacco. Ha già il fiato corto e una spalla mezza slogata per quel primo brusco impatto, ciò nonostante si sforza di mantenere la concentrazione per non perdere la testa (in nessun senso possibile). Nonostante la mole ragguardevole, Ba'al si rivela anche incredibilmente veloce e Pitch fatica non poco a tenergli testa; ha persino la sensazione che si stia in qualche modo trattenendo, forse per verificare le sue effettive capacità, ma non è certo se sia un fatto positivo o meno, al momento. Pitch è troppo occupato a conservare il suo corpo tutto d'un pezzo per avere anche il tempo di riflettere seriamente sul comportamento di quella creatura.

Dal riecheggiante cozzare delle lame scaturisce, non si sa come, un lampo abbagliante che impatta violentemente contro Pitch, scaraventandolo a diversi metri di distanza. Non ha neppure trovato il fiato né la forza per gridare e ora sbatte freneticamente le ciglia sugli occhi appannati e si sforza di rimettersi in piedi in modo da non offrire all'altro un facile bersaglio.

È nei guai: grossi, enormi, monumentali guai. Ma qualcosa è imprevedibilmente scattato dentro di lui; una piccola parte di sé che a quanto pare ha deciso di giocarsela e dimostrare a quel maledetto sbruffone che Pitch non è per nulla una facile preda, ma un avversario di tutto rispetto.

«Già stanco, Pitch Black?» ronza irritantemente Ba'al al suo indirizzo.

«Non ancora» ringhia Pitch, incenerendolo con un'occhiata torva.

Ba'al sfodera un enorme ghigno, apparentemente soddisfatto e disgustosamente felice. «Molto bene» soffia minaccioso.

"Si direbbe che il Signore delle Tempeste sia nato con le spade in mano" riflette confusamente Pitch, muovendosi veloce per evitare l'ennesimo fendente diretto al suo collo. La sua lama nera vortica sinuosamente attorno al suo busto e frena con un secco schianto l'avanzata del metallo scintillante; torce con decisione il polso e la lama scivola svelta sulla fredda superficie fino a incontrare diversa consistenza. Il grido furioso di Ba'al avverte Pitch che la sua ultima mossa azzardata è inaspettatamente andata a segno nel momento in cui il filo della sua spada ha quasi reciso l'avambraccio del suo sfidante.

Ba'al si è allontanato di scatto e ora lo fissa con occhi infuocati. Pitch è perfettamente consapevole di aver appena firmato la propria condanna scatenando l'ira dell'altro, tuttavia le sue opzioni non lasciavano molto spazio di manovra. In definitiva meglio farsi polverizzare opponendo fiera resistenza piuttosto che tentando inutilmente di fuggire, almeno per come la vede lui.

«Te la stai godendo, Pitch Black?» esclama Ba'al alterato.

«Affatto» replica Pitch, asciutto, restando in guardia per il prossimo attacco.

Gli occhi di Ba'al guizzano di un'emozione violenta che non riesce a individuare. Invece si irrigidisce quando lo vede storcere le labbra in un sorriso malvagio.

«Ti dirò: io invece ammetto di essere felicemente sorpreso. Erano secoli che non mi capitava sotto mano una creatura ostinata come te».

Pitch arriccia il naso, disgustato. «Ma come sono fortunato» sibila sarcastico.

«Puoi ben dirlo» conferma sinistramente, prima di tornare repentinamente all'attacco, apparentemente più eccitato di quanto già non fosse in precedenza.

Con la coda dell'occhio, mentre è decisamente occupato a difendersi dall'agguerrita offensiva, Pitch nota il volto quasi annoiato di Mot che, alle parole del fratello, solleva gli occhi al cielo sbuffando. Evidentemente non condivide l'entusiasmo di Ba'al nell'impegnarsi a fare a pezzi il prossimo a suon di fendenti e montati; dev'essere al contrario un fervente sostenitore dell'uso del potere elementale giusto al momento giusto. Pitch, un poco annebbiato dalla fatica accumulata, si ritrova a dargli pienamente ragione giusto mentre riesce per puro miracolo a schivare la punta di una delle due spade diretta al suo petto.

Ora sì, comincia seriamente a essere esausto, al contrario di Ba'al che sembra diventare più veloce mano a mano che il tempo trascorre. "Chissà se accetterebbe una piccola pausa" si chiede stancamente, boccheggiando sotto il peso di un affondo repentino. Pensare che un tempo le sue preoccupazioni maggiori si limitavano a scovare nuovi, esilaranti modi per spremere un po' di terrore agli esseri umani. "Bei tempi, quelli" riflette amaramente.

Pochi istanti dopo un altro di quei lampi accecanti lo scaraventa nuovamente al suolo con la testa ronzante. A fatica si rimette seduto, giusto in tempo per distinguere vagamente una delle spade di Ba'al calare sul suo capo. Fa pressione sul terreno con i talloni e la lama manca di un soffio la sua testa, trapassa la sua spalla sinistra e li va in frantumi, indebolita dalle ombre. Il contraccolpo lo rispedisce lungo disteso e troppo stordito persino per gridare. Si limita invece ad ansare stremato e ad attendere che Ba'al la faccia finita una volta per tutte. La sua attesa dura tuttavia più del previsto e, mentre la sua attenzione va' alla deriva galleggiando nel grigio torpore, inaspettatamente l'incubo che per tutto quel tempo aveva nervosamente osservato il duello, spostandosi in circolo attorno ai due spiriti, si lancia in avanti e pianta un morso deciso nel braccio ancora armato di Ba'al, strappandogli la spada superstite e anche una pesante imprecazione tutta a beneficio dei maledetti spiriti oscuri e dei loro irritanti e molesti cani da guardia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitolo Quattro**_

 _ **L**_ 'incubo non si attarda ad ammirare il proprio operato, invece coglie l'occasione propizia e, senza tante cerimonie, agguanta l'Uomo Nero per la collottola e lo carica di peso sulla propria groppa poi, dopo una fuggevole occhiata a Ba'al, si risolleva rapidamente in volo, allontanandosi da quel posto disgraziato di gran carriera.

Mot inarca scetticamente un sopracciglio, osservando con un misto di contrarietà e divertimento il fratello ancora intento a ringhiare i suoi improperi al vento.

«Per quale motivo, se è lecito chiedere, li hai lasciati fuggire?» si informa a quel punto Mot, dopo aver di nuovo recuperato il suo cipiglio annoiato.

Ba'al si volta bruscamente verso di lui e sembra proprio intenzionato a farne uno spirito allo spiedo. Brontola sommessamente, somigliando a un sordo tuono.

«Quella dannata copia mal riuscita di un cavallo ha rovinato tutto!» si lamenta lagnoso. «E da quando, comunque, i cavalli hanno i denti di una tigre?» borbotta indignato, agitando in aria il braccio offeso e facendo scuotere mestamente la testa di Mot.

«Avresti potuto sbarazzarti di entrambi facilmente, fratello. Ma hai preferito giocare con quello stupido spaventapasseri vestito da corvo» lo rimprovera bonariamente.

«Faccio quello che mi pare» si impunta Ba'al, pestando i piedi a terra come un moccioso di cinque anni.

Mot solleva per l'ennesima volta gli occhi al cielo e sospira, decidendo di lasciare perdere quella discussione per evitare di arrabbiarsi seriamente a causa l'infantilità del fratello. Invece osserva l'orizzonte oltre il quale sono scomparsi quei due e si augura che non finiscano con il diventare un problema.

L'incubo che attraversa il cielo buio, filando come una saetta, è confuso e decisamente spaventato. La creatura con la quale si sono scontrati non era certo uno dei soliti spiriti da quattro soldi che a volte incontrano in giro per il mondo; avrebbe fatto a pezzi entrambi, se un pizzico di fortuna non li avesse favoriti permettendogli di tagliare la corda, trascinando con sé il suo spirito oscuro. Trema al ricordo della facilità con cui si è liberato dei suoi denti e si augura di non doverlo mai più rincontrare, per nessun motivo. Come se non bastasse, il suo padrone è ancora riverso sulla sua schiena e non ha mai accennato a muoversi durante tutto il tragitto. È un po' impensierito, in effetti; non ha idea di che altro fare a quel punto. Certo, lo ricondurrà alla loro tana, ma poi? Tornare a casa sarà sufficiente a sistemare le cose? Volta un poco il capo a osservare brevemente la scura figura abbandonata sulla sua groppa e dubita sinceramente che rientrare al rifugio servirà a far tornare tutto a posto. Soffia uno sbuffo angosciato, piegando le orecchie e sentendosi tremendamente spaesato, ora, senza una vera guida.

Individuata l'entrata del covo vi si introduce con cautela, facendo attenzione a evitare accuratamente ostacoli che normalmente non noterebbe. Alcuni degli incubi più giovani si affacciano curiosi dalle gallerie ma si ritraggono in fretta al loro passaggio, senza veramente osare sporgersi troppo né tantomeno avvicinarsi. Giunto all'ampia grotta principale, richiama con un sottile nitrito un vecchio compagno; quando quest'ultimo li raggiunge, sorpreso, rimane un momento impalato a fissare la scena inattesa che si trova davanti, poi lancia un'occhiata indagatrice all'altro incubo, senza però ottenere alcun chiarimento, salvo una seccata scrollata di capo e un raspare nervoso sul grigio pavimento roccioso. Proseguendo oltre quella sala, più lentamente del consueto, volta solo per un breve istante il muso facendo capire al compagno di stargli dietro, poi scende per il ripido pendio che conduce alle camere private dello spirito e lì finalmente si ferma, indeciso sulla prossima mossa. Il suo padrone, fino a quel momento, non ha mai dato cenno di essere cosciente, e il palpabile nervosismo che sente nel compagno appena giunto non è minimamente d'aiuto. Sbuffa agitato; protesterebbe a viva voce, se solo ne avesse l'opportunità. Tutta quella situazione è una follia: lui è un incubo, non un valletto, e nemmeno un condottiero. Prendere decisioni, o far fronte a urgenze, non è il suo compito, che diamine! Una nuvoletta grigiastra esce dalle sue narici dilatate nel momento in cui sbuffa sonoramente tutta la sua frustrazione. Piano, ripiega le sottili zampe sotto di sé, permettendo al compagno di scostare lo spirito facendolo scivolare sul piccolo baldacchino nel quale normalmente riposa. Un fievole mugolio abbandona le labbra strette dello spirito, ma null'altro ne esce, acuendo il senso di impotenza dei suoi incubi. Quello dei due che lo ha ricondotto a casa, nonostante non ne abbia per nulla voglia, si risolve a tornare là fuori: deve assolutamente trovare qualcuno disposto a dare un'occhiata al loro padrone, perché avere gli zoccoli va bene se vuoi cavalcare veloce come il vento, ma non va affatto bene se devi rimettere insieme brandelli di spirito oscuro. "Bleah" si ritrova a pensare, sconfortato, avvertendo persino un po' di nausea all'idea.

Purtroppo si rende conto solo nel momento in cui torna all'aria aperta che è ancora notte fonda e, accidenti, quante possibilità possono esserci che riesca a scovare qualcuno di utile a quell'ora? "Forse, però…" tentenna, preoccupato. Solleva gli occhi al cielo stellato, sapendo di non avere molte altre scelte, a quel punto. Prende quota, facendo vagare lo sguardo attorno a sé; sale ancora, sempre più in alto, senza mai smettere di scandagliare l'oscurità fitta, e molti minuti dopo, finalmente, i suoi sforzi vengono premiati nel momento in cui individua alcuni sottili e sparuti filamenti dorati che si dipanano oltre le scogliere perdendosi al di là della foresta. Nervosamente ne individua la provenienza e parte spedito in quella direzione, augurandosi di poter rivedere le stelle della sera seguente.

Se la situazione fosse differente, se tutti loro potessero ancora contare su una buona guida affidabile e una buona scorta di paura alla quale attingere, se di fronte a sé ci fossero solo case buie e bambini addormentati, non si sognerebbe mai di avvicinare quello spirito in particolare, soprattutto non da solo; purtroppo nulla di tutto ciò è a portata di naso, al momento, pertanto deve rischiare e sperare che le cose vadano nel verso giusto, per una volta.

L'Omino dei Sogni solleva repentinamente lo sguardo, sorpreso, nel momento in cui sente un forte nitrito provenire da qualche metro più in alto. Lassù, un poco discosto dal punto in cui si trova lui, può a fatica scorgere la nera sagoma di quello che facilmente etichetta come incubo. Uno piuttosto grosso, a ben vedere. Fra le sue piccole mani appaiono due lunghe e sottili fruste dorate, ma non fa nulla per usarle, troppo occupato a osservare la creatura del buio ferma a distanza di sicurezza e il suo inspiegabile comportamento: si limita a osservarlo, palesemente nervoso, senza accennare ad attaccarlo né ad andarsene. Sanderson reclina il capo e lo studia attentamente. È strano che un incubo solo si avventuri così vicino al guardiano dei sogni, ben conoscendone i pericoli. "Perché questo lo sta facendo?" si domanda, suo malgrado stupefatto.

L'incubo è spaventato ma sa che deve farsi avanti, in un modo o nell'altro. Cautamente, un passo per volta, si avvicina allo spirito dorato. Quando l'Omino dei Sogni fa schioccare in aria una delle sue fruste, l'incubo ripiega indietro le orecchie e scalcia terrorizzato ma, facendo violenza sul suo stesso spirito di sopravvivenza, rimane lì, tremando senza però accennare a fuggire.

"Sempre più strano" riflette Sanderson, attendendo pazientemente una mossa dell'incubo. Ma poiché quello sembra molto combattuto su come muoversi, decide di farsi avanti lui e, lentamente per non spaventarlo più del necessario, comanda alla sua nuvola dorata di andare incontro alla creatura d'ombra. Incredibilmente quello rimane piantato al suo posto, come in attesa di essere raggiunto. "Che cosa vuoi?" si decide a indagare Sanderson, parlando direttamente all'essenza della creatura. L'incubo solleva repentinamente le orecchie e lo fissa sconvolto, abbassa prudentemente il capo e pensa intensamente a ciò che desidera. "Aiuto" esclama mentalmente, pregando di essere compreso. In qualche modo sembra funzionare: Sanderson lo sta ancora osservando, ma ora ha gli occhi spalancati e increduli. "Aiuto, da me?" chiede, un po' confuso e parecchio frastornato. L'incubo scuote il muso su e giù in una decisa conferma e il guardiano, fugacemente, si domanda se non sia il caso di prendersi un periodo di vacanza, se quelli sono i sintomi del troppo lavoro.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitolo Cinque**_

 _ **C**_ on molta circospezione e un forte senso di turbamento, Sandy accetta di seguire lo strano incubo per accertarsi di quale possa essere il problema che lo ha spinto a chiedergli aiuto. Fa ancora parecchia fatica a credere che una cosa simile sia appena accaduta, ma gli è sufficiente osservare l'andatura nervosa e sostenuta della creatura del buio che lo precede di poco per accettare i fatti per quello che sono.

Nel momento in cui giungono al covo dell'Uomo Nero, il guardiano scruta attorno a sé con preoccupazione e un certo disagio, chiedendosi se sia una scelta saggia continuare a seguire l'incubo anche dentro quel labirinto sotterraneo. E se si trattasse di una trappola di Pitch? Se fosse tutto un elaborato piano per catturarlo e… _usarlo_ , in qualche maniera? Solleva lo sguardo e incontra quello dorato dell'incubo che lo fissa, apparentemente più ansioso di quanto lo sia lo spirito stesso. Sospira, rassegnato. Se desidera sapere che cosa sta succedendo, dovrà proprio decidersi a fare la sua mossa, oppure finiranno con il rimanere bloccati in eterno in quella scomoda situazione ai limiti della realtà.

L'incubo sbuffa nervoso e Sanderson annuisce piano. "Sì, d'accordo, vengo" conferma, seguendo la sua bizzarra guida giù per gli oscuri cunicoli della tana di Pitch Black.

Le gallerie sono veramente scure come l'inchiostro, tanto che l'unica luce a disposizione del guardiano è quella che emana dal suo stesso corpo. Le grotte che di tanto in tanto si spalancano di fronte ai suoi occhi stupiti, al contrario, sembrano possedere fonti di luce alternative che rischiarano fiocamente l'ambiente senza però creare bagliori fastidiosi.

L'incubo tuttavia non si ferma mai in nessuna di queste, ma prosegue deciso, scendendo sempre di più senza badare affatto agli innumerevoli occhi dorati che compaiono sinistramente negli antri bui e che seguono il loro cauto avanzare.

Alla fine anche il loro cammino ha termine proprio di fronte a uno stretto arco oltre il quale il guardiano può chiaramente distinguere una modesta stanzetta dalle pareti in legno e dal pavimento in pietra nera levigata. "Una camera da letto" riflette Sanderson, sorpreso. Curioso si guarda intorno e infine individua il piccolo baldacchino in rame sul quale è adagiato lo spirito oscuro al quale appartiene.

Il guardiano sgrana gli occhi e velocemente si avvicina alla figura distesa, accertandosi del fatto che si tratti effettivamente di Pitch, ma anche che non sembra semplicemente addormentato, quanto piuttosto privo di sensi.

"Cosa gli è capitato?" domanda confuso, voltandosi a incontrare lo sguardo allarmato dell'incubo.

Purtroppo quest'ultimo non sembra nella condizione di fornirgli delle risposte, limitandosi ad agitarsi senza sosta sul posto. Così Sanderson torna a dare attenzione all'altro spirito e, dopo un più accurato esame, nota uno squarcio che parte dalla spalla sinistra e termina a metà del petto. "Qualcosa lo ha aggredito" si ferma a riflettere, senza tuttavia riuscire a immaginare cosa. Forse qualche grosso animale magico? Ma il danno appare un po' troppo netto e lineare per essere stato provocato da qualsivoglia genere di artigli. Quindi? Il guardiano non ha una risposta alle proprie domande, e comunque ritiene che in quel momento la precedenza vada al modo in cui poter essere d'aiuto allo spirito oscuro. Incerto, si accosta maggiormente e allunga una piccola mano a sfiorare i lembi danneggiati della veste di Pitch, ma lo spirito oscuro si tende e mugola a quel contatto appena accennato, così il guardiano si scosta velocemente e rimane a fissarlo con preoccupazione crescente.

"Non posso fare molto, purtroppo" ammette all'indirizzo dell'incubo. Stiracchia un piccolo sorriso mentre questi abbassa mestamente le orecchie. "Forse potrei portarlo da Nicholas" propone incerto. L'incubo trema e scuote violentemente il capo, atterrito. "Ma lui non gli farebbe del male. Inoltre ha molte più conoscenze di quante ne abbia io. Forse saprebbe come aiutare il vostro padrone" insiste con maggior convinzione. Attende, paziente, mentre la creatura del buio scalpiccia su e giù per la stanza, agitata. "Potresti accompagnarlo tu stesso, così che tu possa accertarti che sia al sicuro" aggiunge incoraggiante.

Prima di arrischiarsi a spostarlo da dove si trova, Sanderson prova sperimentalmente a sfiorare l'altro spirito in un punto qualsiasi che non sia danneggiato. Quando nulla di spiacevole accade, crea quattro larghi nastri con la sua sabbia dorata e li guida ad attorcigliarsi attorno alle ginocchia e alle braccia di Pitch, così da sollevarlo agevolmente e posizionarlo comodamente su di una morbida nuvoletta dei sogni. Ci prova, ma a quella visione non riesce proprio a evitarsi di ridacchiare, piuttosto divertito dall'assurdità di quanto sta vedendo. Uno sbuffo contrariato da parte dell'incubo dietro di lui gli rammenta che non stanno giocando e che sarebbe opportuno sbrigarsi. Così salta a sua volta sulla nuvola al posto di comando, fa segno all'incubo di fare strada e insieme ripercorrono a ritroso il dedalo di cunicoli oscuri che li riporterà all'aria aperta.

Sfrecciano a gran velocità nella notte, diretti al Polo Nord. Sandman di tanto in tanto corregge la rotta in modo da rimanere nel lato buio del pianeta; l'incubo che lo segue da presso sembra apprezzare questa accortezza e immagina che con tutta probabilità sarebbe lo stesso anche per il suo padrone. A tratti non può fare a meno di voltarsi indietro e osservare crucciato la figura ancora priva di sensi di Pitch, chiedendosi per l'ennesima volta con chi mai possa essersi scontrato per finire in quello stato pietoso, ma immancabilmente scuote la testa senza poter trovare una risposta. Si augura che, una volta sveglio, accetti di fornirgliela lui stesso; anche se, in effetti, qualche dubbio su quella possibilità ce l'ha. Perché dovrebbe farlo? Non ha mai apprezzato particolarmente l'aver a che fare con lui; si sono sempre accanitamente detestati dal primo momento in cui si sono incontrati, dopotutto. No, in realtà è Pitch che sembra odiarlo, peraltro per un motivo totalmente sbagliato, e Sanderson dal canto suo non ha mai cercato davvero di parlare seriamente con lui per provare a chiarire l'equivoco. "Forse però, questa volta, chissà…" soppesa il guardiano, in qualche modo fiducioso.

Un forte nitrito allarmato lo riporta bruscamente al presente, giusto in tempo per rendersi conto che ormai sono praticamente arrivati: di fronte ai loro occhi già si scorgono le variopinte e caratteristiche luci della fabbrica di Nicholas St. North. Sandy sorride, più rilassato, e porta la propria attenzione sull'incubo, trovandolo prevedibilmente più nervoso di quanto già non fosse stato in precedenza.

"Non preoccuparti. Andrò avanti da solo e cercherò un modo per spiegare il problema, così che nessuno provi a farvi del male" lo rassicura gentilmente.

L'incubo si limita a un piccolo sbuffo e a un'occhiata di sbieco, visibilmente scettico riguardo al piano messo a punto dal guardiano. Ma poiché non sembra ci siano altre possibilità realizzabili al momento, titubante annuisce e insieme atterrano leggeri sulla distesa di neve a lato dell'enorme edificio. Sanderson salta giù dalla nuvola, fa segno all'incubo di attenderlo lì e si avvia per entrare.

Dopo aver facilmente superato gli yeti di guardia, trotterella per i vasti e colorati corridoi e si augura di avere la fortuna di poter trovare lì anche Toothiana. In effetti si accontenterebbe di non dover spiegare subito la faccenda ad Aster, rimandando quest'altro problema a un momento più tranquillo. Per sua immensa fortuna non si scorgono altri guardiani in giro per l'edificio e riesce a scovare Nicholas esattamente dive si aspettava di trovarlo: nel suo studio.

«Oh, Sandy. Bentornato! Come mai già qui a quest'ora?» lo accoglie benevolmente il padrone di casa.

Sanderson struscia con leggero imbarazzo un piedino a terra e riflette attentamente su come spiegare gli ultimi accadimenti all'amico. Non è poi così semplice come aveva sperato; ma Nicholas sembra comunque intuire che qualcosa non va dal singolare atteggiamento dell'Omino dei Sogni.

«Problemi in vista, Sandy?» chiede infatti con espressione seria.

L'altro annuisce, fissa uno sguardo preoccupato su di lui e tende una piccola mano, chiedendogli silenziosamente di seguirlo. Così lo conduce fuori dalla sua fabbrica, cosciente che nulla come la realtà dei fatti potrà spiegare a North ciò che angustia i pensieri del guardiano dei sogni.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitolo Sei**_

 _ **N**_ icholas è fermo in mezzo alla neve, con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati, da interi minuti ormai. Sanderson sospetta che più che della famigerata meraviglia qui si parli di puro sconcerto, ma saggiamente decide di tenere per sé le proprie supposizioni e rimane fermo ad attendere rispettosamente che il collega guardiano riprenda a _funzionare_.

«Sandy…» borbotta titubante. «Questo non è uno dei tuoi strambi sogni, vero?».

L'Omino dei Sogni gonfia le guance, indispettito. Che diamine, i suoi sogni non sono affatto strambi! Tuttavia Nicholas è ancora imbambolato a fissare il vuoto e Sanderson decide magnanimamente di soprassedere a quell'insulto; si limita invece a scuotere lentamente la testa in segno di diniego, ad afferrare nuovamente la sua mano e a trascinarlo (per così dire) un poco più avanti, in modo da provare a fare chiarezza nei dubbi dell'amico.

Nicholas adocchia sospettoso l'incubo piantato fermamente al fianco del padrone (peraltro apertamente ricambiato), poi sposta lo sguardo sulla figura dell'Uomo Nero e cruccia il volto, visibilmente turbato.

«Sembra abbia avuto il suo bel da fare per uscirne tutto intero» commenta, studiando accuratamente le sue condizioni.

Sanderson, tenutosi in disparte per lasciargli lo spazio necessario, annuisce, nonostante ne sappia esattamente quanto lui. L'unico che con tutta probabilità conosce le risposte, oltre a Pitch, è il suo incubo; ma il guardiano non ha ancora trovato il modo per convincerlo a spiegargli l'accaduto.

«Dobbiamo portarlo dentro. Non è una buona idea restare tutti qui all'aperto. Se trovasse le sue tracce e volesse finire il lavoro, saremmo prede ben facili» riflette cupamente North. Quando Sandy lo fissa indagatore, Nicholas scuote il capo e indica al compagno di dirigere la sua nuvoletta entro le mura del palazzo senza aggiungere null'altro.

Seppur nervoso, l'incubo decide di seguire la piccola comitiva, per nulla intenzionato a lasciare solo il suo padrone, non con quel tipo di compagnia, per lo meno.

«Sandy, per favore, mandi un messaggio agli altri?» rompe il silenzio concentrato North, ancora intento a scrutare Pitch e il danno arrecatogli.

L'Omino dei Sogni si scrolla di dosso il senso di irrealtà che lo ha ingabbiato dal momento in cui, quella stessa notte, ha incontrato sulla propria strada un incubo e si scosta appena dai due spiriti per fare ciò che gli è stato chiesto. Tre piccole colombe dorate si staccano da lui e, dopo aver volteggiato un paio di volte per la stanza facendo agitare l'incubo presente, guadagnano l'aria aperta e scompaiono veloci nella notte ormai agli sgoccioli, dirette verso i tre guardiani assenti.

Nel frattempo Nicholas ha scostato una mano dalla veste nera di Pitch e regge fra le dita il frammento di qualcosa di indefinito che brilla in modo insolito. Sanderson si accosta prudentemente e osserva incuriosito ora il frammento ora il collega che appare perplesso e forse un po' sorpreso.

«Non capisco che materiale sia. Sembra metallo, ma non credo si tratti proprio di questo. Questa luce che emana…» mormora dubbioso, facendo rotolare il frammento sul grande palmo della sua mano. Solleva gli occhi su Sandman e lo fissa con sguardo calcolatore. «Hai mai visto nulla del genere, Sandy?».

Accostandosi ancora un poco per poter vedere meglio, Sanderson poggia le dita sul frammento e le fa scorrere lentamente, aggrottando la fronte. Magia di luce? È questa la sensazione che sta avvertendo a contatto di quel qualcosa di indefinito? Se così fosse, significherebbe che una creatura della luce ha presumibilmente attaccato e cercato di distruggere l'Uomo Nero. La domanda seguente, a quel punto, sarebbe: perché?

Risolleva lo sguardo su Nicholas e per alcuni istanti si fissano reciprocamente, in cerca di una risposta che sfugge loro. Il guardiano dei sogni decide che sia il caso di condividere le proprie impressioni e posa delicatamente una piccola mano su quella a confronto enorme dell'amico, poi si concentra e _mostra_ al guardiano della meraviglia i propri pensieri al riguardo.

«Uno spirito della luce, forse?» tituba Nicholas, dopo aver riflettuto su ciò che il collega gli ha mostrato.

Sanderson solleva brevemente le spalle a mostrare le proprie perplessità.

«Indagheremo» promette Nicholas. «Ora… Come facciamo con Pitch?» chiede, un po' impensierito. «Ce ne sono a decide, di questi, lì dentro» fa notare, indicando lo squarcio sotto la veste nera. «Non penso sia un bene, per lui. È possibile sia questa la ragione per cui non ha ancora riaperto gli occhi».

Sanderson si mordicchia le labbra, nervoso. Lui di certo non può essere granché utile, dato che non può avvicinarsi troppo al danno senza provocargli fastidio. Nicholas sembra comprendere il problema e trae un profondo e un po' stanco sospiro. Proprio in quel momento, dalla porta si affaccia uno yeti che avverte i presenti dell'arrivo di Toothiana.

North e Sandy raccontano ciò che possono alla fata, che tutto sommato non appare troppo contrariata per le ultime novità, quanto piuttosto impensierita. Dopo aver attentamente ascoltato i due amici, chiede il permesso di poter dare un'occhiata all'ospite inatteso. Nicholas solleva un sopracciglio, incerto.

«Non so se è una buona idea. E poi fra non molto saranno qui anche Jack e Aster e…» si stropiccia le mani, un po' nervoso, prima di continuare. «Beh, a dire il vero preferirei che ci fossi anche tu. Sarebbe d'aiuto».

Toothiana, che era parsa crucciata dal rifiuto di Nicholas, torna serena e addirittura ridacchia, intuendo il vero problema.

«Hai paura che Aster possa buttar giù il tuo palazzo, dopo aver saputo?» insinua irriverente.

Nicholas borbotta una mezza esclamazione di sorpresa, un po' imbarazzato per essere stato scoperto così in fretta, ma alla fine annuisce piano e spalanca supplichevolmente gli occhi nella speranza di impietosire la fata. La tattica, fra l'altro, pare funzionare piuttosto bene, dato che Toothiana emette un rumoroso sospiro ma poi annuisce concorde, facendo ritornare sul viso di North un gran sorriso riconoscente.

«Ma quando avremo scongiurato incidenti disastrosi per la tua fabbrica, mi permetterai di entrare in quella stanza» intima perentoria, indicando con un dito piumato la porta rossa e ben chiusa oltre cui Nicholas ha momentaneamente sistemato Pitch.

«Mph… Come vuoi» concede, seppur ancora titubante.

Presto però torna a essere un fascio di nervi, in particolare quando da una galleria poco discosta dai loro piedi compare il guardiano della speranza, accompagnato da una mezza dozzina di uova guerriere.

«Dunque, dove sta il problema?» sbotta seccato il pooka.

«Ehm…» gracchia North, occhieggiando con apprensione l'artiglieria che si è portato appresso il collega. «Non è proprio un problema, Aster. O meglio, potrebbe esserlo, ma non in questo preciso momento» divaga, colto da incipiente senso di catastrofe.

«Cioè?» ringhia Aster, sventolando una spada piuttosto affilata a qualche centimetro dalla barba di Nicholas, facendolo indietreggiare di un passo.

North fissa Toothiana, implorante; questa gli lancia uno sguardo decisamente contrariato e incrocia le braccia al petto, svolazzando di fronte ad Aster e costringendolo in questo modo ad abbassare l'arma.

«Ci sono alcune recenti notizie che dovresti conoscere, ma non riguardano il problema di cui abbiamo discusso in questi ultimi giorni; per lo meno, non credo, ma ci sono senz'altro molti dettagli che dovranno essere chiariti nelle prossime ore, immagino. Adesso tuttavia fai il favore di levare di mezzo il tuo piccolo esercito e di mettere via quella spada: mi rende nervosa» ordina categorica.

Bunnymund la fissa sospettoso per un minuto intero, sposta brevemente lo sguardo da North a Sandy (silenzioso come sempre), sbuffa seccato e ringhia un paio di ordini alle sue uova, le quali si ritirano velocemente, sparpagliandosi all'esterno dell'edificio per sorvegliarne il perimetro. Con un secco clangore rinfodera la spada e incrocia a sua volta le braccia.

«Cominciate a spiegare» impone risoluto. «E che sia un racconto convincente» avverte minaccioso.

In realtà Nicholas, Sanderson e Toothiana hanno dovuto tenere a bada l'impazienza di Aster per una mezz'ora buona, sostenendo che sarebbe stato molto più semplice attendere anche Jack e spiegare tutto una volta sola. Come immaginavano non è stata per nulla un'impresa semplice ma, alla fine, la ferma risoluzione dei tre l'ha spuntata sulle insistenze del pooka.

«Che cosa?!».

Ovviamente Aster non ha preso esattamente bene la notizia e, mentre Jack inizialmente si limita a fissare gli altri con sguardo vacuo e leggermente allucinato per poi iniziare a ridacchiare alla sola idea dell'Uomo Nero alloggiato nella fabbrica di giocattoli di Babbo Natale, il coniglio di Pasqua si esibisce in una lunga, elaborata e considerevole sequenza di improperi a beneficio sia di Pitch che delle sconsiderate decisioni prese da Sandy e North.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitolo Sette**_

 _ **«S**_ iete forse impazziti? Che vi dice il cervello?» rimarca Aster, per nulla propenso ad accettare docilmente quella situazione.

Jack è appeso con una gamba al lampadario e, decisamente annoiato, passa il tempo creando graziosi pendagli ghiacciati fra i bracci che sorreggono le luminarie. Sanderson galleggia sulla sua nuvoletta e nei momenti che ritiene adatti propone allo spirito dell'inverno nuove idee per dar forma alle decorazioni. Toothiana cammina nervosamente lungo le pareti del salotto, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a lanciare occhiate di disapprovazione ora ai due aspiranti arredatori ora ai guardiani ancora impegnati in quell'inutile discussione. Nicholas ha rischiato innumerevoli volte di far andare in mille pezzi le sue sculture di ghiaccio e anche le decorazioni di Jack. Aster batte nervosamente il piede a terra e rizza il pelo a ogni nuova uscita buonista di North.

«Senti, non è poi la fine del mondo. Ti comporti come se stessimo tradendo i nostri principi, ma non è affatto così».

«Certo che sì!» sbotta il pooka, inviperito. «Non puoi ospitare in casa tua una creatura malvagia come quella e aspettarti che i tuoi colleghi ti diano la loro benedizione. Abbiamo ancora dei doveri verso i bambini, se per caso l'avessi scordato».

«Niente affatto! Ma sembra invece che tu hai scordato che, in fondo, è stato proprio Manny a suggerirci di chiedere la sua collaborazione» esclama North, esasperato.

«Ah, certo. Come se le idee dell'Uomo nella Luna fossero poi così geniali. Personalmente non avrei mai preso in considerazione di coinvolgere Jack Frost e nominarlo _addirittura_ guardiano» ringhia, indicando lo spirito appeso al lampadario. «Dovremmo essere responsabili e giudiziosi, attenti alle sorti dei piccoli umani» rincara, spalancando gli occhi fissi su Jack. «Ti sembra forse che lui lo sia?».

Nicholas adocchia fuggevolmente il guardiano del divertimento e serra le labbra, seccato.

«È stato scelto per le sue qualità» insiste.

«Oh, sicuramente. Ti dirò: io, di certo, ne avrei fatto volentieri a meno» lo informa il pooka.

«Io pure» assicura Jack, mentre osserva distrattamente i due colleghi a testa in giù.

«Jack!» esclama North, attonito e oltraggiato.

«Cosa?» replica, per nulla impressionato. «Ti ricordo che nessuno mi ha convocato per questo _grande onore_. Sono stato sequestrato dai tuoi yeti» obbietta, con aria disinteressata.

«Visto?» esclama Bunnymund, vittorioso.

«Ma… ma…» balbetta Nicholas, sconcertato. «Insomma, questa è tutta un'altra faccenda. Qui non si parla di Jack e della sua nomina a guardiano, ma del fatto che forse c'è davvero bisogno di aiuto per risolvere il mistero di cui ci ha parlato Manny» replica frustrato.

«Prima di tutto bisognerebbe stabilire se l'Uomo nella Luna sia realmente una guida affidabile. E poi c'è da capire quanto possiamo stare tranquilli con l'Uomo Nero in mezzo ai piedi» insinua Aster.

«Non è nemmeno cosciente!» protesta Nicholas, turbato dal fatto che il collega stia mettendo in discussione anche le loro poche certezze. «E di qualcuno dobbiamo pur fidarci».

«Ah sì? Beh, io mi fido di me stesso, al momento» lo avverte con tono affilato.

Nicholas spalanca gli occhi, sbigottito, e dà un altro pugno alla mensola del camino, facendo crollare diversi cristalli di ghiaccio dal lampadario e rischiando di mandare Jack gambe all'aria.

«Ehi!» protesta questi.

«Zitto, tu!» lo aggredisce North, frustrato.

Così il guardiano del divertimento, imbronciato, si sposta sul davanzale della finestra, preferendo ammirare il paesaggio innevato all'esterno della fabbrica, piuttosto che tollerare altre parole velenose.

«Stai dicendo che non siamo affidabili?» indaga Nicholas con una sfumatura pericolosa nella voce.

Aster, lungi dall'esserne intimorito, torna a incrociare le braccia e lo fissa duramente.

«Sto dicendo che le vostre ultime decisioni mi hanno fatto riflettere parecchio sulla vostra capacità di giudizio. E mi domando se sia una buona idea continuare ad affidarvi il benessere di giovani umani, se quello di stanotte è il risultato delle vostre migliori intenzioni» ribatte asciutto.

Sanderson è un po' stufo di sorbirsi quei due che non fanno altro che discutere dalla mattina alla sera, che non hanno mai fatto altro se non rinfacciarsi torti immaginari nei secoli trascorsi da che si conoscono. Non ha certo la pretesa che cambino il loro modo di vedere il mondo e coloro che lo popolano, questo naturalmente no, ma sperava che con il tempo avrebbero se non altro cercato un punto di incontro per facilitare la collaborazione del gruppo. Forse lo hanno perfino fatto, chissà; ma la verità è che niente è mai stato sufficiente per quelle due teste calde, e da molto tempo ormai manca fra di loro chi conosce il modo per trattare con entrambi, per vedere le loro qualità e indirizzarle al meglio.

Un po' deluso e frustrato, il guardiano dei sogni decide di prendersi un attimo di pausa e, silenziosamente, si allontana dalla sala, avventurandosi per i corridoi del palazzo già frementi di vita a quell'ora del mattino. La veloce efficienza degli yeti, contrapposta e perfettamente bilanciata dalla disorganizzazione confusionaria degli elfi, riporta un sorriso tranquillo sul suo volto.

Svolta un angolo e si trova a fissare, perplesso, l'incubo di Pitch accucciato proprio fuori dalla sua porta. Avrebbe creduto sarebbe rimasto ostinatamente accanto a lui in attesa che riaprisse gli occhi e avesse nuove direttive da dargli, invece appare piuttosto giù di morale e per nulla intenzionato a oltrepassare la soglia.

"Ehi, che succede? Come mai non sei dentro a fargli compagnia?" chiede incuriosito.

L'incubo risolleva il capo un istante, ma presto torna a poggiarlo mestamente sulle zampe, soffiando tristemente una nuvoletta grigia dalle narici. Sanderson, per quanto non avvezzo a quel genere di creatura, trova quel comportamento quantomeno insolito e decide che valga la pena di approfondire la questione.

"Non si è ancora risvegliato?" riprova, ottenendo questa volta un minuscolo cenno di diniego. "Posso… uhm… entrare a dare un'occhiata?" azzarda, non del tutto sicuro che ciò gli venga permesso.

In effetti l'incubo lo fissa intensamente per un lungo momento, prima di dare prudentemente il proprio consenso. Sandman gli regala un sorriso incoraggiante e, piano, socchiude l'uscio rosso quel tanto che basta per sbirciare all'interno. L'incubo aveva ragione: Pitch non si è mosso di una virgola e non sembra neppure in procinto di farlo.

Cauto, entra e si richiude la porta alle spalle, sorvolando la stanza sempre a bordo della sua nuvoletta dorata e approdando con essa vicino alla testiera del baldacchino. Si mette comodo e decide di passare il tempo osservando con incuriosito interesse la buia figura distesa e immobile. Sembra quasi congelata nel tempo; una nera statua di marmo in attesa di un soffio di vita. Ma Sanderson sa che nessuno potrà mai donarglielo; non in quella vita e forse neppure nelle prossime.

Un maledetto incubo, che altro se no? Sperava di essere ormai assicurato contro questo genere di esperienza, data la sua nuova professione. Evidentemente si è ingannato perché, ovvio, quella difficilmente potrebbe essere la realtà.

Digrigna i denti, anelando di svegliarsi prima di impazzire definitivamente. Qualcosa lo sta divorando, letteralmente, un pezzetto per volta e senza nessuna fretta. Se non sapesse di essere già morto da un paio di millenni almeno, o di essere invischiato in una spiacevole visione onirica, probabilmente il dolore attualmente provato gli farebbe perdere i sensi. Naturalmente non può essere così fortunato, certo che no; quando mai lo è stato, d'altronde? Quindi, sembra proprio sia costretto a _partecipare_ al disgustoso banchetto, evidentemente in veste di portata principale.

Sanderson d'un tratto spalanca gli occhi. Ha visto le sopracciglia dello spirito oscuro aggrottarsi o si tratta solo di un abbaglio? Chiede alla nuvoletta di accostarsi un poco e osserva con morboso interesse e un pizzico di speranza i lineamenti apparentemente immoti di Pitch. Nulla accade per lunghi, deludenti minuti. Il guardiano si imbroncia e sta quasi per ritrarsi e ponderare di lasciare la stanza, quando un lieve movimento delle ciglia nere attira nuovamente tutta la sua attenzione. Sorride, eccitato, e si appollaia praticamente sopra la testa dell'Uomo Nero, impaziente di assistere all'evolversi della faccenda. Tuttavia le cose non vanno come si aspettava, e l'Omino dei Sogni scopre poco dopo che l'Uomo Nero non si limita a portare incubi agli umani, li sperimenta anche personalmente.

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

 **NOTE BUIE e POLVEROSE:**

 **Sognare di essere mangiati**

Può accadere che la vittima sbranata e divorata viva sia il sognatore stesso. Questi incubi sono legati al tema dei confini personali, ovvero al bisogno di imparare a difendersi e porre dei limiti alle intrusioni altrui. Essere mangiato nei sogni infatti, riflette un chiaro messaggio dell'inconscio: una parte del sognatore si sente "cannibalizzata", assorbita, divorata, schiacciata da qualcosa o da qualcuno; oppure un Sé Psichico vulnerabile non ha più lo spazio per manifestarsi, "divorato" com'è da un altro Sé Primario.

Le immagini di cannibalismo nei sogni che si manifestano con aggressività, violenza ed un'altissima carica emozionale, riflettono il carattere di urgenza della situazione che si sta vivendo, e la necessità di "vedere" (acquisire consapevolezza) ciò che sta accadendo dentro o fuori di sé.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitolo Otto**_

 _ **A**_ llunga cautamente un braccio e sfiora con la punta delle dita la sua fronte contratta. Reclina il capo, pensoso, osservando le sue ciglia vibrare, senza tuttavia permettere alle palpebre di sollevarsi. Si chiede se ci sia la possibilità di far scivolare un poco del suo potere fra le ombre che occludono la mente dello spirito oscuro. Forse potrebbe riuscire a scacciare l'incubo abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di ridestarsi. Ma poi? Sanderson non crede che avrebbe piacere di ritrovarsi in balia dell'Omino dei Sogni subito dopo essere sfuggito a uno dei suoi incubi più implacabili. Sbuffa, frustrato, e fa scorrere i polpastrelli in una specie di carezza un po' distratta, quasi infantile, sorridendo nel notare il naso ora arricciato di Pitch, probabilmente frutto dell'essere infastidito senza potersi ribellare.

Un'idea bizzarra si insedia nei suoi pensieri. Ci riflette su, la rigira con cura, valutandola nelle sue sfaccettature mentre solletica con interessanti immagini la sua mente illuminata. Infine fa spallucce, accantona inutili ragionamenti che per lui sono semplice fumo impalpabile e si raddrizza, dirigendo la sua nuvoletta fuori dalla camera e nuovamente nella sala in cui sono ancora riuniti gli altri guardiani, sempre occupati a discutere. Vola fino a raggiungere la fata e tira dolcemente alcune verdi piume delle sue ali, così da farsi notare da una guardiana piuttosto concentrata nel seguire quello che ormai ha tutti i sintomi di un battibecco in piena regola.

«Sandy» soffia, occhieggiandolo sospettosa, «dov'eri finito?».

Sul paffuto viso di Sanderson si allarga un enorme sorriso che preoccupa un poco Toothiana. Ma una delle sue piccole mani ha già afferrato quelle della fata e lei permette di buon grado al collega di condurla dove ritiene meglio. Tanto quei due testoni in salotto ne avranno ancora per molto, molto tempo.

Si blocca di botto, all'inizio di uno dei tanti corridoi, trovandosi a fissare negli occhi un grosso incubo acciambellato di fronte a una delle porte della fabbrica. L'incubo la fissa di rimando e sbuffa innervosito per la comparsa inattesa di un nuovo guardiano.

«Sandy» bisbiglia nuovamente Toothiana, «dove mi stai conducendo, esattamente?» si informa nell'incertezza.

Sanderson non risponde, invece indica, con un grosso sorriso stampato in faccia, giusto il punto in cui sosta l'incubo, spronandola a riprendere il cammino. La fata lo adocchia, indecisa.

«Sei certo si tratti di una buona idea?» si assicura.

Sanderson annuisce convinto e a lei non resta che sospirare e seguirlo con la dovuta cautela. Nota tuttavia, non senza una buona dose di stupore, che l'amico guardiano sembra avere una qualche influenza sull'incubo che, invece di tentare di attaccarli, li osserva attento e nel momento in cui giungono di fronte all'uscio si scosta così da permettere loro di passare. Toothiana scuote la testa, stranita dal bizzarro comportamento della creatura, ma si guarda bene dal protestare e approfitta di quell'inaspettata fortuna per riuscire finalmente a dare un'occhiata curiosa all'ospite di North.

Ospite che, nota Sanderson, non sembra intenzionato a ridestarsi ora più di quanto non lo sembrasse nel momento in cui è giunto fino a lì. "Beh, tanto peggio" riflette, deciso a dare una bella scossa alla situazione. "Mi sono portato appresso l'artiglieria pesante proprio per questo, in fondo". Ridacchia beato fra sé, scatenando maggiormente la curiosità di Toothiana la quale lo squadra sospettosa.

«Quindi, come mai hai deciso di portarmi qui?» indaga. Non che le dispiaccia, ben inteso; era dalla notte precedente che fremeva dalla voglia di varcare quella stupida soglia rossa e sbirciare dentro proprio come farebbe un bambino la mattina di Natale. Ma Nicholas è tanto cocciuto che temeva di dover aspettare ancora a lungo. Invece lì con lei c'è l'Omino dei Sogni che ghigna strofinandosi le manine eccitato. No, dico: ghigna! Toothiana scuote nuovamente la testa, sempre più perplessa e preoccupata, infine si avvicina al baldacchino per soddisfare finalmente la sua voglia di gossip.

«Nicholas ha già qualche teoria su cosa possa essere accaduto?» mormora Toothiana all'indirizzo di Sanderson.

Il guardiano dei sogni si limita a negare e sollevare di poco le spalle, mostrando quanto poco ne sappiano dei fatti della notte appena trascorsa. La osserva raccogliere alcuni frammenti di quello strano materiale luminescente dallo squarcio ancora aperto e studiarli con interesse. Nemmeno lei sembra in grado di comprenderne l'origine, ma al contrario di chi l'ha preceduta accantona momentaneamente le domande, strofina i palmi l'uno contro l'altro e ne porta uno sopra la veste nera, quasi poggiandovelo contro. Sanderson si sporge e socchiude le labbra in una _O_ pressoché perfetta, ammirando il lavoro della collega che sembra in grado di attirare i frammenti a sé come farebbe una calamita con il ferro. Qualche minuto dopo una discreta quantità di luccicanti frammenti è radunata sul comodino al loro fianco e Toothiana annuisce soddisfatta, mentre Sanderson vorrebbe tanto chiederle come ci sia riuscita, ma è distratto dalla veste nera di Pitch che ha stabilito, evidentemente, che il pericolo è ormai cessato ed è quindi ora di riprendere una forma dignitosa; sottili filamenti d'ombra si intrecciano lentamente fra loro creando una fitta trama e ricoprendo nuovamente lo spirito oscuro. Toothiana e Sanderson si guardano per un istante, sorpresi, poi Sanderson sorride esaltato e Toothiana, lungi dall'aver esaurito la propria curiosità, si riaccosta, afferra un lembo della veste nera fra indice e pollice e la scosta appena, sbirciando al di sotto. Sanderson si accende come una lampadina, si allunga con uno scatto fulmineo e scansa la mano della fata con una decisa pacca, fissandola indignato. Toothiana sbuffa, gli indirizza una linguaccia indispettita e incrocia le braccia al petto.

«Volevo solo vedere se le ombre avevano riparato anche i danni sul suo corpo» prova impacciatamente a giustificarsi.

Sanderson tuttavia le lancia un'occhiataccia d'avvertimento, senza minimamente dare credito alle sue scuse. Poi però rammenta il motivo reale per cui era andato a cercarla; si colpisce la fronte con un sonoro schiocco e attira di nuovo l'attenzione della fata, indicandole poi Pitch ancora evidentemente poco interessato a tornare cosciente.

«Cos'hai in mente? Credi ci sia qualche altro problema?» indaga Toothiana, perplessa.

Sanderson sospira, frustrato. Com'è difficile, certe volte, comunicare con gli altri. Materializza di fronte a loro farfalle e pesciolini dorati, visibilmente allegri nei loro svolazzi aerei, poi li manda in polvere bruscamente sostituendoli con una creatura tutta pelo ispido e denti acuminati che pare intenta a sbranare ogni cosa. Infine anche quest'ultima scompare in uno sbuffo dorato e l'Omino dei Sogni fissa la fata con espressione eloquente.

«Dici che si è procurato un incubo grazie a tutta questa faccenda?» tenta, dubbiosa.

Sanderson annuisce con foga, soddisfatto del buon lavoro di squadra, e torna a fissarla con aspettativa.

«E… noi dovremmo provare a…» incespica, senza smettere di cercare indizi sul volto del collega «farlo sloggiare?» conclude.

Il guardiano dei sogni si illumina d'immenso, letteralmente, spandendo abbaglianti ondate di luce per la stanza e costringendo Toothiana a socchiudere gli occhi, infastidita.

«Va bene, d'accordo Sandy» sbotta contrariata. «Spegni l'interruttore un minuto, adesso, o mi verrà l'emicrania».

Sanderson mette il broncio e si affloscia sulla sua nuvoletta, con la sensazione di essere fortemente incompreso, da qualunque prospettiva la si voglia vedere, che galoppa rumorosamente nel suo petto millenario.

«Quindi, come facciamo?» chiede lei in tono pratico.

Di nuovo si fissano, incerti sul da farsi, poi una lampadina si accende sul capo di Sanderson, il quale indica prima la fata, poi sé stesso e infine le mostra un bicipite contratto con espressione risoluta.

«Uniamo le forze?» ipotizza la fata nello sforzo di risolvere il rebus del collega.

L'Omino dei Sogni annuisce ancora e indica anche Pitch.

«Ah, e come conti di convincerlo a collaborare?» domanda perplessa e un po' incredula, salvo poi scuotere in aria una mano come a scacciare un insetto fastidioso. «Non importa, ho capito. Facciamo quello che ci riesce meglio e confidiamo che decida di venirci incontro, se non altro nel suo stesso interesse» conclude con decisione.

Sanderson solleva i pollici in aria e sorride di nuovo, facendo levare gli occhi al cielo a Toothiana.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitolo Nove**_

 _ **E**_ videntemente non poteva essere sufficiente la nitida e raccapricciante sensazione di farsi strappare brandelli di carne a morsi. Ora ci si mette perfino il fuoco; anche se, a ben vedere, somiglia maggiormente all'essere lanciato in una fornace, un po' come è capitato alla strega di Hansel e Gretel, ma su larga scala. Se almeno gli riuscisse di aprire gli occhi; ma no, ovviamente, sembrano incollati e, per quanto si agiti, pare proprio non serva a nulla se non a intensificare il bruciore, esattamente come se ciò che fosse rimasto del suo corpo si stesse lentamente disfacendo in cenere. Decisamente spiacevole. Che altro può fare, ormai? Non riesce a udire la propria voce, mentre grida. Sarà un cattivo segno?

Brevi lampi di immagini sfocate compaiono inaspettatamente dietro le sue palpebre serrate, o più probabilmente direttamente nella sua testa dolorante. Purtroppo non ha la possibilità di distinguere molto, data la velocità con cui scompaiono senza neppure lasciargli il tempo di individuare qualche particolare conosciuto né tantomeno un nesso logico.

"Argh! Sembra di stare in mezzo al sole, che diavolo!". Farebbe dannatamente comodo un bicchiere d'acqua, a quel punto. Mentre quel poco che rimane della sua sanità mentale va allegramente a farsi una passeggiata, si chiede distrattamente se sul sole vendano i ghiaccioli al limone.

Toothiana sbuffa, seccata e un po' affannata, lisciandosi le piume stropicciate prima di fissare Sanderson con occhi un po' preoccupati.

«Non sembra che sia servito a molto, dopo tutto. Forse abbiamo sbagliato approccio» ammette, incerta. «Ho come l'impressione che siamo perfino riusciti a peggiorare la situazione» dubita, un po' scoraggiata per il fallimento.

Sanderson posa una mano su quella di Toothiana, cercando invano di confortarla, e nel mentre riflette intensamente sul loro insuccesso, su dove esattamente abbiano sbagliato e su come poter porre rimedio. Sarebbe utile avere a disposizione un altro spirito oscuro, in effetti; è probabile che la loro natura, non essendo compatibile con quella di Pitch, non crei i giusti presupposti perché i loro poteri, anche se congiunti, trovino un varco per arrivare alla coscienza dello spirito sopito. Già, ma dove dovrebbero trovarlo? Non è che l'Omino dei Sogni abbia vaste conoscenze fra le creature dell'oscurità. Forse potrebbero tentare semplicemente con quell'incubo appostato fuori dalla porta, ma chissà perché dubita possa essere d'aiuto per togliere dai piedi quello che attualmente ha sequestrato l'Uomo Nero. "Certo che è proprio assurdo!" sbotta, frustrato. "Da quando in qua l'Uomo Nero ha gli incubi? E comunque, chi dovrebbe approfittarne, se quello che li controlla è troppo occupato a viverne uno?". Naturalmente non ci sono risposte valide all'orizzonte e Sanderson è ancora in alto mare nella sua ricerca di una soluzione.

«Sandy, pensavo…» interviene Toothiana, distogliendo il collega dalle sue elucubrazioni. «Potrei interpellare una delle pixies. Credo sia possibile che conoscano una via d'uscita da questo pasticcio, oppure qualcuno che ce la possa indicare. Che ne pensi?».

Il guardiano dei sogni non ha maturato idee migliori nel frattempo, quindi si dichiara disposto a tentare quella strada. Annuisce, esitante, sperando che quella nuova proposta consenta loro di approdare alla giusta soluzione.

Sa di essere in missione ma, mentre si inoltra nel bosco silenzioso, il profumo di resina e clorofilla fa spuntare sul suo volto un sorriso di piacere. Erano anni che non capitava da quelle parti, ma non dubita affatto che le altre la riconoscerebbero comunque al volo; hanno la memoria lunga e molto tempo per accumulare ricordi e pensieri. Una piccola cascata rumoreggia poco distante e la avvisa che manca poco, ormai.

«Toothiana».

Una voce fonda e affilata accoglie la venuta della guardiana. Piano si volta, cercando nel fitto dei rami fino a individuare la fonte di quella voce.

«Eresseie» sospira Toothiana, seguendo la figura nel suo planare dolcemente verso il suolo.

È un poco più alta del guardiano dei sogni, quando si posa leggera sul tappeto di muschio, ma le sue membra sono sottili e un po' spigolose, la pelle è verde come le foglie delle rose e gli occhi neri come il carbone sul viso affilato; le sue ali sono grandi e ricordano le foglie secche d'autunno, sia nella forma che nel colore.

La sta osservando con un'intensità che risulta in qualche modo sgradevole, tanto da farla agitare sul posto, nervosa.

«È molto che non ti fai vedere da queste parti» l'accusa in tono vibrante, fomentando il suo disagio.

«Lo so. Non me la sono sentita di tornare» ammette in un bisbiglio.

«Adesso però sei qui» rimarca la pixie, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo duro. «Giurerei che non si tratti di una visita di cortesia» aggiunge sarcastica.

Toothiana sapeva che non sarebbe stata una chiacchierata facile, ma sperava ingenuamente che il tempo avesse mitigato il rancore. Così non è, evidentemente. Scuote la testa lentamente, sbirciando il volto contratto della pixie alla ricerca di un qualunque segnale positivo, senza trovarne alcuno.

«No, non lo è» è infine costretta a chiarire. «Avevo bisogno di parlarti».

La risata incredula della pixie la fa rabbrividire d'angoscia.

«Adesso parli perfino, con me? Ma davvero? Strano, considerato che l'ultima volta non ne hai voluto sapere!» sbotta velenosa.

Toothiana sospira, avvolgendosi le braccia attorno al busto. «Eresseie, ci sono troppe cose che non sai…».

«E che mai saprò, visto e considerato che non hai mai avuto intenzione di parlarmene».

Annuisce, concordando silenziosamente con quella verità. «Ho i miei motivi, ma di sicuro non è per sfiducia o cattiveria che tengo te o chiunque altro allo scuro di molti fatti. Comunque sia, il motivo per cui sono qui è un altro: mi serve il tuo aiuto, la tua conoscenza».

La pixie la squadra incredula, scuotendo la testa senza un'idea chiara su come replicare a tanta sfacciataggine gratuita.

«Ma ti senti quando parli? Con che diritto ti presenti dopo decenni pretendendo che io non solo me ne stia buona e zitta ma perfino mi adoperi per qualche tuo assurdo piano?» esclama oltraggiata.

«Non pretendo. Non è questo che sto facendo. Ti sto solo… chiedendo di aiutarmi» geme Toothiana.

«Per quale motivo dovrei farlo?» si intestardisce.

«Perché ne hai la possibilità» ribatte la fata, un poco alterata. Poi, recuperando un tono più dolce e pacato, propone «Forse potresti semplicemente ascoltare le mie parole e decidere se valga la pena. Che ne pensi?» pigola incerta.

La pixie, che non ha mai smesso di scuotere la testa contrariata, sbuffa e, se possibile, indurisce ulteriormente lo sguardo.

«Penso che non avrei mai dovuto immischiarmi nei fatti di una maledetta fata dei ranghi superiori. Mia nonna me lo ripeteva in continuazione: "Eresseie, non dare mai retta ai nobili, portano solo guai". Come aveva ragione» geme piagnucolosa.

Ciò nonostante, con sommo stupore di Toothiana, le fa cenno di seguirla e insieme si involano verso la colonia delle pixies insediate nelle profondità del bosco. La fata spera ardentemente che tanta fatica venga in qualche modo ricompensata, perché quella si è già ampiamente rivelata una giornataccia, fin dal primo minuto.

L'espressione scettica dipinta sul volto di Eresseie parla chiaro su quanto poco creda allo sconclusionato racconto appena udito dalla bocca di Toothiana.

«Da quando in qua te la fai con le creature dell'oscurità? Dev'essere una tendenza recente, visto quanto ti infastidiva la nostra compagnia solo qualche anno fa».

La fata serra strettamente le labbra, in parte offesa dal giudizio impietoso della pixie, ma anche consapevole di aver involontariamente coltivato quest'astio nei suoi confronti.

«Non _me la faccio_ con le creature oscure, Eresseie» precisa piccata, cercando comunque di mantenere un tono tranquillo per evitare di peggiorare l'umore già cupo della pixie. «È semplicemente qualcosa che è successo, un imprevisto, e stiamo cercando un modo per risolverlo senza peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione».

«Sì? E io che dovrei fare, secondo te?».

Toothiana stringe forte le braccia al petto, cercando di farsi forza per non mollare tutto e tornare ai suoi adorati e confortanti impegni.

«Speravo potessi darci una mano. Forse le tue conoscenze del… _settore_ potrebbero esserci utili. O magari, non so, conosci qualcuno a cui possa rivolgermi e chiedere una consulenza» tenta, cauta.

«Una consulenza?» soffia Eresseie in tono apertamente derisorio. «Mi hai forse scambiata per un'assistente sociale, Toothiana? Io mi occupo solo della mia gente e del loro benessere, e ti avverto che la tua presenza qui, oggi, mi sta complicando non poco la vita».

La guardiana della memoria ha la netta impressione di star sprecando il proprio tempo e le proprie energie in un progetto irrealizzabile. Tornare dalle pixies è stato probabilmente un errore; sperava di avere qualche suggerimento, ma ha evidentemente mancato di tenere conto del rancore che le portano da anni e che non pare avere una data di scadenza. Già, ha fatto proprio male a presentarsi come se nulla fosse e con l'apparente pretesa di essere aiutata.

«Ho capito. Mi dispiace di avervi procurato disturbo. Adesso me ne vado, non preoccuparti» assicura, apprestandosi a riprendere la strada di ritorno.

Si è appena staccata da terra quando una mano sottile e affusolata si serra con inaspettata forza attorno al suo polso. Toothiana riporta lo sguardo a terra e nota gli occhi della pixie puntati nei suoi con espressione dura ma anche determinata.

«Quanto è importante questa cosa?» pretende di sapere, senza allentare la presa.

Toothiana poggia nuovamente i piedi a terra e ricambia il suo sguardo, soppesando la situazione.

«Stavamo seguendo una pista, io e i miei colleghi guardiani, riguardo un possibile pericolo che, a detta di Manny, sta per abbattersi sul nostro mondo. È possibile che…» tentenna.

«Potrebbe averlo trovato prima di voi» comprende immediatamente la pixie, incupendosi ulteriormente al cenno affermativo della fata. «E allora, forse, so a chi possiamo chiedere consiglio» la sorprende.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitolo Dieci**_

 _ **«E**_ resseie, dove stiamo andando?» tenta la fata, pur sapendo che difficilmente otterrà una risposta esauriente.

«Non posso dirtelo. Lo vedrai quando saremo arrivate» replica sbrigativamente la pixie.

Volano veloci dirette verso il continente europeo. Toothiana non sa bene cosa pensare di quella loro spedizione, ma confida nella radicata lealtà della sua guida e si dà da fare per tenere il passo e scongiurare così l'eventualità di perderla di vista.

Giunte sul Mediterraneo, la pixie atterra leggera su di uno sperone di roccia che si affaccia sull'acqua e, a piedi e lentamente, si inoltra in un anfratto che presto si rivela un'ampia caverna semi-nascosta dalla rigogliosa vegetazione. La fata è un po' perplessa ma non commenta e, al contrario, segue con decisione la pixie all'interno, curiosa di capire il motivo per cui si trovano in quel posto.

«Chi è la creatura piumata che hai condotto con te?» chiede improvvisamente una voce delicata ma esigente.

Eresseie si blocca sul posto e costringe Toothiana a fare altrettanto, poi china la testa, fissando il terreno ai suoi piedi.

«Una fata, che è anche una guardiana» risponde di buon grado la pixie.

Toothiana si guarda intorno, ma non è in grado di individuare la proprietaria della voce che ha dato loro il benvenuto. Invece osserva lo strano atteggiamento quasi deferente della sua accompagnatrice con una certa sorpresa.

«Sentivo proprio l'acuta mancanza di un tale incontro» replica sarcasticamente l'ancora ignota creatura. «E perché, di grazia, siete giunte fino a qui?» insiste.

Toothiana sta per aprire bocca e ribattere, ma Eresseie le dà una gomitata piuttosto dolorosa (maledette ossa appuntite!) che la zittisce all'istante.

«La mia accompagnatrice reca con sé un problema e spera di poter ottenere da voi un consulto» risponde la pixie al suo posto.

La fata ora la fissa stranita, stentando a credere che si tratti della stessa pixie che solo qualche ora prima faceva tanto la difficile per uno sgarbo vecchio di qualche decennio.

«Ma davvero? Ero convinta avessero già il loro personale oracolo onnipotente, onnisciente e onnipresente al quale aggrapparsi nei momenti di sconforto» sibila in tono cattivo la voce misteriosa.

Toothiana assottiglia gli occhi e arruffa le piume, agitando minacciosamente un pugno in aria e ignorando l'occhiataccia di avvertimento di Eresseie.

«Chiunque lei sia, non ha il diritto di gettare fango sul nostro signore. E in ogni caso non accetto calunnie da chi non ha nemmeno la buona creanza (o il coraggio) di mostrarsi in volto» sbotta inviperita.

«Capisco» soffia la voce in tono minaccioso. Un'ombra si stacca dalle profondità oscure della caverna e avanza verso le due visitatrici indesiderate. «E immagino che, per aver arrecato disonore al tuo padrone, ora mi riempirai la grotta e i vestiti di fastidiosissima polvere di fata» chioccia, mostrandosi infine agli occhi delle due.

Toothiana rimane ferma sul posto a fissare, interdetta, la creatura che le si staglia di fronte. È una donna, indubbiamente. Una donna molto poco vestita e inaspettatamente attraente: il corpo del colore della luna e tutto il resto nero come la notte senza stelle, perfino la poca stoffa che le copre a stento le grazie.

«Ebbene, fata» riprende la parola la donna, rimarcando con un certo disprezzo la parola _fata_ , «desideravi ardentemente vedermi, o mi inganno?».

Toothiana sta ancora disperatamente cercando di venire a patti con la forma presa dalla voce indisponente. Quasi non si accorge di essere stata interpellata e riceve, per questo, un'altra dolorosa gomitata da Eresseie che la fa bruscamente sussultare.

«Uhm… Credo di sì» si decide a rispondere, titubante.

«Credi? Non sono qui per perdere tempo con gente che non è neppure sicura del perché si trovi in questo mondo. Faresti meglio a schiarirti le idee, fata, e in fretta anche, prima ch'io perda la pazienza».

"Se evitasse di aprire bocca sarebbe certamente più piacevole" si ritrova a pensare Toothiana, guardandosi bene dall'esporre ad alta voce i propri pensieri.

«Sono qui per chiedere consiglio. Eresseie pensa che voi potreste fare al caso nostro» tenta.

«Nostro di chi?» indaga sospettosa.

«Mio e dei miei colleghi, naturalmente» specifica di buon grado.

La donna reclina graziosamente il capo di lato e distende le labbra morbide in un piccolo sorriso ironico.

«Vedi, fata» inizia, parlando lentamente e con tono accondiscendente, «la vostra specie è stata, fin dalla sua primissima comparsa su questa terra, una delle più noiose e moleste spine nel fianco delle rispettabili famiglie dei primordi. Siete riusciti, in un tempo ridicolmente breve, a scombinare e mettere a soqquadro il già fin troppo precario equilibrio di cui abbiamo da sempre goduto. E ora, dimmi, fata: quale _sconvolgente e tenebroso_ destino ci attende nei prossimi giorni, per aver messo in allarme quella piaga vivente dell'Uomo nella Luna?».

Toothiana rimane a bocca aperta per attimi che paiono infiniti. Che cosa sarà mai saltato in mente a Eresseie di condurla in quel luogo, al cospetto di quella creatura, ovviamente sapendo che non sarebbe mai stata ben disposta nei suoi confronti, essendo lei una guardiana. Ma Toothiana inizia a pensare che comprendere il filo logico dei ragionamenti di una pixie sia un caso disperato.

«Io… Chiedo scusa, ma non mi era stato detto che voi non nutriste particolare simpatia per noi. Speravo, a dire il vero, di poter illustrare il problema che ci affligge e, magari, ricevere in cambio qualche buon consiglio. Ma vedo bene che ho mal riposto la mia fiducia» gracchia, lanciando un'occhiataccia alla pixie ferma al suo fianco.

«Io non lavoro mai per gli esseri umani, al contrario di voi. Ma suppongo che se la buona Eresseie ti ha condotta da me abbia avuto le sue ragioni. Mi incuriosirebbe scoprirle, in effetti. Quindi, gentilmente, vorresti avere la decenza di spiegare, una buona volta, perché ti trovi al mio cospetto, fata?» invita, poco gentilmente.

Toothiana era convinta che, dopo aver avuto la malaugurata disgrazia di incappare nella figlia di Pitch, i restanti suoi incontri futuri non avrebbero potuto che essere più semplici e piacevoli. Sbagliava, indubbiamente. Questa qui deve necessariamente aver preso la laurea sul campo e forse perfino un encomio per la sua ineguagliabile arroganza nonché capacità di mettere il prossimo a disagio.

«Manny ha recentemente rilevato quello che potrebbe rappresentare un pericolo, sia per il mondo degli spiriti che per quello degli esseri umani» decide comunque di provare a spiegare. «Abbiamo ritenuto possibile che si tratti di uno degli spiriti maggiori, probabilmente una creatura oscura piuttosto potente, in caso contrario come spiegare che nessuno di noi non sia ancora riuscito a individuarne le tracce? Tuttavia…» tentenna, indecisa.

La donna la fissa, accigliata, poi sbuffa impaziente. «Tuttavia? Ti avverto che non ho tutta la giornata da sprecare per ascoltare i tuoi ameni aneddoti sulle _indiscusse_ doti dei guardiani».

La fata serra strettamente le labbra per impedirsi di maledirla e lasciare finalmente quel luogo così inospitale, ma decide altrimenti, pensando che dopotutto tanto valga terminare la spiegazione ormai iniziata.

«Tuttavia Pitch, uno spirito oscuro di nostra conoscenza, sembra essere reduce da un recente, disastroso scontro con una creatura dalla natura tutt'ora ignota, considerato che non è al momento desto per chiarirci il mistero».

Con un pizzico di genuina sorpresa, Toothiana nota che l'interesse della donna sembra essersi improvvisamente ridestato. Non ha la più pallida idea di quale particolare del suo racconto abbia condotto a tale risultato, ma non intende certo gettare alle ortiche questa nuova, inaspettata opportunità.

«Dimmi qualcosa in più su di lui» ordina senza mezzi termini. «Come siete venuti a conoscenza di questa sua disavventura? E dove si trova in questo momento?».

La guardiana, di buon grado, raccoglie in egual misura pazienza e idee e, con cura, fornisce all'ancora misteriosa creatura le delucidazioni richieste. Si augura, francamente, che dopo tante chiacchiere, quest'ultima accetti di fornire loro l'assistenza di cui necessitano, od oltre a perdere una marea di tempo si ritroverà esattamente al punto di partenza, ovvero con nessunissima soluzione per uscire dal pasticcio in cui si stanno cacciando sempre di più.

Al di là di ogni pessimistica previsione, la creatura ascolta con inattesa cura tutto ciò che la fata ha da dire sull'argomento e, infine, accenna perfino un vago sorriso affatto derisorio.

«Molto bene, fata. Diciamo che mi hai convinta. Non apprezzo particolarmente il freddo, in realtà, ma confido che la dimora di questo St. North sia adeguatamente riscaldata» replica pomposamente.

Toothiana solleva un sopracciglio, interdetta. «Intendete venire al Polo Nord di persona?» si accerta, dubbiosa.

«Ovvio che sì!» esclama vivace, indirizzandole uno sguardo calcolatore. «Ma non aspettarti che vi segua in volo. Non ho la minima intenzione di congelare nel tentativo di oltrepassare il circolo polare. Mi trasferirò direttamente là, ci vorrà un attimo» afferma sicura, guadagnandosi un'occhiata attonita dalla fata. «Se lo desiderate, per evitare di perdere tempo, posso portarvi con me» offre, magnanima.

Quasi la mascella di Toothiana casca a terra, sconvolta dal repentino cambio di atteggiamento di quella donna indisponente. Ma certo la guardiana non si lascerà sfuggire l'opportunità di risparmiare ore di scomodo volo.

«Se per voi va bene, accetto con piacere» si affretta a confermare, temendo che altrimenti possa cambiare idea, volubile com'è. «Chiedo scusa se vi sembro sfacciata, signora» aggiunge, vedendola già più che pronta a partire. «Ma voi, esattamente, chi siete?» domanda, comunque decisamente confusa dalla piega presa dagli eventi.

Un nero sopracciglio della donna scatta bruscamente verso l'alto, irritato. «Tipico!» sbotta, seccata. «Vi presentate alle porte degli altri per chiedere favori e neppure sapete con chi state parlando. Ah, ma perché mai me ne sorprendo ancora?» si lagna con uno sbuffo. «Sia!» decreta ferrea. «Confido che non dimenticherai questa informazione» sibila minacciosa. Sorride sinistramente, osservando la fata negare velocemente e con foga. «Molto bene. Nyx, questo è il mio nome. Della notte profonda io sono la signora incontrastata» declama, pavoneggiandosi.

«Potrebbe sembrare il contrario, fata, ma ti assicuro che non ho tutto questo tempo da perdere» sbotta seccata. «Entro questo millennio, possibilmente» borbotta acidamente.

Toothiana sospira, chiedendosi come potrà mai spiegare agli altri l'ingombrante presenza di questa donna. Non ha comunque molto tempo per piangersi addosso, dato che Nyx, evidentemente stufa di aspettare i comodi altrui, afferra senza troppi complimenti le due creature alate, una per ogni braccio, e tutte e tre insieme svaniscono, lasciando la grotta più buia di quanto già non fosse.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitolo Undici**_

 _ **S**_ ono ore, ormai, che Nicholas e gli altri guardiani si chiedono dove possa essere sparita Toothiana. Perfino Sanderson, che ne conosceva le intenzioni, sta riflettendo sul motivo che possa averla trattenuta così a lungo e per il quale non sia ancora tornata.

Non molto, in verità, è cambiato da quando la fata è partita dalla fabbrica di North. L'unica vera nota positiva è che, finalmente, Aster e Nicholas hanno smesso di discutere e insultarsi in favore della comune preoccupazione per le sorti della collega. Jack, stranamente silenzioso e immobile, scruta gli altri aggirarsi nervosamente per la sala e, di tanto in tanto, sposta lo sguardo confuso su Sandman, trovandone il comportamento un po' troppo bizzarro perfino per le sue abitudini. È quasi sicuro che stia nascondendo qualcosa, ma non gli va di credere che lo faccia senza pensare ai possibili pericoli in cui potrebbe essere incappata Toothiana.

«Se andassimo a cercarla?» propone a bassa voce, stufo di starsene con le mani in mano ad aspettare.

«Sì, certo, e dove di preciso?» replica Aster, sarcastico.

Jack aggrotta le sopracciglia, seccato, ma lancia un ennesimo sguardo a Sanderson, augurandosi che si faccia finalmente avanti. Nicholas nota lo scambio di occhiate, anche se non è sicuro di comprenderne il motivo.

«Sandy» prova comunque, «tu sai qualcosa di Toothiana?».

L'Omino dei Sogni, preso in contropiede, si limita a fare spallucce e a mordicchiarsi nervosamente un labbro. Nicholas affila lo sguardo, ormai certo, così come lo è Jack, che il guardiano dei sogni sia al corrente di qualche particolare ma, evidentemente, non abbia intenzione di condividerlo con loro.

Sono ancora impegnati nelle loro riflessioni senza sbocco, quando al centro del salone compaiono dal nulla tre figure avvolte in una nebbiolina scura. Aster rispolvera la sua spada, puntandola con decisione sugli intrusi, lo stesso fa Jack con il suo bastone, indirizzandolo contro di loro. Sanderson ha invece riconosciuto Toothiana in una delle tre figure e solleva rapidamente una mano a fermare gli altri. Nicholas, dal canto suo, ha notato l'indecisione dell'Omino dei Sogni e, aguzzando la vista, riesce a sua volta a scorgere la fata.

«Toothiana!» tuona, sollevato di rivederla tutta intera.

Ora che la nebbia scura si è dissolta, i guardiani possono facilmente vedere chi hanno di fronte e sia Jack che Nicholas sgranano gli occhi per la sorpresa.

«Hai portato con te una pixie?» chiede North, stranito e confuso.

«Ehm… Già, sì» commenta Toothiana, ben sapendo quanto la pixie sia decisamente l'ultimo dei loro mille problemi. E come se l'avesse chiamato, ecco che si fa sentire il più recente e… vistoso.

«Pooka, ti consiglio caldamente di far sparire quello stupido temperino arrugginito, a meno che tu non voglia finire in un pentolone di acqua bollente in compagnia di sedano, carote e cipolla» sibila Nyx, offesa per la pessima accoglienza.

Aster, esterrefatto inizialmente dalla _mise_ della donna e in seguito dalla sua minaccia ben poco velata, rizza il pelo e, suo malgrado, indietreggia di un paio di passi.

«Chi diamine è questa donna?» gracchia, un po' scosso.

Toothiana si affretta a raggiungere il pooka e ad appoggiare con decisione una mano sul suo braccio armato, convincendolo a riporre ancora una volta la sua spada, per la salute mentale di tutti i presenti. Poi decide sia giunto il momento di fare le dovute presentazioni, nonostante sia ormai chiaro che due di loro già abbiano riconosciuto almeno la pixie.

«Ancora non capisco per quale motivo le hai portate da noi» borbotta Aster, per nulla rassicurato dalla presenza di Nyx né tantomeno dai suoi occhi cupi puntati addosso.

«Perché ci serviva consiglio» ribadisce Toothiana per la milionesima volta.

«Portano solo problemi, altro che consiglio» mugugna in un mormorio appena udibile, attento che l'unica a udirlo sia la fata.

Inaspettatamente, al posto dell'ennesimo rimprovero, Toothiana sorride e annuisce, confondendo un poco il guardiano della speranza che la guarda con aspettativa sperando in un chiarimento.

«Portano problemi, è vero. Ma credo comunque che possano anche aiutarci a risolverne qualcuno dei più grossi» lo accontenta di buon grado.

Nel frattempo Jack e Nicholas sembrano decisi a fare realmente conoscenza con Eresseie, la quale tutto sommato non sembra dispiacersene troppo. Sanderson invece scruta incuriosito Nyx, sobbalzando un poco nel momento in cui viene direttamente interpellato dall'oggetto delle sue attenzioni.

«Tu sei il Sandman, giusto?».

Sanderson annuisce e allunga una mano in un gentile gesto amichevole. Ma Nyx arriccia ostentatamente il naso e si scosta appena.

«Preferirei evitare, se non ti dispiace. Non amo la sabbia dei sogni, credo di esserne allergica» soppesa distrattamente. Poi riporta l'attenzione su un guardiano dei sogni un po' deluso. «Dato che ai tuoi colleghi piace perdere tempo, che ne pensi di mostrarmi la via per raggiungere il vostro ospite? In fondo sono qui per questo motivo» annuncia, sorprendendo ancora una volta Sanderson.

Si guarda un momento intorno, constatando la veridicità dell'osservazione di Nyx, torna su di lei e, titubante, annuisce. Le fa cenno di seguirlo e rimane per un breve istante a fissarne gli occhi, confuso, con l'impressione di aver scorto un fugace baluginio al loro interno.

Quando Nyx scorge l'incubo a guardia della porta rossa, un largo sorriso un po' inquietante spunta sul suo viso, dandole un aspetto ancora più strano e in qualche modo sinistro. L'incubo balza velocemente in piedi e raddrizza le orecchie, sbuffando stordito dall'insensato avvicendarsi di creature sempre più bizzarre. Sanderson sposta lo sguardo dalla donna all'incubo, chiedendosi se si sia perso qualche passaggio ma senza trovare una risposta, come al solito.

Raggiunto l'uscio, Nyx passa una mano nella folta criniera della creatura oscura, senza smettere di sorridere, poi poggia la mano sulla superficie levigata della porta e la serratura scatta facendola socchiudere. Sanderson aggrotta la fronte ma non alza un dito per impedire alla donna di varcare la soglia e richiudersela silenziosamente alle spalle, lasciando l'Omino dei Sogni in compagnia di un altrettanto attonito incubo.

"Donne!" sbotta mentalmente Sanderson, decidendo di prendere posto sulla sua comoda nuvoletta e attendere pacificamente sul lato opposto del corridoio.

Il ghigno sinistro stampato sul delicato viso di Nyx si ammorbidisce, mutando in un tenue sorriso. Lo sapeva, se lo aspettava, eppure non riesce a non essere comunque un po' sorpresa nel ritrovarsi davanti a lui. Stranezze della vita (o della non-vita, secondo i punti di vista).

Si accomoda leggera sul bordo del giaciglio su cui poggia lo spirito oscuro e trascorre i successivi, lunghi minuti a osservarlo, annotando mentalmente le differenze così come i particolari rimasti immutati; è ancora pallido come un cadavere, questo è certo, in compenso sembra perfino più magro di quanto rammentasse, e ha… le ciglia più scure? Sbuffa una mezza risata, ritenendola un'idea piuttosto ridicola, ma solleva comunque appena lo sguardo, curiosa di sbirciarne i capelli e notandoli effettivamente più neri. Si imbroncia, indispettita: nessuno può avere i capelli più neri dei suoi, accidenti!

"Non è giusto" mugugna capricciosamente dentro di sé. "È… oltraggioso, ecco" rincara.

Poi riflette che, in effetti, potrebbe benissimo essere _merito_ delle ombre e si rasserena un po', compiaciuta da quella facile spiegazione. Il suo sguardo si sposta sul comodino lì a fianco e nota per la prima volta la presenza dei frammenti luminescenti; ne sfiora uno, ritraendo in fretta le dita con una smorfia risentita.

«Ba'al» sussurra contrariata, cominciando finalmente ad avere un quadro più preciso di ciò che potrebbe essere accaduto realmente.

Torna su Pitch, si accosta di poco e lo scruta con maggior attenzione. «Non riesci a uscirne?» chiede in un fievole mormorio. Reclina curiosamente il capo, studiando gli impercettibili movimenti del suo viso. «Una volta non gli avresti mai lasciato lo spazio per entrare, tantomeno per intrappolarti. Dov'è finito quello spirito?» insiste, sembrando convinta di poter ottenere la sua agognata risposta. Invece ottiene solo un prolungato silenzio e un pizzico di irritazione in più. Solleva gli occhi al cielo, scocciata, e scivola ancora un poco più vicina.

«D'accordo, ci penso io, se proprio è necessario» borbotta, abbassandosi ora tanto da sfiorare con la punta del naso il suo zigomo spigoloso. «Poi non dire che non faccio mai nulla di gentile» recrimina, soffiando tiepido fiato nel suo orecchio.

Inspira, chiude gli occhi, poggia la fronte contro la tempia dell'Uomo Nero e una manciata di secondi dopo quest'ultimo rantola un grido strozzato e strabuzza gli occhi, facendoli saettare freneticamente attorno, confusi e un po' spaventati.

«Beh, bentornato, tesoro. Non c'è di che» sbotta Nyx con sarcasmo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitolo Dodici**_

 _ **I**_ l secondo strillo di Pitch, questa volta scioccato, fa vibrare i vetri della stanza e caracollare l'incubo di nuovo addosso all'entrata, mentre Sanderson tenta invano di convincerlo a smetterla di raspare convulsamente contro il legno laccato, tanto è protetto da incantesimi contro i danni da urti ed esplosioni (misura attuata da Nicholas dopo essere stato costretto a rifare per l'ennesima volta gli arredamenti della fabbrica in seguito ai maldestri tentativi di cooperazione degli elfi).

«Che accidenti ci fai tu qui?!» esplode Pitch, fissando attonito la donna placidamente adagiata al suo fianco.

«Gran bel modo di ringraziare. Sei proprio un villano» si lagna Nyx, un po' offesa dall'atteggiamento aggressivo dell'Uomo Nero. «E in ogni modo sono io quella che dovrebbe chiederti _che_ _cosa ci fai tu qui_ » fa acidamente notare.

Pitch, confuso, aggrotta entrambe le sopracciglia senza mai perderla d'occhio. Scuote la testa, si blocca immediatamente scoprendo in ritardo quanto il restare immobile faccia molto meno male e non dia l'impressione di avere cocci di vetro che sbatacchiano all'interno della scatola cranica, infine si decide a usare la sua arma super segreta: gli occhi grandi da cucciolo abbandonato.

«Non capisco» aggiunge, per dovere di cronaca.

Nyx arriccia le labbra, stizzita, poi però sospira e si arrende all'evidenza di dover spiegare la situazione a quel cocciuto somaro di Pitch Black.

«Può essere che tu abbia notato quanto l'arredamento di questa stanza non sia del solito, monotono nero e sfumature affini» prova, pensando che cominciare dai fatti semplici e immediatamente dimostrabili sia la tattica migliore in quel caso.

«Mh» commenta solo Pitch, non particolarmente toccato dalla spiegazione.

«Dèi, sei proprio inutile certe volte!» lo accusa, stressata. «Ok, bene. Riproviamo con questo: che cosa rammenti dell'ultimo giorno?».

«Ehr…» tenta Pitch, preso in contropiede. Che diamine ricorda? Vuoto. Apparentemente il nulla più assoluto. Pessima notizia, non c'è che dire. «Non molto, a dire il vero» media, pigolando debolmente e sperando di non essere crudelmente aggredito dall'arpia che siede al suo fianco.

Nyx digrigna i denti, spazientita, e inizia a tamburellare le unghie sul comodino, affatto lieta per quella situazione incresciosa.

«Sei riuscito a peggiorare drasticamente dall'ultima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati» tiene a far notare, infischiandosene dell'occhiata attonita e un po' risentita di Pitch. «Dato che sembra che la tua testa sia più vuota del solito, vorrà dire che dovrò aggiornarti io stessa» esclama drammaticamente. «In questo momento ti trovi nella coloratissima e fin troppo caotica fabbrica di Babbo Natale» spiattella senza il minimo tatto, godendosi l'espressione raccapricciata dell'Uomo Nero. «E non è tutto, naturalmente. Pare che ti abbia portato fin qui niente meno che l'Omino dei Sogni in persona, e che la Fata dei Dentini abbia provveduto ella stessa a risanare un danno che ti eri procurato scontrandoti con una figura apparentemente misteriosa. Ma io sono piuttosto certa di sapere di chi si tratti: Ba'al. E chissà, forse ad assistere c'era perfino il suo caro fratellino Mot» ipotizza allegramente.

Pitch è bianco come un lenzuolo candeggiato e tiene le labbra strettamente serrate nell'improbabile tentativo di non strillare agghiacciato dall'impietoso resoconto appena udito. "Donna infernale" sbotta mentalmente, maledicendola oggi esattamente come già accaduto nell'ultima occasione in cui ha dovuto sorbirsela. E poi, finalmente, rammenta la causa scatenante delle sue attuali sciagure che, stranamente, non è Jack Frost, ma un duo poco raccomandabile di divinità unito alla sua scarsa lungimiranza nonché stupida curiosità. Sospira, per nulla rassicurato dall'aver rammentato la nottata trascorsa; ha come la sensazione che non sia che l'inizio e che, in un futuro fin troppo prossimo, avrà modo di pentirsi ancora e ancora della propria sconsideratezza.

«Che guaio» mormora fra sé, dimenticando per il momento di avere compagnia.

«Puoi dirlo forte, tesoro» lo rimbecca Nyx.

«Evita, te ne prego, di chiamarmi in quel modo» supplica Pitch, stremato.

Nyx increspa le labbra in un poco simpatico ghigno. «E come preferisci che ti chiami? Uomo Senza Cervello? Gran Signore della Sfortuna? Magari Re del Monocromatico Deprimente. Suona bene, direi» indugia, sembrando intenta a riflettere realmente su quella possibilità.

«Non direi proprio» sibila fra i denti Pitch, chiedendosi perché, fra tutti, proprio lei dovesse capitarle fra capo e collo dopo una nottata infame come quella e un risveglio molto più che traumatico.

«Uffa, sei sempre così poco collaborativo, tu, Uomo Irritante e Imbronciato» si lagna.

«Piantala! Per favore, se… devi per forza stare qui, non potresti almeno smetterla di appiopparmi nomi improbabili e offensivi? Andrebbe benissimo anche se restassi semplicemente zitta» propone speranzoso.

Le sue futili speranze, come già sospettava, vanno in fumo nel momento in cui lei lo fissa oltraggiata e riprende a tamburellare sul comodino. E poi sarebbe lui quello irritante.

«Sei assolutamente una piccola pulce ingrata, ecco cosa!» sgola a pieni polmoni, costringendolo a socchiudere le palpebre nella speranza di affievolire il feroce mal di testa che lo ha assalito già al suo risveglio. «Ti ho destato io, se te lo stessi chiedendo. Ma hai pensato di elogiarmi per il mio ammirevole gesto di puro altruismo? No! Ti sei forse prostrato adorante ai miei piedi? No! Hai osannato la mia fausta e meravigliosa persona? Certo che no! Sai solo lamentarti e nient'altro. Ma chi ti ha ripescato da quello stupido incubo? Io! Ecco chi. Se avessimo aspettato te avremmo già fatto la muffa! Sei un essere totalmente inutile!» ulula come una banshee.

Pitch, angosciato, si ritrae infagottandosi stretto nelle coperte, pregando che possano fornirgli un qualche tipo di protezione contro quella strega fuori di testa. In fondo, per i bambini funziona discretamente, quindi perché non dovrebbe farlo anche per lui?

«Ebbene?!» sbotta Nyx, pretendendo di essere ascoltata.

«Ehm…» tossicchia Pitch, imbarazzato, senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa lei si aspetti esattamente. Forse potrebbe bastarle un semplice ringraziamento? Per quanto dubiti che siano quelle il genere di mire della donna infuriata che si agita e sbraita sul letto. Oh, beh, che ha da perdere, in fondo? Tanto vale tentare: se andrà male penserà a un piano di riserva per sfuggire alle sue malefiche grinfie anche questa volta. «Ehm…» ritenta, incerto. «Grazie per il tuo aiuto. È stato… uhm… prezioso» gracchia, poco convinto ma comunque speranzoso che possa tirarlo fuori indenne da quella situazione spinosa.

Un sorriso scintillante di Nyx lo sorprende all'improvviso, suggerendogli di rimboccarsi meglio le coperte, almeno fino al mento a giudicare dall'espressione spiritata della donna.

«Ma certo! D'altronde, da che mondo è mondo, ogni singola azione che la mia augusta persona intraprende è e sarà sempre e comunque preziosa» si vanta immodestamente con gli occhi che risplendono di luce propria

"Sì, certo, come no. E io sono la fata turchina" elucubra acidamente, scuotendo prudentemente il capo, sconsolato.

L'incubo sta disperatamente cercando di scardinare la maledetta porta da minuti interi, ma sembra sia decisamente più complicato del previsto: non riesce ad abbatterla e pare non sia possibile passarci attraverso. Come si suppone debba sorvegliare l'incolumità del suo padrone, se non può nemmeno raggiungerlo? Sbuffa e scalpita, frustrato a causa degli infruttuosi tentativi; è stizzito perché il guardiano dei sogni con il quale divide il corridoio non ha alzato neppure un dito per dargli una mano, si limita a osservare il suo vano accanimento e i suoi numerosi fallimenti con un atteggiamento fatalista che lo irrita a morte. Se solo potesse lo prenderebbe a calci, ma sa bene che equivarrebbe a un suicidio.

Si sta giusto apprestando a schiantarsi per l'ennesima volta contro quella stupida e impenetrabile barriera, quando nel corridoio compare una nuova figura, una che fa correre un brivido d'angoscia su per le zampe dell'incubo. "Quella è una pixie" pensa sconvolto. E nel momento esatto in cui Eresseie solleva lo sguardo individuando l'incubo, quest'ultimo abbandona momentaneamente l'idea di raggiungere il suo padrone e se la dà a gambe levate, correndo come una saetta il più lontano possibile dalle grinfie di quella malefica creatura alata che, ghignando eccitata, prende a seguirlo come un'ombra pregustando già una meravigliosa, appagante cavalcata.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitolo Tredici**_

 _ **U**_ n tonfo particolarmente rumoroso proveniente dalla porta attrae l'attenzione dei due occupanti della camera. Pitch solleva un sopracciglio, perplesso, spostando lo sguardo indagatore su Nyx.

«Sai cosa sta succedendo là fuori?» chiede, un poco impensierito.

Nyx sghignazza, immaginando facilmente il motivo di tutto quel trambusto. «Il tuo cane da guardia avrà certamente fatto la conoscenza della pixie che mi sono portata appresso» spiega, un po' sibillina.

La fronte di Pitch si aggrotta nello sforzo di comprendere il significato di quelle parole. «Il mio… Epiales, vuoi dire?».

«Chi?» chiede Nyx, a sua volta confusa.

«Epiales, il mio incubo. È là fuori? E quella tua pixie?» indaga, sempre più impensierito.

«Oh, immagino che Eresseie stia tormentando il tuo incubo. Sai, alle pixie piacciono i cavalli» commenta, con un ghigno sardonico. L'occhiata dura di Pitch ha l'inaspettato effetto di smorzare un po' della sua ilarità. Fa spallucce, ora imbronciata. «Era solo per divertirsi un po'» si giustifica.

«Non con i miei incubi» sibila contrariato. Sospira lentamente, cercando di calmarsi. «Potresti farlo entrare, così da levarlo dalle manacce di quella pixie invadente, per favore?» chiede con il massimo del garbo e della gentilezza che riesce a metterci data la situazione.

Nyx sbuffa, un po' delusa, ma annuisce. «Come vuoi» conferma, raggiungendo l'entrata e socchiudendo l'uscio quel tanto da avvisare l'incubo che la via d'entrata è ora sgombra.

L'incubo non ci pensa due volte e, sottrattosi velocemente alle sgradite attenzioni di Eresseie, si precipita dentro a una velocità tale da slittare sul liscio parquet e finire quasi per schiantarsi contro la parete opposta. Nyx torna a sghignazzare brevemente, ma presto ritrova un contegno più appropriato e si richiude ancora una volta l'uscio alle spalle. Ripresosi dal ruzzolone, l'incubo trotterella fino al baldacchino per sincerarsi finalmente dello stato del padrone, trovandolo desto e attento.

Pitch allunga la mano destra e sfiora la fronte dell'incubo, accennando un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto. «Stai bene, per fortuna. Non ti hanno fatto del male, vero?» si accerta, anche se non sembra aver riportato danni, al contrario suo.

Infatti, a confermare le sue speranze, l'incubo scuote piano il capo e soffia una piccola nuvoletta grigia che diverte l'Uomo Nero. «Bene, ne sono lieto» mormora, abbassando le palpebre per un lungo momento.

«Così… dai nomi ai tuoi incubi» commenta improvvisamente Nyx, un po' sorpresa e vagamente divertita.

Pitch riapre gli occhi, la fissa un lungo momento e storce le labbra, infastidito. «Non dovrei?» borbotta seccato. «Non ce l'hanno tutti, a ogni modo, solo gli esemplari più anziani e potenti» precisa.

Nyx osserva l'incubo accomodato a lato del baldacchino, poi Pitch che la sta fissando torvo, sfidandola a deriderlo per quella sua abitudine curiosamente umana. Abbozza un piccolo sorriso e annuisce appena. «Ok».

«Ok?» replica Pitch, interdetto.

«È quello che ho detto» conferma Nyx, nuovamente divertita ma per tutt'altra ragione. «Hai anche un Phrike?» chiede incuriosita.

Pitch sfarfalla le ciglia, incerto su cosa pensare. «Sì» risponde dubbioso, facendola quasi sembrare una domanda.

«E me lo mostreresti, un giorno di questi?».

La fissa intensamente, per nulla sicuro che lei non lo stia di nuovo prendendo per i fondelli. Non sembrerebbe, dopo tutto. «D'accordo» concede, non trovando motivo per negarle la richiesta. Inaspettatamente lei sorride felice, turbandolo un pochino.

I minuti successivi Pitch li trascorre facendosi raccontare da Epiales i fatti accaduti a partire dal momento in cui sono fuggiti dai due fratelli fino al suo risveglio. L'Uomo Nero è un po' frastornato a causa dell'imprevedibile direzione presa dagli eventi e piuttosto sconvolto nell'apprendere di come il suo incubo abbia sconsideratamente deciso di presentarsi, tutto solo, al guardiano dei sogni, mettendo seriamente a repentaglio la sua stessa esistenza senza avere alcuna garanzia di successo. Sinceramente credeva che le sue creature avessero maggior istinto di conservazione ma, come si dice, spesso gli animali finiscono con il somigliare fin troppo ai loro padroni.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta. Pitch risolleva lo sguardo, perplesso, poi lo sposta su Nyx, apparentemente intenta a sistemare i frammenti della spada di Ba'al secondo una logica che evidentemente comprende unicamente lei. La donna, sentendosi osservata, sbircia fugacemente al suo fianco e inarca interdetta un sopracciglio.

«Che c'è?» mugola infastidita.

«Qualcuno, là fuori, sembra voglia entrare» la informa, non apparendo comunque molto interessato a scoprire chi né tanto meno a permettere l'accesso allo sconosciuto visitatore.

«Credi che il capo di questa baracca ce l'abbia qualcosa di forte da bere?» chiede dal nulla Nyx.

Pitch socchiude le labbra, confuso e sorpreso. «Non mi pare il caso che ti ubriachi in compagnia di certa gente» fa rispettosamente notare.

Un piccolo, pigro ghigno risponde a quell'avvertimento. «Non succederà. Voglio semplicemente divertirmi un po' come si deve. A che scopo avere a disposizione tanti soggetti così pittoreschi, se non si può neppure approfittarne?».

L'Uomo Nero sbuffa ma, suo malgrado, stiracchia un piccolo sorriso. «Fa come credi. Di certo non sarò io a impedirtelo» conferma di buon grado.

Con passo ondeggiante, Nyx si accosta all'entrata e socchiude nuovamente la porta, ma questa volta poggia mollemente una mano sullo stipite e riserva uno sguardo indolente al disturbatore di turno.

«Fata, ci si rincontra» annuncia sarcastica.

Toothiana, piantata in mezzo al corridoio da una buona mezz'ora, arriccia appena il naso ma si fa comunque forza, cosciente che spuntarla con quella donna sia praticamente impossibile, a meno che non sia lei stessa a volerlo.

«Mi chiedevo se potrei scambiare qualche parola con Pitch» soffia, incrociando strettamente le dita dietro la schiena e facendo sghignazzare Sanderson, ancora comodamente appostato di fronte alla parete opposta del corridoio.

Nyx la scruta con attenzione, poi fa vagare con irriverenza lo sguardo su tutta la sua piumata figura, infine torna nei suoi occhi un po' impensieriti con un'espressione di sufficienza e soffia uno sbuffo annoiato.

«No» replica recisamente, richiudendole la porta in faccia.

Pitch strabuzza gli occhi, sconcertato, poi ridacchia flebilmente, notevolmente sollevato dal fatto che la folle creatura in sua compagnia abbia deciso di affilarsi le unghie sulla pelle altrui, lasciandolo respirare una volta tanto.

Nyx lo guarda per un breve momento e abbozza un sorrisetto indulgente. «Ti diverti?» si informa.

«Mi rilasso. È differente» replica pacato.

«Desideri parlare con la fata?» si accerta.

Pitch, suo malgrado, storce il naso. Sa bene che prima o poi gli toccherà: è praticamente intrappolato nell'insulsa fabbrica di quel bell'imbusto di North, come potrebbe sfuggire loro? In particolare nelle sue attuali condizioni. Inoltre sospetta che un chiarimento su quanto accaduto sia d'obbligo, se non altro per metterli in guardia sull'effettivo _problema_ con il quale avranno a che fare prossimamente. Sa tutto questo, ne è fin troppo cosciente al momento. Solo… non ora, non ancora.

«Preferirei continuare a rilassarmi, a dire il vero» ammette. "Fino a quando posso ancora farlo" si limita a pensare.

Nyx annuisce, stranamente comprensiva, e torna a _giocare_ con i frammenti luminescenti, sembrando intenzionata a trovare loro la corretta disposizione.

«Quella maledetta donna!» sbotta Toothiana, inviperita come non lo era più stata da molto tempo.

Sanderson tenta di tranquillizzarla con gentili e confortanti pacche sulle spalle, sapendo che comunque la fata non avrà pace fino a che non avrà nuovamente la possibilità di oltrepassare quella soglia. Sanno entrambi che finalmente Pitch si è ridestato; la reazione del suo incubo è stata piuttosto eloquente, in effetti. E ormai anche l'Omino dei Sogni sembra convinto che il misterioso incontro di Pitch abbia a che fare con il recente problema giunto all'attenzione dei guardiani. In fondo Manny li aveva in qualche modo avvertiti che l'Uomo Nero avrebbe potuto essere utile. Certo, nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato che lo sarebbe stato in un modo tanto burrascoso, né tanto meno che le sue azioni avrebbero contribuito a coinvolgere altre creature.

"Creature oscure" ricorda Sanderson, rammentando anche la sensazione della magia di luce avvertita nello sfiorare il frammento estratto dalla spalla di Pitch.

Creature dell'oscurità, magia della luce, l'Uomo nella Luna e i suoi guardiani: che cos'hanno in comune? In che modo si incastrano insieme? Qualcosa lega tutti loro a formare un unico quadro, ma cosa? Sanderson, così come Toothiana, sembra avere la speranza che Pitch possa fornire loro qualche risposta. Qual è la speranza di Pitch?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitolo Quattordici**_

 _ **È**_ la mattina del suo secondo giorno di permanenza in quel postaccio, ormai. Nyx ha smesso di giocare con il suo puzzle improvvisato e osserva il lieve ondeggiare della nera criniera di Epiales come incantata. Piano, con attenzione, solleva il busto riportandosi seduto; struscia la mano sinistra sul liscio tessuto del copriletto, avvertendolo fresco sotto la pelle; ruota cautamente la spalla, trovandola leggermente rigida ma, tutto sommato, in uno stato più che discreto; solleva lo sguardo, ora, trovandosi osservato con interesse da quello nero della donna che, tuttavia, non apre bocca e si limita a seguire con attenzione i suoi movimenti controllati. La scruta, indeciso. È passato poco tempo ma, vista la situazione, sembra sempre troppo.

«Se… te lo chiedessi, mi accompagneresti?» soffia prudente.

«No» replica lei, sollevando un angolo delle labbra, «ti accompagnerei in ogni caso, anche se tu decidessi di voler andare da solo».

Pitch, che era rimasto un po' turbato dal suo iniziale rifiuto, si ritrova invece a ghignare soddisfatto, per una volta, dal fare dispotico della maledetta strega.

«Bene» soffia, più tranquillo. «Ora, vediamo se riesco a reggermi in piedi, poi ci facciamo i fatti dei guardiani».

Nyx sgrana gli occhi, poi ridacchia felice. «Andiamo in esplorazione?».

«Direi di sì» conferma Pitch, divertito dall'evidente entusiasmo di Nyx a quell'allettante prospettiva.

Con prudenza poggia i piedi sul caldo parquet, si rimette in piedi, traballa leggermente, si aggrappa con le lunghe dita della mano destra alla folta criniera di Epiales e soffia uno sbuffo un po' deluso: gli ci vorrà ben più di qualche giorno per tornare degnamente operativo. Il problema è: hanno tempo a sufficienza perché ciò accada? Pitch si augura di sì, ma non ci giurerebbe affatto.

Con gli occhi appena un poco sgranati si volta verso Nyx, la quale si limita ad attendere silenziosa. «Ti scoccia se quel giro ce lo facessimo a cavallo? Non sono poi così sicuro di poter arrivare molto lontano, a piedi».

Nyx ghigna lupescamente, spargendo brividi d'angoscia su per il collo dell'Uomo Nero. «Uh, ma che _dolce_ che sei: una romantica cavalcata fra i giocattoli e le renne» strascica divertita.

Lui però si limita a riservarle un'occhiataccia ammonitrice, invece si concentra sul suo incubo e, con un pizzico d'affanno, si issa in groppa digrignando i denti nel momento in cui una pioggia di stelline oscura per un istante la sua vista.

«Ehi, tutto a posto, tesoro?» indaga Nyx, in effetti un po' impensierita.

«Meravigliosamente» gracchia Pitch con pesante sarcasmo, ignorando l'appellativo usato. «Coraggio, salta su» la invita, allungando perfino una mano per offrirle galantemente un appoggio.

Nyx arriccia le labbra in un piccolo sorriso e si affretta ad accettare la sua mano, accomodandosi alle sue spalle e sospirando soddisfatta. «In marcia verso il tramonto, mio prode cavaliere» blatera, quasi in estasi mistica.

«Risparmiami, te ne prego» supplica Pitch, spronando l'incubo a incamminarsi.

Epiales non è poi così convinto che bighellonare senza una meta apparente per quel palazzo zeppo di lucine colorate, yeti pelosi e trilli fastidiosamente giubilanti sia un'idea felice. Si consola pensando che, se non altro, con loro c'è Nyx che, sarà anche una pazza psicopatica, ma è di certo una delle creature più potenti nella cerchia delle loro non poi vastissime conoscenze. Per fortuna sembra essere dalla loro parte, riflette. Ha riportato indietro il suo padrone e già questo è più di quanto chiunque altro abbia mai fatto per loro.

Sotto le sue zampe, all'improvviso, compaiono a tradimento tre di quei malefici elfi senza cervello. Per un puro miracolo riesce a evitare di inciampare sui loro ridicoli cappellini tintinnanti, ma sbuffa forte, manifestando la sua totale contrarietà per quella gita inattesa e assolutamente sgradita, almeno all'incubo.

«Tranquillo» mormora pacato Pitch, passando gentilmente un palmo sul lucido collo nero.

L'Uomo Nero comprende alla perfezione il cupo stato d'animo del suo incubo. In effetti lo condivide almeno in parte. Ma non può negare di essere anche parecchio curioso: non capita tutti i giorni di poter girovagare indisturbati per il quartier generale di uno dei propri nemici. La volta precedente era decisamente di fretta e, con tutto quello che aveva da organizzare, non ha certo potuto concedersi tempo a sufficienza per notare ogni singolo, interessante dettaglio. Questa volta è differente: non ha idea di dove si trovino quei cinque, ma fintanto che non incapperà in uno di loro o fra le zampacce di qualche guaio peloso, si godrà di certo il privilegio di scorrazzare impunemente in quel posto assurdo e troppo pieno di luci e colori.

«Ci vorrebbero un paio di occhiali da sole» commenta a un certo punto Nyx, leggermente infastidita.

«Com'è vero» replica Pitch, totalmente d'accordo con lei, per una volta.

«Mi piacerebbe sapere a chi giova tutto questo spreco di fasti ed energia» lamenta la donna. «Casa mia è adornata giusto da qualche lucciola e, tuttalpiù, da fate del fuoco, coboldi e folletti dispettosi».

Uno sbuffo proviene sia da Epiales che da Pitch. «Già, me lo ricordo piuttosto bene» rimarca con sarcasmo.

«Oh, suvvia, non dirmi che sei ancora arrabbiato per quel piccolo e innocente scherzuccio» tuba Nyx, ridacchiando.

L'Uomo Nero volta di poco il capo e le lancia un'occhiataccia decisamente seccata. «Quello che tu chiami _innocente scherzuccio_ mi è costato i quattro mesi seguenti per far ricrescere dei capelli decenti e riavere uno straccio di guardaroba decoroso» sibila contrariato, ma scuotendo subito dopo la testa, conscio del fatto che non otterrà mai, in nessun caso, un minimo di comprensione né tanto meno delle scuse degne di tale nome.

«Beh, ora i tuoi capelli sono assolutamente perfetti» bisbiglia al suo orecchio, nel tentativo di consolarlo almeno un po'.

«Mph!» soffia piccato, rifiutandosi di aggiungere altro sull'argomento ma spronando invece l'incubo affinché li conduca al piano superiore.

«L'esplorazione continua! Riusciranno i nostri eroi a giungere al terrazzo sani e salvi? I pericoli incombono e il tempo stringe: non resta che affidarsi alla benevolenza divina» declama Nyx, tutta presa dal loro recente obbiettivo.

Nel mentre Pitch sospira e dà una comprensiva pacca sul collo a Epiales, il quale darebbe una zampa per poter essere nuovamente nella cupa tranquillità del covo dell'Uomo Nero.

Nel loro casuale peregrinare, infine i tre giungono senza preavviso a quello che sembra loro un caldo salotto appartato e dotato di un grosso camino acceso a illuminare gentilmente l'ampio ambiente. All'interno della stanza c'è qualcuno. Parole sommesse giungono fino alla coppia in groppa all'incubo; le voci, conosciute ormai per esperienza, di almeno due dei cinque guardiani.

Il più silenziosamente possibile, Pitch scivola a terra facendo segno a Nyx di non fare rumore. Poi, attenti, si avvicinano ancora e si dispongono all'ascolto.

«Forse tu hai ragione, Toothiana. Sandy e io avevamo qualche dubbio, sì. Eppure…».

Il momento di silenzio si protrae, innervosendo Pitch, fermo in attesa nell'ombra. Digrigna i denti, frustrato, ma fortunatamente la conversazione riprende prima che la voglia di fare qualcosa di sciocco prenda il sopravvento sul suo buon senso.

«Quella era magia di luce. Sandy lo può confermare. Non è vero, Sandy?».

Pitch immagina l'Omino dei Sogni arrabattarsi come suo solito nel tentativo di spiegare le sue ragioni.

«Credi che questo ci dia la certezza che i due fatti non siano collegati?».

Questa è la fata. Sembra seccata dall'evidente reticenza di North.

«Manny ha parlato di guai. Un pericolo per umani e spiriti. Ma che pericolo può esserci in creature che usano magia di luce?».

Di nuovo quel testone di North, poi più nulla per diversi minuti. Se li figura crucciati e intenti a spremersi inutilmente le meningi.

«Per quale motivo uno spirito della luce non potrebbe diventare un pericolo per gli altri spiriti o per il mondo degli umani?».

Pitch sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso. Quella è la voce di Frost, non può ingannarsi. Frost ha un cervello? Rettifica: Frost ha un cervello e lo sa perfino usare? "Il mondo sta drammaticamente per finire, di sicuro" riflette sconvolto.

«Jack». Una voce grave, Bunnymund, spezza il silenzio sceso opprimente poco prima. «Uno spirito della luce, per sua stessa natura, è una creatura benevola. Non farebbe mai intenzionalmente del male al prossimo» ragiona il pooka.

Una risata sarcastica e vagamente sinistra invade improvvisamente la stanza, facendo saltare in piedi la combriccola dei guardiani al completo. Freneticamente si guardano intorno e, infine, è come sempre Sanderson a individuare per primo il problema e segnalarlo agli altri.

«Pitch!» esclama Toothiana, sorpresa, svolazzando verso l'entrata del salotto, desiderosa più che mai di andargli incontro e poter finalmente scambiare quelle dovute spiegazioni con lui.

«Corretto, fata» soffia asciutto, scrutando freddamente i presenti riuniti e affilando lo sguardo sul pooka già in assetto di battaglia. «Quella non ti servirà, coniglio» avverte, arricciando sdegnosamente il naso alla vista di quell'insulsa lama puntata addosso.

«Che fai qui, Pitch? Ti diverti a spiarci in casa nostra, ora?» ringhia Aster, affatto intenzionato a deporre le sue armi.

«Per nulla. Ero semplicemente curioso di ascoltare le vostre inutili teorie su ciò che vi aspetta nel prossimo futuro».

Nicholas spalanca gli occhi e fa qualche speranzoso passo avanti. «Tu sai, dunque. Toothiana diceva il vero».

«Sì, purtroppo conosco l'identità del vostro problema: per mia sfortuna mi è capitato di incontrarlo di recente» conferma cupamente. «Ma dubito avrete piacere nel venirne a vostra volta a conoscenza» ammette, posando una discreta occhiata sullo spirito dell'inverno che, da parte sua, lo fissa interdetto per quell'inattesa, piccola attenzione.

«E allora inizia a parlare e non farci perdere altro tempo prezioso» sbotta acidamente Aster.

«È sempre di una gentilezza così squisita il vostro collega peloso?» chiede incuriosita Nyx, palesando agli altri la sua presenza che, in mezzo a tanta agitazione, era completamente passata inosservata.

«E tu sei sempre così scortese?» esclama irritato Aster, venendo ripagato con una coppia perfettamente sincronizzata di occhiatacce raggelanti che lo convince, almeno per il momento, a rimettersi seduto e ascoltare di buon grado le ultime novità.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitolo Quindici**_

 _ **«S**_ i tratta di due fratelli» decide di spiegare Pitch. «Quello dei due con il quale mi sono scontrato è certamente il più irascibile e impulsivo, ma non per questo il più pericoloso. Si chiama Ba'al; per sé stesso usa l'appellativo di _Signore delle Tempeste_ , ma gli esseri umani, per molto tempo, lo hanno considerato anche e soprattutto il dio della fertilità».

« _Quel_ Ba'al?» commenta Nicholas, confuso, scuotendo la testa.

«Quello, esattamente» conferma l'Uomo Nero.

«Ma… Non ha senso. Perché dovrebbe rappresentare un pericolo? E per quale motivo ti avrebbe attaccato? Lo hai offeso in qualche modo?» si intestardisce Nicholas.

Pitch assottiglia lo sguardo e digrigna i denti. «Niente affatto! Non ha alcun bisogno di un pretesto per _giocare_ con le sue vittime, quello. E io sono capitato lì per sbaglio, nemmeno sapevo chi avrei incontrato. Non è mia abitudine andare ad attaccar briga con creature tanto potenti quando non posso neppure contare sulla mia piena forza» sibila contrariato.

«Non è certo la prima volta che sopravvaluti le tue possibilità» commenta Aster.

«Pooka, non sai di cosa parli» ringhia Pitch, perdendo definitivamente la pazienza. Una mano di Nyx si posa piano sul suo braccio e lui le lancia un'occhiata obliqua, chiedendo silenziosamente spiegazioni. Lei tuttavia si limita a un minuscolo sorriso enigmatico che sembra comunque servire allo scopo di alleviare un poco la tensione. «Un conto è pianificare una battaglia e perderla a causa di un intervento non previsto» decide di proseguire, nonostante tutto. «Tutt'altra faccenda sarebbe presentarsi da solo e senza copertura in casa di creature di cui si ignora totalmente la provenienza e le potenzialità. Questo sarebbe un suicidio, altro che tattica» sbotta seccato.

Nicholas fa roteare gli occhi, già esausto per quella discussione che ancora non è approdata a nulla di utile. «Quindi, Pitch, perché credi che ti abbia attaccato? Senza un motivo… non è normale. Potrà anche essere impulsivo e avere, come hai detto, un carattere difficile, ma si tratta pur sempre di una creatura della luce. Non cercano battaglia per il gusto di far del male».

«Ah no?» sogghigna Pitch. «Strano, perché a me è sembrato proprio che lo stesse facendo esattamente per quel motivo».

Jack lo fissa attento, stringendo con più forza il suo bastone senza realmente rendersene conto.

«Pitch, non può essere, ragiona…» tenta Nicholas.

«Che cosa, esattamente, ti fa sentire tanto sicuro che ciò non possa accadere?» ribatte Pitch, riuscendo in qualche modo a mantenere un tono tranquillo.

«Ma proprio perché stiamo parlando di una creatura della luce, è chiaro!» si impunta il guardiano della meraviglia.

Pitch lo osserva quasi con curiosità. Poi, suo malgrado, sposta lo sguardo in quello limpido dello spirito dell'inverno e reclina leggermente il capo di lato. «Tu che ne pensi, Frost? Credi che nessuna creatura della luce possa comportarsi in modo meschino e, addirittura, malvagio?».

Jack è nuovamente sorpreso per essere stato inaspettatamente interpellato, ma presto dimentica la sorpresa e riflette seriamente sulla domanda che gli ha posto l'Uomo Nero. «Forse no. Forse… dipende dalla volontà di ognuno» mormora incerto.

Gli occhi di Pitch si sgranano impercettibilmente. Ghigna, incredibilmente appagato per quella piccola rivelazione. «Molto giusto, Jack Frost» soffia, per una volta senza traccia di sarcasmo.

«Questo è impossibile, te ne rendi conto?» interviene Aster, contrariato. «Stiamo vaneggiando su una improbabile interferenza di un essere che non dovrebbe neppure comparire sulla famosa lista nera di North né, tanto meno, di Manny. È chiaro che stiamo perdendo tempo a scambiarci inutili opinioni su di uno spirito della luce, quando invece dovremmo darci da fare per scovare una creatura oscura che presto diventerà un problema tangibile» protesta veemente.

«Ma davvero?» mormora Pitch, quasi distrattamente. «A parte il fatto che non si tratta di uno spirito, non nel modo in cui lo intendete normalmente voi guardiani, ma di una divinità, attuale o meno che sia non è poi di così basilare importanza a questo punto. In secondo luogo, mi piacerebbe realmente comprendere cosa ti faccia avere tanta sicurezza nel fatto che, unicamente in funzione del fatto che si serva di magia di luce, non possa semplicemente decidere di spazzare via la vostra insulsa base con tutto l'emisfero boreale annesso in un colpo solo?» ringhia, di nuovo terribilmente a corto di pazienza.

«Perché mai dovrebbe fare una cosa simile?!» si inalbera Aster, saltando in piedi e sventolando un pugno verso Pitch.

«Perché può! Idiota di un pooka, non lo capisci? Siete davvero ottusi fino a questo punto? Seriamente, pensate che qualcuno con un minimo di cervello e con troppo potere non possa avere la tentazione di usarlo nel modo sbagliato? Non è certamente basandovi sul tipo di magia che usa che potrete giudicare le intenzioni di chiunque. Uno spirito oscuro è tale solo e semplicemente in virtù dell'origine del suo potere, ma non è affatto matematico che lo usi per fare del male al prossimo, né per scopi malvagi, come invece sembrate pensare voi. Dipende soprattutto da ciò che decide di farne, o di non farne. È la volontà quella che davvero conta, l'intento con cui agisce, non l'origine di un potere. È chiaro? No? D'accordo, prendete Frost: è un guardiano; lo ha accettato non certamente per le vostre belle facce, ma perché gli stanno a cuore i bambini e la loro felicità. Ora però togliere i bambini all'equazione, aggiungete trecento anni senza rapporti con nessuno, sommate il suo potere e la giovane età in cui ha perso la vita. Che cosa ottenete? Nessuna idea? Ve lo dico io, allora: un maledetto spirito dell'inverno furioso con il mondo e tutti i suoi insulsi abitanti, desideroso e ben felice di congelare tutto il vostro dannato pianeta! Ecco cosa ottenete» sbraita, ansimando per la fatica di reggersi in piedi.

Un lungo silenzio cala sulla sala e i suoi presenti. Jack non sa perché quella sera sembra essere costantemente e sgradevolmente al centro dell'attenzione, e si sente un po' troppo nervoso al riguardo.

«Jack non lo farebbe mai» borbotta Nicholas, incerto.

«Dici?».

Tutti si voltano, compreso Pitch, dato che a parlare per ultimo è stato proprio Jack Frost.

«Io, invece, penso che Pitch possa avere ragione» prosegue Jack, tentando di spiegarsi. «Che cosa mi rimarrebbe, dopo tutto, se non avessi i bambini con cui scherzare?» mormora, cosciente delle sue possibilità. «Forse Ba'al non è stato così fortunato» riflette, con un pizzico di tristezza.

Un piccolo, storto sorriso increspa le labbra secche di Pitch. «Forse, ben più probabilmente, la compagnia del fratello non ha contribuito a indirizzarlo nel modo giusto» ribatte pacato.

Toothiana e Nicholas sollevano uno sguardo pensieroso su di lui.

«Chi è, quindi, il fratello?» chiede infine il guardiano della memoria.

«Ah, buona domanda, fata. Il suo nome è Mot» rivela, spostando brevemente l'attenzione su Aster che si è appena irrigidito nell'udire quel nome. «Pare che, dopo tutto, il nostro buon pooka cominci a farsi un quadro più preciso del problema, mh?». Sogghigna senza il minimo divertimento. «Ebbene, Mot è generalmente considerato il custode e sovrano dell'oltretomba, ma non è solo questo, è anche e soprattutto un'entità primordiale, quella del caos e della distruzione, in effetti la personificazione della morte. È una creatura oscura, non semplicemente per il tipo di potere di cui dispone, piuttosto per il modo in cui agisce, in cui ha sempre agito a ben vedere. I suoi scopi sono sempre stati per lo più egoistici e maligni, e nutro forti dubbi che questa volta possa essere differente». Ora che l'attenzione di tutti è su Pitch, si rende conto di quanto in effetti risulti spiacevole. «Ora, signori, parlatemi nuovamente di quanto buona e cara possa essere una creatura della luce. Poi, già che ci siete, ricordate di prendere in considerazione il suo caro fratellino, e fatemi sapere il risultato. Non c'è fretta, naturalmente; è solo un insignificante pianeta ai margini di una galassia, dopo tutto» ironizza con tono macabro.

È stanco, accidenti. Ha proprio bisogno di sedersi. Per sua sfortuna si trova in un salone pieno zeppo di guardiani. Ma, in fin dei conti, non ha tutte queste possibilità fra cui scegliere; o si mette comodo e risparmia energie, oppure finirà presto per stramazzare al suolo, e il pavimento è sempre troppo duro per aver voglia di caderci sopra di peso. Così infila le dita della mano destra nella criniera di Epiales, chiedendogli silenziosamente di fargli strada e, cauto, si accomoda su un enorme tappeto vicino al camino, sospirando di sollievo.

«Sei ancora tutto intero, tesoro?» spunta la voce di Nyx alle sue spalle.

«Più o meno» mugola. «E non chiamarmi in quel modo» aggiunge automaticamente ma con ben poca convinzione.

Nyx sorride e gli scompiglia i capelli, godendosi uno sbuffo scocciato di un quasi inerme e molto imbronciato Uomo Nero.

«Un gran discorso» lo incoraggia.

«Sì, certo» borbotta Pitch, affatto convinto. «Non sono granché sicuro che sia giunto decentemente a destinazione» ammette.

«Lo ha fatto, invece» lo informa Nyx. «Forse non per tutti» concede titubante, «ma quel Frost ha di certo ricevuto il messaggio, forte e chiaro» conferma, osservando Pitch abbassare le palpebre e rilassare appena le spalle.

«È un inizio» concede pensieroso.

«È un buon inizio» lo corregge lei, sedendosi al suo fianco e godendosi il piacevole calore del camino scoppiettante.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitolo Sedici**_

 _ **A**_ ppoggiato di schiena, sul fianco dell'incubo accovacciato a terra davanti al camino, sta piuttosto comodo, deve proprio ammetterlo. Neppure il lieve brusio delle voci dei guardiani riesce a disturbarlo. Forse è solo lo stress accumulato, ma ha come l'impressione di galleggiare senza peso nel calore ovattato. Non è una brutta sensazione, dopo tutto; potendo scegliere, certamente preferirebbe quello alla precedente esperienza immerso in un incubo fino al collo. La sua mente si inceppa, torna per un breve momento a funzionare, poi un confortante buio senza sogni lo prende con sé, cullandolo dolcemente.

Si rende improvvisamente conto di essersi assopito nel momento in cui si ridesta bruscamente, sgranando gli occhi e trattenendo il fiato. Di fronte a lui di nuovo Nyx, la quale però stavolta non pronuncia una parola e si limita a osservarlo con un'ombra di sorriso sulle labbra. Tutto intorno a lui la sala accogliente nella quale si è addormentato senza neppure avvedersene.

«Cosa?» soffia con voce roca.

«Scusa, so che avresti di gran lunga preferito continuare a riposare, ma questa gente insiste nell'affermare che ci sono delle domande a cui vorrebbero tu rispondessi».

Pitch fa vagare lo sguardo per la sala, incontrando nella sua breve ispezione quei cinque impiastri ancora fermi esattamente dove li aveva lasciati. Sbuffa.

«Domande? Che altro vogliono sapere da me? Non sono loro quelli che dovrebbero salvare il mondo?» protesta debolmente.

Nyx si lascia sfuggire una piccola risata. «Temo tu li stia sopravvalutando, tesoro. È già un miracolo che riescano a portare a casa la loro pelle; che riescano addirittura a salvare il mondo, dà retta a me, è semplicemente improponibile».

Pitch cruccia le sopracciglia e la scruta interdetto, poi si imbroncia. «Beh, non mi aspettavo fossi una loro fan, ma ammetto che speravo fossi leggermente più propositiva» lamenta con leggero sdegno.

«Davvero?» ghigna, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno. «E sentiamo: cosa vorresti che faccia?».

L'adocchia perplesso, torna un momento a fissare i guardiani, infine sospira sconfortato. «Potrebbero almeno prendersi la briga di sollevare il posteriore e venire qui loro, se davvero hanno tutta questa frenesia di ottenere informazioni» borbotta piccato.

«Buona idea» sussurra imprevedibilmente Nyx contro il suo collo, facendolo trasalire. «Glielo vado a dire. Sarà un vero piacere» commenta allegra, tirandosi in piedi baldanzosa e ancheggiando verso il gruppetto riunito.

Pitch, nemmeno a dirlo, non è poi così sicuro che sia una buona idea, ma fa spallucce, pensando che in fondo se la sono ampiamente meritata per tutti i guai che gli hanno fatto passare e che, con ogni probabilità, continueranno a fargli passare anche in futuro. Che se la vedano loro con quella sottospecie di divinità scellerata e inarrestabile. Si lascia scivolare nuovamente nel dormiveglia con un'espressione beata dipinta in volto e non sente per nulla la baruffa creata a puntino da Nyx con i cinque guardiani.

«Noi?! Vorrai scherzare, donna? Non mi interessa affatto chi tu sia, bella; puoi pure essere il dio supremo delle galassie, per quanto ne so, ma non hai nessun diritto di darci ordini. E quel buono a nulla, fannullone di Pitch Black può benissimo scomodarsi a venire fin qui e spiegarci per bene tutto quello che sa di questi due… fratelli» sbotta Aster, profondamente indignato.

Mantiene un cipiglio ostinatamente battagliero nonostante lo sguardo nero e insondabile di Nyx lo stia in qualche modo inghiottendo nelle sue profondità, per risputarlo poi fuori mezzo mangiucchiato. Nyx, suo malgrado, è molto impressionata dall'assurda testardaggine di quello stupido pooka; fa degnamente concorrenza a quella dello stesso Uomo Nero, non c'è che dire. Ma sta divagando, chiaramente, e continua in ogni caso ad avere una _missione_ da portare a termine, che è esattamente ciò che intende fare, con le buone o con le cattive. Stringe le labbra, la sua espressione si rabbuia ulteriormente, qualcosa smuove i suoi capelli che prendono a ondeggiare somigliando ai frangenti di un mare in tempesta mentre lo spazio attorno a lei crepita in modo inquietante.

Toothiana deglutisce nervosamente; se non fosse ricoperta di piume a quel punto sarebbe sicuramente verdognola per l'angoscia. Afferra un braccio di Aster e lo stritola tanto da farlo sussultare di dolore. Lui le lancia un'occhiata interdetta e lei ricambia con una allarmata, pregandolo silenziosamente di lasciar perdere i suoi inutili principi e di fare quello che dice Nyx, così da evitare spargimenti di sangue inopportuni e fuori stagione.

Jack, dall'angolo più defilato, sbuffa scocciato e si fa avanti. «Stiamo solo perdendo un sacco di tempo inutilmente. Voi fate un po' come vi pare, io posso certamente spostarmi di qualche stupido metro; di certo non finirò per liquefarmi solo perché Pitch si trova vicino al camino» borbotta stizzito, saltellando oltre gli altri che lo fissano attoniti e atterrando leggero e con grazia di fronte a Epiales, il quale si limita a raddrizzare le orecchie e osservarlo di sottecchi, sfidandolo silenziosamente a fare una qualunque mossa azzardata contro il suo padrone.

Jack ridacchia divertito e scuote la testa, agitando una mano nell'aria con noncuranza. «Non ti dar pensiero; io sto buono, giuro» assicura scherzosamente.

In qualche bizzarro modo Epiales sembra realmente rassicurato sulle intenzioni dello spirito dell'inverno e quindi distoglie la sua attenzione da lui, tornando a osservare con nuova aspettativa gli altri guardiani, provando perfino a indovinare chi sarà il prossimo, ma fallendo, seppur di poco.

Infatti, contrariamente alle previsioni dell'incubo che avrebbe puntato su Toothiana, il guardiano seguente è Sanderson, seguito comunque a ruota dalla fata. Nicholas lancia un'occhiata furtiva ad Aster e Nyx, ancora fermi in mezzo al salone e apparentemente bloccati in una fase di stallo, poi decide di ignorare loro e i loro screzi e seguire invece l'esempio degli altri. Nyx, dal canto suo, affila lo sguardo poi, senza alcun preavviso, allunga rapidamente una mano e afferra con insospettabile forza le lunghe orecchie morbide e pelose del pooka, trascinandolo di peso verso il caminetto.

«Lasciami, maledetta arpia!» protesta a viva voce Aster, tentando invano di liberarsi.

«Taci, pooka, o di te non rimarranno neppure le ossa» profetizza sinistramente Nyx, ottenendo un guardiano della speranza raggelato dall'orrore e rigido come uno stoccafisso che si trascina appresso lasciando antiestetici graffi sul lucido parquet di Nicholas.

«Ora che si fa?» domanda incuriosito Jack, tutto intento a studiare l'incubo, cercando di distrarre la sua attenzione dal morboso studio degli altri guardiani.

Nyx non risponde, invece si china e sfiora appena con le dita una caviglia dell'Uomo Nero, i cui occhi un istante dopo si spalancano vigili.

«Cosa?» mormora fiocamente.

«Hai compagnia, temo» lo aggiorna zelante, indicando il gruppo riunito intorno a loro.

Pitch si sofferma a fissare Nyx, che ancora tiene stretto Aster e non sembra affatto intenzionata a mollare la presa tanto presto. Solleva un sopracciglio, incuriosito, come a voler chiedere spiegazioni, ma lei scrolla le spalle e arriccia le labbra in un'ombra di ghigno, senza tuttavia fornire ulteriori dettagli.

«Che cosa vi serve?» si decide quindi a domandare ai cinque in paziente attesa.

Nicholas e Toothiana si scambiano un'occhiata e, di comune accordo, Nicholas sembra delegare alla fata quel compito.

«Vorremmo che ci raccontassi cosa è accaduto durante il tuo incontro con Ba'al e suo fratello; se hanno in qualche modo accennato a progetti per il futuro. Qualunque particolare che ti sembri utile per poter comprendere meglio con chi avremo a che fare» spiega paziente.

"Ha senso" ammette fra sé Pitch, sospirando un poco contrariato ai suoi stessi pensieri. «Mot non ha praticamente aperto bocca e, per la maggior parte del tempo, è apparso annoiato; ma sospetto sia semplicemente una facciata per impedire a chicchessia di indovinare i suoi pensieri. Nessuno dei due ha accennato in alcun modo a ciò che intendono fare; se non fossi a conoscenza di quella sottospecie di profezia dell'Uomo nella Luna, a quest'ora non nutrirei alcun genere di sospetto nei loro confronti. Apparentemente si fanno gli affari loro».

«Ma?» incalza Toothiana.

Pitch ghigna al suo indirizzo. «Erano insieme. Non è certo qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni. È risaputo che quei due, normalmente, sono agli antipodi e perennemente in rotta. Perché, dunque, erano insieme? Questa è senz'altro la domanda più importante dopo: "Che intenzioni hanno?". Inoltre c'è quella nuvola grigia, nel mezzo dell'oceano».

«Quale nuvola?» scatta Toothiana, sorpresa e impensierita, mentre con la coda dell'occhio nota una reazione simile anche da Sanderson.

Pitch scuote prudentemente la testa, incerto. «Non ne sono sicuro. Nel momento in cui l'abbiamo avvistata, io e il mio incubo, non sembrava esserci nessuno nei paraggi. I due fratelli sono comparsi in un secondo momento, come se fino ad allora si fossero celati agli occhi di un osservatore esterno».

Toothiana soppesa le parole di Pitch, intenta; osserva brevemente Nicholas e Sanderson, quindi annuisce impercettibilmente.

«Stanno senz'altro progettando qualcosa, lontani dall'attenzione di tutti» ipotizza tetramente.

«È probabile» concede Pitch senza sbilanciarsi eccessivamente. «Ba'al è indubbiamente una creatura molto potente, ma non sembra per nulla abbastanza scaltro da ideare un piano nell'ombra. Al contrario il fratello potrebbe farlo senza problemi. Mi domando in che modo sia riuscito a convincere Ba'al a seguirlo nei suoi piani; deve necessariamente aver fatto leva sugli argomenti giusti» riflette pensieroso.

Toothiana si mordicchia nervosamente un'unghia, poi si blocca, sgranando gli occhi, e osserva mestamente il piccolo danno involontario. «Come possiamo riuscire a scoprire ciò che hanno in serbo?» si domanda, un po' scoraggiata.

«Osservando le loro mosse. Possibilmente senza essere individuati» risponde di buon grado Pitch.

Toothiana socchiude le labbra, sorpresa. «Un'azione di spionaggio? Non sono certa che qualcuno di noi disponga dei mezzi necessari» dubita.

Pitch chiude gli occhi e poggia un momento il capo sulla schiena dell'incubo. In che razza di enorme pasticcio sta andando a cacciarsi? «Per quello che può servire, _i mezzi_ , come li chiamate voi, potrei averceli io» ammette controvoglia.

La fata lo fissa con aperto stupore, ora. L'Uomo Nero si agita nervosamente sul posto, certo di aver aperto bocca a sproposito.

«Lo faresti davvero?» soffia, persino emozionata all'idea.

Pitch storce il naso, disgustato. «Non fraintendermi, fata. Se ne avessi l'opportunità lascerei questo vostro pianeta e tutti i loro abitanti al loro misero destino. Purtroppo non dispongo più materialmente delle risorse per allontanarmi da qui e tornare a casa; pertanto, dato che ho intenzione di continuare a godermi l'esistenza ancora a lungo, per mia somma disgrazia temo di essere costretto a fornire il mio contributo. Mi auguro che si riesca a risolvere questa sgradevole situazione anche se, devo ammetterlo, visto e considerato il genere di creature con le quali abbiamo a che fare, non ci giurerei affatto».

Mentre Pitch si gode le espressioni attonite e turbate dei guardiani, Nyx ne approfitta per farsi quattro risate, sempre ben accette, a danno delle semplici menti limitate.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitolo Diciassette**_

 _ **«C**_ ome procedono i preparativi?».

Una smorfia infastidita deturpa per un breve momento il viso altrimenti immoto di Ba'al. «Come previsto, fratello» strascica, mettendoci una buona dose di aperto sarcasmo nell'ultima parola. «Le fate dei ghiacci sono state allertate e sono pronte a fare la loro parte non appena lo riterremo opportuno. Ho provveduto a inviare un messo anche ai draghi d'argento; sono pochi ma serviranno comunque allo scopo. Alcor e Mizar sono posizionati ai due poli come hai suggerito, e da lì si mantengono in contatto mentale; procederanno a un nostro segnale» lo aggiorna, con lo sguardo fisso sul fondo dell'oceano.

«Notizie rassicuranti» commenta solo Mot, voltando le spalle.

«Fratello» mormora Ba'al, senza distogliere l'attenzione dalla sua osservazione.

«Dimmi».

«Per quale motivo Phanês dovrebbe palesarsi? Non lo ha mai fatto in circostanze simili» obbietta, incuriosito piuttosto che in pensiero per il loro piano.

«Probabilmente non lo farà. È solo un semplice diversivo» ammette Mot, attendendo in silenzio di conoscere le impressioni del fratello.

«Per stanare e prendere lui» comprende finalmente Ba'al, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli abissi per riportarlo sulla schiena di Mot.

«O lei» aggiunge Mot.

Ba'al socchiude le labbra e sgrana impercettibilmente gli occhi. «Questo, sì, lo costringerà a uscire allo scoperto» sibila, incerto fra rabbia ed euforia.

Mot al contrario si limita ad annuire per poi scomparire inghiottito dalle tenebre.

«A cosa pensi?».

La voce di Pitch è appena un mormorio che quasi si perde nello scoppiettio del camino. Nyx distoglie comunque l'attenzione dalle fiamme danzanti e la sposta sullo spirito alle sue spalle.

«Penso a ciò che hai detto alla fata, al motivo per il quale i due fratelli dovrebbero collaborare».

«E?» incalza Pitch, la fronte aggrottata.

Scuote la testa, confusa. «Non riesco a trovarne. Quei due si detestano dall'alba dei tempi. Che ragione potrebbe mai esserci per…».

«Qualcosa o qualcuno che entrambi odiano più di quanto non facciano già fra di loro, per esempio» offre di buon grado l'Uomo Nero.

Nyx solleva di scatto la testa e lo fissa negli occhi. «Qualcuno» rimugina nervosamente. «Forse c'è qualcuno che rispecchia questa descrizione».

Pitch assottiglia le palpebre e si fa più attento, allungandosi impercettibilmente e senza avvedersene verso di lei. «Chi?» chiede, fremendo per l'impazienza.

Lei sospira e torna a fissare le fiamme. «Mio padre» soffia.

Il silenzio si allunga, pesante, tanto da rendere nervoso l'incubo che non scalpita per la sala solo perché il padrone è ancora appoggiato al suo fianco. Quel posto non gli piace, ma ancora meno gli va a genio il discorso nel quale sono invischiati l'Uomo Nero e la dea della notte. Quanto meglio sarebbe poter essere là fuori a sgranchirsi le zampe, illuminati solo dalle stelle amiche e sollevati in alto dal vento gelido. Ovviamente ciò non è ancora possibile; non fintanto che non sapranno come sistemare quel recente pasticcio. Sbuffa tristemente, chiedendosi quanto a lungo dovrà ancora pazientare.

«Quale dei due?» si informa Pitch in tono sarcastico.

Nyx arriccia il naso, infastidita. «Idiota» sbotta, senza tuttavia particolare astio. «Quello che porta con sé la Luce» aggiunge più pacata.

«Phanês» prova Pitch, ricevendo un cenno di conferma dalla donna. «Per quale motivo ce l'avrebbero con lui?» indaga.

«Una serie di ragioni, a dire il vero». Avvicina una mano alle fiamme; ne avverte il calore, ma non è propriamente una sensazione fisica, quanto più una consapevolezza interiore. Se lo desiderasse potrebbe toccarlo senza incorrere in alcun danno; potrebbe perfino accarezzarlo, come se fosse una bestiola un po' ruffiana, giocarci come Frost fa con i fiocchi di neve. Chiude gli occhi e continua a vedere quelle fiamme attorcigliarsi proprio davanti a lei. «Posso solo ipotizzare. Una delle principali è un annoso problema: a chi spetta, realmente, la supremazia su un dato dominio, o su un intero mondo? Sospetto che nessuno abbia una vera risposta, forse neppure mio padre. Alcuni di noi sono _nati_ in periodi molto simili ma da luoghi differenti. Chi stabilisce il diritto di usare un determinato potere? È follia, se vuoi il mio parere. Io stessa non sono certo l'unica a poter detenere il controllo sulla notte. Mi sono mai lamentata per questo? No di certo; perché mai dovrei farlo?».

«Toothiana, ho bisogno di parlare con te» si fa avanti Nicholas in un momento imprecisato di quella lunga giornata.

Jack solleva un momento gli occhi dal suo esame approfondito delle condizioni del suo bastone e nota Sandy mordicchiarsi nervosamente un pollice, mentre osserva pensieroso Toothiana e North che si stanno già allontanando. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si rimette in piedi.

«No».

Sanderson smette di torturarsi le dita e guarda confuso lo spirito dell'inverno, seguito a ruota dagli altri guardiani.

«Come?» indaga Nicholas, incerto.

«Ho detto, no. Abbiamo un obbiettivo, giusto? Siamo tutti dalla stessa parte, qui, no? Hai insistito tu stesso per fare di me un guardiano, o mi sbaglio? Beh, adesso non te ne puoi andare a nasconderti dietro qualche stupida porta a confabulare con Toothiana e mollarci qui. Con che diritto pensi di poter escludere noi altri da questa faccenda? Non ci siamo forse tutti dentro?» espone convinto, allargando le braccia a includere tutti i presenti. «In un modo o nell'altro?».

«Che ti dicevo?» mormora Nyx all'orecchio di Pitch facendogli storcere il naso, infastidito.

«Jack ha ragione: tutti noi siamo ormai coinvolti in questa faccenda» conferma Aster, sorprendendo un po' il guardiano del divertimento.

Toothiana, dal canto suo, ridacchia discretamente, godendosi l'evolversi di quell'interessante discussione e pensando che, per una volta tanto, Nicholas non avrà vita facile nelle sue decisioni.

Nicholas sospira pesantemente, osservando attentamente ogni presente. «Tu cosa pensi, Sandy?» chiede infine, rivolto all'Omino dei Sogni.

Omino dei Sogni che distende le labbra in un enorme sorriso soddisfatto, prima di estendere il suo potere inglobando tutti i presenti in una grossa cupola dorata.

«Ehi!» protesta Pitch, adocchiando con un pizzico di preoccupazione Epiales che gli si è accucciato alle spalle strabuzzando gli occhi terrorizzato.

Sanderson si volta repentinamente e offre un silenzioso gesto di scuse al piccolo gruppetto in nero ancora vicino al camino, poi torna a fissare North e annuisce con la massima serietà, confermando così le precedenti parole di Aster e Jack.

Nicholas si passa stancamente una mano sulla nuca e annuisce a sua volta. «Va bene, ho capito. Avete ragione voi: dobbiamo collaborare, questa volta; non è più tempo di decisioni solitarie, immagino» ammette titubante, nonostante tutto restio a coinvolgere tutti loro in una situazione che potrebbe facilmente rivelarsi rischiosa. Piano, sposta l'attenzione su Nyx e Pitch. «Quanto tempo pensate che potremmo avere a disposizione per prepararci?».

Pitch sgrana impercettibilmente gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda diretta, ma rimane in silenzio e invece rivolge la propria attenzione alla donna in sua compagnia, la quale sbuffa, visibilmente scocciata per la sgradevole piega degli ultimi eventi.

«Posso solo ipotizzare, non sono certo una veggente. Secondo i miei calcoli sospetto stiano già predisponendo il loro piano. Non penso avremo più di un paio di settimane prima che decidano di attuarlo».

«Due settimane?» geme Aster. «Nemmeno sappiamo che intenzioni abbiano. Come faremo a essere pronti in tempo?».

«Non lo saremmo comunque, pooka» si premura _gentilmente_ di contraddirlo l'Uomo Nero. «Tuttavia si può cercare di radunare le forze a nostra disposizione e tenerci pronti per ogni evenienza. È piuttosto probabile che, se già non l'hanno fatto, chiedano il supporto di altre creature magiche, chiaramente dotare di capacità potenzialmente distruttive: spiriti del fuoco e dei ghiacci, per esempio».

Nyx annuisce concorde. «Eccellente analisi. Dovremmo quindi trovare il modo per difenderci da questa probabilità».

«Potrei essere d'aiuto» propone l'appena giunta Eresseie, la quale si è presa del tempo per studiare la situazione e ascoltare i pareri degli spiriti presenti.

«Come?» chiede Nicholas, interessato a quel punto a qualunque genere di supporto e idea.

«Conosco diverse creature magiche, e lo stesso vale per la mia gente. Posso inviare messaggi al mio popolo, allertare tutti e chiedere loro di contattare ogni spirito e creatura che possa essere utile per contrastare quei due fratelli e i loro alleati» spiega.

Un mezzo ghigno soddisfatto spunta sulle labbra di Nyx, la quale si affretta ad appoggiare la proposta della pixie e, eventualmente, a offrire il proprio contributo nella ricerca di alleati.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitolo Diciotto**_

 _ **U**_ na mano si poggia sulla superficie lucida di un grande specchio ovale riccamente ornato da volute bronzee. Tutto, attorno all'oggetto, è oscurità e silenzio; ma di fronte, riflessa, si trova la buia figura di Mot che osserva con evidente trepidazione il sé stesso dall'altra parte, attendendo che qualcosa accada. Finalmente il vetro scintilla e il riflesso scompare, lasciando al suo posto l'immagine di qualcosa che non è lì: una foresta di alberi neri sovrastati da un cielo violaceo. Qualcosa si muove ai margini della cornice, fino a occupare una buona fetta dello spazio disponibile.

«Credevo di averti chiesto di non cercarmi per qualunque futile sciocchezza, Mot. Ricordo male io, forse?» sibila la nuova figura, facendo trasalire il visitatore.

«Ne sono consapevole» si affretta ad ammettere, nella speranza di placare l'interlocutore. «E vi assicuro che ho atteso fino a che ho potuto, nel tentativo di non disturbarvi. Ora però, purtroppo, non mi è più possibile procrastinare oltre».

«Qual è il problema, dunque?» ringhia in tono minaccioso, facendo indietreggiare l'altro di qualche incerto passo.

«Qualcuno si è reso conto dei nostri movimenti. Informatori mi avvertono che, chiunque essi siano, stanno già lavorando per prendere provvedimenti» soffia, costernato.

La figura al di là dello specchio assottiglia le palpebre e un sordo raspare metallico mette in agitazione il già precario equilibrio mentale di Mot.

«Come hanno potuto scoprirlo? Possibile che non riusciate a portare avanti un solo misero piano senza che i dettagli di quello stesso piano divengano di dominio pubblico?!» sbotta seccato.

Mot ha la forte sensazione che finirà molto male. Era perfettamente cosciente che avvertirlo avrebbe portato guai, ma forse, in questo caso, deve proprio aver sottovalutato l'impatto che la notizia avrebbe avuto sulle imprevedibili reazioni di una creatura come quella. Non ha la certezza di quale sia l'errore che li ha condotti a quel punto ma, in quel momento, vorrebbe disperatamente poter tornare indietro nel tempo ed eliminarne preventivamente tutte le possibili cause, in modo tale che ora non sia lui stesso a doverne pagare le conseguenze, rischiando di venire eliminato senza possibilità di ritorno.

«Sono desolato…» tenta, sperando irragionevolmente di trovare la maniera per cavarsela anche questa volta.

Dal modo in cui gli occhi viola di colui che si trova oltre il portale lo fissano, crede che le speranze già esigue si stiano assottigliando sempre più fino a scomparire.

«Sono secoli che studio un modo per riprendermi il posto che mi spetta; uscire, finalmente, da questo… _mondo_. Credi seriamente che qualche vostro insulso errore possa mandare all'aria tutto il mio accurato lavoro? Finirai in polvere prima che ciò avvenga» tuona minaccioso.

«Troverò un modo per rimediare» soffia Mot, atterrito e tremante, maledicendo la sua folle idea di coinvolgere quello stupido impiastro di suo fratello, oltre al giorno stesso in cui si è visto costretto a servire colui che ancora lo fissa con astio, probabilmente occupato a scegliere per lui la fine più lenta e dolorosa.

«Me lo auguro» replica asciutto. «Non aspetterò altri seimila anni. Non ne aspetterò neppure uno. Uscirò da qui e lo farò prima di quanto tu possa credere o… auspicare» insinua maligno.

L'incarnato di Mot è cereo, ora. Non sa assolutamente se augurarsi che le parole appena udite si realizzino al più presto, oppure mai.

«Sei più pallido del solito, fratello. Qualcosa ti angustia?» lo accoglie Ba'al, suo malgrado divertito dalle apparenti disgrazie occorse a Mot.

Quest'ultimo fa stridere i denti e a stento si trattiene dal colpirlo. «La tua stupidità mi angustia, _fratello_ » sibila, mentre l'aria attorno a lui tremola e sfrigola.

Ba'al solleva gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa, scocciato. «Questa volta cosa avrei fatto per guadagnarmi l'ennesimo insulto, sentiamo».

Nel mentre Mot sta seriamente prendendo in considerazione l'eventualità di liberarsi da quel fardello inutile dandolo direttamente in pasto a quell'abominevole creatura, Fuinur, la quale non aspetta altro se non accanirsi su un qualunque responsabile delle sue attuali disgrazie. Scuote la testa, ancora fortemente combattuto sul da farsi, ma poiché deve ancora una risposta acida all'idiota di fronte a lui, lo fissa con evidente astio e sbotta «Quello che fai ogni minuto della tua superflua esistenza che non trascorri dormendo: agisci a tuo insindacabile piacimento senza mai prima riflettere sulle conseguenze!».

«Ah, ti sei di nuovo alzato con il piede sbagliato» conclude Ba'al, asciutto e leggermente annoiato.

Mot ringhia e gli lancia un'occhiata che farebbe inacidire il latte. «Io ti ucciderò, un giorno o l'altro, e quello sarà di certo il giorno migliore della mia disgraziatissima esistenza» decreta lugubre, prima di allontanarsi a grandi passi in modo da scongiurare l'eventualità di un fratricidio prematuro.

Ba'al, un po' sorpreso per l'animosità, eccessiva perfino per i canoni del fratello, lo osserva dileguarsi nel nulla senza ulteriori spiegazioni e si chiede, non per la prima volta da che tutto ha avuto inizio, cosa realmente stia tramando Mot e, soprattutto, quanto esattamente ciò li metterà nei guai, inimicandosi il resto di spiriti e divinità presenti nel loro mondo. Scuote la testa, un po' preoccupato per non essere ancora stato in grado di scoprire nulla di rilevante. Spera, insensatamente, che le cose per loro finiscano bene, ma ha la netta sensazione che così non sarà, purtroppo. Sbuffa nuovamente, scrolla le spalle e decide, per svagarsi un po' e smettere di arrovellarsi troppo, di andare a infastidire qualche sciocco spirito.

Da uno dei lucernari della fabbrica di North plana un grosso incubo, seguito da altri tre molto più piccoli. Tutti trotterellano nervosamente, seguiti dagli sguardi inquietati dei guardiani, fino a raggiungere l'Uomo Nero, il quale ha preso posto su di un comodo divano vicino a una specie di piccola foresta di abeti; Nyx ha provato a capirne il motivo, ma l'unica spiegazione è stata: «Mi piace il profumo che emanano» che l'ha comunque lasciata piuttosto perplessa.

«Che notizie portano?» si informa a un certo punto Toothiana, impaziente di sapere qualcosa in più; qualunque cosa, a quel punto.

Pitch in realtà sta ancora cercando di assimilare le informazioni raccolte dalle sue piccole spie, ma il suo colorito cinerino non promette nulla di buono. «Come sospettavamo, sembra non ci sia un buon affiatamento fra quei due» si decide a spiegare, partendo un po' vigliaccamente dalla parte più facile della storia.

«Stanno già litigando, dunque?» si informa Nicholas, interessato.

«In verità non hanno mai smesso» fa notare, un po' impaziente ma anche visibilmente a disagio.

«Che cosa c'è che non va, Pitch?» incalza Toothiana, preoccupata dall'evidente reticenza dell'Uomo Nero.

«Stanno radunando alleati» li informa, indeciso.

«Questo l'avevamo messo in conto, mi pare» replica Aster.

Pitch annuisce, lentamente. «Ba'al è preoccupato. Sa che il fratello nasconde qualcosa» si decide a rivelare, infine, «ma non è riuscito a scoprire di cosa possa trattarsi. Mot… lo ha minacciato» soffia, ancora più pallido di poco prima.

«Minacciato?» dubita Nicholas, incapace di credere che l'astio fra i due fratelli possa portare a tanto.

«Credi che ciò che nasconde Mot al fratello sia pericoloso… per noi?» chiede timidamente Jack.

L'Uomo Nero solleva lo sguardo sullo spirito dell'inverno e deglutisce. Piano, annuisce. «Mot ne sembra spaventato. Qualunque sia questo segreto, se è in grado di far perdere in quel modo la calma a Mot è certamente pericoloso, per chiunque» mormora un poco tremante. «Dobbiamo… È assolutamente necessario intensificare le indagini. Dobbiamo scoprire cosa nasconde. Continuare a brancolare nel buio non…». Scuote la testa, ora decisamente agitato.

«Troveremo un modo per venire a capo del mistero, non temere» prova a rassicurarlo Nyx, posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

Lui la fissa con gli occhi un po' sgranati, soffiando un appena udibile «Non so come».

«Questo che nome ha?» chiede con insolita gentilezza Nyx, mentre fa scorrere leggera una mano sul braccio di Pitch, ora appoggiato al bracciolo, indicando l'incubo giunto alla testa dei piccoli ricognitori ma rimasto alla fabbrica dopo che gli altri tre sono ripartiti, tornando ai loro incarichi.

Pitch sposta confuso lo sguardo su di lei e segue un po' a fatica la direzione dei suoi pensieri e della sua attenzione, comprendendo infine il significato della sua domanda. «Lumbar» mormora, facendo drizzare le orecchie dell'incubo interpellato. Un incerto sorriso sfugge dalle sue labbra sottili e allunga una mano per farlo avvicinare e passare mollemente le dita nella sua criniera svolazzante.

Nyx ghigna divertita, innervosendo un poco sia l'incubo che il padrone. «E li metti al corrente dei loro nomi, da quello che posso vedere» sottolinea scherzosamente.

Pitch non può fare a meno di arrossire leggermente, prima di borbottare, piccato «Ovvio che sì, altrimenti che senso avrebbe lambiccarsi per sceglierne il nome?».


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitolo Diciannove_**

 ** _U_** n frullio d'ali fa sollevare molte paia d'occhi simultaneamente e, poco dopo, nella sala si riversano alcune pixies, fra le quali Eresseie che sembra guidare il gruppo. Molte di loro sono creature minuscole, del tutto simili a ramoscelli d'albero con attaccate poche foglie secche; ciò nonostante volano agilmente e a velocità sostenuta, tanto che in alcuni momenti sembrano quasi scomparire nel nulla per riapparire un momento dopo in un punto differente.

«Portiamo notizie» esordisce Eresseie con inquietante gravità. «Notizie davvero pessime».

Nessuna delle nuove arrivate, al momento, pare avere interesse per i due incubi presenti, in compenso ogni spirito all'interno della fabbrica è fortemente concentrato nell'attesa di scoprire quale cattiva nuova hanno in serbo per loro.

«Di cosa si tratta, questa volta?» decide di farsi avanti a quel punto Nyx, notando con facilità il nervosismo delle pixies.

È ancora Eresseie, evidentemente, a incaricarsi di fornire una risposta. «Abbiamo ragione di credere di aver scoperto il segreto che Mot nasconde con tanto accanimento e, purtroppo, ha tutte le ragioni del mondo per volerlo mantenere a tutti i costi. Si tratta di un demone» spiega, non sapendo bene a chi rivolgersi fra i vari presenti e decidendo così di fissare lo sguardo sul fuoco.

«Un demone?» soffia Nyx, preoccupata, mentre l'incarnato di Pitch cede un altro po' di colore per la causa.

Eresseie annuisce gravemente, visibilmente agitata. «Crediamo si tratti di un demone piuttosto antico; le creature magiche più giovani non ne conservano memoria, ma alcune divinità sostengono di averne sentito parlare. Sembra sia stato… sigillato, diversi secoli addietro».

«Sigillato?» si fa avanti Toothiana, un po' confusa.

«Esatto. Lo hanno confinato in uno spazio al di fuori del tempo; un mondo a parte o, forse, una dimensione a parte, non lo so, non sono molto pratica di questo argomento» ammette la pixie.

Nyx invece annuisce, comprendendo. «Accadeva di sovente nei tempi antichi, quando ancora il mondo era giovane e abitato da creature potenti e potenzialmente pericolose. Lasciarle libere di muoversi su questo piano dell'esistenza avrebbe significato mettere a repentaglio la vita di molti, mortali e immortali. Pertanto spesso si decideva di unire le forze per sigillare queste creature in luoghi al di fuori di questo mondo, laddove non potessero arrecare danno» spiega paziente.

«E come sopravvivevano, senza un vero posto in cui vivere?» chiede a quel punto Jack.

Nyx gli offre un mesto sorriso, prima di rispondere «Normalmente non sopravvivevano affatto» facendolo trasalire per l'orrore. «Pochi di noi avrebbero avuto le capacità sufficienti a estinguere personalmente la loro esistenza. Ma confinandoli in spazi adatti c'era la quasi certezza che sarebbe bastato attendere che il tempo lavorasse al nostro posto».

«Questo è…» gracchia Jack, sconvolto «terribile».

«Forse» ammette Nyx, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello dello spirito dell'inverno. «Eppure, allora, le scelte non erano molte: si poteva lasciare che uno di quei demoni fuori controllo circolasse liberamente lasciandosi alle spalle unicamente morte e distruzione, oppure decidere di fermarlo prima che divenisse ingestibile. Noi siamo divinità, Frost, ma neppure le divinità sono infallibili, contrariamente a ciò che potrebbe pensare la gente» ammette cupamente.

«Questo demone non ha fatto la stessa fine degli altri, però. Non è morto, è ancora lì, vivo e probabilmente infuriato con voi» ragiona Pitch con aria crucciata.

Nyx non può che convenirne. «Già… Se Eresseie dice il vero abbiamo un enorme problema che ci attende al varco» ragiona amaramente.

«Mi sono documentata con attenzione, prima di venire qui a farvi rapporto» precisa la pixie, un po' offesa dalla loro reticenza a credere nelle sue parole.

Nyx stiracchia uno stentato sorriso. «Non stavo certamente insinuando la tua malafede, mi limitavo a prendere in esame ogni possibilità. Comunque, hai idea di chi sia questo demone redivivo?».

Ognuno dei presenti si fa a quel punto ancora più attento, impaziente di avere un quadro completo del disastro che si sta per abbattere su loro tutti.

Eresseie però scuote la testa, incerta. «Non ne so molto su questo fronte. Non ne ho mai sentito parlare personalmente né mi è mai capitato di incontrarne le tracce. Conosco il suo nome, però; forse sai di chi si tratta. Si chiama Fuinur; così almeno lo ha chiamato Mot» spiega la pixie.

Anche Nyx però non sembra avere le idee chiare su chi possa realmente essere questo demone misterioso. «Non mi dice nulla, a essere sincera. Sembra un soprannome. Forse un tempo possedeva un vero nome che è andato perduto assieme al suo ricordo» ipotizza.

«Siamo punto e a capo, dunque» lamenta Pitch in tono desolato.

«Non proprio» interviene Nicholas. «Sappiamo che quasi sicuramente c'è questo demone antico che guida le azioni di Mot e, tramite di lui, quelle del fratello Ba'al. È abbastanza sicuro che il demone vorrà vendetta contro quelli che secoli fa lo hanno imprigionato al di là del nostro mondo…» elenca paziente.

Nyx a quel punto sgrana gli occhi, incredula. «Mio padre» soffia, visibilmente turbata e forse anche spaventata.

Pitch aggrotta le sopracciglia e la fissa confuso, imitato dagli altri presenti. «Tuo padre cosa?» incalza, proprio come il mal di testa incipiente, pronto a esplodere in tutta la sua gloria funesta.

«È lui il legame che cercavamo fra i due fratelli e il demone. Lui è la chiave, ne sono quasi certa, ormai» mormora Nyx fra sé. Poi si volta a fissare, uno a uno, gli altri spiriti. «Ascoltate, voi, seguite il mio ragionamento: un demone antico, tanto che di lui si sono perse le tracce e la memoria; due divinità che non si sono mai sopportate, fratelli che si odiano ma che, improvvisamente, collaborano a un progetto comune. Mio padre deteneva la conoscenza e il potere sufficienti per esiliare, da solo, un demone antico e potente in una dimensione esterna alla nostra, probabilmente un demone molto pericoloso per la sopravvivenza stessa di questo mondo così come lo conosciamo. Mot e Ba'al, per quanto astio possano mai provare l'uno nei confronti dell'altro, hanno comunque trovato un obbiettivo comune: strappare a mio padre le sue conoscenze per tornare a essere ciò che rappresentavano in passato ma che hanno perduto proprio a causa dello scorrere inesorabile del tempo» espone tutto d'un fiato.

Pitch è ancora profondamente concentrato sulle parole della donna, ma non più tanto incredulo. «È lecito aspettarsi che Mot abbia ritenuto più saggio nascondere al fratello, non propriamente degno di fiducia a suo parere, la sua alleanza con questo demone».

Un enorme ghigno si apre sul volto un momento prima cupo di Nyx; fa un po' spavento, ora, tanto che Aster crede opportuno porre una maggior distanza fra la donna e sé stesso. «Esatto!» esulta la dea della notte, facendo trasalire tutti, nonostante vi fossero in qualche modo preparati.

«Dunque» si fa avanti Nicholas, non completamente convinto delle conclusioni dei due, «Mot e questo demone, Fuinur, sono alleati contro…» prova, incerto.

«Mio padre» conferma Nyx, decidendo di venirgli incontro.

«E quindi, chi sarebbe tuo padre?» chiede a quel punto Jack, curioso e impaziente, appoggiato senza esitazione dal resto dei guardiani.

Nyx nota, con la coda dell'occhio, Pitch dietro di lei trattenersi con evidente fatica dal ridacchiare, così gli assesta una poco cortese gomitata nelle costole e gli rifila un'occhiata inceneritrice, alla quale lui replica con un piccolo ringhio di protesta per poi incrociare le braccia e sbuffare seccato.

«Phanês, mio padre, è una divinità primigenia creata molto, moltissimo tempo fa, quando l'universo non era che un neonato, dall'unione delle forze di due entità già esistenti: il tempo e il destino, Chronos e Ananke. Lui era…». Nervosamente si scompiglia i capelli, indecisa su come spiegare qualcosa di così complesso. «Era stato creato per portare la vita nel cosmo: luce della conoscenza e semi del futuro. Era il principio di tutto dal quale venne alla luce il mondo; in realtà lui ERA tutto… ma non ne era granché interessato; non era interessato a detenere quel potere, pertanto lo passò al proprio successore, che sarei io» borbotta Nyx, imbarazzata oltre ogni misura per essere costretta a rivelare dettagli un po' troppo personali.

Jack sfarfalla le ciglia e spalanca la bocca, sorpreso. «Quindi tu adesso sei il Grande Capo dell'Universo?».

Pitch sbuffa una risata divertita e si guadagna una seconda gomitata dalla dea della notte.

«No, Frost, non lo sono. Lo ero, in un certo senso, ma neppure io ero interessata a questo tipo di… _privilegio_ , non lo sono mai davvero stata. Così a mia volta lo cedetti a mio figlio» spiega, più paziente di quanto credesse possibile.

«Ugh! Hai anche un figlio?» chiede Jack, a quel punto molto più che confuso e ormai potenzialmente pronto a tutto.

«Beh, sì» borbotta Nyx, al colmo dell'imbarazzo. «L'ho chiamato Ouranós».

«Che nome idiota» commenta imprudentemente Pitch, beccandosi la sua terza gomitata della giornata.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitolo Venti**_

 _ **È**_ intento a osservare la neve che scende silenziosa fino a perdita d'occhio. La luce opaca del pomeriggio non infastidisce troppo i suoi occhi, non quanto le voci confuse dei guardiani alle sue spalle riescono a fare con le sue orecchie, per lo meno.

«Quindi cosa possiamo fare a questo punto?» domanda gravemente la voce di Nicholas. «C'è modo per mettersi in contatto con tuo padre e avvertirlo che qui sulla Terra abbiamo un problema?».

Nyx lo osserva a lungo, soppesandolo, poi scuote debolmente il capo. «È evidente che non lo conoscete affatto. Sono millenni, ormai, che non si mostra ad anima viva (né morta, se è solo per questo). Di certo non sarà qualche futile tentativo di rivolta e ripresa del potere da parte di due divinità dimenticate a convincerlo a rifarsi vivo» spiega, leggermente seccata.

«D'accordo, ma quel demone è tutt'altra faccenda. E in fondo, se davvero è stato tuo padre a esiliarlo, avrà avuto anche le sue buone ragioni, ma proprio per questo potrebbe essere interessato a sapere che ora sta probabilmente progettando di tornare in libertà» cerca di far notare Toothiana.

Appoggia la fronte sul vetro freddo e sospira di piacere, richiudendo un momento gli occhi. I pensieri si sono fatti troppo gravosi da qualche ora a questa parte; avrebbe urgente bisogno di una lunga, silenziosa e tranquilla vacanza. Un gran peccato che quello, decisamente, non sia il momento opportuno per prendersi un periodo di ferie.

«Potrebbe, sì, ma è una decisione che spetta unicamente a lui e a nessun altro» è la replica senza apparente via d'uscita di Nyx.

«Qualcosa però dovremo pur fare. Di certo non possiamo restarcene con le mani in mano ad aspettare che quella creatura rischi di distruggere il nostro mondo» protesta Toothiana.

Nyx, inaspettatamente, ghigna. «Non mi pare d'aver mai affermato nulla di simile, fata. Se anche non possiamo far conto sull'intervento di mio padre, abbiamo comunque noi stessi su cui contare, per non parlare di tutti coloro che sono e saranno dalla nostra parte. Quindi, per carità, non venire a parlare a me di _starsene con le mani in mano_ ».

Un angolino delle sue labbra punta timidamente verso l'alto. Lentamente socchiude gli occhi, ammirando la candida distesa che può scorgere al di fuori, sempre più fiocamente illuminata dalla luce esterna che va scarseggiando. Epiales, poco discosto alla sua destra, emette un debole sbuffo sconfortato e si raggomitola su sé stesso, impaziente di tornare là fuori.

«Hai mai incontrato un demone?» domanda Jack, timidamente ma con evidente curiosità.

«Qualcuno sì, ma gran parte di loro ora non esistono più. Non ho mai avuto l'opportunità di conoscere personalmente un demone abbastanza forte da sopravvivere in una dimensione aliena, né tanto meno per tornare a raccontarlo. Tutto sommato non sono poi molti coloro che potrebbero permetterselo» replica Nyx, pensierosa.

«Ma sono tutti quanti malvagi?» insiste lo spirito dell'inverno. «Voglio dire: nessun demone si è mai rivelato una brava persona?».

«I demoni sono creature magiche, non persone» tiene a precisare Nyx. «Comunque sia, non sono in grado di rispondere alla tua domanda. Nella mia personale esperienza nessun demone ha mai rivelato di avere buone intenzioni. Ma è anche vero che, se le avessero avute, con buona probabilità nessuno di noi li avrebbe notati né presi in considerazione. Quindi, tutto sommato, posso immaginare che sia perfettamente plausibile che i demoni _buoni_ esistano, o comunque siano esistiti».

«Esistono tutt'ora» bisbiglia Pitch, distogliendo momentaneamente l'attenzione del paesaggio esterno.

«Davvero?» si affretta a chiedere Jack, stupefatto ed elettrizzato insieme.

«Sì, davvero. Solo qualche anno fa ne ho incontrati alcuni sulla mia strada: loro non hanno infastidito me e io non ho infastidito loro. Posso certamente dedurre non fossero interessati a creare scompiglio» commenta pacato, tornando presto a ignorare i guardiani in favore del ben più interessante spettacolo della natura al lavoro.

«Stai bene, tesoro?» mormora Nyx, accostatasi dopo diverso tempo trascorso a osservarlo in silenzio.

«No» replica con voce malferma, «e smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo» sibila contrariato.

La donna sorride e poggia il capo sulla sua spalla. «Mi diverte farlo. No, non è esatto, in realtà mi diverte la tua reazione quando lo faccio. E comunque non hai mai risposto alla mia domanda: come dovrei chiamarti?».

«Pitch. Suppongo sia più che sufficiente. Puoi anche non chiamarmi, in effetti; non mi offenderei di sicuro, anzi» borbotta un filo seccato, ma il suo viso è un poco più rilassato e meno buio di quanto non fosse solo un momento prima.

Nyx gli si struscia addosso come un eccentrico felino e Pitch sospira rassegnato e borbotta una mezza imprecazione contro le maledette divinità che si prendono sempre troppe libertà.

«Dimmi cosa ti turba. So che c'è qualcosa, lo vedo. Di che si tratta?» torna alla carica Nyx, affatto intenzionata a demordere e lasciare in sospeso la faccenda.

«Non potresti semplicemente lasciarmi in pace?» si lagna Pitch, conscio di quanto le sue proteste siano perfettamente inutili.

«Certo che no, _tesoro_. Io desidero sapere, pertanto tu dovrai soddisfare il mio desiderio» dichiara altezzosa.

«Tsk! Sei solo un'arrogante dittatrice» afferma seccamente, rifiutandosi di tacere il suo disappunto.

«Probabile» miagola con un ampio ghigno.

Riappoggia la fronte al vetro, chiude gli occhi, trae un lungo sospiro e si prende ancora un piccolo momento di silenzio. «Ti sembrerà forse un pensiero sciocco, dopo tutto questo tempo, ma la verità è che sono stanco della guerra, ne ho semplicemente abbastanza, vorrei solo… un po' di tranquillità, nulla di cui dovermi preoccupare, nessuna battaglia da dover affrontare, solo… pace. Solo questo» soffia, strizzando con forza le palpebre sugli occhi stanchi.

Per lunghi minuti il silenzio accompagna i pensieri di entrambi, spezzato unicamente dai loro fievoli respiri. Poi lei si appoggia leggermente alla schiena di lui e passa piano le dita di una mano nei suoi capelli un poco scompigliati.

«Sono morbidi» sussurra appena fra sé, e quasi lui non è in grado di sentirla, di certo non ha compreso le sue parole, e infatti la fissa perplesso. Ma lei scuote il capo e posa un minuscolo bacio sulla sua tempia facendogli aggrottare le sopracciglia, ancora più dubbioso di quanto già non fosse in precedenza. «Mi dispiace» offre, questa volta in tono abbastanza alto da permettergli di comprendere.

Eppure, dal modo in cui ancora lui la guarda, non si direbbe abbia realmente afferrato il significato delle sue parole, tutto sommato. Solo sgrana leggermente gli occhi, udendo quelle due parole uscire dalla bocca di lei per forse la prima volta nella sua vita praticamente eterna, e ne resta più che sorpreso, quasi sconvolto in realtà. Vorrebbe chiedere spiegazioni, ma ora il sorriso di lei è divenuto triste e un po' rassegnato, per questo non se la sente di complicare ulteriormente lo stato attuale delle cose con domande forse inopportune. Quindi tace e si fa bastare quelle due parole, all'apparenza così piccole e senza grande importanza, ma in realtà pregne di un significato certamente più grande.

Richiude mollemente gli occhi, ancora una volta, e si gode quel momento, le sue dita sottili che districano i capelli, il suo peso leggero contro la schiena, il freddo oltre il vetro, il silenzio ristoratore e tranquillizzante, il lontano e attutito scoppiettio della legna nel camino. Tutto sarebbe perfetto, se là fuori non si stesse preparando una guerra, l'ennesima.

Piove da ore, ormai, e da ore se ne sta immobile sotto quella pioggia, fissando il mare sotto di sé senza realmente vederlo. Riflette; non ha mai avuto molte possibilità per comprendere i ragionamenti del fratello, in passato, ma ora tutto sembra drasticamente peggiorato dall'ostinazione che ha nel tenerlo all'oscuro di qualche particolare che, evidentemente, ritiene troppo importante per volerlo condividere con lui. Il suo sguardo si fa affilato, stringe le dita mentre i suoi pugni fremono nello sforzo di frenare i suoi impulsi meno nobili. Non può più aspettare, presto gli eventi muteranno, presto gli ingranaggi del loro piano inizieranno a mettersi in moto, non c'è più tempo per attendere che il fratello decida finalmente di volergli parlare, dovrà obbligarlo lui, in qualche modo, se davvero vogliono avere anche una sola possibilità di sopravvivere al loro stesso piano.

Svanisce nel nulla, mentre lentamente la pioggia scema d'intensità fino ad arrestarsi completamente, e quando riappare lo fa in un luogo che non è un luogo, ma l'assenza stessa di ogni forma d'esistenza; tranne loro due, a quanto pare. La sua grande mano piomba decisa sulla spalla del fratello, provocandogli un lieve sussulto.

«Non ho il ricordo di averti invitato a venirmi a trovare» sibila Mot, visibilmente contrariato per l'inattesa presenza del fratello nel suo mondo privato.

«Se avessi atteso un tuo invito, fratello, avrei senz'altro atteso in eterno» lo deride apertamente Ba'al, serrando le dita sulla sua spalla, affatto intenzionato a permettergli di fuggire, non questa volta.

«Ebbene, cosa vuoi?» sbotta Mot, irritato dall'atteggiamento più arrogante del solito dell'altro.

Impreparato, nota lo sguardo di Ba'al prendere un'inquietante sfumatura metallica.

«Voglio la verità» ribatte asciutto.

Mot sbuffa. «La verità è sopravvalutata, pensavo lo sapessi».

Inaspettatamente, Ba'al ghigna in maniera sinistra e le sue dita affondano dolorosamente nella spalla del fratello.

«Non giocare con me. Non vuoi scoprire quello che posso fare quando sono realmente adirato, fratello» minaccia stentoreo.

Lo fissa, ora a occhi sgranati, sorpreso ben più di quanto sia auspicabile per quella presa di posizione. Che fare? Non ha la certezza di poter realmente avere la meglio in uno scontro diretto con lui. Che fare? Estinguersi per mano del demone, o rischiare una fine simile per mano del fratello?

«Raccontami cosa sta veramente succedendo» lo invita Ba'al, quasi con gentilezza. «Potrebbe esserci una terza scelta, per te. Il tuo destino non deve per forza essere segnato, esattamente come il mio» soffia, malinconico, pregando silenziosamente che accetti di offrire loro una possibilità.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitolo Ventuno**_

 _ **N**_ el momento in cui apre gli occhi si accorge di non essere in grado di muoversi, nonostante i suoi vani tentativi di divincolarsi dalla posizione rannicchiata a ridosso della parete. Sebbene abbia gli occhi aperti si rende conto di non riuscire a distinguere nulla attorno a sé, solo il buio e un irreale silenzio che permea lo spazio all'apparenza vuoto.

«Si è ridestato» commenta una voce monocorde nelle vicinanze.

«Era tempo che lo facesse, dopo quasi un intero giorno. Si vede che è abituato a poltrire, il signorino» replica di rimando una seconda voce in tono di scherno.

«Chi siete? Dove siamo?» pretende allora di sapere.

«Siamo nel mio mondo» lo informa la prima voce, sempre priva di particolari inflessioni.

«Non dirci che non ti va a genio» aggiunge la seconda voce, quasi con allegria. «E noi che avevamo preparato una così bella accoglienza; una sorpresa tutta per te».

Rabbrividisce e digrigna i denti, spaventato ma anche molto in collera. «Che cosa volete da me? Chi siete?» insiste, deciso a capire qualche cosa in più di quella situazione che si prospetta davvero pessima.

Una risata che, tutto sommato, non sembra nemmeno molto divertita accoglie le sue richieste ancora insoddisfatte. Lo spostamento d'aria, seppur fievole, che avverte accanto a sé lo persuade che almeno uno dei proprietari delle voci si sia avvicinato.

«Vuoi davvero saperlo? Non preferiresti, invece, rimanertene beatamente nell'ignoranza? Potrebbe essere preferibile» soffia proprio contro il suo viso, facendolo sussultare impreparato. «Fratello, che ne pensi, gli diciamo come stanno le cose?».

Un piccolo sbuffo proveniente da più lontano precede un breve silenzio, riempito poco dopo da una risposta un po' annoiata. «Fa come credi. Per quello che conta, l'importante è che resti dov'è, in quali condizioni non mi interessa affatto» è il poco rassicurante responso.

«Ah, sei sempre così noioso, fratello. Il tuo problema è che non ti sai divertire, ecco perché sei sempre così cupo e sembri perennemente arrabbiato con il mondo».

«Non ti è mai passato per la testa che in verità io lo sia realmente?».

«Il mondo non ce l'ha con te, perché mai tu dovresti avercela con il mondo? Ah, ma tanto che ci ragiono a fare con te? Nemmeno mi stai ad ascoltare, con la scusa che io sono quello stupido e ignorante».

«Non è una scusa, lo sei veramente» replica, e questa volta nel suo tono c'è evidente derisione.

Il disgraziato prigioniero si chiede, con un pizzico di preoccupazione, se la loro sia una tattica per innervosirlo ulteriormente o se siano seriamente così folli da mettersi a discutere fra loro quando al contrario dovrebbero, in teoria, assicurarsi che lui sia sotto il loro controllo. O no?

«Ehm… Chiedo scusa» prova con un po' d'impaccio. «Uno di voi vorrebbe, cortesemente, illuminarmi sul motivo della mia presenza qui?».

«Non usare quella parola nel mio mondo!» scatta il proprietario della prima voce, ora palesemente contrariato.

«Sai, dovresti proprio farti curare per questa storia della fotofobia. Non ti fa bene scattare in questo modo alla minima parola sbagliata» interviene la seconda voce con fare curiosamente amabile. «Comunque abbiamo un _ospite_ , adesso. Allora, signor ospite, al mio fratellino non piace molto la luce e nemmeno sentirne parlare. Ma in fondo come dargli torto: vive quasi sempre in questo… _posto_ in cui non si vede mai nulla di interessante; ma che dico, qui non si vede assolutamente nulla. Ma sto divagando; parlavamo di noi. Ebbene, io sono Ba'al e lui è mio fratello Mot, e quanto a te sei qui perché abbiamo bisogno di scambiare un paio di parole con il tuo caro nonnino, se per te non è troppo disturbo naturalmente».

I pensieri vorticano furiosamente nella sua testa. Se prima era tutto assurdo, adesso è pura follia. Suo nonno? Nessuno lo vede più da… beh, millenni. Come sperano, quei due mentecatti, di poterci addirittura parlare?

«Le vostre pretese non hanno il minimo filo logico, e non ve ne rendete nemmeno conto! Non avete speranze di parlare con Phanês, nessuno sa come mettersi in contatto con lui, neppure io» precisa seccamente.

«Oh, ma questo lo sappiamo bene, cucciolo» mugola Ba'al, strattonando fra le dita i ricci del loro prigioniero. «Ma, vedi, tu sei semplicemente un'esca, e non per tuo nonno come potresti credere».

Sgrana gli occhi, continuando comunque a scorgere unicamente il buio insondabile. Se ha ben interpretato le parole di Ba'al, presto saranno guai seri per tutti.

Un minuscolo oggetto volante e piumato non meglio identificato finisce a cozzare contro il suo naso mentre sta procedendo pensieroso, aggirandosi per i lunghi corridoi stranamente silenziosi della fabbrica di giocattoli. Solleva distrattamente un braccio e agita la mano a scacciare l'irritante molestatore, ma è presto costretto a prendere atto della testardaggine del sopracitato molestatore quando questi torna alla carica, apparentemente deciso a staccargli il naso a beccate. Affila lo sguardo, irritato, e afferra fra due dita le frenetiche ali che sbatacchiano sotto i suoi occhi, scostando la palla di piume da sé quel tanto che basta per identificare _l'assalitore_. Una maledetta fatina dei denti, che altro se no?

«Irritante creatura» sbotta seccato, «si può sapere che vai cercando?».

Per tutta risposta quella torna ad agitarsi, cinguettando come un'ossessa e tentando invano di liberarsi dalla sua presa, con l'evidente intenzione di riprendere a punzecchiarlo con rinnovato accanimento.

«La fai finita tu, immediatamente, o preferisci forse che ci pensi io a farti desistere?» minaccia, scrollandola leggermente.

La _cosetta piumata_ , affatto persuasa dalle sue minacce, lo fissa invece con profonda indignazione e agita i minuscoli pugni al suo indirizzo, rendendo indelebilmente chiaro quanto non sia affatto disposta a passare sopra alla sua sgradita presenza in quel posto.

Pitch la fissa truce, poi sbuffa scocciato e, inaspettatamente, molla la presa sulle sue ali, lasciandola un attimo basita per la sorpresa.

«Sparisci all'istante dalla mia vista, insulsa seccatura» sibila, incrociando le braccia. «E già che ci sei, fai il favore di avvertire le altre tue compari che non tollererò ulteriori azioni sovversive ai miei danni. Vi saranno gravi ripercussioni se mai ciò dovesse accadere» dichiara serio, muovendo poi una mano in un veloce e perentorio gesto di congedo.

La fatina schizza da una parte all'altra del corridoio, agitando ancora un momento i pugnetti, poi si allontana senza mai smettere di vociare, allertando con il suo _soave_ passaggio tutti gli abitanti del palazzo.

«Si può sapere con chi ce l'avevi questa volta?» chiede Nyx, spuntando senza preavviso alle spalle dell'Uomo Nero.

Lui, per tutta risposta, sbuffa e fa schioccare la lingua sul palato. «Una delle seccanti aiutanti della fata dei dentini. Pare intendesse avanzare le sue rimostranze perché la mia presenza qui rovina l'arredamento luccicante del posto» bercia sarcastico.

Nyx si lascia involontariamente sfuggire una mezza risata, ma subito si interrompe all'occhiata assassina che Pitch le riserva.

«Oh, suvvia, sono certa non ti infastidiranno oltre» tenta, per nulla certa delle sue stesse parole.

«Me lo auguro. Ci sono questioni molto più urgenti e rilevanti che richiedono l'attenzione di tutti. Di certo una discussione su quanto il nero stoni sulle varie nuance di rossi e verdi non dovrebbe affatto essere in cima alla lista delle priorità!» protesta veemente e un pizzico offeso. Si blocca però all'improvviso, occhieggiando perplesso e impensierito l'occhiata languida che gli sta indirizzando Nyx in quel momento. «Cosa?» chiede incerto.

«Sono piuttosto sicura che si possano senz'altro trovare modi creativi per accoppiare il nero e il rosso, _tesoro_ » miagola, accostandosi lentamente e posando le piccole mani sul suo petto.

Pitch socchiude le labbra e aggrotta le sopracciglia, interdetto e allarmato, piuttosto certo di essersi perso qualche importante particolare, che ora come ora sembra sfuggirgli, riguardo alla nuova e imprevista direzione presa dalla situazione. Non è più molto sicuro di cosa aspettarsi, ma trattandosi di lei di certo non ci può essere nulla di buono in vista.

«Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando, ma preferirei di gran lunga se evitassi di fissarmi in quel modo e di mettermi le mani addosso. Metti i brividi» ammette, angosciato e decisamente a disagio.

Nyx sfarfalla le ciglia per lunghi istanti, poi emette un lungo sospiro un po' deluso e sbatte piano e brevemente la fronte contro il petto dell'Uomo Nero, scostandosi in fretta e fissandolo di traverso.

«Un bel giorno ti ritroverai con le mani in mano e senza il minimo indizio su cosa farne» commenta, osservando con profondo sconforto la sua espressione ancora piuttosto perplessa e decidendo di lasciar cadere l'argomento per il bene della sanità mentale di entrambi, almeno per il momento.

L'Uomo Nero solleva comunque un sopracciglio, scettico e piuttosto confuso dal bizzarro comportamento della donna. Tuttavia pensa bene di evitare di approfondire la questione, nell'illusoria speranza che si risolva da sola se non stuzzicata.

«Quindi, desideravi qualcosa in particolare, oppure sei qui solo per divertirti come al solito alle mie spalle e passare il tuo tempo in modo gradevole?» si informa, con un eccesso di acidità perfino per i suoi canoni.

Infatti lei lo fissa interdetta e un poco impensierita. «Quella fatina doveva essere più aggressiva di quanto immaginassi. Che problema hai? Ti è appena venuto il ciclo? Sei piacevole come un alluce contro lo spigolo del comodino». Una rapida sbirciatina alla sua espressione la informa che, forse, potrebbe aver appena detto qualcosa di sbagliato. «Pitch?».

«Non… osare. Sono stanco di essere deriso. Credi di avere il diritto di insultarmi? Ti diverte mortificarmi ogni volta che ti senti annoiata? Ebbene, trovati qualcun altro che ti allieti, io ne ho abbastanza» sibila, prima di scomparire nell'ombra.

Nyx per un lungo momento si perde in un batter di ciglia, attonita, senza riuscire a capacitarsi di cosa mai possa essere accaduto in quegli ultimi minuti di tanto grave da giustificare una reazione così violenta. Scuote la testa senza trovare una risposta.

«Uhm… Mi dispiace disturbarti in questo momento, ma…» borbotta un po' imbarazzato Jack Frost, il quale ha svoltato l'angolo del corridoio nel quale stavano discutendo Pitch e Nyx giusto mentre l'Uomo Nero perdeva definitivamente le staffe.

La donna, ancora piuttosto confusa, solleva lo sguardo sul nuovo venuto e silenziosamente lo interroga per capire il motivo della sua presenza lì.

«Di là nel salone sono arrivate altre pixies con qualche novità; così dicono, almeno. Ma insistono nel voler parlare direttamente con te. Così… ecco, mi hanno spedito a cercarti» prova impacciatamente a spiegare Jack, sbirciando prudentemente il cipiglio serio della donna. «Stai bene?» chiede dunque, spostandosi a disagio da un piede all'altro e spandendo rivoli di ghiaccio per il corridoio.

«Potrebbe andare meglio, in effetti» ammette Nyx, turbata prima dall'imprevedibile reazione dell'Uomo Nero e poi dalla richiesta delle pixies. Se desiderano parlare con lei, allora forse la situazione sta nuovamente cambiando; forse già gli eventi hanno preso una direzione precisa dalla quale potrebbe essere difficile tornare indietro. Già, ma per scoprirlo dovrà infine decidersi a incontrare i nuovi messaggeri. «D'accordo, Frost, fai strada. Ti seguo e vediamo che novità hanno per noi».

Così, insieme, i due si incamminano per raggiungere nuovamente il salone di Nicholas ed essere finalmente aggiornati. Nel frattempo, dietro una delle numerose porte identiche l'una all'altra, un'ombra ascolta ciò che accade nel corridoio e riflette. Lunghe dita, pallide a sottili, scorrono lente fra i capelli neri. Un sospiro abbandona tremolante le labbra esangui.

«È iniziata».


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capitolo Ventidue**_

 _ **«S**_ iete qui, finalmente!» esclama Toothiana vedendo entrare Jack e Nyx.

Le pixies presenti in sala planano leggere fino a raggiungere la donna appena giunta e una di loro sembra prendersi l'onere di fare da portavoce, dato che questa volta fra loro non è presente Eresseie. Le racconta che sono state avvicinate da alcune fate del fuoco in possesso di informazioni e che queste ultime riguardavano proprio i due fratelli di cui è stato ampiamente discusso fra le creature all'interno della sala.

«Dicono che ora hanno con loro qualcosa che può interessarvi, signora. Ma sono state poco chiare sia sul modo in cui lo hanno saputo che sull'esatta natura di ciò che effettivamente hanno con sé e possa aver a che fare con voi. Abbiamo ugualmente creduto nostro dovere venire per mettervi al corrente di quanto scoperto» termina la piccola pixie, comunque nervosa per aver saputo portare notizie tanto incomplete.

Nyx nel frattempo sta rimuginando sulle ultime novità. Non riesce a immaginare che vi sia qualcosa che possa premerle e che in quel momento si trovi nelle mani di Ba'al e Mot, tanto più che non ha mai posseduto molto e nulla di davvero importante né tanto meno insostituibile.

«Siete certe che abbiano proprio parlato di _qualcosa_?» indaga perciò, decisa a venire a capo del problema.

Le pixies si scambiano sguardi irrequieti; sono visibilmente in ansia, tanto che perfino il guardiano del divertimento sente che qualcosa di brutto è nell'aria.

«Beh, in realtà le loro esatte parole sono state: "I due fratelli divini hanno preso ciò che era della signora della notte"» ammette la piccola pixie, occhieggiando cauta la donna di fronte a sé.

Gli occhi bui di Nyx sono socchiusi e concentrati su qualche particolare che, evidentemente, non è ciò che le sta davanti. «Ciò che era… mio» mormora incerta. «Mio». Serra le labbra, scuote la testa e solleva lo sguardo, perdendosi un attimo a fissare il cielo oltre il grande lucernario sul tetto; allora i suoi occhi si spalancano di comprensione. «Ciò che era mio» soffia con voce strozzata. «Non è possibile. Come…?» tentenna, spaventata davvero dopo molti, troppi secoli.

«Che cosa succede?» interviene Nicholas, facendosi prudentemente avanti, preoccupato per l'espressione angosciata che tutti possono ora facilmente osservare sul volto della donna.

Nyx sfarfalla le ciglia, confusa, e infine mette a fuoco la sgargiante figura di North che le sta parlando nel tentativo di comprendere il suo turbamento.

«Loro… hanno catturato mio figlio» bisbiglia, incerta su come comportarsi.

«Cosa? Perché mai?!» esclama Toothiana, sorpresa.

«Io non…» tentenna Nyx, scuotendo il capo.

«Che cosa facciamo, ora? Dovremmo cercare di aiutarlo?» dubita Jack, un po' spaventato a quella prospettiva.

«Certo che no, Frost. A meno che tu non voglia fare esattamente il loro gioco» replica asciutto Pitch, comparso alle spalle dei presenti senza che neppure le pixies e Nyx se ne rendessero conto.

Quest'ultima si volta e lo fissa confusa, sia per le sue parole che per la sua presenza lì. «Potrebbero fargli del male» ipotizza con un lieve tremito nella voce delicata.

Pitch reclina il capo e inarca un sopracciglio. «Ne dubito. Non sarebbe saggio da parte loro; sarebbe anzi una mossa piuttosto stupida. Vogliono tuo padre; questo lo abbiamo stabilito. Posso supporre che credano di poterlo convincere a mostrarsi, se _tu_ fossi la posta in gioco. A loro non interessa affatto di tuo figlio e neppure a tuo padre; questo lo sai tu e lo sanno anche Ba'al e Mot; ma quei due sperano che almeno tu abbia una qualche influenza su Phanês». Assottiglia gli occhi e un lieve ghigno gli deforma le labbra sottili. «Ce l'hai?» chiede con sarcasmo.

Nyx è indecisa se prenderlo a calci o aggrapparsi al suo collo sperando in un abbraccio che probabilmente non giungerebbe in ogni caso. Sbuffa seccata. «No, non ce l'ho. Nessuno ce l'ha, né mortale né immortale. Non è più interessato a questo pianeta dai tempi della sua creazione».

Pitch annuisce, a suo modo compiaciuto. «In ogni caso presentarti da loro non sarebbe una mossa saggia né tanto meno intelligente. Di certo non aiuterebbe tuo figlio, né men che meno loro. Stanno lavorando per riportare Phanês nel mondo delle creature viventi per conto del demone, anche se forse Ba'al non ne è ancora al corrente e probabilmente crede di agire a vantaggio loro e del loro futuro».

«Dovremmo quindi lasciarlo nelle mani di quei due?» sibila Nyx, ora piuttosto incredula. Sgrana gli occhi quando Pitch le porge un piccolo cenno di assenso.

«Fin troppo presto si renderanno conto da soli di quanto inutile sia stata la loro mossa» spiega paziente.

«E allora se ne libereranno!» esclama costernata.

Lui scuote il capo. «Mi deludi. Certo che non lo faranno. Eliminare lui significherebbe avere una quantità di divinità e altre creature magiche inviperite e oltraggiate, ben più che disposte a far loro abbassare la cresta. E loro non desiderano affatto inimicarsi l'intero mondo degli spiriti ed esseri immortali; desiderano riavere indietro il loro antico splendore, ma con una mossa simile di sicuro non lo otterrebbero». Abbozza un piccolo sorriso notando Nyx annuire piano.

«Spero che non ce l'avrà con me, dopo questo» borbotta turbata.

Pitch incrocia le braccia e il suo sorriso si accentua. «Se è intelligente a sufficienza comprenderà facilmente la tua decisione. In caso contrario… Beh, fossi in te prenderei in considerazione l'idea di disconoscerlo».

Ancora una volta Nyx sgrana gli occhi ma, un istante dopo, scoppia in una risata inaspettata da tutti i presenti, perfino da lei stessa. «E io che credevo ti fossi rammollito in tutti questi secoli a inventare stupidi incubi per i poppanti» sbotta.

L'Uomo Nero solleva gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa, ma si esime dal replicare dato che, in fondo, lei gli ha appena fatto un complimento, seppur con ben poca gentilezza.

«Quindi non ci muoveremo per cercare Ouranós?» indaga Toothiana per accertarsi di aver ben compreso il senso del dialogo fra l'Uomo Nero e la Signora della Notte.

«No, fata. Per lo meno non adesso» conferma Pitch, osservando con un pizzico di divertimento molti dei presenti sospirare di sollievo a quella rassicurazione. Bene, se non altro quelle zucche vuote sembrano aver finalmente compreso quanto effettivamente possano rivelarsi pericolosi quei due fratelli, vista l'apparente facilità con la quale hanno catturato Ouranós.

«Sembri molto più in forma in queste ultime ore» riflette Nyx, soppesando con curiosità la nera figura di Pitch.

Lui le lancia una discreta occhiata e si limita ad annuire, innervosendo un poco la donna che, al contrario, si aspettava un qualche genere di spiegazione al riguardo.

«Posso chiederti come ci sei riuscito? Avevi lasciato intendere che ti ci sarebbero voluti più di un paio di giorni per recuperare energie sufficienti» gli rammenta, indispettita.

Pitch stiracchia un pigro ghigno. «L'ho detto, vero?» mormora, con tutto l'intento di far saltare i nervi a Nyx, cosa che peraltro sembra riuscirgli in modo impeccabile. Sospira, conscio di dover comunque vuotare il sacco, se vuole evitare di subire sgradevoli ritorsioni. «Ebbene, è possibile che tu non vi abbia prestato particolare attenzione, ma negli ultimi giorni, in questo posto, si è accumulata una pesante cappa di tensione e di sentimenti poco piacevoli. Pare proprio che i recenti fatti abbiano un po' incrinato la spensierata sicurezza di questi sempliciotti» spiega leggero.

Nyx allora comprende e i suoi occhi si sgranano impercettibilmente e scintillano di oscuri bagliori. «Paura» soffia.

L'Uomo Nero annuisce soddisfatto. «Paura, esattamente» conferma, inspirando a fondo quasi a incamerarne una generosa boccata.

«Ma… tu non sei spaventato da questa situazione?» indaga lei con aria critica. «Perché, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, io un po' lo sono».

«Su questo non ho dubbi. Dimentichi troppo spesso che posso sentirla» le ricorda paziente. «Comunque sia, certo che lo sono; solo uno sciocco non proverebbe timore al nostro posto».

La fronte di Nyx, un momento prima perfettamente liscia e levigata come candido marmo, si aggrotta per la confusione. «Qualcosa è cambiato, quindi. Un tempo questo ti avrebbe intralciato» obbietta pensierosa.

«Sì, un tempo» concorda Pitch, rallentando il passo e piegando leggermente il capo verso la sua accompagnatrice. «Ma ho avuto un anno intero per lavorarci su; dall'ultima occasione in cui sono stato beffato da questa debolezza. Ho riflettuto molto e ho trovato il modo per ovviare al problema. Provare timore di fronte a un pericolo è normale, un istinto automatico che non può essere eliminato. Ma può essere isolato, invece, e tenuto sotto debito controllo» rivela, compiaciuto.

Nyx solleva lo sguardo in quello brillante di Pitch e gli offre un piccolo sorriso. «È quello che hai fatto?».

«È quello che ho fatto» conferma con un cenno di assenso. «Commettere un errore è perdonabile. Trascurare di correggerlo è da stolti. L'incontro con Ba'al non è certamente stato una tranquilla passeggiata fra le margherite; in effetti lui, con il fratello al fianco, è stato piuttosto terrorizzante. Malgrado ciò Epiales non mi ha aggredito, approfittando della mia debolezza, come invece era accaduto la scorsa primavera; al contrario è accorso in mio aiuto e mi ha portato in salvo» racconta Pitch, non potendosi evitare di rabbrividire leggermente al ricordo dello scontro con Ba'al.

«Quindi ora sei in grado di dominare la tua paura così che non intralci il controllo che hai su quella degli altri?» si accerta Nyx.

«Proprio così» conferma Pitch.

D'un tratto arresta i suoi passi nel mezzo del corridoio che stavano lentamente percorrendo, costringendo Nyx a fare altrettanto, e sbuffa sonoramente con una marcata nota di esasperazione. Di fronte a loro vi sono altre due di quelle seccanti fatine dei denti, pronte più che mai a dare nuovamente battaglia.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitolo Ventitré**_

 _ **S**_ ta riflettendo, con lo sguardo da lungo tempo perso nella confortevole oscurità, sulle loro effettive possibilità di approdare a una soluzione accettabile; non può fare a meno di chiedersi il motivo per il quale la loro mossa non abbia ancora sortito i risultati sperati. Forse che quel fanfarone buono a nulla di Ouranós non sia poi così importante per la sua famiglia? Che fare, ora? Se nemmeno sequestrare il nipote di Phanês ha contribuito a smovere la situazione, cos'altro potrebbe farlo a quel punto?

D'un tratto si irrigidisce e scatta in piedi, pietrificato; ansioso si guarda attorno senza tuttavia notare nulla di diverso dal solito, placido buio. Spalanca gli occhi nel nulla, avvertendo nuovamente una sgradevole sensazione strisciare nella sua testa; qualcuno lo sta chiamando. No, non qualcuno, il demone. Che abbia infine deciso di toglierlo di mezzo, dati gli scarsi risultati dei loro sforzi, e proseguire da solo alla ricerca di un modo per evadere dalla sua prigione? China il capo, consapevole di non poter ignorare per molto ancora il suo insistente richiamo, a meno che non intenda impazzire del tutto. In silenzio trae un sospiro sconfortato e raccoglie la forza sufficiente a raggiungere il portale e colui che si trova oltre a esso.

«Non posso certo stupirmi di non aver ancora ricevuto buone nuove, se questa è la tua normale solerzia» crede opportuno di insultarlo Fuinur, dandogli così un _caldo_ benvenuto al suo cospetto.

«Sono desolato, mio signore» soffia, incapace di pensare ad altro che non sia la propria dipartita, probabilmente imminente e dolorosa.

«Puoi ben immaginare cosa me ne faccia della tua desolazione» rimbrotta, impaziente. «Esisti al solo scopo di servirmi, attualmente, ed è proprio ciò che farai, Mot» ordina seccamente.

«Naturalmente, mio signore» conferma Mot, non potendo fare altro al momento.

Il demone ora osserva quasi con curiosità la buia figura di fronte a sé, trovandola perfino più miserabile del solito. «Lungi da me darmi pensiero per la tua infima esistenza, tuttavia non posso fare a meno di notarlo e mi chiedevo per quale motivo, ultimamente, appari al mio cospetto in cotali, deplorevoli condizioni».

Mot sgrana impercettibilmente gli occhi dietro i neri capelli che oscurano in parte il suo viso. Che dire? Non la verità, se davvero tiene a procrastinare ancora un poco la propria fine. «Non… sono giorni di agio quelli che sto vivendo, purtroppo. Come sapete, la mia famiglia non tiene particolarmente in conto la mia esistenza né l'idea di supportarmi nei miei progetti» tenta, sperando di non apparire in nessun modo offensivo.

Il demone occhieggia con malcelato disprezzo la patetica figura di fronte al suo sguardo e soffia una mezza risata annoiata. «Capisco. Dovresti riflettere sull'opportunità di cambiare famiglia; creartene una a tua immagine e somiglianza potrebbe giovare al tuo spirito» suggerisce con poco trasporto e ancor meno tatto.

"Cambiare famiglia?" si chiede confusamente Mot. "E di quella attuale cosa dovrei farne?" si interroga, non potendosi evitare di rabbrividire al solo pensiero delle possibilità a sua disposizione. «Vi ringrazio per il suggerimento e la vostra comprensione» si risolve invece a dire a voce alta. «Perdonate la sfacciataggine, mio signore, ma qual è il motivo della mia presenza qui, oggi?» si interessa, sperando di abbreviare quanto possibile lo sgradito incontro per potersene tornare a piangersi addosso immerso nel suo mondo privo di luce.

«Ah, sì, il motivo. Sei qui per servirmi, ovviamente. Poiché tutti i vostri miseri sforzi non sono valsi assolutamente a nulla e non mi hanno portato alcun risultato tangibile, ho deciso di prendere personalmente in mano la situazione. Ho trascorso questo breve tempo dal nostro ultimo incontro esaminando la situazione e studiando (con estremo interesse, aggiungerei) le pedine in gioco. Ebbene, forse stenterai a crederlo, ma ho individuato una possibile soluzione al mio attuale cruccio» esclama Fuinur, vittorioso.

"Di male in peggio" pensa cupamente Mot, domandandosi chi altri stia per pagare per questa follia. «Vi ascolto, mio signore» conferma pacato.

«Uno scambio: qualcuno di idoneo prenderà il mio posto in questo mondo fittizio, permettendomi così di tornare a calcare i piedi su un suolo reale e a respirare vera aria, finalmente!» esulta estasiato.

Ba'al ritrova il fratello immobile e silenzioso nella solita, deprimente oscurità. Solo che questa volta Mot ha il volto più scuro del mondo in cui vice e Ba'al lo osserva teso, mentre la preoccupazione per la loro sorte si impenna drasticamente.

«Fratello» bisbiglia cauto, avvicinandosi lentamente. «Cos'altro è accaduto?» chiede senza però azzardarsi ad alzare la voce. Per quanto abbia pazientemente atteso, solo un prolungato e cupo silenzio risponde alle sue domande. «Altri guai, è così?» sospira scoraggiato.

«Sì» soffia Mot e la sua voce è appena udibile nonostante il profondo silenzio che li circonda.

«Raccontami. Ti ascolto, fratello» lo incoraggia come può, sapendo tuttavia quanto a poco servano le sue buone intenzioni.

Incredibilmente viene invece accontentato e Mot, con tono grave e sfiduciato, prova realmente a raccontare a Ba'al del suo ultimo e sconcertante incontro con il demone.

«Che fosse pazzo era già più che ovvio, ma questa sua idea è… una follia, semplicemente» sbotta Ba'al alla fine della narrazione.

«Indubbiamente» concorda Mot. «Purtroppo non ho l'opportunità di esprimere questo tipo di parere personale a quella creatura».

«Immagino» sibila con sarcasmo Ba'al, assolutamente contrariato. «Che cosa facciamo?».

Mot solleva lentamente lo sguardo sul fratello e lo osserva attentamente, fissandolo come se quella fosse la prima volta in cui se lo ritrova davanti. Scuote la testa, quasi più confuso di prima. «Devo… trovare il modo per accontentare la sua volontà. Non mi è possibile fare altrimenti a questo punto» ammette.

«Sta bene. Hai già in mente un modo per farlo? Come ci avviciniamo a sufficienza senza rischiare che ci polverizzino a vista?» insiste Ba'al, deciso a scoprire le loro carte.

Mot fa lentamente scorrere le mani tremanti fra i capelli, scostandoli brevemente dal viso, e sospira. «Non noi, fratello, io solo. Se ci presentassimo in massa sarebbe molto più pericoloso e finiremmo con l'essere facilmente individuati prima ancora di aver preso ciò che ci interessa».

«Stai scherzando?» ringhia Ba'al, costernato. «Non ci penso nemmeno a lasciare che tu ti presenti lì da solo!» sbotta.

«Ba'al» soffia, incerto. «Questo non è come uno dei tuoi soliti passatempi. Non si tratta di un gioco. Vi sarà certamente radunata una ragguardevole quantità di spiriti ed entità assortite. Non possiamo permetterci di sottovalutare la situazione in questo caso, capisci?». L'occhiata truce che gli scocca Ba'al lo fa deglutire ansioso e a disagio.

«Capisco che stai diventando folle quasi quanto quel maledetto demone!» sibila furioso.

Mot scuote il capo. «Non è follia, è prudenza. Quel qualcosa che tu dimentichi costantemente di mettere in conto, fratello».

«Smettila di deridermi! So benissimo che non è un gioco, capisco perfettamente che si tratta di un azzardo. Non resterò a contare le gocce nel mare mentre vai a farti ammazzare per ordine di una creatura che avrebbe già dovuto essere estinta da millenni. Non lo capisci che sono preoccupato per te?» sbraita Ba'al, ormai fuori di sé.

Le labbra ceree di Mot si dischiudono appena in una piccola smorfia confusa e sorpresa. Aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre i suoi occhi non smettono un istante di scrutare il volto del fratello in cerca di indizi o di un barlume di chiarezza. «Per me? Non… Perché?» balbetta incerto con voce tremolante.

Ba'al soffia uno sbuffo irritato. «Per fortuna dovevi essere quello intelligente della famiglia, vero? Cosa c'è da capire, fratello? Credi forse mi farebbe piacere se una qualche accozzaglia di spiriti ti facesse del male? Continui a dimenticare che abbiamo un legame, noi due. Se qualcuno può ammazzarti, fratello, quello devo essere unicamente io» afferma con decisione, scatenando a sorpresa la pacata ilarità di Mot che, con discrezione, ridacchia stranamente confortato dalla dichiarazione di odio/amore del fratello.

«Verrai con me, fratello?» domanda allora, con un leggero sorriso nella voce.

«Puoi giurarci» conferma Ba'al, ghignando soddisfatto.

Nei suoi occhi chiari è ancora riflesso il bagliore argentato della luna che, a poco a poco, si affievolisce fino a lasciare nuovamente posto al buio della notte. Socchiude stancamente le palpebre, sospira e riflette su come spiegare agli altri ciò di cui è appena venuto a conoscenza. Ma non esiste un modo semplice, questo lo sa; è un dovere a cui deve adempiere ed è esattamente ciò che farà. Lentamente indietreggia e si allontana per raggiungere i suoi ospiti.

«Jack».

Lo spirito dell'inverno si volta a quel richiamo e sorride. «North! Dov'eri sparito?» esclama allegro. Poi nota la sua espressione crucciata e il sorriso svanisce, spazzato via dalla tensione. «Altre brutte notizie?».

«Non buone, purtroppo» conferma Nicholas. «Sai dove sono gli altri?» chiede, dato che nel guardarsi intorno non riesce tuttavia a individuare nessun altro a parte loro due, una manciata di elfi e qualche fatina dei denti.

Jack annuisce, pensieroso. «Sandy è con uno degli incubi di Pitch. Stanno… uhm… chiacchierando, credo, su in cima al lucernario» indica, con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto.

Anche Nicholas a quel punto sposta lo sguardo al soffitto e riesce a distinguere la brillante figura dell'Omino dei Sogni stagliarsi contro il nero del cielo notturno. Annuisce, poi scuote la testa un po' sconcertato.

«Toothiana, Bunnymund e un paio di pixie sono invece giù in laboratorio, con i tuoi yeti» prosegue Jack, ora comodamente appollaiato sulla spalliera di una sedia. «Ho visto Nyx e Pitch, una mezz'oretta fa, che facevano una delle loro passeggiate con quell'incubo che è arrivato con lui. Non ho idea fin dove siano arrivati, a furia di camminare. Scommetto che hanno girato questo posto più loro due negli ultimi tre giorni che tu negli ultimi cinquant'anni» ghigna dispettoso.

Nicholas incrocia le braccia al petto e aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Che vorresti dire, spiritello?» borbotta, abbozzando nonostante tutto un sorriso divertito.

«Oh, proprio nulla» esclama Jack, sollevando le mani in segno di resa. «Te li vado a ripescare, se vuoi» offre di buon grado, immaginando che abbia qualcosa di importante da riferire a tutti.

Nicholas annuisce. «Sì, grazie. A Toothiana e Aster penso io. Tu va', ora» lo sprona con un gesto impaziente della mano.

Così Jack schizza fuori dal salone come una bufera e svolazza rapido per i corridoi infiniti, seguendo l'odore strano ma anche familiare di quella donna un po' matta ma che, tutto sommato, a lui sta piuttosto simpatica. Spera non sia capitato qualcosa di brutto a suo figlio, ma immagina che lei sarebbe comunque fra le prime a saperlo. Chissà, forse Manny ha avuto un'altra delle sue trovare ai confini della realtà, e loro ci andranno di mezzo, come ogni volta del resto. Sbuffa un po' scocciato ma subito dopo fa spallucce, rassegnato all'inevitabile, e sorride nell'individuare la coppietta in nero a cavallo del solito incubo un po' stravagante.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitolo Ventiquattro**_

 _ **«E**_ hilà! Un'altra cavalcata romantica al chiaro di luna?» esclama Jack, svolazzando sopra le teste dei due cavalieri e ridacchiando allegramente.

Entrambi sollevano gli occhi sul guardiano del divertimento e Pitch storce la bocca in una smorfia infastidita. «Ragazzino screanzato» borbotta, facendo sogghignare Nyx alle sue spalle.

«Ohi, io non sono un ragazzino!» protesta Jack, agitando convulsamente il bastone in aria e riempiendo tutti di soffici fiocchi di neve.

«Ah no, eh?» sibila Pitch, guardandolo storto.

«No di certo: ho trecento anni, io» si pavoneggia, gonfiando un po' il misero petto di adolescente.

«Non ne dimostri nemmeno un decimo» osserva Nyx, sorridendo sorniona.

Jack si imbroncia, incrocia le braccia e sbuffa sonoramente, senza ben sapere se lei lo stia o meno prendendo in giro. «Voi due non siete per nulla gentili, sapete?» si lamenta, accomodandosi sul capo dell'incubo, indispettendo non poco sia Pitch che l'incubo stesso.

«Ti aspettavi seriamente che lo fossimo?» indaga l'Uomo Nero, fissandolo con scetticismo.

Gli occhi del giovane guardiano diventano grandi e sorpresi. «Uhm, beh… forse no» concede titubante, prima di lanciare uno strillo sconcertato, senza avere il tempo di completare i suoi pensieri, dato che l'incubo sotto di lui, stanco di trasportare in quel modo lo spiritello, scrolla il capo facendolo volare gambe all'aria. «Nemmeno il tuo incubo è molto simpatico» conviene Jack, un poco risentito, toccando terra con leggerezza.

«Non fa parte delle sue qualità, in effetti» ammette Pitch. «Ma a ben vedere i suoi compiti non lo richiedono» aggiunge pragmatico. «C'è un motivo particolare per il quale ti trovi qui, apparentemente deciso a tediare la nostra serata?» si informa, già stremato dall'avercelo intorno.

«Uh, giusto!» prorompe Jack, esultante. «North dice che ci sono altre novità; credo abbia parlato con Manny».

Pitch arriccia il naso, disgustato alla sola menzione di quel nome, ma rimane in silenzio e fa cenno al guardiano di proseguire pure.

«Così mi ha chiesto di trovarvi. Il tempo di radunare gli altri e sapremo che c'è di nuovo nell'aria. Nulla di buono, comunque, a giudicare dalla faccia scura che aveva quando ci ho parlato» commenta Jack, già meno allegro alla prospettiva delle cattive notizie in arrivo.

«Si prospetta forse una nuova catastrofe?» medita Nyx.

«O più semplicemente l'evoluzione di quella già in corso» deduce Pitch, già sentendo in arrivo un'emicrania nuova di zecca.

Pitch fa scricchiolare i denti, nervoso, e tamburella rapidamente le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona rossa sulla quale è seduto già da diversi minuti senza aver ancora ascoltato una sola sillaba di spiegazione. Inizia a essere piuttosto stanco e frustrato di dover attendere in quel posto che qualcuno si decida a parlare, finalmente. Una mano di Nyx, seduta accanto a lui, si posa con delicatezza sul suo avambraccio, probabilmente con l'intento di placare il suo nervosismo. Sbuffa, soffiando fuori l'aria dalle narici con impazienza.

«Ebbene?» sibila, rompendo il silenzio teso. «È possibile conoscere il motivo di questa _riunione_ , o siamo stati invitati qui solo per prendere il tea con i pasticcini?» strascica velenoso.

Nicholas, che si trova dal lato opposto della stanza proprio di fronte a lui, stira le labbra contrariato ma resiste stoicamente alla tentazione di insultarlo e maledirlo in lingue varie e assortite, invece trae un profondo respiro e annuisce lentamente. «D'accordo, sì, hai ragione» ammette riluttante. «Sono stato contattato da Manny, questa sera. C'erano… notizie importanti in ballo. A quanto sembra le cose si complicano con questa nuova minaccia del demone».

«Meraviglioso!» sbotta d'un tratto Nyx, facendo sussultare molti. «Meno male che c'è il Nano nella Luna a tenerci aggiornati, altrimenti che faremmo?» rimarca con pesante sarcasmo.

Pitch, lì accanto, trattiene a stento una risatina e si limita a increspare le labbra; Jack, più in fondo, non è così discreto e sghignazza invece senza troppo pudore.

«È _l'Uomo nella Luna_ , non il _nano_!» esclama Toothiana, oltraggiata.

Gli occhi scuri di Nyx la osservano con compatimento. «Fata, o hai la vista difettosa o la memoria corta. Quel tappo calvo dell'uomo ha giusto il nome. Sono abbastanza sicura che mentalmente non si sia mai evoluto oltre la pubertà» insinua maliziosa.

«Come osi, tu, malefica vipera svergognata!» scatta a quel punto la fata, levandosi in aria e additandola con ira.

«Stolto ammasso di piume, ti ordino di astenerti dal parlare di ciò che non conosci» replica Nyx, a sua volta infuriata per la totale mancanza di adeguato rispetto alla sua persona.

Mentre le due si fissano in cagnesco da un lato all'altro della sala, pronte a venire alle mani da un momento all'altro, Nicholas e Pitch seguono la scena con preoccupazione crescente e per un momento si adocchiano l'un l'altro con aperta ansia, decidendo silenziosamente ma di comune accordo di intervenire prima che la situazione degeneri oltre. Così Nicholas si fa incontro a Toothiana, tentando di attirare la sua attenzione e convincerla a tornare con i piedi per terra e a deporre le armi (in tutti i sensi, considerato che poco prima la fata ha sguainato le sue sottili sciabole gemelle). Nello stesso momento, dall'altra parte, Pitch accosta silenziosamente e con molta cautela Nyx, provando a parlare lentamente con lei. Tuttavia, dato che né Nicholas né Pitch sembrano ottenere risultati apprezzabili, si uniscono a loro anche gli altri, mettendosi fra le due contendenti con gran sprezzo del pericolo. Quando però Toothiana fa scintillare una delle sue sciabole in aria e Nyx sembra pronta a scatenare l'inferno proprio lì in mezzo al luccicante salone di North, Nicholas si lancia letteralmente sulla fata, agguantandola e bloccandole ali e braccia contemporaneamente, mentre Pitch impacchetta una Nyx furibonda in un nugolo di filamenti d'ombra, mettendolesi di fronte così da bloccarle la visuale sulla fata. Poco a poco gli animi sembrano placarsi; Toothiana, con un po' d'affanno, smette di scalciare istericamente per liberarsi dalla presa di Nicholas, e Pitch abbozza un piccolo sorriso tremolante indirizzato a Nyx, la quale invece lo sta guardando in modo truce e ben poco rassicurante, affatto lieta di essere legata come un salame.

«Sei più tranquilla, ora?» soffia, prudente, allungando una mano a scostare i lunghi capelli finiti davanti agli occhi fiammeggianti.

«No» ringhia, «e se non mi liberi immediatamente rimpiangerai amaramente di non essere morto quando ne avevi l'opportunità» minaccia, facendo sgranare gli occhi e mancare il respiro a un attonito Uomo Nero.

La fissa sconvolto e visibilmente ferito, si allontana di un paio di passi e con un rapido gesto della mano fa svanire le catene d'ombra che la tenevano stretta. «Vai all'inferno» sibila, voltandole le spalle e abbandonando a grandi passi la sala.

Il silenzio è pesante fra i presenti, opprimente, neppure il frusciare di una piuma si avverte. Quando Sanderson mostra chiaramente uno sguardo allarmato e la sua urgenza di parlare si tramuta in improvvisi bagliori di luce mista a sabbia dei sogni, finalmente i guardiani e gli spiriti presenti sembrano ridestarsi dall'attonita confusione.

Nicholas vorrebbe provare a chiarire con calma e tornare al motivo per cui si sono riuniti, ma prima ancora che tutti riescano a tornare a sedersi e ascoltare, il lampadario al centro della sala vibra vistosamente facendo tintinnare le decorazioni in cristallo; un istante dopo anche il pavimento trema e un boato rompe definitivamente il lungo silenzio, mettendo tutti in allarme.

«Che cosa sta accadendo, Nicholas?» esclama Toothiana, tornando in aria mentre al suo fianco Aster e Jack sono già pronti per fronteggiare un possibile attacco.

Nicholas si guarda intorno, smarrito, cercando di capire la situazione. In quel momento due yeti molto allarmati irrompono in sala iniziando a parlare uno sopra l'altro. Nonostante sia abituato a trattare con loro, il guardiano della meraviglia stenta a comprendere ciò che stanno praticamente urlando. «Silenzio! Uno per volta» ordina bruscamente, zittendo entrambi e indicando loro di spiegarsi con calma. Nel tempo che i due impiegano per organizzarsi, un altro assordante frastuono manda in frantumi le finestre di un lato del salone e a quel punto Nyx, di un pallore spettrale e un po' grigiastro, scatta in piedi e si precipita oltre le grandi porte, investendo i due sfortunati yeti che si trovavano sulla sua strada e svanendo oltre il corridoio alla velocità della luce.

Giunta a tempo di record sul lato opposto del palazzo è però costretta ad arrestarsi di botto e a trattenere bruscamente il fiato, momentaneamente paralizzata dalla visione di quell'ala della fabbrica che appare ora completamente sventrata da qualcosa che sembra aver provocato un'esplosione verso l'esterno. Lentamente si affaccia oltre le rovine ai suoi piedi e osserva con angoscia il profondo crepaccio di ghiaccio e neve che si estende per molti metri e scompare nell'oscurità, ma neppure l'aria gelida del circolo polare riesce a distoglierla dai suoi assordanti pensieri su ciò che potrebbe essere realmente accaduto.

Un sottile e spento nitrito alle sue spalle riesce invece nell'impresa di attirare la sua attenzione; piano si volta e fissa lo sguardo in quello dorato di un incubo: Epiales, che la scruta di rimando, pregandola in silenzio di fare qualcosa.

Un baluginio oscuro brilla nei suoi occhi spalancati nel momento in cui, forse, comprende. «Erano qui» mormora, senza fiato. «Maledetti» ringhia, mentre nuvole nere ricoprono il cielo oscurando la luna.

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **L'Angolino Buio e Polveroso dell'Uomo Nero (e dell'autrice a cui piace maltrattarlo)**_

Sono abbastanza insoddisfatta per non essere riuscita a trovare una valida alternativa all'espressione «Vai all'inferno». Presupponendo che Pitch, in quanto _alieno_ (o se non altro esterno alle usanze terrestri), non possa realmente considerarsi religioso, o almeno non affiliato ad alcuna religione corrente sulla Terra, sono rimasta un po' delusa nel non aver trovato una maledizione più adatta al soggetto in questione e soprattutto al momento.

Quindi, nulla, se mai a qualcuno dovesse sovvenire una soluzione migliore, sono tutta orecchi (od occhi, nella fattispecie).

Obbligatissima,

 _ **Roiben**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capitolo Venticinque**_

 _ **L**_ a delusione e la rabbia che sente in quel momento offuscano ogni altra percezione. Forse è questo il motivo per il quale non avverte per tempo l'appressarsi di una presenza estranea, anzi due. Nel momento in cui se ne rende conto è ormai tardi per correre ai ripari e rimane solo il tempo di prendersi mentalmente a calci e di sfoderare una parte del potere nuovamente acquisito in quegli ultimi giorni agitati.

Eccoli di nuovo: sono comparsi davanti ai suoi occhi sgranati esattamente come era accaduto giorni addietro su quella nuvola grigia in mezzo all'oceano. La differenza è che questa volta sembrano avere parecchia fretta e nessuno dei due si perde in convenevoli. A sorpresa, è Mot ad aprire le ostilità; la sua maschera di tranquilla noia è ora visibilmente incrinata e Pitch può chiaramente notare, questa volta, tutto il suo nervosismo ed è perfino in grado di avvertirne la paura. Peccato non avere a disposizione il tempo sufficiente a sfruttarla e ad assimilarne almeno una piccola parte, avrebbe certamente fatto un gran comodo in quel contesto, ma tant'è, ora ha ben altro a cui pensare, per esempio a come evitare di venire spazzato via dai poteri oscuri del dio dell'oltretomba.

Si scansa con rapidità, e il colpo lanciato da Mot, invece di ridurlo a brandelli, crea una voragine nelle mura dell'edificio perdendosi all'esterno senza altre conseguenze. Nessuno di loro trova il tempo di perdersi in chiacchiere; Pitch raggiunge il soffitto con un balzo, richiama a sé la concentrazione necessaria per fondersi con le poche ombre presenti e scivola lesto il più lontano possibile, poi torna alla sua forma umana e scaglia con forza un'onda di sabbia nera che manca Mot di poco ma travolge Ba'al al suo posto, spedendolo a incrinare un altro muro della fabbrica di giocattoli di North. L'edificio trema un lungo istante, poi ritrova stabilità. Mot ha già contrattaccato, ignorando le bestemmie del fratello e bloccando momentaneamente Pitch in una nera bolla fuori dallo spazio e dal tempo. Per sua disgrazia nota che la sua offensiva ha funzionato solo in parte; all'interno della bolla, sabbia oscura vortica con sempre maggior velocità, incrinando la superficie lucente del suo piccolo buco nero.

«Fratello, che stai facendo?» ringhia Mot, occupato a mantenere in piedi la propria creazione. «Vuoi darti una mossa, prima che qui salti tutto per aria?» esclama allarmato e con evidente affanno.

Qualcosa di dorato brilla nell'oscurità fitta della bolla, poi un tuono sconquassa l'edificio e l'esplosione che segue sventra definitivamente quell'ala del palazzo, spedendo in orbita Ba'al e alcuni sfortunati yeti che passavano per caso da quelle parti. Mot è in qualche modo riuscito a farsi scudo e a scampare all'urto, così con gli ultimi rimasugli di lucidità intercetta Pitch nel vuoto momentaneamente formatosi e lo trascina con sé di peso, scaraventandolo negli abissi neri del suo bel mondo oscuro.

Un colpo sperimentale alla barriera di buia energia, che ha come unica conseguenza di farlo incespicare all'indietro, gli suggerisce di risparmiare le forze per un momento più opportuno, quindi si limita a fissare lo sguardo sulla scura figura dall'altro lato del campo di forza.

«Sei molto più potente di quanto fossi durante il nostro precedente incontro, spaventapasseri» constata Mot, osservandolo con fastidiosa attenzione.

Gli occhi di Pitch scintillano di rabbia mal trattenuta. Rimane in silenzio, però, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo e attendendo il suo momento. Quando ha ripreso i sensi, in seguito al brusco atterraggio in quel mondo, si è reso presto conto di essere solo in quel luogo, eccettuato il suo creatore Mot. Si è chiesto che fine abbia fatto il fratello; non crede affatto alla possibilità di essersi liberato di lui così facilmente, eppure non è ancora tornato e Mot sembra nervoso e inquieto per quell'assenza.

«Che cosa sei, tu?» chiede d'un tratto Mot, facendo vagare gli occhi sulla sua figura affilata.

Pitch fa un passo indietro, allontanandosi dalla barriera, e piega leggermente il capo in muta sorpresa. «Credevo lo sapessi già» obbietta perplesso.

«Conosco il modo in cui ti chiamano gli esseri umani, ma non è questo ciò che sei» replica Mot con tono pacato.

Sembra abbia ritrovato buona parte del suo equilibrio e della sua irritante compostezza, riflette Pitch, pensieroso. «Il prodotto della possessione di creature oscure di molteplice e differente natura ma con obbiettivi comuni» si risolve a spiegare, non trovando motivo per evitare la domanda. Si agita però, innervosito all'occhiata improvvisamente interessata di Mot.

«Non uno spirito, né un demone e neppure un dio. Forse una creatura magica, ma non comune come le ninfe, i satiri o i coboldi» soppesa.

Pitch arriccia il naso, profondamente disgustato da quel paragone ignobile. «Non offendere, dio. Potresti avere a pentirtene, un giorno» lo avverte con un sibilo alterato.

Inaspettatamente Mot sorride, o forse _ghigna_ sarebbe un termine più appropriato, in quel caso. «Se i miei piani, per cause di forza maggiore, non fossero altri, credo sarebbe interessante osservarti più da vicino, chiunque tu sia. Mio malgrado, qualcun altro ti reclama» soffia il dio, scatenando un brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Pitch.

«Qualcun altro?» indaga preoccupato. Socchiude le labbra, colpito dalla consapevolezza, e fissa lo sguardo pieno d'orrore in quello rassegnato del dio. «Il demone» mormora spaventato.

Mot a quelle parole sgrana gli occhi e avanza di un passo. «Sai di lui? Come?» chiede confuso.

Pitch serra le labbra e si rintana meglio che può nell'oscurità, conscio tuttavia dell'inutilità del suo tentativo, vista la natura della creatura che si trova a fronteggiare.

«Come?» insiste Mot, quasi ringhiando di frustrazione per la mancanza di collaborazione di Pitch.

«È importante?» gli rivolta contro lo spirito. «Cambierà le nostre sorti, forse?» lo schernisce cupamente.

Mot ha preso ad andare avanti e indietro di fronte alla barriera, come una fiera in gabbia, anche se in effetti quello in gabbia è Pitch. L'Uomo Nero invece si limita a osservarlo, sentendo la paura dell'altro strisciargli addosso, in alcuni momenti fin quasi a sommergerlo.

«Non c'è un modo» rompe il silenzio Mot. «L'ho cercato, a lungo e invano, ma non l'ho trovato. Quel… quella _cosa_ non ha nulla di umano, nemmeno un'anima né un cuore. E non c'è un modo per fermarlo».

«È stato fatto, però» tenta Pitch, cauto.

Mot si volta di scatto e lo fissa, sgomento e come spiritato. «Oh, sì. Ma dov'è, ora, colui che lo ha fatto?» ringhia furioso. «Scomparso! Totalmente irrintracciabile. Nemmeno della sua stessa famiglia si interessa più» grida frustrato.

E allora Pitch comprende, finalmente. «Era per questo. Questo era il motivo per cui cercavate di attirare la sua attenzione».

Il ghigno disperato di Mot torce dolorosamente qualcosa nel petto di Pitch. «Conosci forse un motivo più valido? Neppure il mio stolto fratello ha creduto a lungo a quella panzana del ritorno in auge, figuriamoci» esclama.

«Forse se aveste tentato di spiegare il problema agli altri…» dubita Pitch.

«Lui lo avrebbe scoperto immediatamente!» grida Mot, ormai fuori di sé e molto lontano dalla sua falsa immagine di placida indifferenza.

Pitch lo fissa a lungo e serra le labbra in una linea dura e sottile. «Qual è la mia parte in questo vostro disegno?».

Mot sospira e si lascia cadere seduto a terra. «Non nostro, ormai. Suo, purtroppo» ammette sconfitto.

«Suo?» rantola, nuovamente spaventato. «Vuoi dire che…» affanna.

«Ho cercato di guadagnare tempo, ma alla fine lui si è stancato di aspettare. Tu sei… il suo nuovo piano, a quanto pare».

Presto i guardiani al completo raggiungono l'ala distrutta del palazzo e lì ritrovano Nyx, in compagnia di due degli incubi di Pitch, apparentemente intenta a scrutare nella notte fonda. Nicholas non può fare a meno di guardarsi attorno con aria sconsolata, registrando via via gli ingenti danni alla sua fabbrica; piano, si china a raccogliere i resti di quello che una volta doveva essere un grosso arco lungo, di cui non rimangono che pochi pezzi appena riconoscibili. Dov'è il proprietario di quell'arco? E dell'alabarda spezzata laggiù in fondo? I resti delle armi che appartenevano ai suoi yeti giacciono ora ai suoi piedi, ma degli yeti non v'è più traccia; Nicholas teme che chiunque abbia ridotto il palazzo e le armi in quel modo sia con buona probabilità anche il responsabile della scomparsa degli yeti.

«Chi è stato? Chi ha fatto questo?» domanda con voce dura, rivolto a Nyx. Quando lei si volta finalmente e lo fissa con sguardo un po' perso, lui arriccia le labbra contrariato e scuote la testa. «Tu lo sai, vero?» l'accusa.

«Dovresti saperlo anche tu, guardiano» replica Nyx con voce spenta. Torna a voltarsi verso l'esterno, al cielo coperto di nubi e chiude gli occhi. «Hanno ucciso i tuoi aiutanti, St. North. Sono venuti per lui, lo hanno preso e nel farlo hanno distrutto parte di questo posto e dei suoi abitanti. Probabilmente neppure se ne sono resi conto» pondera amareggiata. Respira l'aria gelida della notte, stringe le palpebre e serra i pugni. «Come potremo trovarli, se si sono ormai rintanati nel loro mondo? Come riuscirò a ritrovarlo?» bisbiglia con disperazione, senza avere idea di ciò che potrà fare per riaverlo.

Jack guarda a lungo i due incubi che sembrano così persi in mezzo a loro. Epiales e Lumbar ricambiano il suo sguardo di ghiaccio e i dubbi dello spirito dell'inverno trovano una risposta chiara, una che forse avrebbe preferito ignorare. «I due fratelli hanno portato via Pitch» soffia, un po' sorpreso e costernato. Trattiene bruscamente il fiato al lieve cenno di assenso della dea della notte e, non per la prima volta, si chiede cosa li aspetta in un futuro fin troppo vicino.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capitolo Ventisei**_

 _ **U**_ na cupa luce violacea riesce in qualche modo a penetrare la fitta oscurità del dominio di Mot ma, a giudicare dalla reazione sconvolta del padrone di casa, non deve trattarsi di un fatto positivo, e Pitch immagina con fin troppa precisione il motivo di tanta agitazione. Lentamente fa un mezzo giro su sé stesso e osserva, con il fiato sospeso, lo strano bagliore proveniente da quella che sembra la lucida superficie di uno specchio il quale, tuttavia, riflette un mondo differente da quello in cui si trovano ora lui e Mot.

«Che cos'è?» mormora in apprensione.

Volta di poco il capo e sbircia il suo silenzioso interlocutore, trovandolo più pallido del solito e intento a fissare con orrore lo strano riflesso.

«La dimensione in cui è stato relegato il demone» decide infine di rispondere Mot, gettando Pitch nello sconforto più totale.

Dunque è quello? Non immaginava potesse essere tanto vicino. Come riuscirà a sfuggire alla trappola in cui lo hanno condotto, se non è in grado di spostarsi attraverso le ombre e la prigione del demone è a così pochi passi da lui? La risposta è semplice e chiara, così ovvia da dargli la nausea: non ci riuscirà.

Il bagliore oltre lo specchio aumenta gradualmente; si direbbe una sorta di alba aliena, dopo tutto. Pitch assottiglia le labbra in una tirata smorfia di preoccupazione. Non sa ciò che lo attende, e questo più d'ogni altra cosa lo spaventa. Non ha nessuna voglia di essere buttato in una dimensione sconosciuta e dato in pasto a creature ignote; ha già fatto da pasto ad altre creature immonde, in passato, e non gli garba proprio l'idea di replicare l'esperienza. Eppure non vede alcuna via d'uscita dall'attuale situazione in cui è stato trascinato, per quanto duramente ci si stia impegnando. Fa un passo indietro, mentre i suoi occhi attenti scorgono fugaci ombre aggirarsi al di là della barriera che lo separa dall'altro mondo. Oh, detesta sentirsi in trappola, odia non avere il controllo su ciò che gli succede intorno. Ringhia, un suono basso e disperato, e trema lievemente; infine indirizza uno sguardo di allarme e rimprovero a quella maledetta e inutile divinità, ferma alle sue spalle come uno stoccafisso.

"Che razza di guaio hai combinato?" esclamano i suoi occhi indignati. "Fai qualche cosa, stupido!" pregano silenziosamente.

Per sua sfortuna Mot, in quel momento, non è in condizioni molto migliori delle sue, tutt'altro in effetti, e risponde alle sue implorazioni con un'occhiata un po' vacua e rassegnata, mandando in frantumi le sue già esili speranze. Sembra addirittura più terrorizzato di quanto non lo sia Pitch stesso, il che è assurdo, considerato che non è Mot quello che sta per essere risucchiato in una dimensione prigione come dono e riscatto per la liberazione di un demone millenario e, con buona probabilità, anche piuttosto sanguinario. L'ultima occhiata che gli riserva, prima che il cielo oltre lo specchio schiarisca fino ad assumere una delicata sfumatura lillà, è pregna di accusa e disprezzo, e Pitch prova dentro di sé almeno un pizzico di soddisfazione nel vederlo sussultare colto dalla consapevolezza del disastro che sta per abbattersi su tutti loro.

"Diamine, alla buon'ora" pensa cinicamente.

Ma infine il tempo per pensare e sfornare recriminazioni si esaurisce e, a stagliarsi contro il cielo estraneo, c'è ora un'imponente figura che Pitch fatica a immaginare come appartenente al famoso demone del quale hanno così a lungo discusso in compagnia dei guardiani. La creatura demoniaca ghigna, evidentemente soddisfatta da ciò che vede, e allunga una mano verso la superficie riflettente. Pitch sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso e costernato nel constatare che, pur trovandosi in un'altra dimensione, il demone è potente a sufficienza da poter agire anche in quel loro mondo oscuro. Attorno a lui la barriera eretta da Mot sfrigola e vacilla, dissolvendosi infine nel nulla come semplice fumo sospinto lontano da un vento impetuoso.

In teoria ora Pitch sarebbe libero di allontanarsi da quel posto, ma in pratica non ne trova il tempo poiché, con un gesto rapido e imperioso, il demone blocca i suoi movimenti e perfino i suoi poteri, trascinandolo con decisione incontro allo specchio. Pitch digrigna i denti, tenta invano di scalciare e scrollarsi di dosso le invisibili catene che lo tengono avvinto e immobile, fa saettare febbrilmente lo sguardo all'intorno nella ricerca di una qualunque via d'uscita che non trova, infine chiude gli occhi e si concentra; non riuscirà mai a raccogliere abbastanza energie per liberarsi dalle costrizioni del demone, ma può utilizzarne una parte per mandare un messaggio all'unico possibile alleato nelle vicinanze, dato che il raggio d'azione del suo potere al momento è irrimediabilmente limitato.

"Trovala. Dille ciò che sta accadendo. Portala qui!" ordina imperioso, tremando per lo sforzo di mettere insieme quei pochi pensieri e farli arrivare a destinazione con la forza necessaria.

Una sensazione di gelo lo invade improvvisamente e sa che è ormai troppo tardi per un qualunque altro tentativo. Infine la sua coscienza lo abbandona e il suo corpo ricade inerte poco oltre il varco dello specchio.

È una creatura decisamente particolare quella che si fa strada attraverso l'impalpabile barriera fra le due dimensioni e, con inusitata grazia, poggia infine sul buio terreno ai suoi piedi. A una prima occhiata non molti penserebbero a lui come a una creatura demoniaca, men che meno una delle più antiche e potenti, visto l'aspetto con il quale si presenta. I suoi occhi, leggermente allungati, hanno l'iride del colore dell'ametista, ma presentano la pupilla verticale tipica dei rettili; i suoi capelli sono lisci, lunghi fino alle natiche e candidi come la neve appena caduta; ha le labbra sottili e pallide, di un tenue lillà, che hanno la tendenza ad arricciarsi in un ghigno malevolo e dalle quali spuntano piccole zanne perlacee e acuminate; la sua pelle dai riflessi vagamente azzurrati, non celata da alcun genere di abito, è costellata da piccole scaglie argentee e resistenti come diamanti; dalle scapole si spalancano due grosse ali bianche e membranose, incrostate qua e là dalle stesse scaglie che ricoprono il resto del corpo, facendole apparire cangianti; le sue orecchie terminano con una piccola punta in cima e fremono di tanto in tanto, attratte dai rumori che solo alcuni dei suoi simili e pochi animali riescono a percepire.

Gli occhi del demone, colmi di stupita malizia, vagano per il mondo oscuro nel quale è tornato libero. Inspira a fondo l'aria pensante del posto e sorride per un fugace momento, ricordando acutamente un bambino di fronte alla vetrina di una pasticceria.

«Questo posto è orrendo, Mot» fa notare con sadico divertimento, spostando brevemente l'attenzione sull'atterrita divinità accucciata a poca distanza da lui. «Dovresti seriamente pensare di dargli una ripulita, di tanto in tanto» suggerisce con disinteresse.

Mot non risponde; si limita a tenere ostinatamente la testa reclinata al suolo e lo sguardo prudentemente basso, impegnandosi a non incontrare mai gli occhi del demone e augurandosi che lo interpreti come un segno di rispetto, anziché di ribrezzo.

Il demone, per quanto strano possa sembrare, riesce evidentemente a distinguere i particolari celati dalla perenne oscurità che permea il mondo di Mot e storcere il naso, per nulla attratto da ciò che vede.

«Ammetto che mi aspettavo un'accoglienza più… come dire, calorosa. Dove hai lasciato il tuo caro fratellino?» chiede, vagamente incuriosito, facendo inconsapevolmente irrigidire Mot, il quale spera vivamente che Ba'al non sia tanto idiota da decidere di presentarsi a casa sua proprio ora che il demone sta testando la libertà appena ritrovata. Fuinur scuote il capo, un po' contrariato per la desolazione del posto e per l'accoglienza ancora più deprimente. «Sei un pessimo padrone di casa, lasciatelo dire. Ma ti perdono: hai portato a termine l'incarico che ti ho assegnato in modo incredibilmente efficiente, e questo mi dà piacere. Farò in modo di non dimenticarlo e di trovare il giusto premio per i tuoi sforzi» promette.

Mot assume una sfumatura cadaverica e smette di respirare, soppesando l'idea di farla finita seduta stante in modo da risparmiarsi un futuro carico di morte e dolore. Purtroppo dentro di lui è rimasto ancora un poco di senso del dovere e una scomodissima dose di coscienza: lasciare il mondo nelle mani di quell'essere è assolutamente un'opzione da scartare.

Tremando leggermente a causa della tensione, accentua il proprio inchino e, con voce smorzata e un po' roca, si sforza di replicare alle parole del demone, nel tentativo di compiacerlo. «Ne sarei immensamente onorato, mio signore. Vivo per soddisfare i vostri desideri» mormora rispettoso.

Il demone stira le labbra in un ghigno ferino e le sue mani si serrano strettamente, scricchiolando, forse desiderose di chiudersi attorno a qualcosa di maggiormente appagante della mera aria. «È esattamente ciò che farai, mio caro Mot. Ma non ora; ora voglio godermi il mondo nel quale sono nato e che mi fu strappato millenni or sono. Da troppo tempo, ormai, manco da questi luoghi» soffia, con un lieve moto di reale nostalgia.

Un attimo dopo le sue ali si spalancano e con una vigorosa spinta lo portano velocemente lontano da quel luogo di tenebra e desolazione, fino alla luce del sole che ha quasi dimenticato la sua esistenza.

Mot osserva cauto il rapido allontanarsi del demone e rilascia un tremulo sospiro, spostando lo sguardo allo specchio che ancora riflette il mondo alieno dall'altra parte. Piano, passa le dita di una mano sugli occhi e le fa scorrere fra i capelli, incerto su come agire ma ben conscio di dover fare qualcosa per rimediare al grosso pasticcio di cui si è reso partecipe. Già, ma cosa fare, ora che tutto sembra perduto?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitolo Ventisette**_

 _ **T**_ rascorrono poche ore prima che Mot venga finalmente raggiunto dal fratello. Non se ne rende conto immediatamente, troppo concentrato nella spasmodica ricerca della soluzione a quel disastro che si ritrova fra le mani. Ba'al, innaturalmente silenzioso, passa alcuni lunghi minuti a osservare con cautela la figura prostrata del fratello, sentendosi in colpa per averlo lasciato solo in un brutto momento come quello, infine si fa avanti.

«Fratello» mormora in tono prudente e insolitamente delicato.

Pur con tutta la sua attenzione, osserva Mot sussultare, visibilmente scosso.

«Sei qui. Stai bene?» soffia Mot, incerto.

Un po' confuso, a Ba'al occorre qualche secondo per metabolizzare le parole del fratello. «Sì, io… Perdonami, ho avuto qualche difficoltà e non sono riuscito a tornare prima» prova impacciatamente a giustificarsi. «Cos'è accaduto?» chiede, ora seriamente preoccupato dall'espressione tirata ed esausta di Mot.

«Il peggio» ammette, abbassando lo sguardo sconfitto.

«È… Si è liberato?» tenta Ba'al con apprensione. Tutto ciò che ottiene è un cenno d'assenso. «Cosa facciamo?» insiste, cominciando seriamente ad allarmarsi.

Mot scuote il capo e si stropiccia stancamente gli occhi, prima di provare a offrire una risposta. «Temo dovremo cercare aiuto».

Ba'al emette un piccolo singhiozzo sorpreso, poi geme scoraggiato. «La figlia di Phanês» deduce.

«Sì, purtroppo. Ora come ora non vedo altre possibili soluzioni» replica con cautela. Inoltre quello spirito oscuro lo ha, molto poco gentilmente, esortato a darsi una mossa e parlare con la donna, e Mot sente di dovergli almeno un tentativo.

«È pericoloso» protesta Ba'al.

«Lo so» concede Mot.

«Proveranno a farci a pezzi» ringhia, frustrato.

«So anche questo» assicura il fratello, indirizzandogli un lieve sorriso di scuse.

Ba'al sbuffa, decisamente contrariato, ma non trovando soluzioni migliori acconsente di malavoglia all'idea del fratello e, insieme, recuperano il loro dimenticato prigioniero e partono per il Polo Nord nella speranza di salvare il salvabile e forse anche le loro ormai misere esistenze di reietti.

Non trovano neppure il tempo di poggiare decentemente i piedi sul lustro pavimento dell'entrata del palazzo che una violenta raffica di ghiaccio misto a vento, sabbia dorata e nebbia oscura investe Mot, il quale si trovava alla testa del piccolo gruppo, scaraventandolo brutalmente fra le braccia del fratello che, preso decisamente in contro piede, incespica fino a schiantarsi contro il portone di accesso.

Nel trambusto che segue Ouranós assesta un calcio alle gambe di Ba'al e ritrova definitivamente la libertà, mentre l'offeso borbotta per il dolore e lancia irripetibili improperi contro i marmocchi viziati. Mot si è accasciato inerte ai suoi piedi, evidentemente intontito dal colpo ricevuto, e Ba'al si muove veloce, creando una barriera di elettricità che impedisce alla seconda offensiva di arrivare a segno e metterli in ginocchio.

«Basta!» esclama, irritato e un po' sconvolto. «Non siamo qui per creare problemi, ma solo per parlare» chiarisce, digrignando i denti nello sforzo di mantenere sollevata la barriera, dato che il fratello ancora non dà segni di ripresa.

«Come ti aspetti che possiamo crederti?» sbotta Nyx, trattenendo il figlio dietro alle proprie spalle, intenzionata a fargli da scudo. «Raccontane un'altra, forse ti andrà meglio» replica con sarcasmo. «Avete preso mio figlio, e poi avete preso _anche_ Pitch. Non siete affatto i benvenuti» ringhia infuriata, spedendogli contro un'altra ondata del proprio potere, sorretta dal contributo di Jack e Sanderson.

«Ve lo abbiamo riportato senza un solo graffio il dannato damerino principe del firmamento!» grida Ba'al, allarmato di fronte a una situazione che sembra voler solo peggiorare. Non può nemmeno muoversi per tentare di scansarsi da quell'attacco incrociato, o rischierebbe di far scoprire il fratello momentaneamente fuori gioco.

«Dove avete portato Pitch?» esclama di rimando Nyx, per nulla toccata dal tentativo di Ba'al.

Quest'ultimo sussulta, inorridito dal rapido degenerare degli eventi. Se ora le raccontasse la verità, probabilmente quella pazza lo incenerirebbe seduta stante senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di ascoltare il resto della storia. "Maledetta dea della notte. Dannatissimo demone. E accidenti anche a me!" si rimprovera mentalmente, frustrato da quella situazione fin troppo scottante. Trasale quando avverte la punta delle dita iniziare a congelarsi; la sua barriera sta cedendo e loro presto finiranno, nel migliore dei casi, surgelati per i prossimi due o trecento anni. "No, no, no, no…" supplica, tremando e serrando gli occhi per concentrarsi e rafforzare la barriera.

«No» soffia una voce un po' fievole a poca distanza da lui.

Ba'al si permette un minuscolo sospiro di sollievo, riconoscendo il tono pacato del fratello.

«Devo parlarvi del demone. È importante e piuttosto urgente» continua Mot, con tutta la calma che riesce a metterci, nonostante sia ancora accovacciato a terra, poggiando la schiena alle gambe del fratello.

Nyx aggrotta le sopracciglia, osservando con sospetto gli occhi del custode dell'oltretomba e scorgendovi un qualcosa di inusuale. Improvvisamente e bruscamente interrompe l'offensiva, senza tuttavia abbassare la guardia ma facendo brevemente cenno all'Omino dei Sogni e allo spirito dell'inverno di cessare momentaneamente le ostilità.

Ba'al, stremato, ringrazia sentitamente la sua buona stella e si accascia a sua volta, poggiando le ginocchia a terra e il capo sulla spalla di Mot, il quale stiracchia un debole sorriso comprensivo e posa una mano sul suo braccio in rassicurazione.

«Comincia a spiegare e fai in modo di essere molto convincente» lo ammonisce la dea della notte, guardandolo duramente.

Nyx sospira stancamente, massaggiandosi le tempie doloranti, imitata dai guardiani riuniti nel salone di North. Il riassunto dei recenti avvenimenti offerto nell'ultima mezz'ora da Mot non è confortante: un demone libero di vagare indisturbato per il loro mondo non è certamente da prendere alla leggera, e Pitch ora intrappolato in un'altra dimensione è un dolore sordo nel fondo del suo cuore.

«Si può sapere per quale assurda ragione non avete cercato una soluzione al problema _prima_ che si presentasse? E perché mai, per gli dèi, siete arrivati ad avvisarci solo ora, a cose fatte?» sbotta Nyx, frustrata nel non riuscire a scorgere la luce in fondo a quel lungo tunnel soffocante.

Ba'al distoglie prontamente lo sguardo e finge malamente di ammirare le decorazioni della fabbrica di giocattoli, mentre Mot gli lancia una rapida e rassegnata occhiata per poi risolversi a cercare di spiegare le proprie ragioni. Prima, però «C'è modo di poter avere una tazza di tisana bollente? Mi sta scoppiando la testa» ammette, agitandosi irrequieto sulla scomoda sedia che lo ha ospitato fino ad allora.

Nicholas lo fissa scettico. Avrebbe una gran voglia di prenderlo a pugni, altro che tisana. Quel tipo è il diretto responsabile della scomparsa, molto probabilmente della morte, di alcuni dei suoi yeti e della distruzione di un'intera ala del suo bel palazzo.

«Hai una bella faccia tosta» brontola stizzito. Ma si alza comunque, richiamando l'attenzione di uno dei suoi assistenti e chiedendogli di portare quanto richiesto e qualcosa anche per tutti loro. «Ora vedi di parlare chiaro, o qui finiremo per perdere la pazienza» lo ammonisce severamente, dopo che Mot ha ottenuto la sua sospirata tisana da stringere convulsamente fra le dita ghiacciate.

Cauto, il custode dell'oltretomba annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani e radunando minuziosamente idee e ricordi. «I guai sono iniziati circa dodici anni fa. Inizialmente avevo davvero questa idea di trovare un modo per riprendermi il posto che avevo perduto nel mondo. Per anni, forse perfino secoli, ho cercato una soluzione che non sembrava esserci. Ogni tentativo è stato vano, infatti; nulla, apparentemente, era in grado di darmi risultati apprezzabili e duraturi. Un vero fallimento» ammette amareggiato.

Nyx aggrotta le sopracciglia, interdetta. «Quindi non era mio padre il tuo obbiettivo?».

Mot la fissa un momento, poi scuote lentamente il capo. «Allora non credevo potesse essermi utile. Sapevo che difficilmente qualcosa o qualcuno avrebbe avuto l'opportunità di attirare la sua attenzione, così non ho mai preso veramente in considerazione quella possibilità. Troppe energie da spendere per un progetto che con ogni probabilità si sarebbe comunque rivelato irrealizzabile» spiega ragionevole.

La dea della notte, suo malgrado, è costretta ad annuire, d'accordo con l'analisi di Mot. «Continua» ordina seccamente.

Mot stiracchia un lieve ghigno e l'accontenta. «Un giorno però, durante le mie infruttuose ricerche, trovai sulla mia strada una reliquia. Subito non fui in grado di comprenderne la natura né la provenienza; quando vi riuscii, ormai, era già troppo tardi: il danno, come si suol dire, era fatto» commenta amaramente.

«Di che reliquia si trattava?» si informa Toothiana, incuriosita.

Il custode dell'oltretomba sposta l'attenzione sulla fata, fa scorrere lo sguardo sul resto dei guardiani, delle pixies presenti e perfino di alcuni incubi dall'aria incredibilmente fuori posto e derelitta raggomitolati l'uno accanto all'altro in fondo alla stanza. Un po' perplesso e bizzarramente incuriosito scuote il capo, infine torna a concentrarsi sul proprio racconto. «Uno specchio. Non era, naturalmente, un semplice specchio; si trattava di un portale» rivela.

«Quello nel quale è finito intrappolato Pitch» avanza Nyx, comprendendo.

Mot annuisce. «Sì, lo stesso. Ma allora non sapevo ancora che fosse un oggetto tanto particolare. Stavo appunto cercando di studiarne le caratteristiche per scoprire se, in qualche modo, avrebbe potuto tornarmi utile. Fu in quel frangente che smise di riflettere ciò che mi circondava e prese invece a mostrare un mondo al di fuori del mondo» soffia, ancora parzialmente atterrito al ricordo di quella scoperta.

Ba'al, su una sedia accanto a lui, si agita nervoso, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate incerte e a tratti esasperate al folto uditorio riunito. Stanno perdendo una gran quantità di tempo prezioso in nozioni assolutamente superflue, almeno a suo parere, quando invece potrebbero sfruttarlo per sfornare qualche valida idea per risolvere il problema più imminente, ovvero: come arrestare il demone e i suoi progetti per il futuro che, francamente, dubita siano di pace e amore per l'universo. Si schiarisce la voce con discrezione e accenna a esprimere il suo spassionato parere su tutta quell'assurda faccenda, ma prima che riesca a pronunciare anche una singola sillaba Mot gli propina un violento pizzicotto al fianco che lo fa trasalire ed emettere un urletto decisamente poco virile. Si volta di scatto, fissandolo in modo truce e promettendogli, con un'unica occhiata furente, una vendetta sommaria e possibilmente sanguinosa. Mot riesce incredibilmente ad aumentare la sua irritazione storcendo le labbra in un ghigno palesemente divertito per poi tornare a prestare attenzione al resto dei presenti.

Nyx, adocchiandoli un po' irritata e liberando un leggero sbuffo, interviene nel racconto, nel tentativo di comprendere meglio i fatti e le motivazioni che hanno guidato Mot. «Continuo a non capire per quale motivo, una volta scoperto di cosa si trattasse, hai tenuto nascosta l'informazione fino a ora. Di certo questo prolungato silenzio non può aver giovato né a te né tanto meno al nostro mondo».

«Evidentemente no» conferma Mot, torturandosi le mani e distogliendo lo sguardo. La sua titubanza nel fornire una qualsivoglia genere di spiegazione è ormai evidente a tutti, ma nessuno, all'infuori del fratello, ne immagina il motivo. «Lo avrei fatto» soffia, fremendo d'angoscia, «se solo ne avessi avuto l'opportunità. Purtroppo non ne ho trovato il tempo» tentenna, mordicchiandosi le labbra.

Un colpo di tosse, che ricorda fin troppo da vicino una risata malamente trattenuta, attira l'attenzione di tutti. «Vuoi dire che negli ultimi dodici anni non hai trovato nemmeno dieci minuti del tuo prezioso tempo per avvertire qualcun altro della tua scoperta?» chiede con sarcastica incredulità Ouranós.

Ba'al è già pronto a scattare in piedi e ad annodargli quella stupida lingua impertinente, ma ancora una volta Mot lo blocca, questa volta posando delicatamente una mano sul suo braccio. Le sue labbra sono livide e serrate strettamente in una linea dura e sottile.

«Da dodici anni a questa parte, per essere sincero, non sono più totalmente padrone della mia esistenza. Qualcun altro la controlla al mio posto» sibila, trattenendo a stento la propria collera.

«Cosa vuoi dire? Chi dovrebbe averne il controllo, se non tu stesso?» torna alla carica Nyx.

Mot posa leggero un palmo sul proprio petto e sospira stancamente avvertendolo tristemente immobile. «Il demone» soffia con appena un filo di voce.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitolo Ventotto**_

 _ **«N**_ on capisco» si fa sentire, inattesa, la voce incerta di Jack, dopo che un lungo e scomodo silenzio ha ammantato la sala. «Se il demone era rinchiuso in un'altra dimensione, come avrebbe potuto controllarti?».

«Jack ha ragione. Il padre di Nyx l'ha sigillato molti secoli fa: come poteva cacciare il naso nel nostro mondo mentre ancora era prigioniero?» obbietta Nicholas, corrucciato.

«Non nel nostro mondo» tenta di spiegarsi Mot, anche se le espressioni incerte e sospettose dei presenti non lo incoraggiano a essere particolarmente loquace. Nervosamente si massaggia il petto e fa vagare uno sguardo un po' spaesato per la stanza. Sussulta quando la mano del fratello si posa piano sulla sua spalla, ma a quel gesto risponde comunque con un tremulo sorriso e un impercettibile cenno di assenso. «Non avrebbe avuto sufficiente potere che gli permettesse di influenzare un intero pianeta, tuttavia ce l'aveva per agire su tutto ciò che si trovava a breve distanza dal portale».

Nyx raddrizza la schiena, ora decisamente interessata, e presta maggior attenzione alle parole di Mot, certa ormai che fra non molto potrà finalmente avere qualche buona risposta alle sue pressanti domande.

«Davvero? Breve quanto?» si interessa Toothiana.

«Pochi metri, in realtà» l'accontenta di buon grado Mot. «Purtroppo più che sufficienti a mandare alla malora ciò che rimaneva della mia già non particolarmente rosea esistenza» borbotta acidamente.

«Non tenerci sulle spine e deciditi a raccontare quel che hai da dire» lo rimprovera Nicholas, stanco di tutto quell'inutile tergiversare.

Così Mot trae un profondo respiro, affatto lieto di dover rivelare certi dettagli delle proprie disavventure a creature verso le quali non è per nulla certo di poter riporre la propria fiducia, ma sapendo di non avere comunque molte altre possibilità, a meno che non intenda tornare a strisciare ai piedi di quell'essere immondo e senza scrupoli. «Prima ancora che trovassi la possibilità di comprendere la situazione, il demone comparve di fronte a me oltre l'effimera barriera fra i nostri due mondi e…» tentenna, deglutendo tensione e sgranando appena gli occhi per abbassarli nuovamente sulle mani tremanti. «E si impossessò di un pezzetto del mio cuore» mormora appena, illudendosi di non essere udito.

Per sua disgrazia può facilmente avvertire alcuni dei presenti trasalire ed emettere bruschi respiri sgomenti nell'assimilare le sue parole.

«Ehm… scusate, qualcuno di voi vorrebbe spiegarmi?» chiede ancora Jack, sempre più confuso.

Nyx, scura in volto e con una fosca luce negli occhi, senza mai distogliere l'attenzione da Mot si prende la briga di offrire allo spirito dell'inverno un chiarimento. «Il demone ha utilizzato le sue arti magiche per influenzare ciò che aveva a portata di mano. In pratica immagino che gli siano state sufficienti poche semplici parole o, addirittura, un gesto per strappare a questo sciocco una parte del suo cuore e conservarlo per poterne controllare il proprietario».

Mot sussulta a quella sintesi impietosa e stringe convulsamente le labbra ormai grigiastre e le dita sulla tazza ormai fredda.

«Accidenti, che tatto!» esclama Ba'al indignato, riflettendo sul fatto che spesso il fratello lo accusa di insensibilità, ma lui non si è mai spinto a insultarlo in quel modo.

La donna ghigna al suo indirizzo, sfidandolo silenziosamente ad aggiungere altro. Vedendolo però affatto intenzionato a recriminare oltre, sbuffa annoiata e decide di proseguire. «E quindi, dopo essere divenuto la sua docile pedina, hai pensato bene di tenerti l'accaduto esclusivamente per te. Sentiamo, dunque: quanto tempo è trascorso prima che ti rendessi finalmente conto di avere le mani legate, che da solo non avresti avuto alcuna possibilità di uscire da quel pasticcio?».

Forse, dopo tutto, non è stata un'idea saggia presentarsi a questa gente in cerca di sostegno, rimugina Mot, maledicendosi ancora una volta per le proprie decisioni sconsiderate.

«Sei mesi fa mi ha coinvolto nel suo progetto fittizio alla riconquista del potere. Immagino che in precedenza se la sia sempre cavata da solo» interviene Ba'al, stanco di vedere il fratello, bersagliato dalle parole acide degli altri, divenire più cupo e costernato a ogni minuto trascorso. «Non penso tuttavia che ciò possa servirci a fare passi avanti contro quell'animale» fa scontrosamente presente.

«Probabilmente no» concede Nyx. «Ma è comunque interessante scoprire fin dove arriva la stupidità di certa gente» aggiunge con velenosa cattiveria, osservandoli entrambi sbiancare e compiacendosi oltremodo dei risultati ottenuti. Ah, se solo ci fosse stato anche Pitch a incoraggiarla e darle man forte, sospira affranta. E a tal proposito: «Perché il demone ha scelto Pitch come contropartita per poter riottenere la libertà?» domanda con serietà, intenzionata ad avere spiegazioni valide.

Osserva Ba'al agitarsi nervosamente sul posto, poi osserva Mot che appare tutto intento a esaminare i bordi sfilacciati della sua casacca scura ornata da fregi argentei. Assottiglia lo sguardo nel rendersi conto che nessuno dei due sembra desideroso di rispondere alla sua domanda. Sbuffa, irritata per la perdita di tempo e un po' offesa per la poca considerazione. «Voi due non uscirete da questo posto insulso…».

«Ehi, questo è il mio palazzo!» protesta Nicholas, rosso in viso per l'indignazione.

«Silenzio, vecchiaccio rubicondo e sovrappeso!» ringhia Nyx, adirata per essere stata interrotta sul più bello del suo interrogatorio a scopo intimidatorio. «Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere. E loro sono miei ostaggi» sibila, fissando Mot e Ba'al e soppesando le sue opzioni. «Posso farci quello che mi pare» aggiunge, facendo trasalire non solo le due sfortunate divinità ma anche il resto dei presenti.

Ba'al, abbastanza terrorizzato da quella donna pazza da legare, dà un'eloquente gomitata al fianco del fratello per spronarlo a offrirle ciò che desidera, prima che lei decida di volerli usare come stuzzicadenti. Mot ringhia e borbotta, più che altro perché la gomitata è giunta proprio sui lividi lasciati dal precedente scontro messo in opera al fine di accoglierli in grande stile, ma si risolve comunque ad annuire, comprendendo bene di non avere in mano altre carte da giocare.

«Al demone era necessaria una creatura idonea; se gli fosse andato bene chiunque, probabilmente non avrebbe esitato a provvedere allo scambio già nel momento in cui gli capitai fra le mani. Ma evidentemente il portale (o i suoi custodi) non funziona in questo modo: non può essere ingannato tanto facilmente. Inoltre il demone, non avendo possibilità di agire su vasta scala, per molto tempo non ha avuto modo di mettersi sulle tracce del candidato ideale. Suppongo che abbia sfruttato il collegamento con il sottoscritto per mettersi alla sua ricerca».

Lo sguardo truce che gli indirizza Nyx lo fa annaspare per un lungo, penoso momento.

«Un collegamento, eh?» sibila la donna, che dall'irritazione sembra essere passata direttamente alla rabbia. «Quindi è così che quella creatura è entrata in possesso delle informazioni necessarie: per tramite tuo» ringhia, mentre le sue dita affusolate si contraggono scricchiolando sinistramente. «E tu, come conoscevi certi particolari? Da dove hai tratto le tue preziose informazioni, quelle che hai passato al demone come farebbe un cagnolino devoto con il proprio adorato padroncino?».

Mot serra strettamente le labbra e la fissa con odio, desiderando di staccarle la testa ma purtroppo conscio di non poterselo permettere, vuoi perché lei gli serve per provare a sistemare il tremendo pasticcio in cui si trovano tutti, ma anche e soprattutto consapevole che lei è troppo potente perfino nel caso in cui decidesse di allearsi con suo fratello nel tentativo di eliminarla dalla faccia della Terra così come di qualsiasi altro mondo conosciuto e non.

«Ho le mie fonti» borbotta, molto più che seccato.

Il ghigno malevolo che compare sulle labbra di Nyx gli scatena un lungo fremito di pura angoscia.

«Ma davvero?» lo deride lei. «E credi seriamente che le tue preziose fonti ti sarebbero di qualche utilità là dove molto presto deciderò di spedirti se continuerai a ostinarti a fare il reticente?» minaccia ben poco velatamente, gustandosi l'occhiata atterrita e abbastanza terrorizzata di Mot.

«Mi ricordi vividamente mio padre» mormora il custode dell'oltretomba, avvertendo il fratello irrigidirsi al suo fianco. «Nessuno scrupolo, solo un obbiettivo e un buon piano per raggiungerlo senza mai badare ai _costi_ » riflette amaramente. Solleva gli occhi in quelli di Nyx e annuisce piano. «D'accordo, vuoi sapere da dove ho ricavato le informazioni che sono servite al demone per agire? È così semplice, in realtà: da voi. Lo spirito oscuro ha inviato le sue sentinelle per controllare i nostri movimenti; suppongo che il mio ingenuo fratellino non ne abbia minimamente ravvisato la presenza, ben poco accorto com'è. Al contrario io ne ho notato gli spostamenti e ho presto compreso di essere osservato» rivela acidamente.

«Non mi hai detto un bel niente!» protesta Ba'al, risentito.

Mot solleva un sopracciglio, scettico. «Che cosa, esattamente, avrei dovuto dirti? Che ci spiavano mentre eravamo tutti intenti ad accapigliarci come due idioti per un misero frammento di considerazione? Non essere sciocco, fratello. Non sarebbe comunque stato utile mettertene al corrente; anzi, molto probabilmente saresti riuscito, ancora una volta, a complicare tutto quanto e a rovinare i miei piani. Ciò che invece ho fatto io è stato molto semplice: preso atto di essere osservato, ho a mia volta studiato le piccole spie e ho trovato presto il modo per connettermi a loro senza che se ne rendessero conto e dessero quindi l'allarme. In questo modo, da osservato sono diventato l'osservatore e, attraverso i loro stessi occhi attenti, ho potuto studiare la situazione e il suo rapido degenerare. E _lui_ , attraverso me, ha visto e sentito ciò di cui necessitava e si è preso ciò che gli premeva per i suoi scopi e i suoi bisogni» spiega, stanco e amareggiato. «Fino a ieri non avevo affatto compreso ciò di cui avesse realmente bisogno ma, osservandolo più da vicino, ammetto di aver tratto le stesse conclusioni del demone».

«Sarebbe?» sbotta Nyx, spazientita da tante inutili parole.

«Il vostro amico, quello che da queste parti usano chiamare _Uomo Nero_ , in realtà è un curioso puzzle dalle più strane e disparate caratteristiche. Può diventare facilmente un contenitore, perfino un'arma; ma in questo caso era una chiave, o forse sarebbe più corretto definirlo un biglietto di sola andata. E ha funzionato: ha sbloccato le custodie del portale con una semplicità disarmante, poi il demone deve averle confuse in qualche modo, così che mentre la chiave apriva l'accesso all'altra dimensione il demone avesse il tempo di sgusciarne fuori indisturbato. Ecco qua» soffia Mot, allargando le braccia a sottolineare l'attuazione del diabolico piano del demone.

«"Ecco qua" un accidente!» strilla Nyx, saltando in piedi e facendo indietreggiare gli astanti. «Quella creatura gira a suo piacimento nel nostro mondo, ora, e la colpa è solo tua. Idiota!» sbotta a pochi centimetri dal suo naso, calando poi un pugno sulla sua testa a sottolineare quanto vuota essa sia.

Mentre Mot si massaggia mestamente il capo e Ba'al picchietta comprensivamente una mano sulla sua spalla, i guardiani, le pixies e tutti gli altri presenti si guardano l'un l'altro con ansia, senza sapere cosa aspettarsi dopo lo spettacolo al quale hanno appena assistito e le parole che lo hanno preceduto e che non sono state affatto rassicuranti.

«Madre» bisbiglia cautamente Ouranós.

«Cosa?!» scatta Nyx, che al momento si sente decisamente fuori fase (più del solito, in ogni caso).

«Credo dovremmo avvertire gli altri, che si preparino a un probabile scontro» suggerisce ragionevolmente.

Nyx soppesa la proposta del figlio, tamburellando un piede a terra con le braccia strettamente incrociate sotto il seno. Sposta lo sguardo all'intorno, cercando di farsi un'idea sulle loro probabilità, infine sospira. «Molto bene, procedi pure. Eresseie penserà al popolo fatato. Tenetevi in contatto e aggiornatemi sugli sviluppi» decreta. Poi si allontana dal centro del salone, diretta al gruppo di incubi radunatosi nell'angolo più lontano e dà un gentile strattone alla criniera di Epiales. «Accompagnami» mormora in modo che sia lui solo a udirla.

«Madre» interviene nuovamente Ouranós. «Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?» indaga preoccupato.

Lei lo fissa a lungo, accarezzando distrattamente il collo affusolato dell'incubo al suo fianco, poi sposta lo sguardo sui due fratelli ancora seduti e apparentemente troppo scossi per pensare di far parte di un qualunque piano d'azione. D'un tratto sul suo volto pallido si spalanca un ghigno macabro e foriero di sventure che fa accapponare la pelle a tutti, persino agli incubi. «Credo che prenderò questo incubo, quelle due zucche vuote inchiodate alle sedie e che farò un piccolo viaggio fino al mondo oscuro dove abita il nostro custode dell'oltretomba. Credo anche che, una volta scovato il portale, troverò il modo per accedere a quella stupidissima dimensione. E credo proprio che mi riprenderò ciò che mi appartiene e poi prenderò a calci quel maledetto demone che ha avuto il malaugurato ardire di portarmelo via» sibila minacciosa, adocchiando ognuno dei presenti e sfidandoli a contraddirla. «Tutto chiaro?» sibila, ricevendo frettolosi cenni di assenso. «Qualche obiezione?» si accerta, stavolta ottenendo rapidi e convinti cenni di diniego. «Molto bene. Tenetemi aggiornata sugli sviluppi» ordina perentoria, prima di avanzare risoluta e a grandi passi verso i due fratelli, afferrare Mot per i capelli e trascinare entrambi fuori dalla sala. «Muoversi!» sbotta, prima di svanire avviluppata dalla notte in compagnia di un incubo e due divinità decisamente recalcitranti.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitolo Ventinove**_

 _ **«A**_ hi, ahi! Fermati, mi fai male, donna» si lagna Mot, strattonato qua e là da Nyx e seguito a ruota dal fratello che però è troppo occupato a sghignazzare per trovare anche il tempo di accorrere in suo aiuto.

«Tu chiamami _donna_ in quel modo ancora una volta e ti prometto che do fuoco a te e ai tuoi capelli» replica Nyx, con pochissima pazienza ma una massiccia dose di irritazione.

Epiales è in coda alla ristretta comitiva e di tanto in tanto non può fare a meno di scuotere il capo, desolato di trovarsi in mezzo a gente che non sembra in grado di convivere civilmente nemmeno mezzo minuto senza saltarsi alla gola. Si chiede se ci sia realmente qualche concreta possibilità di ritrovare il loro padrone e, se così fosse, in che condizioni. Soffia una grigia e triste nuvoletta e trotterella incontro alle tre divinità svitate, sperando che almeno una delle tre abbia idea di dove stiano andando.

«Non puoi avere accesso al mio mondo, a meno che tu non sia accompagnata o invitata» tiene a precisare Mot.

«Oppure che tu abbia almeno una parte di sangue in comune» aggiunge Ba'al per dovere di cronaca, guadagnandosi un'occhiata furente dal fratello ma rispondendo con un'alzata di spalle poco partecipativa.

«Ottimo. Quindi posso staccarti la testa e usarla come lasciapassare» esclama allegramente Nyx, gustandosi la sfumatura verdognola assunta da Mot.

«Preferirei aprire i cancelli con le mie mani, se per te è lo stesso» gracchia in risposta.

«A me basta raggiungere quello stupido specchio» replica acida. «Di quello che vorrai fare della tua vita gretta e miserevole in seguito sono unicamente affari tuoi. L'importante è che eviti di starmi fra i piedi» conclude cupamente.

«Senz'altro» assicura, annuendo più che convinto. D'un tratto si blocca, sibilando a causa delle dita di Nyx ancora saldamente aggrappate ai suoi capelli con caparbia ostinazione, afferra il fratello per un polso e osserva brevemente l'incubo piantare di nuovo i denti nel braccio libero di Ba'al. Scuote appena la testa, crea attorno a loro una bolla scura e trasferisce tutti all'interno del suo dominio. «Benvenuti» borbotta seccato, strattonando il capo per liberarsi finalmente dalla stretta di Nyx. «Fate pure come foste a casa vostra» strascica svogliatamente, facendo un passo indietro e ruotando prudentemente il collo per sgranchirsi un po'.

Lì, a poca distanza dalla coda di Epiales, si mostra finalmente il portale, nella sua consueta forma di antico specchio.

Una stilettata infuocata, che sembra conficcarglisi in un fianco, lo ridesta bruscamente facendolo annaspare. Si scansa rapido e si guarda attorno, scoprendo in questo modo che la sensazione di doloroso bruciore non era semplice impressione, ma evidente realtà (se di realtà si può parlare, considerato che quel _luogo_ non dovrebbe neppure esistere).

Una piccola creatura tutta aculei e fiamme si appressa con imprevista rapidità e Pitch si riscuote da torpore e sconcerto, indietreggiando e affibbiando un calcio deciso al tipetto poco rassicurante, spedendolo a ruzzolare fra gli arbusti pietrificati poco lontani. Celere si rimette in piedi, si attarda in una breve ispezione del luogo affatto ameno e decide presto di arrampicarsi su di un'altura a breve distanza nella speranza di farsi un'idea più precisa sulle condizioni di quel nuovo ambiente.

È arrivato in cima da qualche minuto, ormai, ed è intento a osservare ciò che gli mostrano gli occhi spaziando sul paesaggio che si estende ai suoi piedi: pietra e rocce, per lo più. Non tutte grigie, a voler essere sinceri, molte sono invece quarzi colorati o qualcosa di simile, ma nessuna vera presenza di acqua, né ovviamente di piante. Quelle che lo sembravano sono al contrario elaborate sculture di roccia. A destra, sul suo orizzonte, può intravvedere del fumo uscire dalla cima di un'altra altura: vulcani, quindi.

«Grandioso: pietre, lava, animaletti pungenti, ancora rocce… Un posticino adatto a un bel pic-nic» bercia disgustato ma anche piuttosto impensierito.

Il cielo sopra la sua testa ora è quasi bianco, nessuna nuvola in vista, ma in alto, quasi allo zenit, due sfere luminose emanano un bagliore lattiginoso e un discreto tepore. Le sue labbra si storcono in una smorfia amareggiata. Il posto non è certo dei più ospitali e la voglia di esplorare caverne per sottrarsi alla luce eccessiva non è poi molta; quante probabilità ci sono che incappi in qualche altra simpatica creatura, felice dell'opportunità di staccargli una gamba (o entrambe) a morsi? E chissà se qualcuna di loro è in grado di provare un qualsiasi genere di sentimento, oltre al basilare impulso di mera sopravvivenza. Invero si augura che così sia, o finirà con il languire in quel postaccio disgraziato, privo di una qualunque fonte di sostentamento. Sospira, pensando che dopo tutto la Terra era mille volte più accogliente e che, tutto sommato, avrebbe davvero desiderio di farvi ritorno; buffo, considerato che sarebbe stato più che pronto a levare le tende solo qualche settimana prima, avendone l'opportunità.

Un fruscio fuori posto lo distrae dai suoi malinconici pensieri: volta le spalle, incerto, e scarta bruscamente di lato per evitare di essere investito da un'altra di quelle assurde creature. "Questa qui vola" pondera sconcertato. Brutta, bruttissima notizia: dovrà necessariamente tenere gli occhi ben aperti per il futuro.

«Questa me la paghi» ringhia, annotandosi l'ennesima disgrazia per il giorno in cui Mot ricapiterà sulla sua strada.

Al momento Mot è ben deciso a mantenere una buona distanza dalla dea della notte che da qualche minuto è intenta a maledire lo specchio che le si trova di fronte, reo di non concedere nemmeno un briciolo di collaborazione alle tre divinità lì radunate.

«Perché non mi mostra altro che noi e il tuo orribile mondo?» sbotta Nyx, frustrata.

Mot si morde la lingua per evitarsi di risponderle per le rime. È incredibilmente stanco di ascoltare le parole denigratorie di chiunque capiti nella sua dimensione e si senta in dovere di criticare il posto a cui appartiene. Quella è casa sua e nessuno è stato invitato per il suo piacere; per quale ragione, dunque, devono costantemente offendere la sua creazione?

«Non ne ho idea» ribatte succinto.

Nyx gli lancia un'occhiata inceneritrice, digrigna i denti e torna a voltarsi verso lo specchio che, imperterrito, seguita a riportarle il suo riflesso. Le ha provate tutte per convincerlo a mostrarle quell'altra dimensione, ma ogni suo sforzo è stato vano e del mondo in cui è racchiuso Pitch non ha potuto scorgere neppure un misero frammento. Sospira, esausta, e si siede a terra continuando a osservare il portale e a ponderare sulla maniera per aggirarlo. Deve riuscirci in qualche modo, non può lasciarlo lì dentro. Non è neppure in grado di avere la certezza che lui esista ancora, ma se ci fosse anche solo una possibilità che sia così, allora dovrà trovare la chiave per farlo uscire. Già, ma come?

«Credo che tuo padre potrebbe essere in grado di farlo funzionare» suggerisce a un certo punto Mot, notando che la donna sembra essere a corto di idee e speranze.

Nyx sbuffa senza però metterci troppo astio. «Non è qui per ragguagliarci, al momento» borbotta indispettita.

«Potresti provare a richiamarlo, allora. Lo ha creato lui, dopo tutto, e saprà di certo come riaprirlo» insiste Mot.

Nyx volta il capo, lo fissa seccata e si imbroncia leggermente. «Non mi darebbe retta. Non l'ha mai fatto» sibila cupamente.

Mot sospira e si agita un po' nervoso. «Evidentemente non prestava ascolto. Ma questa è una situazione un po' più problematica. Forse se insistessi riusciresti a infastidirlo a sufficienza da attirare finalmente la sua attenzione».

Il ghigno sarcastico che compare sulle labbra della donna non promette bene. «Vuoi dire che dovrei trasformarmi in un petulante e capriccioso moccioso bisognoso di attenzioni?».

Il custode dell'oltretomba si lascia sfuggire un sorrisetto impertinente. «Se servisse allo scopo, non vedo perché no. In fondo, come usano dire i mortali: _a mali estremi, estremi rimedi_ ».

Nyx sbuffa ma, questa volta, è più divertimento che contrarietà. «Molto bene» decide. Con tutta calma si rimette in piedi, chiude per un lungo momento le palpebre, raccoglie un profondo respiro e… inizia a strillare e pestare i piedi a terra, costringendo Mot e Ba'al a tapparsi le orecchie per scongiurare la sordità perenne. Perfino la lucida superficie del portale si increspa come l'acqua di uno stagno in un giorno ventoso, quasi in protesta di tanto fracasso.

Ba'al adocchia Mot con disagio, Mot si lascia sfuggire un lieve sorrisetto e un'alzata di spalle. Entrambi rimangono fermi in attesa di scoprire chi si stuferà prima: Nyx senza più fiato nei polmoni, oppure Phanês con i timpani danneggiati.

Il responso finale giunge nel momento in cui l'oscurità attorno a loro va letteralmente in pezzi, spazzata via da una luce violenta che porta con sé un vago tepore e una nuova creatura. Mot è stato costretto a serrare gli occhi delicati e schermarli dietro le mani, ma ha visto a sufficienza da sapere che questa scommessa è stata appena vinta da Nyx.

«Per tutti gli dèi, si può sapere che cosa ti è preso, figlia degenere?» sbotta il nuovo venuto con sguardo allucinato.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capitolo Trenta**_

 _ **N**_ yx s'è fatta scura in volto e ha tutta l'aria di essere a un passo da una catastrofica esplosione di rabbia. Ringhia, e Ba'al sussulta e afferra Mot per la vita, allontanandolo precipitosamente da quei due.

«Che cosa è preso a me?» sibila in tono basso e pericoloso la donna, scatenando un tremito angosciato nei due fratelli che, seppur lontani, si sentono ancora troppo esposti. «Sei folle? Un dannatissimo demone vecchio di migliaia di anni e vendicativo è appena evaso dalla dimensione in cui lo avevi rinchiuso e tu te ne sei fregato! Ho dovuto letteralmente dare di matto per smuoverti dal tuo mondo immaginario e dalle tue futili occupazioni! E tu vieni a chiedere a me che cosa mi è preso?» grida a tutto volume.

Phanês in tutto questo non ha battuto ciglio e la osserva con una nota di curiosità, quasi avesse di fronte a sé una nuova specie di creatura mai vista, della quale studiare le caratteristiche. In compenso non sembra per nulla toccato dalla novità appresa da lei.

«Francamente non vedo motivo di fare tanto chiasso per un singolo demone. Se è stato esiliato una volta sarà senz'altro possibile farlo nuovamente» commenta con disinteresse.

Nyx al contrario sembra più che mai desiderosa di saltargli al collo e farla finita una volta per tutte. In fondo nessuno ha mai sentito la necessità di averlo fra i piedi; chi vuoi che si accorga se lei lo fa fuori. Sorride di un sorriso maligno.

«Sai, tu sei mio padre e di te credo di conoscere più di quanto possa dire chiunque altro in questo o in altri mondi. Voglio fare una scommessa con te: se vinco io ascolterai ciò che ho da dire e ci aiuterai a rimettere il demone al suo posto; se al contrario dovessi vincere tu… beh, sarai tu stesso a stabilire la tua condizione».

Lui la osserva, ora incuriosito. «Non desidero nulla, né da te né da alcun altro. Mi è sufficiente poter tornare a occuparmi unicamente dei miei pensieri» offre accomodante.

«Così sia» decreta Nyx, allargando l'inquietante sorriso. «Scommetto che non hai la più pallida idea di quanto tempo sia trascorso da quando il demone è stato da te esiliato nel mondo che hai creato per lui».

Phanês aggrotta la fronte, evidentemente preso in contropiede. «Tempo? A che scopo dovrei tenere il conto del suo trascorrere? Il mio tempo è infinito» replica, interdetto dalla strana domanda postagli dalla figlia.

Il brillio oscuro che scintilla sinistramente negli occhi della dea innervosisce questa volta tutti i presenti, suo padre compreso. «Questo, credo, decreti in maniera inoppugnabile la mia vittoria, padre. Comunque, caso mai la notizia possa avere una qualche attrattiva o rilevanza ai tuoi occhi, il conteggio complessivo è di circa settemila anni… anno più, anno meno» offre sorniona, gustandosi lo sconcerto di ogni anima presente e perfino di quelli che un'anima non ce l'hanno. «E ora ti chiedo la cortesia di voler tenere fede al patto» gli rammenta, mentre il ghigno vittorioso scompare sommerso dall'impazienza. «Per prima cosa» ringhia con furia, additando lo specchio lì a fianco «riapri il portale» ordina categorica.

Lui la fissa confuso. «Ricordo tu abbia asserito che il demone fosse fuggito» tenta incerto.

«L'ho detto» afferma asciutta. «Ed è fuggito imbrogliando le _tue_ guardie e scambiando sé stesso con qualcun altro» sbotta, seccata e impaziente per l'inutile perdita di tempo. «Io rivoglio quel qualcuno e _tu_ mi aiuterai a riaverlo» esclama fissandolo minacciosa.

«Molto bene» accetta Phanês con un soffio, già ampiamente stremato dalla discussione. «Sia fatta la tua volontà».

A sue spese, Pitch scopre che in quel mondo assurdo esistono _cose_ ben peggiori di un intrico fiammeggiante con le ali; creature più grosse di lui e, apparentemente, munite di artigli decisamente troppo affilati per i suoi gusti. Così ora, poiché è deciso più che mai a evitare di sprecare preziose energie, si aggira tetramente fra le sculture pietrose con la veste che ciondola a brandelli, e deve ringraziare unicamente la sua agilità e prontezza di riflessi per non aver riportato danni ben peggiori.

«Che schifo di posto» borbotta cupamente, strattonando con stizza un lembo di veste impigliatasi in alcuni spuntoni di roccia.

Chissà, forse dovrebbe seriamente riflettere sulla possibilità di rinnovare il suo abbigliamento; magari qualcosa di più pratico ed essenziale. La raccapricciante immagine di una nera tutina aderente in spandex cangiante lampeggia fugace nella sua mente e lui rischia di inciampare in una crepa, si fa verde di orrore e scuote il capo con decisione per scacciare l'idea e ogni sua minima traccia dalle profondità del suo cervello.

«Non sto bene, affatto. È questo posto, per forza» tenta di rassicurarsi, deglutendo a vuoto, deciso a non prendere in considerazione l'idea di dover dire definitivamente addio alla sua sanità mentale.

C'è troppa luce. È pallida, ma non a sufficienza; riesce comunque a farlo sentire stanco e confuso, e questo è male. Un istante dopo spalanca gli occhi e balza in alto mentre la formazione rocciosa su cui stava camminando va in frantumi, disintegrata da una figura che poco prima non c'era: una figura vagamente umana, questa volta. Rapido rispolvera la spada e atterra con leggerezza poco più in là, ponendo la lama di traverso a protezione e studiando criticamente la nuova presenza.

«Chi sei?» tenta, curioso di capire se questa disponga di una mente sufficientemente sviluppata da comprendere il linguaggio umano.

Ottiene un ghigno che cataloga immediatamente come derisorio, poi una lieve risata.

«Conoscere il mio nome non ti sarà utile dove sto per spedirti, mostro» replica, per nulla rassicurante.

Pitch inarca un sopracciglio, sorpreso e leggermente offeso. «Mostro a me?» ringhia, soppesando per un breve momento l'idea di ributtargli contro le sue stesse parole: "Tu che cosa saresti, quindi?". Invece indurisce lo sguardo. «Sei tu che vivi in questo luogo. Sono certo avrai notato che c'è di peggio in giro» rimarca senza abbassare la guardia. "Ti basterebbe darti un'occhiata allo specchio, per esempio" pensa acidamente.

«Può darsi» concede, «ma sei qui: questo fa di te il mio principale obbiettivo».

Un lieve sussulto è tutto ciò che si permette a quella considerazione. «Il tuo _obbiettivo_ è appena fuggito usando me come lasciapassare» sibila contrariato. «Ci terrei a farti notare che se questo è il tuo lavoro lo fai in modo pessimo».

E sì, è perfettamente cosciente di aver appena finito di insultare una creatura nata probabilmente per dare la caccia a coloro che vengono sigillati in altre dimensioni, ma la sua frustrazione è salita a picchi preoccupanti di recente e non è riuscito in alcun modo a frenare la lingua.

«Bene per lui, male per te» commenta sinteticamente il cacciatore.

"Ecco, appunto" mugugna dentro di sé con un certo astio. Il lato positivo è che il cacciatore non sembra particolarmente agile né veloce. Forse può dipendere dal fatto che il suo corpo è ricoperto da una sorta di pesante armatura che, a prima vista, sembrerebbe un carapace. Il lato negativo è che, come scopre velocemente, non è il caso di accostarglisi troppo, poiché emana una quantità di calore considerevole, tanto che potrebbe facilmente rischiare di incenerirlo se solo riuscisse ad afferrarlo. Ma Pitch non ha la minima intenzione di lasciarsi intrappolare da quel tipo _caloroso_ , invece decide sia giunto il momento di abbandonare il campo e, rapido, scatta via guadagnandosi un'imprecazione frustrata la cui eco man mano si affievolisce fino a sfumare nel nulla.

«Posto orribile. Abitanti decisamente peggiori» sbuffa, risalendo a lunghe falcate un'erta scoscesa nella speranza di avere un po' di pace, almeno per qualche tempo.

Epiales, ben deciso a rimanere al riparo nel buio fintanto che Phanês si trova nei paraggi, è barricato alle spalle di Mot il quale, al momento, indossa un improbabile paio di occhiali da sole molto vintage e a sua volta scruta l'andazzo da dietro la protezione offerta dall'ampia schiena del fratello. Epiales sbuffa e Mot annuisce convinto, assolutamente concorde con i pensieri dell'incubo. Ba'al, scrutando la coppietta alle proprie spalle, scuote la testa desolato e torna a seguire gli sviluppi dello scontro fra Nyx e suo padre.

Phanês si avvicina allo specchio, senza un solo grammo di fretta, e sfiora la cornice con un lievissimo tocco dei polpastrelli, accendendo una serie di fregi, a prima vista caratteri appartenenti a un qualche linguaggio arcaico ormai ampiamente caduto nell'oblio. Nyx socchiude le labbra e assottiglia le palpebre, impaziente ma anche curiosa di scoprire cosa accadrà di lì a poco. Finalmente il portale smette di rimandare le loro immagini riflesse e, al loro posto, mostra un mondo delle sfumature del viola.

«Eccolo» mormora Mot a disagio.

Nyx distoglie per qualche momento lo sguardo dal portale e lo sposta sul custode dell'oltretomba, il quale annuisce impercettibilmente, confermando i suoi sospetti e regalando un altro po' di speranza alla dea della notte.

«Bene. Puoi tenerlo aperto?» domanda, pratica.

Phanês la scruta brevemente. «Posso, ma unicamente dall'esterno. Non mi è dato di controllarne i flussi dall'altra dimensione, poiché non vi appartengo» spiega paziente.

«Oh, non ha importanza. Intendo entrare io stessa» replica Nyx, voltandosi di nuovo indietro. «Vieni con me, Epiales» ordina.

L'incubo la fissa allarmato, sposta l'attenzione su Phanês e appiattisce le orecchie all'indietro, scalpitando nervoso.

Nyx rotea gli occhi, seccata. «Non ti sfiorerà nemmeno con un dito, se è di questo che ti preoccupi» decide di rassicurarlo, scoccando un'occhiata di avvertimento a Phanês che però si limita a fare spallucce, totalmente disinteressato al dramma dell'incubo spaventato.

«Muoversi! Non ho tutta la vita davanti» sbotta Nyx spazientita.

«Tecnicamente…» prova Phanês.

«Non una parola!» ruggisce, interrompendolo rudemente, irritata da tanta indecisione.

Possibile si siano messi tutti d'accordo per farle sprecare tempo? A nessuno, oltre a lei, importa di un intero pianeta sull'orlo di un grave pericolo e di Pitch bloccato in un mondo sbagliato? Eppure credeva che almeno ai suoi incubi sarebbe interessato il destino del loro padrone. E quei due impiastri buoni a nulla di Mot e Ba'al, aveva avuto l'impressione che fossero pentiti per aver contribuito alla liberazione del demone. Chissà, forse si è solo illusa. Stanca di attendere, con passi decisi raggiunge il terzetto, acciuffa il recalcitrante Epiales per la criniera e lo strattona volente o nolente verso lo specchio.

«Rendetevi utili e restate a guardia del portale. Tornerò il più in fretta possibile» afferma, rivolta ai due fratelli e, dopo un'ultima occhiata di ammonimento al padre, si addentra nella dimensione dalla quale è evaso il demone, sperando di riuscire a ritrovare Pitch e riportarlo sulla Terra tutto d'un pezzo.

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **L'Angolino Buio e Polveroso dell'Uomo Nero (e dell'autrice a cui piace maltrattarlo)**_

A costo di sottolineare l'ovvio: il capitolo trenta **non** è la conclusione di questo racconto (purtroppo per me, aggiungerei). La questione è che, in corso d'opera, si sono aggiunti più particolari (e problemi) di quanti ne avessi preventivati inizialmente, così ho necessariamente dovuto dilungarmi, sia nei fatti che nelle spiegazioni. Ci sono perfino alcuni personaggi in più rispetto a quanti me ne ero figurata al principio (uno di questi è comparso a tradimento e senza chiedermi autorizzazione , e si è perfino permesso di ritagliarsi il suo pezzo di palcoscenico così, a suo insindacabile giudizio… tzé!).

Di fatto, i capitoli rimanenti saranno circa una decina. Al momento sto terminando il trentanove e, mi pare, si sia quasi giunti all'epilogo ormai. Sono fiduciosa, quindi. Incrocio le dita e minaccio una buona quantità di divinità assortite affinché si decidano a mollare la presa.

A presto e grazie a tutti coloro che seguono Cháos!

 _ **Roiben**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capitolo Trentuno**_

 _ **L**_ e stelle, o qualunque cosa sia ad agire da fonte di luce per quel mondo, pare stiano declinando verso un tramonto che rende tutto un po' azzurrognolo. Non ha incontrato altre creature poco amichevoli, e di questo è immensamente grato; per contro avverte un principio di infiacchimento e teme che dipenda da quel posto e dal fatto che lì perfino le basilari emozioni siano aliene tanto quanto le creature che vi risiedono, e non possano dunque contribuire a risanare la sua _fame_. Non ha idea di quanto a lungo sarà costretto a rimanere confinato lì dentro, e inizia a comprendere fin troppo chiaramente il motivo per il quale pochi fra i demoni che vi sono stati sigillati siano riusciti a sopravvivere, considerando che le alternative sono solo due: languire d'inedia e noia, oppure trovarsi a dover sfidare l'ignoto e rischiare in ogni momento di finire in pasto a uno qualunque dei mostriciattoli famelici che si aggirano lì attorno. Nemmeno a dirlo, nessuna delle due opzioni gli pare allettante. Chissà se riuscirà ad adattarsi alle novità del luogo abbastanza velocemente da poter tornare in forze oppure finirà sbranato ben prima, si interroga acidamente. Sbuffa. Non è trascorso neppure un giorno (se di giorni ancora si può parlare, dopo tutto) e già si sta piangendo addosso come una povera, sfortunata donzella. "Se questo non è patetico" riflette, osservando il cielo virare all'indaco. Forse dovrebbe prendere in considerazione la possibilità di iniziare a cercarsi un rifugio per la notte; non ha idea se sia vivibile come lo è sulla Terra, una volta calata l'oscurità. Tuttavia la prospettiva di esplorare anfratti e caverne alla mezza luce di un imbrunire ormai alle porte non lo alletta particolarmente; quasi quasi preferirebbe surgelarsi all'aperto ma con una buona visuale su potenziali minacce. Poi riflette che, in effetti, non è detto che quel cielo estraneo disponga di un qualche genere di illuminazione notturna, e di certo lui non è solito portarsi appresso fonti di luce tascabili. Arriccia il naso in una smorfia contrariata al solo pensiero: "Figurarsi, l'Uomo Nero che se ne va a passeggio con una lampada. Quando mai?".

È proprio mentre riflette sul da farsi che i suoi occhi intercettano un movimento inatteso all'orizzonte; osserva con maggior attenzione e ciò che individua non gli va per nulla a genio: un intero stormo di _animaletti_ dalle intenzioni palesemente poco amichevoli si sta rapidamente dirigendo incontro al punto in cui si trova lui. Sperava di avere un po' di tranquillità, ma la pausa fra uno spiacevole incontro e l'altro è purtroppo durata un'inezia, o per lo meno tale è ciò che ha percepito. Si rimette dunque in piedi, osserva ancora per un momento l'ultima novità che si sta velocemente appressando, si guarda intorno individuando presto la via più breve per abbandonare il suo momentaneo rifugio e, dopo un fugace sospiro rassegnato, si allontana addentrandosi in un folto intrico di concrezioni rocciose alla ricerca di un nuovo posto tranquillo e augurandosi che le ramificazioni attorno a lui possano rendere difficoltoso un eventuale tentativo di attacco diretto. Ciò che però non si aspettava è di trovarsi poco dopo di fronte a una figura imponente, sbucata apparentemente dal nulla, dall'aspetto di un enorme leone, azzurro e con gli occhi fiammeggianti.

«Questo posto diventa sempre più assurdo» bercia a bassa voce, studiando cautamente l'animale, o quello che appare come tale.

«Cosa sei?» chiede improvvisamente una voce profonda che proviene da quello che Pitch non è più troppo sicuro di poter ritenere un semplice animale, seppur di taglia extra-large.

«Uno spirito» replica guardingo, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli della creatura.

Creatura che alle sue parole di spiegazione assottiglia lo sguardo e snuda zanne lunghe quanto un suo braccio. Pitch deglutisce a disagio ma non azzarda a fare una mossa, non senza conoscere le intenzioni né le potenzialità di ciò che gli si para di fronte.

«Non dovresti trovarti qui» lo ammonisce la creatura con tono duro.

Con una smorfia amareggiata serra le labbra e tacita un ringhio esasperato. «Ne sono piuttosto consapevole. Non mi trovo qui per mia scelta, tuttavia» fa notare, asciutto.

La _cosa_ avanza di un passo e Pitch, ancora immobile, ha un fremito che sa molto di disperazione. Che fare? Se ora tentasse di fuggire potrebbe ritrovarsi diritto nelle poco accoglienti fauci di quel gatto troppo cresciuto. Mentre pondera sulle proprie possibilità e sul proprio incerto destino, maledicendo la sua sorte avversa, il suo sgradito interlocutore solleva repentinamente uno sguardo affatto lieto al cielo ormai livido ed emette un sordo brontolio minaccioso.

«Arpie» ringhia, e i suoi muscoli si gonfiano.

Pitch trattiene il fiato e indietreggia lievemente. Un fruscio distrae per un attimo la sua attenzione e un attimo dopo piume piovono dal cielo mentre le zampe del leone fanno a fette gli sfortunati volatili che si erano avvicinati troppo alla fiera.

«Odio le arpie» brontola il leone.

«Mh» soffia Pitch in un ansito appena udibile, ora tremando visibilmente perché non è affatto riuscito a scorgere i movimenti del leone quando ha fatto a pezzi i visitatori piumati. Chissà, forse non avrà la fortuna di vedere una nuova alba, questa volta.

Sono così vicini l'uno all'altro che, nell'oscurità, sembrano un unico grumo fuligginoso e vibrante. Ba'al si muove irrequieto sul posto, facendo vagare in continuazione lo sguardo tra Phanês e il fratello; Mot invece respira a stento e fissa senza quasi batter ciglio la scintillante figura ferma al fianco dello specchio. Nessuno dei due osa aprire bocca, uno troppo nervoso per trovare parole sensate da dire, l'altro troppo sorpreso, incredulo di trovarsi davvero di fronte a _quel_ dio.

Phanês, dal canto suo, osserva entrambi con una punta di curiosità e il resto dell'ambiente con malcelata disapprovazione.

«Orbene, temo di non avere il piacere di conoscere i vostri nomi» prova allora ad attaccare bottone, stanco di quell'atteggiamento cupo che gli provoca spiacevoli sentimenti cui non è per nulla avvezzo.

Mot sgrana gli occhi e smette del tutto di respirare, Ba'al invece si schiaffa il palmo di una mano sul viso e scuote il capo, poi dà una leggera spinta al fratello perché si decida a dire qualcosa. Così Mot riprende a respirare, scocca un'occhiata risentita al fratello e incrocia le braccia, sbuffando.

«Credevo dovessi sapere tutto di tutti, tu» recrimina, un po' deluso.

Phanês lo fissa con aperta sorpresa e, contro ogni buon senso, ridacchia.

«Mi hai forse scambiato per una comare pettegola? Non sono è mia abitudine farmi gli affari degli altri, tutt'altro direi. Conosco il mondo, questo sì; so come funziona, come farlo funzionare, perfino come fare in modo che smetta di funzionare. So come creare la vita e come toglierla».

Mot sussulta, colto alla sprovvista da una constatazione avanzata con una candida semplicità che stona decisamente con il significato delle parole appena udite.

«È possibile ch'io sia male informato, ciò nonostante avevo avuto l'impressione tu fossi latore di luce e vita, piuttosto che dispensatore di morte» replica incerto.

E Phanês sorride di un sorriso un po' particolare, quasi paterno. «Così dicono, amico mio. Ma la vita e la morte fanno parte di un unico ciclo. Inoltre dimentichi che questo» fa presente, picchiettando lievemente una mano sulla cornice dello specchio «l'ho creato io, e non certamente per regalare un giardino di piaceri a chi vi ho sigillato all'interno».

Il custode dell'oltretomba deglutisce, ora decisamente a disagio per la piega spiacevole presa dalla conversazione. «Temo allora di essere stato male informato, in questo caso» soffia contrito.

«Forse. O più semplicemente sono stati omessi particolari non graditi» ammette Phanês con tono leggero. «Ora, torniamo a noi: sapete chi sono, evidentemente, o comunque ne avete un'idea di base. Al contrario, io ancora non ho idea di chi siate voi, seppur inizio a sospettare qualcosa, in effetti».

Il posto non è certamente di quelli dove organizzerebbe volentieri una festicciola: è deprimente, alienante e ospita specie viventi di cui non sospettava minimamente l'esistenza e per le quali avrebbe più che volentieri desiderato continuare a ignorare la presenza. Peccato non poterselo permettere, a meno di non puntare a ritrovarsi mutilata a marcire in qualche canalone.

«Non mi piace quello che vedo» lamenta in tono stizzito e preoccupato insieme. «Per non menzionare ciò che non vedo» aggiunge in un sospiro. Dà un leggero colpetto con la mano al collo di Epiales, qualcosa che a suo modo appare perfino amichevole, continuando a guardarsi intorno senza sosta. «Tu riesci a sentire qualcosa?» chiede all'incubo, nella speranza che almeno uno di loro sia un grado di ritrovarlo in fretta, così da abbandonare quel posto che le mette un'inspiegabile ansia addosso.

Purtroppo per i loro progetti, Epiales scuote il capo desolato e continua a trottare nell'aria e ad aguzzare la vista per non rischiare di perdersi alcun movimento, sia esso di possibili nemici oppure (e sarebbe di gran lunga preferibile) di amici.

«Dobbiamo sbrigarci, o questo posto finirà col distruggerci» lo mette in guardia Nyx, inutilmente, dato che anche Epiales riesce ad avvertire le insidie di quel luogo, che non si limitano a creature pericolose e potenzialmente mortali come immaginavano inizialmente. Sembra infatti essere l'ambiente stesso causa di problemi; entrambi l'avvertono: un mondo che pare in grado di assorbire la vita, prosciugando l'ospite. "Ottimo lavoro, padre" riflette amaramente, non potendo fare a meno di chiedersi come il demone abbia potuto sopravvivere millenni rinchiuso lì dentro, quando a loro sono bastate poche ore per avvertire lo sfilacciarsi delle loro esistenze.

Stanno ancora cavalcando, mentre la _volta celeste_ schiarisce fin quasi al candore, quando senza alcun preavviso vengono circondati da piume e artigli fino a oscurare il cielo stesso, ed Epiales lancia un acuto nitrito di orrore, prima di precipitare al suolo con il suo carico. L'impatto non è dei più morbidi, ma il peggio ancora deve arrivare, e se ne rende conto quando sottili unghie acuminate aprono profonde slabbrature nel suo lucido manto sabbioso, permettendo a quella dimensione di alterarne la sostanza e renderlo pesante e rigido. Grida ancora, disperato, e cerca la donna nella speranza che da essa provenga aiuto e sostegno, ma Nyx è a sua volta nei guai e non sembra, tutto sommato, che troverà il tempo per salvare l'esistenza di entrambi. E allora, affatto disposto a cedere tanto in fretta, si scrolla di dosso con violenza un paio di quei corpi piumati e affilati e sferra un calcio risoluto a un terzo, e poi a un quarto, e non è importante quanti siano dopo tutto, ma lo è piuttosto il fatto che finiranno con il pentirsi amaramente di essersi messi sulla sua strada.

Ha le fauci profondamente piantate nell'ala di uno di quei mostri, e scrolla convulsamente il capo nella sadica speranza di strappargliela dal dorso, quando avverte un cambiamento nell'aria pesante, l'improvviso innalzarsi della temperatura circostante e poi una grossa macchia celeste saettare in un angolo del suo campo visivo, frantumando aria, artigli e ali in un caotico gracchiare tumultuoso. Un potente ruggito fa tremare le rocce circostanti, poi intorno solo corpi straziati e piume bruciate.

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **L'Angolino Buio e Polveroso dell'Uomo Nero (e dell'autrice a cui piace maltrattarlo)**_

Un paio di considerazioni da spendere sul mio leone.

Lui è quello che è spuntato senza permesso e senza essere doverosamente annunciato. Azzurro, peloso, ardente e con il nome compreso nel prezzo. Al che io ho alzato le mani e ho detto: "Fai quel che ti pare, basta che non mi allontani troppo dal finale".

È un parente alla lontana di un altro leone, un pochetto più famoso: Graógramán, la Morte Multicolore di Michael Ende, presente nella Storia Infinita. Il mio non cambia colore ed è più grosso.

Per ulteriori dettagli, rimando ai prossimi capitoli.

Un saluto,

 _ **Roiben**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capitolo Trentadue**_

 _ **«P**_ er quale motivo, dunque, ti trovi qui?» torna a chiedere la fiera, questa volta usando un tono pacato che lo lascia stupito e interdetto.

Non che gli siano rimaste molte scelte, giunto a quel punto, ma è pur costretto ad ammettere che al momento il suo interlocutore non pare intenzionato né a farlo a brandelli (come invece è appena accaduto alle sfortunate arpie) né, curiosamente, a intimidirlo.

«Vi sono stato trascinato contro il mio parere, a dire il vero, proprio da colui che ha abbandonato questo mondo» ammette.

Il leone lo scruta attentamente, visibilmente pensieroso; i suoi occhi bruciano e in qualche modo sembrano impedirgli di sottrarsi a quello sguardo.

«È andato, dunque, come sospettavo» riflette gravemente. «Tua è pertanto la responsabilità?» vuol capire.

Pitch sussulta, preso in contropiede. «Mia? Come può essere mia, se a nessuno è venuto in mente di chiedere un mio parere, se altri hanno stabilito di usarmi a loro piacimento per scopi di cui non ero stato opportunamente messo al corrente?» sbotta, dimenticando momentaneamente di curarsi della suscettibilità dell'altro. Lo ricorda bene, invece, quando nota le zanne candide fare bella mostra di sé in quello che, poco dopo, interpreta come un feroce ghigno.

«Sono stato ingannato. E da quel che vedo non sono il solo» commenta.

Pitch non riesce a trattenere un broncio scontento, e il leone, alimentando la sua costernazione, ridacchia con un suono agghiacciante e metallico.

«Tu… conosci il modo per uscire da questo mondo?» chiede invece, speranzoso.

«Non è un mondo, spirito» lo contraddice il leone. «E no, non ho idea di come permetterti di tornare al luogo cui appartieni» mormora, in qualche modo dispiaciuto.

L'Uomo Nero sospira e scuote il capo. «Quello nessuno lo saprebbe fare, allo stato attuale dei fatti. Mi accontenterei di fare ritorno alla Terra, ora come ora» replica, e il leone lo osserva interdetto e confuso da parole che non riesce a interpretare né può realmente comprendere. «Forse però sapresti trovare la via che conduce al varco fra le due dimensioni. Con un po' di fortuna, dall'altra parte potrebbe esserci qualcuno di mia conoscenza con il quale trattare per la mia liberazione» ipotizza, mentre la speranza si riaccende.

Strano come si senta più forte e meno oppresso da quando ha incontrato quella creatura formidabile. Si sofferma a osservarlo per pochi istanti, chiedendosi di cosa possa realmente trattarsi: un essere magico, forse? Di certo non un semplice animale.

«In questo sì, posso esserti di aiuto. Ci sono stato spesso, sulle tracce del demone» rivela, risollevando un altro poco il morale di Pitch che, inaspettatamente, si permette un lieve sorriso. «Non ora, però. Il buio, qui, non è il momento adatto per muoversi. Finiremmo certamente col perderci, in tutti i sensi» rivela criptico.

Pitch tuttavia decide di non indagare oltre, affatto certo di voler davvero comprendere e preferendo invece fidarsi della parole del suo momentaneo compagno di disavventure. Su espresso invito del leone, cercano e trovano un degno riparo, per quella che Pitch definisce notte per pura abitudine, in un profondo anfratto fra le rocce.

«Vieni qui, accanto a me» mormora il leone, dopo essersi raggomitolato contro la parete. Poi sfodera un altro di quei ghigni che fanno rabbrividire, aggiungendo «Prometto di non assaggiarti» che non invoglia esattamente ad accettare il suo invito.

Eppure Pitch decide altrimenti, inspiegabilmente attratto dalla vicinanza dell'imponente figura che perfino accucciata lo supera abbondantemente in altezza, lui che basso non lo è più stato da quando ha superato l'adolescenza. Il manto, di un improbabile azzurro, è bollente sotto la sua mano quando la allunga prudentemente per sfiorarne il fianco, ma avverte anche altro oltre all'intenso calore, qualcosa che lo fa sospirare di inatteso piacere.

«Che cosa sei?» soffia confuso, replicando involontariamente la prima domanda postagli dalla fiera.

Ora il leone sembra quasi sorridere, ma non risponde e invece socchiude le fauci e afferra lievemente un lembo della veste di Pitch, traendolo a sé e obbligandolo a sedersi al suo fianco.

«Dormi, se puoi, o almeno cerca di riposare» mormora, posando finalmente il capo a terra e chiudendo gli occhi.

Pitch invece fissa il nulla a occhi spalancati, rigido come una statua, chiedendosi il motivo di tutto quello che sta capitando. Ma poco per volta il manto caldo del leone allontana le sue preoccupazioni e scioglie i suoi pensieri, trascinandolo al buio, un buio caldo e piacevole nel quale è dolce lasciarsi trasportare.

Un brusco sussulto e si desta con ancora impressa in mente l'ultima immagine di un sogno, o forse era un ricordo.

«Hai avuto un incubo?» sospira una voce fonda ma lieve sopra di lui.

«No, un… sogno, credo» incespica Pitch, confuso. «Eppure…» tenta incerto.

«Cosa ti turba?».

Scrolla le spalle e sospira. «Ho l'impressione di aver già fatto questo sogno. Oppure di averlo… vissuto» tenta.

«Memorie?» propone, abbassando il capo fino a sfiorare i neri capelli con il muso. «Se lo desideri, potrei aiutarti» offre tranquillo.

Pitch solleva gli occhi e li fissa in quelli fiammeggianti del leone. Reclina il capo, incerto. «Come?».

Inaspettatamente e con sua enorme costernazione il leone sporge la lingua e gli dà una discreta lappata in viso, sghignazzando alla vista dell'espressione indignata dello spirito.

«Questo era… assolutamente, ignobilmente disgustoso» sbotta alterato.

Se un felino può sorridere, ebbene _que_ l felino in particolare lo sta certamente facendo, contribuendo forse involontariamente a irritare lo spirito.

«Oh, suvvia, non te la prendere a quel modo. Sembravi triste, intendevo semplicemente distrarti un po'. In fondo ha funzionato, no?» insinua ridacchiando.

Pitch assottiglia gli occhi e lo fissa truce, fa schioccare la lingua sul palato e soffia un rumoroso sbuffo decisamente contrariato.

«Non so veramente come ringraziarti» bercia sarcastico, passandosi nervosamente una manica sul viso per ripulirsi alla bell'e meglio.

«Figurati» mormora il leone, osservandolo con soddisfazione.

Superato lo sconcerto iniziale e soffermatosi a osservare con più attenzione le proprie condizioni, Pitch aggrotta la fronte, un po' sorpreso.

«Sei tu, non è vero?» chiede, provando a ricercare una spiegazione a ciò che vede e sente.

«Io cosa?» ribatte il leone, non seguendo la direzione dei pensieri dello spirito.

«Lo avevo già notato in precedenza, ma ora è più evidente. Dal momento in cui ti ho incontrato non avverto più la spossatezza che grava su questo posto. Come ci riesci? È una sorta di scudo protettivo?» indaga incuriosito.

Per lunghi istanti il leone lo scruta indeciso, poi torna a offrire quel suo strano sorriso. «Qualcosa del genere, in effetti, ma non esattamente. Io sono collegato al nucleo di questa dimensione; attraverso di me scorrono energie che mantengono in piedi questo luogo. Normalmente i flussi che mi attraversano sono dannosi; lo sono, per lo meno, per le creature che risiedono qui. Tu sei… un'anomalia, una bizzarra eccezione».

Pitch storce il naso, disgustato. «Un'anomalia, eh? Ma che fortuna» strascica velenoso.

«È una buona cosa, perché te la prendi?» chiede il leone, incerto sui motivi che spingono lo spirito a reagire in quel modo.

Sospira e scuote la testa. «Non è importante. E hai ragione tu: in questo caso è certamente un fatto positivo» ammette suo malgrado. «Dimmi… Parlami piuttosto di lui, Fuinur. Lo hai mai incontrato? Lo conosci?» cambia repentinamente argomento.

Il leone però lo fissa interdetto, senza comprendere. «Di chi parliamo?».

Allora Pitch si rende conto che deve trattarsi davvero di una sorta di soprannome che non gli appartiene realmente, così prova a chiarire. «Il demone, quello che è fuggito a mie spese».

«Oh» soffia seccamente. «Il demone di cui parli possiede un nome, uno che di certo io non dimentico così facilmente, dovessero trascorrere altri diecimila anni. Si chiama Liùsaidh~dorcha, era sulla vostra Terra quando l'uomo non era che un buffo esperimento e ora è tornato per il suo piacere. Mi diletterebbe avere fra le zampe l'impiastro che ha permesso tutto ciò».

«A chi lo dici» conviene Pitch, asciutto. Poi si riscuote e un'idea imprevista gli balena in mente. «Tu… Anche tu avrai certamente un nome, immagino» incespica, un po' imbarazzato.

«Come tutti, piccolo spirito» commenta il leone, divertito.

Pitch arriccia il naso, indispettito. «Si vede che non hai mai incontrato il Sandman» borbotta. «Comunque sia, puoi dirmi il tuo nome?» insiste.

«Certo che posso, ma lo farò unicamente dopo che tu mi avrai detto il tuo» tratta il leone.

Solo a quel punto l'Uomo Nero si rende improvvisamente conto di aver trascorso ore a discorrere con una creatura magica e indiscutibilmente potente senza mai pensare di fare le dovute e civili presentazioni del caso.

«Giusto, hai ragione, le mie scuse. Il mio nome è Pitch Black, con chi ho il piacere di parlare?» chiede cortesemente.

«Aileliath, custode di questa dimensione».

Pitch osserva lo spiraglio di cielo che riesce a intravedere oltre le scure pareti rocciose schiarire lentamente. È pensieroso; le ultime rivelazioni gli hanno inoculato tutta una serie di nuovi e in parte spiacevoli interrogativi cui da solo non sembra in grado di dare risposte soddisfacenti.

«Altri pensieri, Pitch Black?» mormora con gentilezza Aileliath.

«Pitch. Solo Pitch andrà più che bene» soffia lo spirito, un po' a disagio. Il leone annuisce piano e rimane a osservarlo intento a soppesare le parole. «Riflettevo sulle implicazioni di ciò che mi hai detto, su ciò che rappresenti per questo luogo. Se tu… se lo lasciassi, continuerebbe a esistere?» prova, incerto.

Aileliath si prende il suo tempo per trovare una risposta che risolva i dubbi di Pitch.

«Non ne ho la certezza, purtroppo. Non ho creato io questa dimensione e, pur comprendendone in gran parte la natura, il funzionamento e i limiti, non sono in grado di coglierne completamente l'essenza, né di sapere se rimarrebbe intatta priva della mia presenza». Ridacchia, apparentemente senza un motivo. «Non suona come qualcosa di tremendamente arrogante da parte mia?» chiede divertito.

«Forse, ma immagino che pochi abbiano il diritto di esserlo in una situazione paragonabile a quella attuale» ammette Pitch. Poi solleva gli occhi e scruta in quelli di Aileliath. «Potrebbe essere necessaria la tua presenza sulla Terra, ora che il demone…. Liùsaidh~dorcha non si trova più imprigionato qui dentro» si decide infine a chiarire.

Aileliath posa il capo a terra e chiude gli occhi. Pitch accetta di buon grado la necessità di dover rispettare i suoi tempi e torna a guardare l'alba ormai evidente, ricordando un cielo d'indaco e azzurri che desidera poter rivedere al più presto.

«Vorrei venire sulla Terra, poter finalmente concentrare le mie energie in qualcosa di concreto» riprende finalmente la parola il leone.

«Ma?» dubita lo spirito, avvertendo insicurezza nelle parole dell'altro.

«Chi ci assicura che una volta lontano dalla dimensione cui appartengo io resti ciò che sono? Se c'è la possibilità che questo luogo si annulli in mia assenza, potrebbe essere vero anche il contrario, non credi?» soppesa Aileliath.

«Potrebbe» concede Pitch, attendendo un seguito.

Ora è Aileliath a fissare gli occhi di Pitch. «Pensi ci sia posto, per me, in quel mondo?» mormora appena.

Pitch sgrana gli occhi e trema leggermente, poiché non è certamente il più indicato per dare quel tipo di rassicurazioni, perché per lui non c'è mai stato davvero un posto, in nessuno dei mondi in cui si è ritrovato.

Aileliath annuisce e sforza un debole e tremolante sorriso. «Verrò con te sulla Terra. Ciò che accadrà in seguito non sta a noi stabilirlo».


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capitolo Trentatré**_

 _ **L**_ a luce è ormai chiara all'esterno. Aileliath ha offerto a Pitch di condurlo fino al portale che collega le due dimensioni permettendogli di accomodarsi sul suo dorso. Accomodarsi, evidentemente, di fatto è un'allegoria: quando, seppur titubante, Pitch ha accettato, non aveva idea che sarebbe stata un'impresa quasi disperata rimanere saldo al suo posto su una scheggia impazzita e a malapena visibile a occhio nudo; ma ha stretto i denti, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco, aggrappandosi con tenacia alla folta criniera del leone e tenendo gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, deciso a non farsi sbalzare via nella folle corsa verso il mondo reale.

Ma poi qualcosa cambia, una sensazione strana e quasi incomprensibile invade i suoi sensi e le sue dita strattonano i lunghi crini di Aileliath, nel disperato tentativo di attirarne l'attenzione.

«Aspetta. Fermati un momento, ti prego» soffia, a corto d'aria e confuso.

Inaspettatamente Aileliath lo sente davvero e rallenta gradualmente fino ad arrestarsi su un alto sperone da cui possono spaziare per le infinite pianure rocciose e le vaste foreste di pietra.

«Qualcosa non va?» chiede impensierito, scrutandolo negli occhi.

Pitch scuote lentamente il capo, un po' intontito e un po' perplesso. «Non… Credo di aver sentito qualcosa» tenta invano di spiegare.

Il leone lo osserva ora incuriosito e attende paziente che lo spirito trovi la via per spiegarsi.

Ma Pitch non ha idea di quale sia la via giusta. Si guarda attorno, smarrito, massaggiandosi le tempie che pulsano, e non riesce ancora a spiegarsi da dove provenga quella sensazione avvertita poco prima. Distrattamente accarezza fra le dita il pelo caldo di Aileliath, e mentre i suoi polpastrelli si muovono scivolando morbidamente, nella sua testa al pelo azzurro si sostituisce il ricordo di fine sabbia nera e lucente. Allora spalanca gli occhi e può sentirli con chiarezza.

«Sono qui, da qualche parte» mormora sorpreso.

Aileliath aggrotta la fronte e lo fissa interdetto. «Di chi stai parlando?» indaga.

Ed è Pitch questa volta a sorridere. «Di qualcuno che chiamerei volentieri amico» commenta sibillino. Solleva lo sguardo sull'orizzonte apparentemente infinito e si concentra. «Da quella parte» indica alla loro sinistra, allungando un braccio. «Possiamo raggiungerli, non sembrano troppo lontani» soppesa quietamente.

Aileliath si limita ad annuire e ad avvertire Pitch con un sintetico «Reggiti» prima di scattare in avanti e riprendere l'andatura suicida di poco prima.

Il cupo ringhio del leone sotto di lui lo avverte del problema prima che lo facciano i suoi stessi occhi. Di nuovo quelle strane creature alate, un vero e proprio stormo stavolta, raggruppate in un punto preciso che sembra coincidere con la destinazione a cui puntava Pitch.

«Arpie» sibila Aileliath adirato, riuscendo perfino ad aumentare l'andatura.

Ed è proprio nel momento in cui il leone balza incontro alla nuvola di piume che Pitch scorge due nere figure, riconoscendole entrambe. Allora lascia la presa sulla criniera, ritrovandosi prevedibilmente proiettato nell'aria, manovra agilmente per ritrovare l'assetto giusto, richiama ancora una volta fra le proprie mani la spada e fa a fette le arpie che si sono miracolosamente salvate dall'ira di Aileliath, muovendosi fra un corpo straziato e l'altro con movimenti leggeri e controllati e poggiando infine i piedi al suolo proprio accanto al suo incubo.

Epiales lo sta fissando con occhi grandi che scintillano dell'oro del sole e trema con violenza, le sottili zampe lo reggono a stento. Ma quando Pitch si accosta lentamente accetta con gratitudine l'inatteso calore di una mano conosciuta. "Shh, tranquillo. Va tutto bene" sembra dire quel semplice gesto, ed Epiales non desidera altro, perché è un incubo ed è nato per portare brutti sogni ai bambini, non morte ai mostri alati che cercano di distruggere gli spiriti per bene.

«Pitch, qui c'è anche una donna. È amica tua?» interviene una voce fredda ma stranamente gentile.

Così l'Uomo Nero abbandona con lieve titubanza il fianco dell'incubo e raggiunge la voce di poco prima. Ma Epiales non ci sta a essere lasciato indietro e trotterella appresso alle spalle del padrone senza mai perderlo di vista, nemmeno quando si accorge che la voce buona proveniva da una montagna di pelo azzurro che lo fa incespicare per la sorpresa e tremare di sgomento.

«È tutto a posto. Lui è un amico» lo rassicura l'Uomo Nero, che sembra sapere sempre di cosa hanno bisogno i suoi piccoli incubi.

"Un amico" riflette Epiales. "Mai avuti amici tanto grandi". E accidenti se questo lo è: enorme, molto più di quattro grossi purosangue uniti. Scuote il capo, stordito dalla notizia e da ciò che vede. Ma la montagna azzurra ha per lui un sorriso benevolo ed Epiales decide che non importa quanto sia alto e grosso, quanto possa sembrare spaventoso, se riesce a offrirgli doni così rari.

Quando Pitch si inginocchia al suo fianco, attorniato da un incubo traumatizzato e da un custode dimensionale a forma di leone, lei non sembra avvedersene e seguita imperterrita a rimanere ancorata alla sua beata incoscienza. Pitch è molto invidioso, al momento: quanto vorrebbe anche per sé un po' di sano buio in cui riposare, sprofondato in un accogliente e dolcissimo nulla. Scuote il capo e sfiora i suoi lunghi capelli con la punta delle dita. Infine si decide a tornare nel mondo degli esseri senzienti, raccoglie fra le braccia la dea della notte ancora nel dolce limbo dei sogni e si volta, scoprendosi morbosamente osservato sia da Epiales che da Aileliath, ed entrambi sembrano sconvenientemente intenti a sogghignare saputi, al punto che Pitch inarca un sopracciglio e arriccia il naso, stizzito.

«Ebbene, che vi prende ora?» sbotta, spazientito per quel teatrino messo in piedi dai due.

Aileliath ridacchia, spandendo un suono metallico per la piana deserta. «Sei molto buffo quando sei in imbarazzo, perfino tenero».

L'Uomo Nero spalanca la bocca, impallidisce e poi snuda i denti affilati in un sordo ringhio. «Ritira immediatamente quello che hai detto!» sibila alterato.

«Nemmeno per sogno. È quello che penso» insiste il leone, inchiodandolo sul posto con il suo sguardo di fuoco.

Prima che Pitch possa esplodere definitivamente, Epiales lo distrae con un discreto colpetto del muso sulla spalla, ricordandogli che ha un obbiettivo e anche dei doveri verso l'incubo e la donna che sorregge fra le braccia. Sbuffa, contrariato, ma comunque decide sia il caso di lasciar correre per questa volta.

«Dobbiamo arrivare al portale» ricorda, più a sé stesso che agli altri a quel punto.

Ma Aileliath annuisce comunque in risposta e attende che Pitch sia montato in sella al suo incubo prima di riprendere la marcia verso il passaggio che li condurrà sulla Terra.

«Come ci liberiamo del demone?» domanda di punto in bianco Ba'al, e non è per nulla sicuro a chi si stia rivolgendo, se al fratello ormai in fase di depressione acuta oppure al padre squilibrato della pazza furiosa. Ma a quel punto, tutto sommato, poco importa; gli basterebbe ottenere una risposta, da chiunque sia disposto a offrirgliene una, perché forse è vero che il mondo non crede più in loro, ma loro hanno ancora bisogno del mondo per continuare a esistere.

Phanês lo scruta con inaspettata attenzione, una mano sempre poggiata alla cornice dello specchio per tenere aperto il portale, l'altra impegnata a sfarfallare nell'aria pesante e a creare piccole _lucciole_ che accendono l'oscurità, contrariando non poco Mot.

«Sembrate certi che non sia possibile tornare a sigillarlo in un'altra dimensione» soppesa tranquillo.

«È già uscito, indenne, da una di quelle dimensioni» gli ricorda Ba'al. «Cosa ti fa pensare che la prossima potrebbe trattenerlo?» insinua.

Phanês abbozza un sorriso enigmatico. «Esiste una sola via d'entrata e d'uscita per ogni dimensione. Sarebbe sufficiente trovare un luogo sufficientemente protetto e nascosto in cui custodirla» propone.

«Mio fratello l'ha trovata, per sbaglio, in una grotta come tante ce ne sono. Forse nessuno si è impegnato nel cercare un luogo adatto, non lo escludo. Ma allora mi chiedo: quanto affidabili siete, voi che vi arrogate il compito di liberare questa Terra dalle insidie di creature mortali e nemmeno vi premurate di sorvegliare affinché nessuno ci finisca addosso per puro caso?» sbotta allucinato.

«Per puro caso, dici?» soffia dolcemente Phanês. «Esiste forse il caso? Puoi realmente affermare che, invece, tuo fratello non fosse destinato a imbattersi in questo specchio?».

Negli occhi di Ba'al brilla un sentimento crudo che innervosisce Mot.

«Io non credo nel fato» ringhia, e senza riflettere gli scaglia contro un fulmine che tuttavia il destinatario scansa con un piccolo gesto annoiato della mano libera, lasciando basito Ba'al.

«Neppure io, in verità. Sono assolutamente favorevole al libero arbitrio, checché se ne dica in giro» commenta con leggerezza.

Mot, che ha seguito l'avanzare della discussione in un silenzio di tomba, scuote il capo desolato e lo volta infine a osservare il paesaggio oltre il portale, riflettendo però con serietà sulla domanda iniziale del fratello e cercando alacremente una risposta valida, una risposta che finora non ha udito.

È così, tenendo gli occhi fissi sullo specchio e la mente occupata in pensieri complessi, che per primo scorge un cambiamento nel paesaggio altrimenti sempre uguale dall'altro lato della liscia superficie trasparente. Socchiude le labbra senza poter trattenere la sorpresa e titubante si avvicina al varco, attirando con i suoi movimenti l'attenzione di Ba'al e Phanês che, a loro volta, scrutano lo specchio.

«Che mi venga un colpo! Sono loro, tornano sul serio» sbotta Ba'al, esternando inconsapevolmente la medesima incredulità che coglie i compagni.

Dall'altro lato del varco, ancora lontani ma in rapido avvicinamento, tutti ora possono scorgere l'incubo nero che porta con sé lo spirito oscuro e la dea della notte. Ciò che tuttavia turba le tre divinità è una quarta figura, più imponente e minacciosa, nonché di un colore assolutamente fuori luogo.

«Quello che accidente è?» si prodiga ancora una volta di chiedere Ba'al, dando voce ai dubbi collettivi.

Mot scuote il capo, confuso. «Non ne ho idea» ammette con un filo di voce, nervoso per quella nuova sorpresa.

«Dovrebbe trattarsi del custode» immagina Phanês, aggrottando le sopracciglia, suo malgrado impressionato da tale imprevisto.

«Avrei preferito non avere il piacere di conoscerlo» conclude Ba'al, assicurandosi le simpatie del fratello.

Pitch si volta un poco alle sue spalle e ghigna leggermente all'indirizzo di Aileliath. «Hai visto: persino il comitato di benvenuto».

Il leone scuote il capo ma ridacchia, non mancando di sorprendere ancora una volta l'incubo.

«Forse dovresti essere più gentile. In fondo ci hanno tenuta aperta la porta».

L'Uomo Nero fa scattare in alto entrambe le sopracciglia e solleva un angolo della bocca, piacevolmente sorpreso.

«Credo proprio tu sia sprecato in questo posto. Uno con il tuo senso dell'umorismo meriterebbe un vero pubblico, degno del tuo talento» scherza, stranamente leggero in un momento in cui al contrario la preoccupazione per le sorti di tutti dovrebbe annichilirlo. «Avresti un ottimo futuro».

«Me lo auguro» borbotta Aileliath, rispondendo alle parole di Pitch ma pensando ad altre situazioni.

Epiales rallenta l'andatura e Pitch riporta l'attenzione sul varco e sulle tre divinità che li attendono poco oltre. Quello che brilla nell'oscurità come una supernova dev'essere il padre di Nyx, Phanês. Gli altri due sono più discosti e ne intuisce il disagio persino a distanza. Rafforza la presa di un braccio sulla vita della dea della notte e stringe le dita della mano libera alla criniera dell'incubo.

«Piano, ora» mormora, guardingo, per nulla certo di come verrà accolto il loro ritorno.

Phanês accosta il viso al varco e lo studia con interesse. Non sembra particolarmente in pensiero per la figlia, mentre appare decisamente interessato al leone e in parte anche allo spirito oscuro.

«Così, tu sei la creatura che ha preso il posto del demone» commenta nel momento in cui Pitch e il suo seguito giungono alle soglie dello specchio.

«Sono Pitch» conferma, reclinando leggermente il capo e provando a comprenderne le intenzioni. «E tu sei Phanês, dico bene?» si arrende infine, di fronte all'evidenza di quanto oscure possano essere le intenzioni di uno spirito della luce.

Phanês mostra ancora una volta il suo sorriso enigmatico. «Proprio così. Ma venite, coraggio» invita, scostandosi in modo da lasciare spazio a sufficienza perché l'incubo superi il portale con Pitch e Nyx.

Aileliath, titubante, osserva i suoi nuovi amici passare oltre e tornare nel loro mondo, e per la prima volta avverte il vuoto profondo della solitudine ammantare il suo petto. Ma è solo un breve momento; quando Pitch si volta i suoi occhi dorati lo scrutano e sa di non essere stato dimenticato. Pitch smonta da cavallo, lancia un'occhiata arcigna ai due fratelli, scarica Nyx ancora priva di sensi fra le braccia di Phanês e allunga una mano oltre la barriera, distendendo le dita e mostrando il palmo aperto in un palese invito. Aileliath annuisce, poi le fiamme nei suoi occhi inghiottono la sua intera figura che implode fino a raggiungere le dimensioni di una grossa mela di fuoco azzurro. Con leggerezza si posa sulla mano dello spirito che richiude le dita e ritira il braccio fino a portare con sé il piccolo globo fiammeggiante.

«Benvenuto sulla Terra» mormora, osservando con soddisfazione il fuoco azzurro continuare a bruciare anche al di fuori del luogo cui è sempre appartenuto.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capitolo Trentaquattro**_

 _ **Q**_ uando le sue lunghe dita sottili si ridistendono, Aileliath si scosta e riprende la sua forma leonina, scrolla il capo, si stiracchia piantando gli artigli nell'oscurità ed emette un sordo brontolio soddisfatto che fa sogghignare Pitch. Infine solleva gli occhi, scrutando attento ciò che lo circonda e, suo malgrado, storce il muso.

«Quasi quasi preferivo dall'altra parte» commenta.

E Pitch, senza riuscire a trattenersi, scoppia a ridere, imprevedibilmente imitato da Ba'al e Phanês che si divertono ai danni del povero Mot.

«Molto divertente» sibila fra i denti quest'ultimo.

Ma è un'imprudenza, la sua, perché in questo modo attira spiacevolmente su di sé l'attenzione generale. Aileliath assottiglia lo sguardo e snuda le zanne.

«Così sei tu» ringhia, avanzando minacciosamente di un passo.

Mot sgrana gli occhi, allarmato, e rapido trova rifugio dietro le spalle del fratello, il quale lo fissa incredulo, sbottando «Oh, certo, grande idea!» e studiando con crescente nervosismo gli scintillanti artigli bene in vista del leone.

Per loro fortuna, dopo aver riservato una fuggevole occhiata al riflesso ancora visibile dell'altra dimensione, Pitch decide di intervenire nell'arduo tentativo di sedare gli animi e si avvicina ad Aileliath con passo deciso, posando sul suo fianco una mano per attirare la sua attenzione, al momento totalmente concentrata sul custode dell'oltretomba.

«Comprendo bene il tuo rancore, e in parte sento di poterlo condividere» soffia pacato, riuscendo nell'impresa di far spostare su di sé lo sguardo affilato del leone. «Tuttavia temo si tratti di un momento poco opportuno per… _certe rimostranze_. C'è ancora un demone che si aggira liberamente per questo mondo, vorrei ricordarti. E questo, nostro malgrado, deve avere la precedenza su qualsiasi altra questione rimasta in sospeso» espone ragionevolmente.

«E di chi è la responsabilità?» ringhia Aileliath, frustrato.

Pitch annuisce, concorde. «Risolveremo _anche_ quel problema. A tempo debito» promette, accennando un incerto sorriso.

Il leone chiude gli occhi, sospira e annuisce, seppur restio ad accettare tale situazione.

Solo a quel punto Ba'al e Mot si azzardano a trarre un cauto sospiro di sollievo. Phanês invece, estraneo a certi turbamenti eppure intrigato dalle novità in vista, rimane in silenzio e si limita al suo solito sorriso snervante.

L'entrata in scena del gruppetto male assortito che compare in mezzo al salone di Nicholas non può certamente passare inosservata. Il padrone di casa spalanca gli occhi a quella vista e avverte con chiarezza le ginocchia cedere per lo sgomento. Toothiana e Sanderson sono incerti se ridere di sollievo per la consapevolezza che tutti quanti abbiano fatto ritorno, più o meno sani e salvi, o tremare costernati per la sorpresa. Gli incubi dell'Uomo Nero, che erano inizialmente accorsi a dare il bentornato al loro padrone, fanno precipitosamente marcia indietro alla vista di Phanês e Aileliath, rincantucciandosi nell'angolo più buio alla loro portata. Aster rizza il pelo e fa stridere i denti, ma evita prudentemente di azzardare una mossa, fissando con soggezione il padre di Nyx, il quale oltre alla figlia regge anche una versione ridotta del portale ora ben più simile a uno specchietto da trousse. Jack non sa più dove posare il proprio sguardo eccitato, ma dopo vari ripensamenti alla fine decide di fiondarsi direttamente sul leone, il quale suo malgrado fa un passo indietro scostando il capo con incerta sorpresa.

«Wow, un leone azzurro!» esclama lo spirito dell'inverno da una distanza irrisoria. «Che forza!» aggiunge, sfiorando la criniera con le dita. «Ouch, brucia! Figo! Io sono Jack Frost, tu come ti chiami? Ma sei veramente azzurro? Non avevo mai visto un leone così grosso! Sei un leone? Da dove vieni? Sei così caldo, sembri un vulcano, però peloso… e azzurro… Vabbè!» blatera a briglia sciolta senza quasi riprendere fiato, confondendo Aileliath con il suo incessante cicaleccio.

Pitch segue la scena coprendosi la bocca con il dorso di una mano per celare il proprio divertimento, ma gli occhi luccicano smascherando il trucco. Aileliath gli rivolge uno sguardo incerto e sconvolto, ottenendo unicamente un'alzata di spalle e un sorrisino canzonatorio che lo fa sbuffare. Ruggisce indispettito, facendo sì che lo spirito dell'inverno si scosti di poco, ma questo sembra renderlo perfino più entusiasta di prima, quindi inizia a volteggiargli attorno con esuberanza, facendo venire il mal di mare al disgraziato leone.

«Aileliath» sbotta infine il diretto interessato.

Jack boccheggia e aggrotta le sopracciglia, dubbioso.

«È il mio nome» spiega, rimarcando ciò che ritiene ovvio e augurandosi di aver con questo placato la curiosità di quello che sembra ai suoi occhi un ragazzino un po' troppo esuberante.

«Ah, bello! E come mai sei qui? E perché hai questo colore? Come conosci Pitch?» insiste Jack, tutto preso dalla novità.

E Aileliath, per una frazione di secondo, si ritrova a rimpiangere il tetro silenzio del luogo che lo ha visto nascere, poi scuote il capo e sospira, lanciando un'occhiata d'accusa a quello che ritiene il maggior responsabile delle sue attuali sciagure.

«Ehi, sai sputare fuoco come i draghi, tu?» lo interrompe sul più bello Jack, fissandolo speranzoso.

«Uh?» trasecola Aileliath, che non ha affatto seguito i contorti ragionamenti del ragazzino. «Certo che no! Che domande sono?» sbotta seccato.

«Oh» sospira Jack, visibilmente deluso. «Ma allora che fai di bello?» ritenta, affatto arreso per la scarsa collaborazione dell'altro.

Pitch ridacchia, Aileliath pondera che effettivamente una bella fiammata a quel punto sarebbe utile per rimettere al loro posto un paio di spiriti molto seccanti.

«Attualmente sono disoccupato» ringhia stizzito. «Fino a qualche giorno fa ero un custode, il guardiano a presidio di…» tenta di spiegare.

«Urca! Veramente? Io pure sono un guardiano, che coincidenza» esclama Jack, tutto ringalluzzito per la scoperta di quell'inaspettata notizia.

«Sì?» bercia sarcastico Aileliath, digrignando i denti, indeciso se mordere lo spirito dell'inverno oppure fare a pezzettini l'Uomo Nero che non si sta rotolando a terra dalle risate solo per una questione di etichetta.

«Manny non aveva parlato di questo» mormora Nicholas, frastornato dall'insensato susseguirsi di episodi sempre più inaspettati.

Aster lo fissa con un pizzico di compassione nello sguardo. «E non ti è passato per la mente che l'Uomo nella Luna non ne sapesse proprio nulla di demoni e divinità fuori di testa?» lo interroga, a suo modo incuriosito.

Nicholas gli lancia un'occhiata oltraggiata e liquida la domanda con un gesto impaziente della mano. «Sciocchezze» replica succinto, avanzando cautamente ma con decisione verso Phanês e gli altri, tallonato da Toothiana e Sanderson. Quest'ultimo è impegnato a scrutare con ansia e curiosità l'inaspettata figura del padre di Nyx che al contrario non appare per nulla interessato ai guardiani, non quanto mostra di esserlo al leone per lo meno.

«Lei… sta bene?» si arrischia a chiedere Nicholas, indicando la dea abbandonata contro Phanês.

«Esiste ancora. Si riprenderà» commenta l'interpellato senza dilungarsi.

Toothiana a quella risposta spalanca gli occhi, poi serra le labbra in una severa smorfia e scuote il capo. «Dovremmo portarla in camera, così che possa riposare» incalza, notando il palese disinteresse di lui.

Phanês, crucciato per essere stato disturbato durante la sua contemplazione di qualcosa di ben più interessante, sposta svogliatamente lo sguardo limpido sulla fata e la osserva con un malcelato fastidio. «Ho forse dato l'impressione d'avere interesse in un tuo parere?» chiede retoricamente.

Ba'al si schiaffa il palmo d'una mano sulla fronte. Mot, che al momento è di nuovo in possesso della sua _quasi_ perfetta maschera di pura impassibilità, sposta con vago interesse gli occhi ora su Phanês ora sul gruppetto di guardiani. Toothiana arruffa le penne e stringe i pugni, allettata dall'idea di usarne uno per fare un occhio nero a quel bell'imbusto tirato a lucido da cui, non dubita, Nyx deve aver ereditato il suo carattere impossibile. Inaspettatamente compare al suo fianco Pitch che riesce a distrarre le sue poco pacifiche attenzioni posando una mano sulle sue contratte.

«Se nessuno ha nulla in contrario, penserò io stesso a condurre Nyx in una delle tue stanze» offre l'Uomo Nero, rivolgendosi prevalentemente a North. «Ammetto di avere un certo debito di riposo, e ne approfitterei per stendermi un po' a mia volta» soffia pacato.

Senza attendere replica alcuna, si avvicina a Phanês, abbozzando un tiepido sorriso che spera possa risultare rassicurante e stende le braccia, lasciando ben intendere di volersi riprendere ciò che aveva ceduto non molto prima per questioni meramente pratiche. In realtà Pitch ha notato che lo scarno interesse di Phanês, oltre che sul leone, in poche occasioni si è posato anche su di lui, così ha pensato di sfruttarlo per _convincerlo_ a collaborare. E in effetti Phanês si dimostra più che disposto a rendere Nyx allo spirito oscuro, per nulla preoccupato di possibili conseguenze, ma anzi intrigato dalla prospettiva stessa.

Quando, dopo aver raccolto Nyx nelle proprie braccia, Pitch volge le spalle a Phanês trovandosi a fronteggiare i guardiani che ora sono diventati quattro, abbozza un piccolo ghigno di scherno a beneficio del loro miserevole fallimento e della sua plateale vittoria, poi finalmente si allontana per tornare a respirare aria in tutta libertà.

Sospira, dopo aver delicatamente adagiato Nyx sul colorato piumone che ricopre il letto di quella stanza, e si concede qualche momento per osservarla senza temere nulla. Sorride, un minuscolo incurvarsi di labbra, e scosta lunghe ciocche di neri capelli dal suo viso candido.

 _Amici,_ li ha definiti solo poche ore prima di fronte ad Aileliath. Certo che lo sono: chi altri avrebbe messo a repentaglio la propria esistenza nel tentativo di trarlo d'impaccio dal colossale guaio in cui s'era cacciato (non certo per sua volontà)? Scuote il capo, esasperato. Probabilmente lei non sarebbe affatto lieta di udire quella parola, amici, accostata al suo nome; sono ben altre le di lei ambizioni, ovvio. Non è uno stupido; sciocco forse sì, di tanto in tanto con la testa smarrita in tutt'altri pensieri, ma mai abbastanza da non vedere certi inequivocabili segnali, no, questo no. Ma, ah, si è scelta decisamente l'obbiettivo sbagliato, questa volta; non è affatto pronto, forse non lo sarà mai dopo tutto (o non ne avrà il tempo, visto il modo in cui si sta mettendo la situazione ultimamente).

«Sei proprio un idiota» borbotta, rivolto a sé stesso. E ha la certezza che, per una volta tanto, lei sarebbe totalmente d'accordo con lui.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capitolo Trentacinque**_

 _ **D**_ ovrebbe riposare, ne è perfettamente consapevole, peccato che l'idea di stendersi e chiudere gli occhi gli metta addosso i brividi. Le sue recenti disavventure non hanno per nulla giovato alla sua serenità mentale, ma quel che maggiormente lo preoccupa è il futuro che li attende. Sospira e si sofferma a immaginare ciò che i guardiani in compagnia di spiriti e divinità assortite staranno facendo nell'ormai eccessivamente affollato salone di St. North. Con ogni probabilità saranno intenti a discutere e mettere in dubbio le loro possibilità, le possibilità del loro mondo; trovare il modo per tirarlo fuori dai guai, ancora una volta. Strofina le dita sulle tempie, sfiora le palpebre chiuse, stira le labbra scontento e torna a fissare Nyx, che ignara continua a giacere addormentata. Gli manca casa sua; tutte e due, in effetti, ma al momento quella più a portata di mano sarebbe la sua tana, buia e tranquilla, accogliente e senza pretese. Purtroppo al momento non può farvi ritorno.

«Non ancora» soffia, arricciando le labbra in un piccolo broncio deluso e amareggiato.

Sobbalza allarmato, rendendosi conto di essersi inavvertitamente assopito nonostante il suo parere contrario, a causa di un frastuono proveniente dal cuore del palazzo, parrebbe. Si guarda attorno, ma tutto sembra essere intatto, esattamente come lo aveva lasciato prima di cedere alla stanchezza. Poi un altro boato riecheggia lungo le pareti e turbato si alza in piedi, fissando nervosamente prima l'uscio e poi la finestra che dà sull'esterno. Un mugolio fuori posto distoglie infine la sua attenzione, portandola al giaciglio sul quale è adagiata la dea della notte che, giusto in quel momento, sfarfalla debolmente le ciglia ridestandosi quindi con un borbottio infastidito.

«Ma che succede?» mugola con voce impastata.

Suo malgrado Pitch sbuffa una soffice risata, attirando inesorabilmente su di sé tutta l'attenzione di lei. Lei che, resasi conto di non essere da sola, spalanca gli occhi e balza a sedere con uno scatto sconcertante.

«Pitch!» ulula, a una frequenza che rischia di infrangere le vetrate della finestra.

L'interessato arriccia il naso, infastidito, e borbotta «Ottimo spirito di osservazione».

Ciò che tuttavia non si aspettava è la rapidità con la quale Nyx scatta in piedi e si catapulta direttamente su di lui. Può solo limitarsi a un insignificante passo indietro, incerto e sconcertato, prima di trovarsi avvinghiato nella letale morsa delle sue seppur esili braccia.

«Sei tornato!» esclama, apparendo sconvolta.

«Ma, veramente…» tenta, dubbioso.

Il suo tentativo viene troncato sul nascere quando lei si scosta un poco, liberandolo dalla sua presa stritola ossa e gli rifila uno schiaffo che per un soffio non gli stacca la testa dal collo. Lui si volta, con qualche difficoltà e una serie di preoccupanti scricchiolii, decisamente molto seccato, ma anche questa volta non trova il tempo di aprire bocca per esibire le sue giuste rimostranze.

«Stupido!» strilla, appioppandogli un pugno sulla spalla (quella che _prima_ era perfettamente sana, e grazie tante).

«Insomma, sei impaz…» ritenta, invano.

Non paga, senza apparente soluzione di continuità, torna a stringerglisi addosso, riuscendo a non soffocarlo solo in virtù della sua supposta e non completamente comprovata immortalità. Stremato, soffia un tiepido mugolio che vorrebbe essere di protesta ma si limita a incrinare appena l'aria attorno.

«Mi hai spaventata a morte» bofonchia invece lei, con il viso seppellito nella sua veste.

Pitch solleva gli occhi al cielo e, liberando a fatica un braccio, picchietta con garbo una mano sulle sue spalle, sperando di riuscire a calmarla quel tanto da poter tornare libero di respirare adeguatamente.

«Dovrei considerarlo un complimento? Se mai te ne fossi scordata, stai ancora parlando con l'Uomo Nero» si sforza di scherzare.

«Simpatico» biascica, non sembrando per nulla intenzionata ad allentare la presa.

«Iniziano a dolermi le ossa» mormora Pitch, senza neppure troppa convinzione.

Tuttavia, inaspettatamente lei sembra cogliere il discreto invito e, anche se visibilmente reticente, allenta la presa limitandosi a rimanere appoggiata al suo petto.

«Mi dispiace» bisbiglia, senza mai sollevare lo sguardo ma tenendo testardamente il capo accostato a lui.

«Figurati. Torneranno come nuove in poche ore» sdrammatizza, senza accennare a scostarsi.

L'atteggiamento di lei lo impensierisce e vuol essere certo che sia tutto a posto, prima di tornare ai propri pensieri.

«Non per quello» ribatte, scuotendo debolmente la testa. «O meglio, magari _anche_ per quello, ma non solo».

Pitch aggrotta le sopracciglia, ora decisamente confuso, ma rimane in silenzio, non sapendo come ribattere a quelle parole cui non riesce a dare un senso. Invece, senza neppure avvedersene, solleva un braccio e lo avvolge attorno alle piccole spalle candide.

Nyx riporta finalmente lo sguardo su di lui e Pitch avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che non lo facesse, perché nei suoi occhi neri c'è qualcosa di oscuro che l'ultima volta non era lì. Deglutisce e attende, augurandosi che non vi siano altre cattive notizie all'orizzonte.

«Per… ciò che ho detto nell'ultima occasione» chiarisce, continuando a fissarlo con insistenza, come ad accertarsi che lui abbia effettivamente compreso. «Ero adirata» prosegue, provando a spiegarsi a dovere, «desideravo unicamente… potermi muovere in libertà e distruggere un po' di cianfrusaglie inutili. Invece mi avevi…» tentenna, incerta.

«Intrappolata» soffia, venendole in soccorso.

Nyx accenna un sorriso e annuisce piano. «Sì, esattamente. Per un momento, solo un breve istante, ti ho odiato» ammette, curvando le labbra all'ingiù nel vederlo sussultare. Di nuovo scuote la testa. «Ho commesso un errore. Sono stata sciocca e avventata. Ma non ti avrei mai fatto del male, non sul serio». Ancora lo guarda, ora con una muta preghiera nello sguardo, la speranza che lui possa crederle.

«Cercavo solamente di evitare che qualcun altro ci andasse di mezzo» bisbiglia Pitch, distogliendo gli occhi da lei.

«Ed è proprio ciò che è accaduto: qualcuno ne ha fatto le spese» replica Nyx, assottigliando le labbra contrariata e posando una mano sul suo petto. «Tu» soffia, piegando le dita come a voler afferrare qualcosa che non le appartiene.

Pitch storce la bocca e solleva le spalle. «Già, beh, non è una novità, dopo tutto» rimarca sarcastico.

Nyx torna a stringerlo, ma questa volta lo fa con garbo, così da evitare di polverizzare le sue costole.

«Mi perdoni, quindi?» decide di accertarsi.

Sospira e si scompiglia i capelli fra le dita. «Ho forse qualche alternativa?» recrimina debolmente.

Lei ridacchia e si perde a disegnare figure astratte sulla sua veste nera. «Dipende, in effetti, da quanta fantasia riusciresti a metterci» prova.

Tutto quello che ottiene, come del resto già sospettava, è uno sbuffo sconfortato, prima che lui si sciolga definitivamente dalla stretta, allontanandosi e lasciandola di nuovo sola con la sua frustrazione.

«Non mi interessa affatto se sei un custode di una qualche assurda dimensione che non conosce nessuno. Tu non puoi venire qui e spiaccicare i miei elfi con le tue zampacce. Hai capito?» ringhia Nicholas, punzecchiando Aileliath con un dito, incurante di bruciacchiarselo a ogni tocco, troppo furente per il suo comportamento sconsiderato.

«Non l'ho fatto apposta!» esclama, evidentemente non per la prima volta, il leone, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul dito _minaccioso_ e mugolando stremato per quella discussione inutile. Per qualche minuscolo elfetto finito per errore sotto le sue zampe, quante storie! E sono comunque ancora vivi, anche se non propriamente vegeti. Sbuffa, annoiato e seccato da tante recriminazioni.

Pitch, da poco comparso sulla soglia del salone, ma ancora in ombra, osserva con scetticismo la discussione in atto e si domanda se fossero quelli i motivi per i rumori molesti che aveva avvertito in precedenza dalla camera da letto. Poi però rivolge l'attenzione a un altro punto del salone, notando Ba'al seduto a terra a gambe incrociate e con il muso lungo, e Mot con l'aria decisamene contrariata e un preoccupante tic al sopracciglio destro. Ciò fa nascere nell'Uomo Nero certi sospetti sul reale responsabile del frastuono avvertito.

Frost è seduto sul camino e sembra impegnato in un'accesa discussione con le fatine di Toothiana. Pitch si chiede come riescano a comunicare decentemente ma, riflettendoci meglio, è probabile che disponendo di una similare dimensione celebrale siano comunque sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.

Epiales, in un angolo in ombra, sta evidentemente ragguagliando Lumbar e gli altri compagni sugli ultimi fatti avvenuti durante la sua assenza, e lo stesso fanno gli altri con lui, aggiornandosi a vicenda. Pitch annuisce soddisfatto, lieto che almeno i suoi incubi conoscano la situazione e siano quindi pronti alle conseguenze, cosa che non può certamente affermare dei guardiani che, al contrario, sembrano troppo impegnati in futili discussioni totalmente prive di utilità strategica. Ma, in fondo, per quale motivo dovrebbe ancora stupirsi? Sono _guardiani_ , dopo tutto: la loro massima aspirazione è quella di allietare marmocchi viziati. Ebbene, avranno certamente qualche serio problema nel continuare a farlo, se Liùsaidh~dorcha deciderà di cancellare l'umanità intera dalla faccia della Terra; tutto sta a farglielo notare, ora.

Con la massima discrezione si schiarisce la voce, attirando istantaneamente e come prevedibile l'attenzione di tutti i presenti su di sé. «Desolato di dovervi disturbare durante le vostre necessarie e improrogabili attività di pianificazione» esordisce sarcastico, avvertendo Nyx alle proprie spalle ridacchiare. «Sono gravemente conscio che, nei vostri convulsi impegni, potrebbe esservi sfuggito questo particolare di poco conto. Ciò non di meno vorrei, mio malgrado, farvi notare che c'è ancora un demone a piede libero che attualmente minaccia l'esistenza dei vostri preziosi bambini (e dei loro genitori, in effetti) con la sua sola presenza» sibila, lanciando un'occhiata malvagia a Mot e osservandolo impallidire. «Suppongo potremmo trovare del tempo per dedicare una minima parte della nostra attenzione _anche_ a questo _irrisorio_ problema, non ne convenite? Ovviamente, lungi da me tediarvi oltre. Si tratta, dopo tutto, di una semplice opinione personale» ringhia, con poca pazienza e ancor meno comprensione per lo sgomento altrui.

Da dietro i folti rami di un enorme abete si fa avanti Phanês, scintillante più di quanto potranno mai essere le luminarie di St. North, e lo scruta con sguardo calcolatore e una preoccupante curva sulle labbra.

«Potrei avere un'idea per risolvere questo piccolo problema, in effetti».


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capitolo Trentasei**_

 _ **«S**_ ei folle» sbotta Pitch dopo aver ascoltato con crescente sgomento l'idea balorda di Phanês. «Potrebbe esserti sfuggito il fatto che sono uno spirito oscuro».

Phanês curva le labbra nell'ennesimo sorriso inquietante e scuote appena il capo. «In realtà no. Non credo comunque possa rappresentare un reale ostacolo, in questo caso».

«Ripeto: sei folle» ringhia l'Uomo Nero, fissandolo duramente mentre una sgradevole sensazione di panico l'assale.

Le dita di Nyx sfiorano con prudenza la sua mano, ma lui si scosta bruscamente, guardandola con rancore quasi la ritenesse corresponsabile del supposto piano del padre.

«Potrebbe funzionare davvero» bisbiglia la donna, tentando di arrivare a lui e fargli comprendere la validità dell'idea.

Lui però le indirizza un ghigno amareggiato. «Certo, oppure potrebbe cancellare quel poco che resta della mia esistenza» ribatte, suo malgrado spaventato. Poi torna a dare attenzione a Phanês e incrocia le braccia, sollevando il mento con aria di sfida. «Inoltre si dà il caso che siate stati prima tu e poi Mot a creare il problema. Mi domando, pertanto, perché non dobbiate quindi essere voi stessi a immolarvi per risolverlo. Sono tutti bravi a trovare soluzioni sulla pelle degli altri» recrimina.

Ma dato che nessuno dei presenti sembra disposto a concedergli nulla, storce il naso e scocca all'assemblea raccolta un'occhiata rabbiosa, prima di voltarle le spalle e abbandonarla ad ampie falcate.

«Beh» borbotta Aster, dopo qualche momento di imbarazzante silenzio, «mi secca doverlo ammettere, ma ho proprio paura che abbia ragione lui, in questo caso».

«Possibile» conviene Nicholas, scrutando un momento il coniglio di Pasqua. «Ma se invece fosse l'unica buona possibilità?».

Aster sbuffa, scuotendo il muso. «L'ho già sentita, questa. E comunque… lo convincerai tu?» ghigna, vedendo il collega sbiancare.

«Dovrebbe essere una sua scelta, no?» chiede Jack, confuso.

Entrambi annuiscono, anche se può facilmente notare la loro titubanza.

«Avrebbe dovuto essere presente mentre ne discutevamo» insiste.

«Aveva altri pensieri per la testa» fa notare Nicholas.

«Ora si chiamano _pensieri_?» insinua d'improvviso Mot, in parte divertito, ma per lo più stanco di ascoltare parole che non conducono ad alcuna soluzione. «Può darsi che il marmocchio abbia ragione» concede, mentre Jack si imbroncia all'epiteto con cui lo ha descritto la divinità, «ma il problema rimane e nessuno dei presenti ha avuto idee migliori».

«Cosa proponi?» taglia corto Nicholas, il quale mal sopporta quella creatura stizzosa e inclemente.

«Uno di noi si assumerà l'incarico di parlargli e riportarlo a più miti consigli» spiega pratico.

Aster incrocia le braccia e tamburella una zampa a terra. «Ma davvero? E chi speri di convincere a rischiare la testa?».

Mot ridacchia, nonostante non ci sia proprio nulla di divertente. «Hai paura, coniglio?» soffia malevolo.

Il naso del pooka vibra di indignazione, ma poi le punte delle orecchie si piegano verso il basso. «Già, è così. E per tua sfortuna non sono l'unico» rimarca, facendogli segno con il capo alle sue spalle.

Quando Mot si volta, Ba'al lo sta fissando scettico e infastidito.

«Non guardare me, fratello. Non ho la minima intenzione di scontrarmi di nuovo con lui. Due volte sono state più che sufficienti».

«Lo farò io» li sorprende una voce inattesa.

Tutti questa volta rivolgono uno sguardo incerto alla dea della notte. La verità è che nessuno si aspettava realmente la sua collaborazione, neppure suo padre.

«Nei sei sicura?» chiede infatti Toothiana, un po' preoccupata.

«Non vedo alternative» borbotta spazientita. «E non fissarmi in quel modo, fata. Potrei sempre cambiare idea e spedirci te al mio posto» minaccia capricciosamente.

«No, grazie» soffia la fata, negando con forza e facendo anche un paio di passi indietro per sicurezza. «È tutto tuo» garantisce.

Nyx ghigna, facendo rabbrividire tutti i presenti nessuno escluso. «Questa me la segno. Ricorda bene le tue parole, fata, perché non ci saranno sconti né ora né in futuro».

«Vattene» sibila Pitch, ascoltando il suono dell'uscio che si apre e di pochi passi che si avvicinano. «Non intendo parlare con te, né stare ad ascoltare la tua scadente retorica» ringhia, scostando lo sguardo e soffermandolo sull'esterno del palazzo visibile dalla finestra della camera.

Ovviamente Nyx non appare intenzionata a seguire le sue richieste (non che nutrisse molte speranze in tal senso), al contrario si richiude la porta alle spalle, accostandosi infine alla nera figura ancora ferma in muta contemplazione della neve che scende dolcemente.

«Pensi sia qui per persuaderti, forse?».

Distoglie un momento gli occhi dal biancore esterno, fissandoli brevemente in quelli della donna al suo fianco. «Non è così?».

Lei tenta una smorfia che ricorda vagamente un sorriso. «No, non è così» conferma.

Una risata vuota scuote il suo petto. «Bugiarda» soffia roco. «Sparisci, non ti ascolterò oltre».

«Pitch» prova ancora.

«Sparisci, ho detto» sbotta, alzando pericolosamente la voce.

Stringe le labbra, intenzionata forse a controbattere, ma si ferma prima e annuisce piano, prima di lasciarlo nuovamente solo.

«Bugiarda» mormora appena, dopo aver udito la porta richiudersi e i suoi passi farsi distanti.

Quando solleva gli occhi, incontra quelli vagamente incuriositi del padre, e arresta i suoi passi proprio di fronte a lui.

«Per quale motivo hai voluto provare, se già sapevi di non avere possibilità?» chiede lui, in qualche modo realmente interessato a comprendere la dinamica dietro i ragionamenti della figlia.

«Non lo so. Ero pronta ad accettare un suo rifiuto, ma… La verità è che non ci ho neppure provato».

Reclina il capo di lato. «Hai avuto paura?».

Solleva un angolo delle labbra, anche se ben lontana dall'essere divertita. «Ne ho ancora, in effetti. Ma sono motivi del tutto differenti da quelli che tu, o tutti gli altri, potreste credere».

Phanês scuote il capo, perplesso e interdetto. «Ho avuto modo di parlare con Aileliath, mentre riposavi. Quel demone è una creatura molto particolare».

«Certo. Scommetto che lo vorresti aggiungere alla tua collezione di stramberie» lo deride.

Mostra i denti scintillanti in un sorriso beato. «Sì, mi farebbe oltremodo piacere. Ma temo sia purtroppo fuori dalla mia portata» ammette dispiaciuto.

«Lo è sempre stato» mormora Nyx, annuendo nel comprendere. «Per questo hai creato quella dimensione. Speravi di riuscire a controllarlo, invece hai fallito nel tuo intento e hai quindi deciso di lasciarvelo e provare a dimenticartene, credendo così di risolvere il problema. Ma quel problema è rimasto, nonostante tutto il tuo impegno, e ha messo radici profonde e inestricabili» lo accusa senza mezzi termini.

Phanês annuisce, concorde. «Desidera la mia vita» spiega impassibile.

Nyx assottiglia gli occhi e lo scruta a fondo. «E tu intendi offrirgli invece quella di Pitch».

Scrolla le spalle, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lei. «Una vita per una vita».

Hanno gli occhi del medesimo colore, loro due, eppure sono così diversi in ogni altra cosa: l'uno è fuoco, l'altro ghiaccio; l'uno è memoria di un tempo antico, l'altro ha l'anima di un bambino. Si guardano e sanno che, nonostante tutto, sono simili e complementari ma, più di tutto, hanno pensieri in comune.

«Sai dov'è?».

Annuisce. Sorride. Si avvicina, senza paura.

«Accompagnami».

«Sì».

Aileliath segue Jack con lunghe falcate silenziose, tenendo gli occhi puntati sul volo indisciplinato del piccolo spirito dell'inverno. Aileliath ora è felice di trovarsi sulla Terra, in mezzo a creature bizzarre e a loro modo simpatiche, soprattutto il giovane guardiano che gli fa strada in quel momento. È semplice dimenticare certi orrori vissuti, in compagnia di qualcuno il cui cuore riesce a vedere il bello e il buono perfino in mostri suoi pari.

Jack plana di fronte a una porta apparentemente identica a tutte le altre, allunga una mano, ma tituba e piano la ritrae, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla superficie lignea che si ritrova davanti e perdendo il suo bel sorriso splendente.

Aileliath ha rallentato la propria andatura fino a posare le zampe a pochi passi dallo spirito, osservandolo incerto e attendendo una qualche reazione che non viene.

«Cosa succede?» bisbiglia perplesso.

Jack si volta e nei suoi occhi vede preoccupazione e smarrimento.

«Tu…» tenta, deglutendo a fatica «puoi fare qualcosa?».

Aileliath aggrotta la fronte e si appressa, piegando il capo fino a raggiungere il volto del giovane guardiano. Lo osserva posare una mano sulla porta, creando involontariamente sottili arabeschi di brina, così poggia a propria volta la fronte sull'uscio e avverte finalmente la presenza oltre quella sottile barriera.

«Apriresti la porta per me, piccolo spirito?» chiede gentilmente.

Ancora una volta Jack annuisce e finalmente preme sulla maniglia, scostandosi poi così da lasciare via libera all'ingombrante mole del leone al suo fianco.

«Pitch Black» sussurra dolcemente Aileliath, una volta trovato l'accesso alla camera che ospita lo spirito oscuro.

«S-solo… solo P-Pitch» soffia con voce rotta, ancora scosso dai brividi e singulti e con i capelli totalmente all'aria.

Aileliath sorride e posa il naso sotto il mento appuntito dello spirito, invitandolo a sollevare il viso e osservando il suo sguardo liquido.

«Sono… perduto, vero?».

Piano, il leone scuote il capo. «Sarò con te».

Pitch si morde un labbro, si rialza da terra e posa il volto in mezzo al petto di Aileliath, sospirando. «Siamo condannati entrambi, allora» rettifica con amarezza.

«Può darsi» concede con tono tranquillo.

«Non sono preparato per… questo» geme, affondando il naso nella folta criniera e strattonandone il morbido pelo fra le dita sottili.

«Forse» tentenna Aileliath. «Credo che Phanês sottovaluti alcuni dettagli, in realtà. Tu sei molto diverso da ciò che sembra credere lui».

«Non ne dubito» gracchia acidamente. «Considerando che sono poco più di un'ombra».

«No, sbagli» ribatte, strusciando il muso fra i capelli scompigliati. Ghigna. «Vuoi un'altra leccatina?».

«Non azzardarti» intima Pitch con un sordo ringhio, scostandosi di botto. «O giuro che ti do fuoco» minaccia stizzito.

Aileliath esplode in una risata metallica e gioiosa, dandogli uno scherzoso buffetto alla spalla. «Non puoi. Il fuoco risponde al mio volere» ammonisce, godendosi lo sbuffo scocciato dello spirito.

«Ci sarai anche tu, assieme agli altri?» chiede Pitch, titubante.

«Mi è stato chiesto» conferma Aileliath, scrutandolo con attenzione. «Se deciderai di farlo, io sarò lì. Se deciderai di non volerlo fare, sarò comunque con te».

Pitch annuisce e stringe più forte il pelo caldo contro di sé, tremando appena.

«Se tutto questo non servisse? Insomma, a me pare una gran pagliacciata. Non capisco per quale motivo Phanês sia convinto di poter risolvere tutto servendosi di un semplice spirito oscuro» borbotta Ba'al, imbronciato e molto confuso.

Mot sospira, levando gli occhi al cielo e soppesando l'idea di farlo tacere con un colpo in testa.

«Credevo l'avessi compreso. Non sei stato ad ascoltare anche tu, forse? Lo ha spiegato in modo chiaro e semplice, dopo tutto» prova speranzoso.

Ba'al incrocia le braccia, per nulla persuaso. «Sarà chiaro per te, che sei sempre così _acuto_ , ma a me sono parse solo un gran mucchio di fandonie» rimbrotta acido.

«Ha la forte sensazione che ci sia molto di vero, invece. Ho appurato io stesso che, al contrario di ciò che pensi, quello non affatto un _semplice_ spirito oscuro».

«E con questo?» rimbecca ostinato.

Mot lo fissa truce; vorrebbe prenderlo a calci fino a rompersi un piede, ma poi sospetta si sentirebbe terribilmente in colpa, e solo soprattutto.

«Perché credi che il demone lo abbia scelto per il suo scambio? Pensi fosse tanto sprovveduto da pescare a sorte e sperare in un colpo di fortuna? Quella creatura non si è mai affidata al caso; conosceva già le risposte, e sono le stesse, guarda caso, a cui è evidentemente giunto anche Phanês».

«Ovvero?» insiste Ba'al, ignorando cocciutamente lo sguardo alterato del fratello, deciso ad avere qualche buona risposta a sua volta.

Il fratello sospira, arreso, e riflette sul modo più semplice per spiegare a quella testa dura un concetto che a lui era parso così ben delineato invece.

«Immagina che ognuno di noi sia il sole, d'accordo? Possediamo una grande energia, certo, ma solo una minima parte di essa giunge a destinazione, ovvero sulla Terra. Tutto quello che siamo in grado di fare è produrre un poco di luce e di calore, ci sei? Bene. Ora, invece, immagina che quello spirito oscuro sia una sorta di grossa lente di ingrandimento: cattura una minima parte del nostro potere, la luce del sole, e ne ricava un'arma potente, in grado di bruciare. Immagina ancora se, quindi, potessimo raccogliere la forza di ognuno di noi e farla scorrere attraverso di lui; verrebbe in qualche modo convogliata in un unico punto, esattamente come fa la lente con i raggi del sole» spiega con inusuale pazienza.

E Ba'al a quel punto sembra finalmente comprendere. «Ne scaturirebbe l'unione delle nostre forze, ma compresse e potenziate» ipotizza pensieroso.

Il fratello annuisce concorde. «Forse perfino migliorate».

«Forse» tentenna. «Cosa ti fa pensare che funzionerebbe davvero? Cosa lo fa pensare a Phanês?» dubita.

Mot scruta negli occhi del fratello, conscio che la verità non lo ha ancora raggiunto, non del tutto. «Lui non lo sa. È un'ipotesi. Vuole tentare».

Sgrana gli occhi, Ba'al, ora consapevole. «Ma se non funzionasse…» cerca di protestare.

«Avrà tentato» lo interrompe prontamente. «Troverà un'altra soluzione» conferma.

Ba'al assottiglia lo sguardo. «Comincio a pensare che, dopo tutto, il demone non abbia tutti i torti a volere la sua testa».

Quando Pitch, ricompostosi e ritrovata una parvenza di calma, apre infine la porta deciso a uscire e fare ritorno al salone per annunciare la propria decisione, si ritrova a fissare stranito lo sguardo desolato e rassegnato di Lumbar che, orecchie basse, regge in groppa lo spirito dell'inverno il quale, al contrario, sfoggia un invidiabile sorriso raggiante proprio all'indirizzo di un Uomo Nero molto poco in vena di scherzi. Uno scuro sopracciglio si inarca di scatto e tremola nello sforzo di controllare l'impazienza.

«A cosa devo questa _gentile_ visita?» bercia infatti, mentre le dita prudono dalla tentazione di finire il lavoro iniziato non molte notti prima sulla soglia del suo covo.

Jack, lungi dall'essere impressionato né tantomeno intimorito dall'atteggiamento aggressivo di Pitch, rincara il proprio sorriso e si permette perfino di strizzargli un occhio, rischiando nell'inconsapevolezza di far definitivamente saltare i nervi dell'Uomo Nero.

«Nulla di speciale, Pitch. Volevo solo essere sicuro che stessi bene» spiega, lasciando per un momento Pitch di sale.

Socchiude un lungo istante le labbra, indeciso sul da farsi, poi avverte dietro di sé la calda presenza di Aileliath avvicinarsi e le sue spalle si rilassano impercettibilmente.

«Ho decisamente avuto giorni migliori, Frost. Grazie per il tuo interesse» borbotta imbarazzato eppure in qualche modo grato.

Il sorriso di Jack sfuma appena, divenendo più morbido. «Ho parlato con Toothiana e gli altri: se deciderai di rifiutare, noi saremo dalla tua parte» lo informa inaspettatamente.

Il cipiglio critico di Pitch lascia il posto a un'espressione interdetta e sorpresa. «Cosa?» bisbiglia attonito, incerto di aver ben compreso.

Ora il sorriso è quasi completamente svanito dal viso candido dello spirito dell'inverno, ma la sua voce rimane tranquilla quando cerca di spiegarsi.

«Nessuno di noi guardiani ha davvero desiderio di vederti sparire, Pitch. So che, visti i trascorsi, sembra assurdo, ma… ecco… c'è un motivo per cui ti trovi qui, e dev'essere un motivo maledettamente buono, così come lo è il motivo per la nostra di presenza. Non vogliamo che le cose cambino, nessuno di noi lo vuole, capisci? Non davvero, non per sempre».

«Mh» commenta solo Pitch, un po' troppo confuso e costernato per trovare di meglio da replicare.

Una sensazione di inatteso calore compare al suo fianco e Pitch si volta piano, ritrovandosi osservato da Aileliath.

«Ti avevo avvertito. Non tutto è come sembra, devi solo provare ad avere un po' di fiducia» lo rimprovera bonariamente.

Pitch arriccia il naso e scuote lentamente il capo. «Non sai di cosa parli» protesta debolmente.

Aileliath sorride, Jack invece ridacchia divertito, prima di abbandonare la provvisoria cavalcatura e librarsi in volo, salutando e promettendo loro di attenderli nel salone di North.

«Sono nuovo in questo vostro mondo, ma credo di sapere piuttosto bene di cosa parlo. Non dimenticare mai ciò che ti ho detto, io non lo farò» promette solenne Aileliath, accompagnando Pitch e Lumbar lungo il cammino.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capitolo Trentasette**_

 _ **C**_ aldo, brillante, puro: questo è il sole. Una sensazione quasi dimenticata durante tutti quei secoli spesi a trovare una via d'uscita che non sembrava esistere. Ma eccola di nuovo, ora, più intensa che mai, tanto da tramutare il solito ghigno sprezzante in un vero sorriso di puro piacere. Gli esseri umani sembravano convinti che i demoni fossero creature oscure e prediligessero pertanto le profondità umide e buie del sottosuolo; Liùsaidh~dorcha, inutile dirlo, ama il cielo azzurro, il vento pungente, le nuvole sfilacciate e veloci, il sole abbacinante e le vette più immacolate. Luce, questo è l'elemento che nutre il suo spirito, questo il suo reale potere. Stolti esseri umani, e altrettanto inette divinità; sono convinti di sapere ogni cosa, ma ignorano la vera natura di ciò contro cui hanno l'arroganza di combattere. Sospira, le orecchie fremono, negli occhi il riflesso dorato del sole, le labbra non perdono ancora la loro morbida curva verso il cielo. Tempo per ritrovare ciò che è quasi andato perduto e goderne la riscoperta, cullarsi nel ritrovato piacere; tempo per sé stesso e per i bisogni del suo corpo, del suo spirito; tempo per ritrovare il giusto equilibrio e non rischiare di cadere ancora. Dopo, solo in un secondo momento penserà a ottenere il cuore di quell'abbietta creatura di luce che lo ha sprofondato in un limbo oscuro senza ritorno, e sarà doloroso. Piccole zanne perlacee scintillano al riverbero dei raggi del sole mentre ringhia di soddisfazione.

«Attendere, ancora per poco» mormora, sollevando il mento e tendendo il capo per farsi ancora più vicino al sole.

Le sottili pupille si restringono ulteriormente, gli occhi brillano e un sospiro vibra roco nella sua gola.

Le sue labbra si schiudono lievemente, obbedendo alla sua costernazione, mentre ode Aileliath brontolare con un ringhio sordo e prolungato. Il grande salone è stato sgombrato di tutti i mobili e le suppellettili di dubbia utilità; sul lucido parquet di legno scuro è stato tracciato un disegno bianco che ricopre almeno la metà della superficie a disposizione. "Un maledettissimo pentacolo" sbotta mentalmente, allucinato. I suoi passi sono lenti e nervosi mentre si muove in circolo attorno a quell'orrendo scarabocchio. Storce il naso e anche nel suo petto vibra un piccolo ringhio contrariato.

«Da dove arriva questa pagliacciata pacchiana?» sibila, scrutando gli occhi dei presenti.

Ci sono un po' tutti, nota, radunati evidentemente per non farsi sfuggire nemmeno un battito di ciglia del _grande momento_.

«In effetti da me» commenta monocorde Phanês, osservandolo con fastidiosa attenzione.

Accenna un ghigno sfrontato al suo indirizzo. «Non hai decisamente la stoffa dell'artista» lo deride, avvertendo alle sue spalle lo sbuffo divertito di Aileliath.

Ora il cipiglio di Phanês sembra perfino seccato. Gongola, trattenendo il sorrisetto di soddisfazione che preme per mostrarsi.

«È geometria essenziale. Non servono abilità nel disegno» protesta prevedibilmente. «Era necessario per officiare il rito» spiega.

Solleva un sopracciglio. «Ti sei portato avanti senza neppure avere la certezza che sarebbe servito?» insinua.

Può addirittura scorgere della sorpresa nei suoi occhi, ora. Stanno facendo grandi passi in avanti. Con un po' di tempo in più a sua disposizione Pitch ha ormai la quasi certezza di poter persino giungere a vederlo adirato. Drammaticamente, il suo tempo così come quello della Terra scarseggia. Sospira debolmente e tenta di allentare la propria ansia, poi torna a muoversi per la sala, percorrendo la lignea superficie con passi calmi ma decisi, fino ad arrestarsi nel centro esatto del pentagono schizzato con poca cura da quel borioso dio senz'anima.

«Quando siete comodi» bercia, lottando con sé stesso per non perdere lucidità e ragione.

Il primo a muoversi, raggiungendo uno dei cinque vertici è Aileliath, il quale si ferma proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi e si siede con garbo, scoccandogli un'occhiata d'intesa e offrendogli un sorriso tranquillo. Sospira di nuovo, ingoia aria e saliva e fissa i propri pensieri nello sguardo di fuoco del leone, recuperando un po' della calma perduta tanto velocemente quanto sgradevolmente.

Alle sue spalle scorge muoversi, con la coda dell'occhio, Nyx e suo figlio Ouranós; entrambi si fermano in corrispondenza della sua spalla destra, mentre dietro quella sinistra si posizionano i cinque guardiani che portano con loro espressioni un po' spaesate e insicure. Sapessero quanto ci si sente lui, in quel momento.

Al suo fianco destro si accostano Mot e Ba'al con certe facce che, in altri contesti, potrebbero significare tempeste in arrivo, ma non è quello il caso (o forse sì?). I suoi incubi si raggruppano alla sua sinistra e vengono velocemente raggiunti dalle pixies in compagnia di altri spiriti dei boschi, da alcuni yeti di St. North e da un fastidioso nugolo di rumorose fatine dei denti.

Osserva con apprensione Phanês aggirarsi per la sala, percorrendo un circolo attorno al pentacolo. Lo studia mentre questi sembra intento a recitare versi incomprensibili e agitare in aria le mani, il tutto a occhi chiusi, fatto che porta Pitch a chiedersi come mai non sia ancora andato a scontrarsi con una parete o uno dei molti spiriti presenti. Stiracchia un pallido ghigno nell'immaginare la possibile scena e Aileliath gli risponde prontamente con uno scintillio divertito negli occhi.

Infine Phanês si ferma fra Mot e Nyx, le sue dita fremono velocemente e i contorni del disegno sfumano, poi brillano argentei e quando il bagliore sta per divenire accecante, obbligando molti dei presenti a socchiudere gli occhi, il pentacolo svanisce dal pavimento riflettendosi invece sul soffitto ed emanando oscurità in luogo della luce precedente.

Se solo il nervosismo e la preoccupazione non lo stessero corrodendo dolorosamente, Pitch potrebbe perfino ammettere di essere impressionato, almeno un poco. La verità è che spera vivamente di concludere in fretta quell'insulso rito, in un qualunque modo, purché smetta una volta per tutte di torturare le sue percezioni fin troppo sollecitate. Ma forse, chissà, deve aver sperato con troppa intensità, perché improvvisamente il bagliore argenteo e la luce oscura si fondono nel mezzo ed è uno spasmo d'agonia, e vorrebbe chiudere gli occhi per non dover anche vedere, ma non è in grado di muovere neppure un muscolo mentre tutto diventa luce cangiante e ghiaccio rovente. Un unico vacuo pensiero sosta qualche momento nella sua mente persa: "I fearlings erano più compassionevoli".

Livore, incredulità, paura. Doveva andare così? Questa era la vera meta? No, voleva servirsi di lui per liberarsi di una minaccia, forse la sola ancora esistente. Ma ora, che cosa faranno ora? In che modo potranno impedire il peggio, se _lui_ non è più? Il custode è di nuovo in piedi, lo osserva chino sul fagotto color fuliggine aggrovigliato a terra. Quando suo padre gli si fa incontro ringhia minaccioso e fa scattare all'esterno gli artigli affilati. Scuote la testa, pensieri ovattati si frantumano e ricompongono senza dargli tregua. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, avrebbe dovuto fermarli, avrebbe dovuto impedirglielo; avrebbe dovuto, ma non lo ha fatto, e ora non le resta che una misera manciata di _se_ confusi e nessuna reale speranza, unicamente un futuro incerto al quale ha timore di guardare.

Lo ha avvertito con chiarezza, defluire dalla propria oscura essenza per accumularsi in un unico punto, al centro di tutto, assieme a quello del resto dei presenti. Ha dovuto trattenere il respiro, colto da un momento di panico e insieme di sorpresa. Si è reso conto che, anche volendolo, non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenere a sé il proprio potere, non nel momento in cui il rito è stato attivato e ha prepotentemente preteso il conto. Si è sentito perfino spossato per lunghi, interminabili istanti, e ha temuto il peggio; ma quando i bagliori si sono fusi insieme è tornato a respirare e, suo malgrado, a trarre un sospiro di sollievo. Poi tutto è precipitato e il suo sospiro gli si è incastrato in gola.

Le possenti zampe sono saldamente piantate al centro del salone, gli artigli scintillano sinistri conficcati nel parquet. Nonostante il rito abbia prosciugato parte delle sue energie, il fuoco è scaturito prepotentemente al suo comando tracciando uno stretto circolo ardente attorno a _lui_ , a loro. Digrigna i denti, trattenendo a stento la sua furia se non altro per evitare di distruggere buona parte dell'edificio che li ospita, ma è faticoso e in un attimo di distrazione quasi azzanna alcuni degli incubi che si erano imprudentemente avvicinati per soccorrere il loro padrone. Prova profondo dispiacere per le loro espressioni allarmate e per la loro evidente confusione, ciò nonostante non dispone della lucidità sufficiente per preoccuparsene. Il suo corpo trema di ansia e sgomento. Reclina il capo e sfiora con il naso il fagotto stropicciato ai suoi piedi, cercando di sentire, pregando di sentire. Struscia piano sulla pelle sottile del suo collo, poi preme gentilmente sulla spalla e lo sospinge appena, con cautela, e trema ancora, di paura questa volta.

«Svegliati, avanti» sussurra. «Se non ti svegli ti lecco di nuovo» minaccia, provando un sorriso che muore prima di nascere.

Si scambiano un'occhiata, lui e Jack. Il giovane guardiano sembra sconvolto, ma come dargli torto? Lo è anche Sanderson. Nessuno di loro si aspettava quello e ora non sanno fare altro che rimanere a guardare, senza alcuna idea che possa risolvere la situazione. Non che sia una novità, in effetti: negli ultimi tempi non hanno mai risolto molto, nonostante abbiano fatto sempre il possibile per offrire il loro contributo. Ciò che hanno davanti al momento, tuttavia, è molto oltre le loro normali mansioni e decisamente al di fuori delle loro attuali possibilità. E, beh, non è che quelli più capaci di loro abbiano mostrato di avere molta più fortuna in effetti, figuriamoci buonsenso. Da parecchio, ormai, il buon senso non è più di casa.

Solleva gli occhi di scatto e un piccolo punto esclamativo esplode sopra il suo capo mentre fissa con sorpresa e sbigottimento l'enorme sagoma di Aileliath al centro del salone. Il fagotto si è mosso, e non per essere stato gentilmente sospinto dal leone, ma dopo che questi ha sfiorato il suo viso accartocciato con la punta della lingua. Ora spalanca la bocca, Sanderson, perché il fagotto accartocciato ha appena borbottato un irripetibile insulto al povero Aileliath.

Si lascia sgraziatamente ricadere a terra con uno sbuffo rumoroso, incurante di potersi procurare l'ennesimo livido di quella lunga, infinita disavventura. Osserva con incerto sollievo una mano dello spirito oscuro sventolare con fastidio e scacciare una coppia di fatine entusiaste e cinguettanti, mentre si risolleva finalmente da terra con qualche scricchiolio di troppo. Non sa se essere grato che quel pallone gonfiato di Phanês abbia avuto ragione, oppure irritato per il medesimo motivo. La verità è che, segretamente, sperava in un fallimento su tutta la linea, uno teatrale possibilmente, magari perché no, uno che lasciasse tutti un po' delusi ma nessuna vittima al seguito, e a quel paese anche la delusione a quel punto. Invece il piano di Phanês sembra aver dato i suoi frutti e Ba'al non è per nulla certo di cosa aspettarsi, ora; perché, d'accordo, hanno un'arma potenzialmente letale a disposizione, ma ciò non significa che resterà salda nelle loro mani. L'assurdità di tutto è che suo fratello non sembra aver preso in dovuta considerazione quella possibilità, o forse lo ha fatto ma non ne appare per nulla impensierito, la quale opzione è perfino peggiore della precedente. Scuote il capo, afflitto, e si augura che non crolli tutto ancora una volta addosso a loro, distruggendo nuovamente quel poco che rimane della loro famiglia.

Le sue mani tremano, la nausea che avverte a picchi irregolari lo costringe a respirare profondamente, a concentrarsi davvero nel farlo, a meno che non intenda vomitare lì, sul bel parquet di St. North. Non che gli importi un accidente del parquet, neppure delle espressioni ansiose dipinte sulle facce raccolte attorno a loro. Il suo unico interesse è riuscire a trattenere tutto insieme, perché la testa gli scoppia e ha l'impressione che se allentasse anche solo per un secondo il controllo finirebbe con il cadere a pezzi, e nessuno lì dentro avrebbe l'improbabile fegato né tantomeno le carte in regola per raccattarli tutti e rimetterli insieme, seppur rattoppati alla belle meglio. Ha sibilato un paio di improperi molto fantasiosi a quella montagna di pelo che ha lo spiacevole vizio di ricoprirlo di bava, ma non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare che si allontani, neppure di un solo passo, perché senza la sua vicinanza finirebbe sommerso dalle poco gradevoli e molto ingombranti attenzioni di ogni maledetto spirito o divinità presente, e questa è assolutamente l'ultima eventualità che desidera. Allora rantola alla disperata ricerca d'aria ed equilibrio e serra inestricabilmente le dita nella pelliccia di Aileliath, intimandogli silenziosamente di restare dov'è.

Il custode accosta il muso e lo studia con attenzione. «Dimmi come ti senti» esige con decisione.

Lo spirito solleva il volto e nel suo sguardo guizza un bagliore d'oro e tenebra. Arriccia le labbra in un orrido sogghigno. «Non vuoi saperlo» soffia in un sibilo sfiatato.

Con le sopracciglia aggrottate in un cruccio contrariato, Aileliath sembra perfino buffo.

«Desidero conoscere la verità. Il fatto che potrebbe non piacermi non mi farà certo desistere» lo sfida senza timore.

Scrolla il capo, Pitch, ma non per la contrarietà (non solo, almeno). A momenti ciò che vede non è lì, e ciò che si trova lì non può invece vederlo.

«Infastidito» borbotta finalmente. «Una sensazione sgradevole, poi un'altra più spiacevole le si sovrappone, e un'altra ancora, e di nuovo, e… non sembra avere fine» ammette con sconforto.

«Chiedo scusa» li sorprende impreparati una voce tranquilla da poco distante. «Potrei avvicinarmi un momento per…».

La proposta di Phanês viene fermamente bocciata da un ruggito di Aileliath che fa tremare le vetrate. A eccezione di Phanês, ogni singola creatura presente fa almeno un paio di prudenti passi indietro.

«Se preferisci farti strappare il cuore dal sottoscritto anziché attendere che lo faccia Liùsaidh~dorcha, prego, avvicinati pure» offre il leone con affettata cortesia.

Le labbra strette di Phanês sono sintomo di fastidio, non certo di timore, ma Pitch può senz'altro farselo bastare, per il momento.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capitolo Trentotto**_

 _ **P**_ uò avvertirne la presenza, ora, nonostante l'enorme distanza che li separa. Reclina appena il capo di lato, interdetto: da quanto può percepire non sembra, in effetti, che il demone abbia un'eccessiva fretta di creare scompiglio. Un'altra stranezza, cui tuttavia non sa darsi una spiegazione plausibile.

«Gli altri sono pronti per partire» mormora Aileliath, appena comparso al suo fianco sulla cupola che funge da lucernario del palazzo.

Sospira e riapre gli occhi scorgendo il cielo stellato davanti a sé. «Che partano, per quanto può interessarmi. Io attenderò» sibila seccato.

Pur non volendolo, percepisce la confusione e la curiosità del custode, ma non se ne dà troppo pensiero.

«C'è forse qualcosa di cui vorresti parlarmi?» prova dunque Aileliath.

Scuote il capo. Probabilmente dovrebbe sul serio parlarne, ma non è ancora certo di quale sia effettivamente il problema, è solo conscio che esista, e Pitch ha tutta l'intenzione di scoprire di cosa possa trattarsi, prima di fare un solo passo, sia esso verso la rovina o verso un qualche genere di vittoria.

«Non è il momento. Ora lasciami, ho bisogno di riflettere» soffia con decisione, prima di tornare a scrutare nel vuoto di fronte a sé.

«Che vuol dire che non verrà con noi?» ringhia Mot, scrutando con gelo Aileliath piantato come un colosso davanti a lui.

«Esattamente ciò che ho detto» commenta asciutto il leone, ghignando mentalmente nel notare la maschera di impassibilità del dio sgretolarsi e venire meno.

«È assurdo. A che scopo avremmo attuato il rito, se lui se ne resta qui a fissare il cielo stellato come fosse un maledetto oracolo imbottito di allucinogeni?!» sbotta alterato Mot, provocando il divertimento non solo del leone, ma perfino del suo stesso fratello.

«Beh, in fondo ha accettato di prestarsi al rito, non di accompagnarci al massacro» gli fa ironicamente notare Aster, godendosi in modo più che palese la rabbia impressa nel volto sbattuto del custode dell'oltretomba.

Mentre Aster e Mot si sfidano a un duello all'ultimo sangue fatto di sguardi incendiari e battutine sarcastiche, Nyx solleva gli occhi bui e preoccupati in quelli limpidi e brucianti di Aileliath nell'evidente ricerca di una qualche spiegazione. Il leone si lascia docilmente sondare ma non accenna a un solo passo nella sua direzione, fatto che indispettisce ulteriormente la dea della notte.

Al contrario Jack si accosta alle sue spalle e soffia un alito di brina sulla sua criniera, attirandone discretamente l'attenzione.

«Sei preoccupato anche tu, piccolo spirito?» chiede gentilmente.

Jack lo osserva un momento e si mordicchia pensosamente un labbro, prima di dare una risposta. «Sono confuso» ammette.

Aileliath annuisce comprensivo. «Lo è anche lui, ora».

«Uhm… Per questo non è qui assieme a noi, adesso?».

Il custode si limita ad annuire e sorridere al giovane guardiano, il quale non può fare a meno di ricambiare con un pizzico di speranza in più.

Le sue dita stanno ancora pigramente scorrendo sulla folta pelliccia bianca di Alcor, nel momento in cui percepisce il primo cambiamento: un odore nell'aria che un momento prima non c'era. Le sue orecchie vibrano, interessate ed eccitate, smaniose di udire qualcosa che confermi la novità. Il pelo sul collo del lupo accucciato al suo fianco si gonfia e un sordo brontolio lascia la gola di Alcor in una dolce, risonante melodia di attesa e anticipazione.

«Sono vicini» mormora Liùsaidh~dorcha, mostrando le zanne in uno sbilenco sorriso soddisfatto. «Va', chiama tuo fratello e avverti gli altri» comanda, lasciando la via libera al lupo e disponendosi a un'attesa che spera sarà breve. Assottiglia gli occhi osservando l'orizzonte ancora vuoto. «Il nostro sole sta arrivando» soffia, storcendo le labbra in un amaro sorriso. «Presto anche la sua luce sarà spenta».

Il luogo in cui giungono infine non ricorda affatto l'eventuale teatro di un prossimo scontro tra forze divergenti. Tutto ciò che può scorgere Aileliath è una morbida collina ricoperta di erba verde e profumata, un laghetto blu appena increspato dalla brezza gentile su di un lato, il cielo turchese sopra le loro teste, punteggiato da candide nuvole e sullo sfondo un picco innevato; nessun demone in vista, né altre creature magiche fatta eccezione per loro stessi. Eppure tutti loro sono consapevoli che quello è il posto giusto, devono solo attendere. Ma che cosa, esattamente? E per quanto tempo?

«Il _tuo_ demone non conosce le buone maniere» ghigna Nyx, rivolta al padre. «Non lo sa che gli ospiti si accolgono con un sorriso e un inchino, offrendo loro qualcosa da bere?».

E, oh, è davvero esilarante osservare l'irritazione crescere sul volto di Phanês. Se solo potesse gli scatterebbe una foto e la conserverebbe per Pitch. Dubita tuttavia che un congegno umano sarebbe in grado di cogliere e salvare un tale, estatico momento.

Una risata morbida e divertita la ripesca dalle sue estemporanee riflessioni riportandola bruscamente al presente.

«Mia bella signora, io sono un impeccabile padrone di casa. Tuttavia non vedo ospiti degni d'essere accolti» replica a tono Liùsaidh~dorcha. Dolcemente atterra sul prato di fronte al gruppo di spiriti e divinità, facendo spaziare lo sguardo su tutti i presenti con un misto di curiosità e soddisfazione. «Mi duole ammettere che non vi aspettavo così presto. Speravo, in effetti, di avere il tempo per godermi un po' di buona luce, prima di spargere sangue» lamenta con un piccolo broncio e uno sbuffo appena seccato. «Ovviamente, avrei dovuto immaginare che saresti venuto il prima possibile, non fosse altro che per il mero gusto di arrecarmi disturbo in un momento di stupenda tranquillità» sbotta ora, rivolgendosi direttamente a Phanês.

Il dio incrocia le braccia al petto e solleva scettico un sottile sopracciglio. «E ci sono riuscito?» si informa asciutto.

Le pupille del demone si restringono fissandosi nello sguardo freddo di Phanês. «Per tua sfortuna sì, e ti prometto che pagherai anche per questo» sibila minaccioso.

Assorto, Aileliath osserva le due creature fronteggiarsi e riflette, e mentre riflette gli sovviene lo sguardo pensoso di Pitch, apparentemente rivolto al nulla che aveva di fronte. Qualcosa gli sfugge, esattamente come doveva essere accaduto allo spirito oscuro, e Aileliath è intenzionato a trovare la risposta, la giusta chiave di lettura. Non ha però il tempo di esaminare con la giusta attenzione la faccenda per giungere a una qualche conclusione poiché, di lì a poco, sull'innocua collina placida e verdeggiante compaiono altre creature: dal laghetto fuoriescono un gruppo di nøkken in forma di alti cavalli, lucidi e di un grigio perlaceo; dalla radura di giovani alberi poco oltre la curva della collina sbucano alcune kitsune dal manto chiaro e dalle molteplici code; dal cielo terso planano stormi compatti di fate del fuoco e dei ghiacci; poco dopo, al loro seguito e muovendo grandi masse d'aria a colpi d'ala, si avvicinano anche una manciata di enormi draghi dalle scaglie argentee; a fianco del demone, infine, balenano due forti luci cristalline che assumono presto forma di grossi lupi bianchi.

«Direi che possiamo anche smetterla di fingere cortesia, ora» conclude Liùsaidh~dorcha. «È ormai giunto il tempo» è il suo ultimo commento, prima che la collina smetta di essere un tranquillo luogo di comunione con la natura e diventi invece il campo di battaglia che ogni presente si era aspettato di trovare fin dall'inizio.

La prima mossa, contrariamente alle previsioni di molti, è dei lupi che, di punto in bianco, si separano dal demone per scagliarsi su Ba'al e Mot. Alcor e Mizar non raggiungono però il loro obbiettivo poiché Ba'al solleva prontamente una solida barriera di elettricità che non solo impedisce ai lupi di arrivare a loro, ma li rigetta indietro fra pelo bruciacchiato e uggiolii sommessi.

Nel frattempo i nøkken approfittano della distrazione generale per bloccare le ali delle pixies fra rami e alghe e i folletti si vedono così costretti ad accorrere in loro aiuto per impedire che vengano trascinate in fondo al laghetto.

I cinque draghi d'argento scendono rapidi scegliendo come preda il grosso leone che spicca fra tutti, mentre Nyx e Ouranós vengono presto circondati da una moltitudine di volpi dagli occhi rosseggianti che creano attorno a loro un vuoto in grado di isolarli da chiunque altro sia presente.

A tale vista i guardiani vorrebbero intervenire, ma scoprono fin troppo in fretta di avere problemi ben maggiori da fronteggiare, per esempio un'intera squadriglia di fate di ogni foggia e dimensione che devono trovare il modo di tenere a bada ma senza esagerare, considerando che Toothiana ha fatto loro un esasperante predicozzo sulla sorellanza e la lealtà e l'unione e tutta una serie di _gran belle cose_ simili, salvo dimenticare che al momento quelle simpaticissime creature stanno dalla parte del demone e, contrariamente a loro, sono ben poco fraterne e più che disposte a levarli di mezzo in via pressoché definitiva. Così Jack svolazza a zig zag per il cielo, affannato, sforzandosi di schivare i minuscoli globi di fuoco che instancabili le piccole fatine gli gettano contro, e Toothiana fa quel che può ribattendo gli attacchi con le sciabole come si trovasse a giocare una partita di baseball, e una volta ha perfino colpito (per sbaglio, evidentemente) una delle fate del fuoco che è precipitata al suolo fumante, facendo venire una mezza sincope a Toothiana che, maledizione, non aveva calcolato la traiettoria con sufficiente precisione. Ovviamente a Nicholas, Aster e Sanderson sono capitate le fate dei ghiacci, e Nicholas, che pensava di essere ampiamente vaccinato contro le bufere di neve, scopre nel momento meno opportuno di aver fatto male i suoi conti, per non menzionare le orecchie surgelate di Aster e la sabbia cristallizzata di Sanderson.

Phanês si guarda intorno, scorgendo battaglie più o meno cruente ovunque diriga lo sguardo, e scuote la testa contrariato, occhieggiando Liùsaidh~dorcha con astio e un certo nervosismo, aspettandosi da lui una mossa che non sembra voglia giungere.

«Riesci ad apprezzare quello che vedi, per una volta?» lo sbeffeggia il demone, sorridendo al suo indirizzo.

«È qualcosa di molto stupido» replica Phanês, visibilmente deluso. «Mi meraviglio che tu non lo comprenda. Cosa, per l'esattezza, conti di ottenere con questa farsa?».

Il debole sorriso svanisce dalle labbra di Liùsaidh~dorcha, sostituito da una smorfia amareggiata. «Mi aspettavo ciò che probabilmente non potrà mai accadere» ammette serio. «Pensare che ho perseverato nel cullare la speranza per tutto questo tempo, ecco qual è la parte peggiore, la più patetica. Sei una creatura così vuota e meschina, e neppure te ne rendi conto. Ma adesso basta, è tempo di andare oltre» mormora, con gli occhi fissi in quelli impassibili della divinità.

Le kitsune hanno creato attorno a madre e figlio una solida illusione, tanto che per quanto facciano non sembrano in grado di trovare una via d'uscita. Nyx grida di frustrazione in seguito all'ennesimo, fallito tentativo di liberarsi dall'effimera prigione di quelle ingannevoli canaglie pelose, e Ouranós è tentato di strapparsi i ricci a manciate, non sapendo in che modo uscire da quel pasticcio né tantomeno come placare l'ira funesta della madre.

«Se le prendo, ah, parola mia che strappo loro quelle maledette code e le riduco a dei barboncini!» sbotta infuriata, spostandosi freneticamente alla ricerca di una falla che le permetta di liberarsi e portare a compimento la sua minaccia.

«Gah! Quelle piccole pesti intriganti! Mi hanno congelato la coda!» si lamenta a gran voce Aster.

Jack, non lontano, nonostante sia ancora impegnato a evitare di prendere fuoco, trova persino il tempo di sghignazzare per le recenti disgrazie del guardiano della speranza, attirandosi fra le altre cose un'occhiataccia dal diretto interessato e un borbottante ammonimento da North.

«Ouch!» strilla, ritrovandosi con i capelli strinati dal fuoco dopo essersi imprudentemente distratto nell'ammirare l'ottimo lavoro delle fatine dei ghiacci. «Ehi, dico, fate un po' di attenzione!» protesta, agitando il bastone e congelando in un colpo solo un intero stormo di fatine del fuoco.

«Jack!» tuona Toothiana, indignata.

«Cosa? Mi sono solo difeso. Mi hanno bruciato i capelli, quelle» prova a difendersi lo spirito dell'inverno, indicandosi febbrilmente la chioma affumicata.

«Avresti dovuto prestare più attenzione» lo rimprovera.

Jack gonfia le guance, indispettito. «Beh, e loro allora avrebbero potuto evitare di far comunella col nemico» rilancia offeso.

A quell'uscita, chissà perché, tutti i colleghi lo fissano in modo strano, perfino Sanderson. Così a Jack non rimane che fare spallucce, agitare nuovamente il bastone e surgelare un'altra generosa manciata di fatine; questa volta è toccato a quelle dei ghiacci.

Aveva creduto non avrebbe avuto noie eccessive nel fronteggiare qualche drago, nonostante le dimensioni più che ragguardevoli. Evidentemente si è ingannato: questi draghi d'argento non sputano fuoco come ogni drago che si rispetti (o di cui ha sentito parlare dal giovane spirito dell'inverno, comunque), certo che no; loro producono venti gelidi con le grandi ali e, non contenti, sputano fastidiosissimi getti di brina, ghiaccio e quant'altro, cose che neppure sulle piste da sci si sono mai viste. Non che Aileliath possa temere più di tanto qualche spruzzata di neve, si intende, ma resta comunque irritante, e la nebbiolina ghiacciata ha lo sgradevole effetto di ostacolare la sua vista, così che nel momento in cui uno o più di quei grossi pipistrelli cala in picchiata su di lui, può solo affidarsi all'udito per scansarsi in tempo ed evitare di essere travolto e fatto a brandelli. Sì, decisamente seccante.

È impegnato a tenere d'occhio gli spostamenti di Mizar e a mantenere le distanze di sicurezza per evitare che quest'ultimo colga l'opportunità di prendersi qualche brano del suo corpo, quando scorge con la coda dell'occhio Alcor strappare fra le zanne la nera barriera di Mot e puntare direttamente al collo del fratello. Allora, suo malgrado, distoglie lo sguardo da Mizar e indirizza un fulmine contro Alcor, conscio di non poterlo mettere fuori gioco ma con la speranza di riuscire almeno a frenare se non arrestare il suo attacco. Il fulmine passa accanto alle orecchie piegate del lupo costringendolo a mutare la sua direzione e a incespicare di lato; nel tempo che impiega per scrollarsi di dosso il fastidio, Mot lo ha già inglobato in una bolla dimensionale e respinto lontano. Non trova tuttavia modo di felicitarsene poiché la sua attenzione è catturata da un rauco grido del fratello. Velocemente si volta e sgrana gli occhi nello scorgere Ba'al e Mizar avvinghiati e impegnati a terra a strapparsi brani di pelo, vestiti e pelle nel tentativo di sopraffare il proprio avversario. Ringhia, frustrato, dà una rapida occhiata alla posizione di Alcor, ancora lontano e alle prese con il suo incantesimo, infine decide di correre in soccorso di Ba'al, che sembra averne decisamente bisogno, considerato che si sta malamente rotolando nella polvere sovrastato dal grosso lupo. Si concentra e raccoglie le proprie energie per convogliare il poco buio presente fra i suoi palmi, lo espande mentalmente e infine lo scaglia contro Mizar, arrestando i suoi movimenti e allontanandolo faticosamente dal fratello fino a sollevarlo da terra. Il lupo, ben scontento di quell'idea, gonfia i muscoli ed emette sordi brontolii, ma pare non avere la forza necessaria a infrangere l'oscurità che lo tiene saldamente ancorato a mezz'aria.

«Allontanati» soffia Mot, tremando e ansimando senza osare allentare l'attenzione sul buio e sulla sua preda.

Ba'al, malconcio e piuttosto scosso, distoglie lo sguardo da Mizar e lo indirizza al fratello, poi deglutisce spaventato, rendendosi conto del fatto che non è certo in condizioni migliori delle sue. Digrignando i denti si riscuote dalla sorpresa e striscia via, barcollando un poco per rimettersi in piedi, poi un po' zoppicando e un po' oscillando instabile sulle gambe, segue l'ordine di Mot e si allontana dal lupo, raggiungendo il fratello.

«Che cosa fai?» mormora quando gli è accanto.

Mot storce le labbra violacee in una smorfia derisoria. «Cerco il modo per liberarci di loro, dato che non possiamo batterli» rantola a stento, mentre la sua pelle perde progressivamente colore e definizione.

Ba'al lo fissa allucinato e poggia una mano sul suo petto. «Non dire fesserie. L'unico risultato che otterresti sarebbe quello di consumare inutilmente le energie fino a dissolverti» sbotta allarmato.

«E non è forse ciò che desideri?» sospira il fratello, gli occhi che schiariscono fino alla trasparenza.

«No» ringhia Ba'al, strattonandolo per la blusa e costringendolo a dargli retta. «Guardami. Smettila di… di fare qualunque cosa tu stia facendo, stupido» ordina, anche se la sua somiglia molto più a una preghiera.

Sussulta quando Mot si volta finalmente per guardarlo, scorgendo i suoi occhi così vuoti.

«Cercavo di impedire che quella bestia ti divorasse» alita, barcollando e finendo per poggiare inerte contro Ba'al.

Incerto, poggia le mani sulle sue spalle (ridicolmente piccole se paragonate alle proprie), poi lo circonda con le braccia e sospira, deglutendo amarezza e paura.

«Lo fai nel modo sbagliato, fratello» protesta debolmente al suo orecchio, passando piano le dita di una mano nei suoi capelli e trovandovi ciocche grigie.

«Lo faccio nell'unico modo che mi è consentito, _fratello_ » replica, accasciandosi infine esanime fra le braccia di Ba'al.

Ha commesso un tremendo errore. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo si trattasse di una pessima idea condurre il suo popolo in quella battaglia. Non è forse suo il compito di proteggere e preservare la sua gente dai pericoli di un mondo che non è mai maturato? Ha giurato di portare avanti quel compito, ma a conti fatti le prove l'accusano esattamente del contrario: la sua famiglia, quella stessa che mai l'ha abbandonata, ora si trova in pericolo e, per quanti sforzi faccia, non sembra essere in grado di mantenere la parola data a sé stessa. Urla di rabbia, mentre colpisce l'ennesimo nøkken al muso con una fronda, arma di fortuna raccolta da terra nella disperazione del momento, frulla le delicate ali per ruotare su sé stessa e ne allontana un altro con un calcio sul naso. Stringe i denti e graffia, stringe i denti e inghiotte un singulto, stringe i denti e ricaccia indietro le lacrime; ci sarà tempo più tardi per piangere una parte della sua famiglia andata perduta fra le limpide acque del laghetto. Più tardi, se Eresseie ancora sarà viva, avrà forse l'opportunità di ascoltare il silenzio opprimente e desolante di un cuore infranto.

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **L'Angolino Buio e Polveroso dell'Uomo Nero (e dell'autrice a cui piace maltrattarlo)**_

Un po' di aria fritta a proposito di Alcor e Mizar, a questo punto.

Ho fatto un mélange, una sorta di ibrido fra _mondi_ diversi ma che, secondo la mia personale visione, si accostano discretamente bene.

Mizar è una stella doppia bianco/blu facente parte della costellazione dell'Orsa Maggiore, che assieme ad Alcor forma una stella doppia. Ora, a voler proprio essere fiscali, Mizar e Alcor (la sorella sfigata, perché Mizar è più luminosa e anche meno distante) sono due delle stelle di un sistema stellare composto da sei stelle totali (ma quante volte ho scritto "stelle"? bah!).

Dall'altro lato abbiamo la mitologia norrena, con i suoi lupi. Per qualche motivo i vichinghi tendevano ad associare la figura del lupo a caos e distruzione, tant'è che i più famigerati lupi mitologici sono: Mánagarmr, il divoratore del globo lunare; Skǫll e Hati, fratelli, che corrono nella volta celeste all'inseguimento rispettivamente di Sól (il sole) e Máni (la luna) allo scopo di mangiarseli; Geri (avido) e Freki (divoratore), che affiancano Óðinn e mangiano carne al posto suo; e poi ovviamente Fenrir, il mio lupo preferito (e figlio di Loki, il mio dio preferito) che ha staccato una mano a Týr (il dio della guerra), è stato legato dagli Æsir che lo temevano, fino al sopraggiungere del Ragnarök (il crepuscolo degli dèi) quando finalmente si è liberato, unendosi al resto di coloro che portavano distruzione e poi uccidendo Óðinn.

Ora, bene, io ho preso due stelle: Alcor e Mizar; due lupi: Skǫll e Hati, e ho mescolato il tutto. Quindi abbiamo due lupi bianchi ultraterreni a cui non piacciono né la luna né il sole. Siccome qui la luna è Manny e il sole Phanês… beh, giungete alle vostre conclusioni.

 _ **Roiben**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capitolo Trentanove**_

 _ **I**_ l cielo d'un tratto si fa cupo, nuvole plumbee si frappongono dense fra il luminoso sole e la terra desolata. Ombre nere come inchiostro sfrecciano sull'erba tenera e investono come una tormenta il gruppo di kitsune radunato su una dolce altura, sparpagliandole, arruffandole e facendole volare all'aria, spezzando di conseguenza l'incanto ordito ai danni della dea della notte e del figlio. Alcune di quelle ombre si solidificano e prendono forma, arrestandosi a pochi passi dal gruppo di nøkken e pixies; zoccoli neri battono sul terreno attirando l'attenzione delle creature dell'acqua. Altre ombre si alzano in quota fino a sfiorare le ali dei draghi d'argento, attorcigliandosi dispettosamente attorno ai loro colli squamosi e alle loro zampe artigliate, facendoli sbuffare forte e costringendoli a scendere al suolo.

L'inattesa figura di un alto cavallo dal setoso manto perlaceo e dagli occhi cinerini cala al suolo fra i lupi bianchi e le due divinità stremate, interrompendo momentaneamente le ostilità. In groppa al destriero un certo spirito oscuro fin troppo noto e ormai ampiamente dato per disperso.

Ba'al vorrebbe dirgliene quattro, ma non è poi così sicuro di avere il fiato sufficiente per farlo. Dal canto suo Mot ha già le sue belle difficoltà a restare ancorato a questo mondo per sprecare ulteriori energie nel notare la ricomparsa di Pitch Black.

Pitch, a voler puntualizzare, non sembra particolarmente interessato a Ba'al e Mot, né tanto meno alle loro disavventure; invece osserva Alcor e Mizar con una certa curiosità, peraltro perfettamente ricambiato dai due lupi che mostrano i denti ma non l'aperta intenzione di tornare all'attacco.

Poi Pitch d'un tratto sorride. «Cercavo Liùsaidh~dorcha, in effetti. Sapreste dirmi dove posso trovarlo?» chiede con garbo.

Mizar ruota il capo e lo fissa dubbioso, Alcor decide invece di sedersi perché quella è stata una giornata decisamente movimentata come da molto tempo che non ne vedevano di simili. Mizar quindi fissa il fratello e i suoi occhi gialli sono apertamente interdetti e parecchio confusi. Alcor riderebbe, se potesse, ma è un lupo e può unicamente scuotere il capo e sbatacchiare la coda a terra, divertito. I suoi occhi grigi si soffermano in quelli del cavallo, poi in quelli dello spirito; annuisce, si rimette in piedi e si allontana, facendo in questo modo capire allo spirito oscuro che, se davvero desidera una risposta, dovrà proprio seguirlo, dato che Alcor non ha un modo migliore per dargliela.

Pitch e il suo cavallo (cui Pitch ha voluto a tutti i costi dare un nome: Alioth) si scrutano un lungo momento vicendevolmente, poi lo spirito fa spallucce e sprona la sua cavalcatura perché tenga il passo dei due lupi.

Ba'al, attonito per il totale disinteresse dimostrato nei loro confronti da quel bastardo dell'Uomo Nero, borbotta pesanti ingiurie fra i denti e stringe la presa dietro la schiena del fratello, trascinando entrambi in un angolo più riparato in cui trovare un poco di ristoro e di riposo.

Il prato e parte della collina e del lago sono ora rigidamente presidiati da numerose squadre di neri incubi i cui occhi dorati rappresentano al momento le uniche fonti di luce presenti sul posto, considerato che le pesanti nuvole hanno richiamato una notte prematura che neppure Nyx sarebbe in grado di evocare con tanta disinvoltura.

Aileliath, senza mai perdere di vista i draghi atterrati sull'erba e anch'essi circondati da incubi, avanza guardingo facendosi incontro a quelli che crede di riconoscere come due dei suoi recenti amici e principali aiutanti dell'Uomo Nero. A dargli ragione, infatti, poco dopo dal gruppo compatto si distaccano due incubi che si affrettano a raggiungerlo.

«Buon tempismo!» esclama gioioso, visibilmente lieto di rivederli al loro fianco. Solleva gli occhi al cielo plumbeo e li riabbassa su Lumbar ed Epiales. «Opera vostra?» domanda, sinceramente incuriosito.

I due incubi scuotono il muso, negando, e gli trotterellano intorno, felici di averlo ritrovato sano e salvo, proprio come desiderava il loro padrone.

«Non sono riuscito a vedere Pitch. Dove si trova, ora?» chiede speranzoso.

Epiales adocchia Lumbar, incerto, ricevendo un'identica occhiata insicura. Di nuovo scuotono il capo, questa volta dispiaciuti per la delusione che adombra gli occhi di Aileliath.

«D'accordo, in qualche modo riusciremo a scovarlo. Adesso però sarà meglio se diamo un'occhiata alle condizioni degli altri» propone, guardandosi attorno con leggera preoccupazione e invitando i suoi neri amici ad andare con lui.

Insieme, non molto più tardi, ritrovano i cinque guardiani presi nell'occupazione di fare una ragionevole stima dei danni accusati in seguito allo scontro con le fatine, mentre queste ultime sembrano tutte intente a fare smorfie e linguacce ai pochi incubi sopraggiunti a dare un taglio alla futile diatriba.

«Ohi, ciao!» esclama Jack, il primo a individuare l'appena sopraggiunto Aileliath.

Il custode sorride, sia per averlo ritrovato più o meno illeso e ancora piuttosto pimpante, sia per la capigliatura totalmente sconvolta e reduce da parecchie bruciature, seppur superficiali.

«Come state? Tutti ancora interi?» chiede gentilmente.

«Ah, figurati, solo qualche graffio» sdrammatizza Nicholas.

«Sì, e ghiaccio ovunque» lamenta Aster, parecchio contrariato. «Frost a confronto è un dolce coniglietto» commenta.

«Io?» dubita Jack di rimando, strabuzzando gli occhi. «Ma non eri tu il batuffolo soffice e tenero?» sogghigna, prendendo agilmente quota quando Aster punta una spada su di lui ma senza smettere di ridersela beato.

Il suo passo nervoso e marziale rallenta sensibilmente nel giungere nei pressi del laghetto, fino quasi a fermarsi. Ruota il capo, facendo vagare uno sguardo costernato all'intorno, deglutisce e serra le dita facendo scricchiolare le nocche.

«Madre» mormora la voce di Ouranós alle sue spalle.

«Osserva. Non dimenticare. Questo è ciò che accade nel momento in cui cerchi di scaricare le tue responsabilità su altri» replica con durezza.

Ouranós si sofferma cogliendo frammenti di distruzione e sospira avvertendone il peso. «Cosa possiamo fare?» domanda, fissando ora gli occhi sulla schiena della madre.

«Cerchiamo chi ancora esiste e lo aiutiamo a raccogliere ciò che non è più» replica asciutta, riprendendo lentamente ad avanzare in mezzo alle macerie di quelle che un tempo erano creature speciali

Alcor e Mizar si fermano infine al limitare di uno strapiombo scavato con pazienza da un fiume che scorre qualche metro più sotto, serpeggiando a valle. Sollevano entrambi il muso puntando gli occhi al cielo e lo stesso fa Pitch, scrutando ansioso le nubi contro le quali finalmente individua due figure che si fronteggiano, incuranti del finimondo che fino a qualche minuto prima metteva in subbuglio l'altrimenti pacata tranquillità del luogo. Torna a posare gli occhi a terra con un sospiro e accenna un gesto di ringraziamento ai due lupi, congedandoli silenziosamente, prima di spronare Alioth; questi, dopo poche eleganti falcate sull'erba, si solleva agilmente in aria, librandosi leggero e prendendo via via velocità, diretto con decisione verso le due figure avvolte nella densa cappa di grigie nuvole di pioggia.

Nel farsi più vicini Pitch nota dettagli che da lontano gli erano sfuggiti: la figura di Phanês sembra aver perduto parte della luminosità che di norma la contraddistingue; le scaglie di Liùsaidh~dorcha al contrario brillano di riflessi dorati, quasi fossero in grado di immagazzinare la luce e rimandarla moltiplicata; le labbra di Phanês sono distorte in una piega amara che poco gli si addice; negli occhi del demone, quando è solo a poche falcate da loro, scorge qualcosa che gli ricorda triste malinconia. Scuote la testa, confuso ma anche deciso a dare un significato a ciò che può vedere. Nonostante tutto, nessuno dei due prova paura, e Pitch ne deduce che debbano essere entrambi degli sconsiderati e con seri problemi mentali. D'altronde vivere così a lungo non sempre assicura la saggezza; loro, certamente, ne sono la dimostrazione pratica e lampante: un'esistenza prolungata, se gestita male, porta a squilibri mentali, e Pitch, beh, ne sa qualcosa.

Socchiude le labbra in una muta espressione di sorpresa quando scorge una mano del demone torcersi e Phanês aggrottare le sopracciglia e digrignare i denti. Liùsaidh~dorcha sta probabilmente mettendo in pratica qualcuno dei suoi giochetti ai danni della divinità. Con le ginocchia fa pressione sui fianchi di Alioth, indicandogli di virare di modo da scivolare dietro al demone e, nel passaggio, afferra con forza il bordo di una delle sue ali e strattona trascinandoselo dietro per diversi metri, prima che il demone trovi modo di reagire. Liùsaidh~dorcha si contorce su sé stesso, richiudendo le ali attorno alle spalle e facendo perdere la presa allo spirito, precipita per qualche istante al suolo poi spalanca le ali e, piroettando in volo, riprende velocemente quota.

«Cosa credevi di fare?» ringhia contro lo spirito.

Pitch accenna un sorrisino divertito. «Distrarti?» domanda retoricamente.

Liùsaidh~dorcha volta di scatto la testa e vede Phanês planare dolcemente verso terra.

«Maledetto, come osi?» sputa adirato.

Pitch non si scompone, invece affila lo sguardo e lo osserva con più attenzione, scorgendo ciò che fino a quel momento lo aveva reso dubbioso e irrequieto. «Tu sei… un demone della luce?» mormora, disinteressato alle sue minacce ma non ai dettagli che ora può ben vedere, forse anche grazie al rito.

Liùsaidh~dorcha sembra congelarsi per un lungo momento, poi allunga le dita di una mano e cerca palesemente di farlo secco con un deciso attacco che Pitch scansa all'ultimo istante, sorpreso. La sua sorpresa, durata il tempo di un battito, è dovuta soprattutto alla conferma indiretta alla sua domanda: il demone lo ha attaccato condensando la propria energia in un fascio di luce.

«Grazie per la risposta» replica, perfino divertito.

«Muori, insetto!» sbraita il demone, tornando all'attacco, evidentemente deciso a sbarazzarsi di lui per poi tornare a occuparsi della divinità.

«Già fatto, spiacente» comunica lo spirito, abbandonando momentaneamente la cavalcatura per evitarle brutte conseguenze e scoprendo in quel modo di potersi reggere sospeso in aria del tutto autonomamente. «Interessante» mormora fra sé.

Liùsaidh~dorcha, frustrato e adirato, segue con ostinazione i mutevoli movimenti di Pitch, incapace di credere a come possa riuscire a scansare così a lungo la sua giusta punizione per tanta insopportabile sfrontatezza. Eppure, per quanto si stia dando da fare, non è ancora stato in grado di colpirlo. Ringhia e si lancia all'inseguimento, intenzionato ad abbattere quell'indisponente creatura una volta per tutte.

«Fermati, vigliacco!» sbraita al suo seguito.

Pitch volta appena il capo e ghigna, facendo ribollire il sangue del demone.

«Se non riesci a starmi dietro è forse colpa mia?» insinua, ridacchiando e godendosi il ringhio imbestialito del demone.

Dovrebbe rispondere all'offensiva, probabilmente; sarebbe fuor di dubbio la scelta più sensata e forse la miglior strategia. Il problema è che non ne ha voglia, si scopre invece molto più interessato a osservarlo agitarsi e sfoderare le sue indiscutibili abilità. Forse spera di condurlo al limite della pazienza e vedergli far scintille, in tutti i sensi. Sì, sarebbe certamente una delizia. Ridacchia, poi scuote la testa perché quello non è certamente un comportamento confacente al suo carattere: imprudente, sconsiderato, dannoso, decisamente irragionevole. Che diamine gli hanno fatto quei pazzi con quell'insulso rito? L'aria fresca sul suo viso e fra i suoi capelli è molto piacevole, però. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e di nuovo scuote la testa, ormai persuaso di star perdendo totalmente la ragione. Vira bruscamente per evitare un altro attacco da parte del demone e stavolta ruota su sé stesso per poter osservare con agio la creatura che lo sta inseguendo con tanto accanimento, sprecando fra le altre cose una marea di preziosa energia nell'eventualità di ridurlo in polvere, senza tuttavia tenere conto che sopra di loro non c'è il brillante sole cui è tanto legato Liùsaidh~dorcha, ma grevi nuvole plumbee frutto dell'astuzia di Pitch.

«Non mi dirai che sei già stanco» strascica lo spirito con mellifluo divertimento.

Il demone emette un urlo rauco e imbestialito, di nuovo cerca di colpirlo e di nuovo manca il bersaglio. «Io ti distruggo, insulso scarto» sbotta frustrato.

«Sì? Ma guarda, davvero? E come mai sono ancora perfettamente intero? Batti la fiacca, eh?» lo deride Pitch, osservando le pupille del demone restringersi fin quasi a scomparire nel viola e le zanne schioccare di rabbia.

Sospira, comprendendo che non può tirarla ancora per le lunghe. Se una creatura come quella perdesse il controllo sarebbero guai seri per tutti. Chiude gli occhi per un solo istante e scompare dalla visuale di Liùsaidh~dorcha per riapparire un momento dopo sopra di lui. Afferra saldamente entrambe le ali e, dopo aver piantato un tallone fra le sue scapole, le blocca con fermezza facendolo precipitare pesantemente in basso.

«Lasciami immediatamente!» grida Liùsaidh~dorcha, contorcendosi come una serpe nel tentativo di divincolarsi dalla sua presa.

«Non credo proprio» rifiuta fermamente Pitch, scorgendo il terreno avvicinarsi a gran velocità. «Sono davvero curioso di ascoltare il rumore che produce un demone cadendo a terra».

Qualche istante più tardi aumenta impercettibilmente la pressione del tallone e strattona con forza il tessuto membranoso e candido che ancora trattiene fra le mani, udendo un latrato di protesta da parte del demone, infine facendo leva contro la schiena di Liùsaidh~dorcha abbandona la presa e balza agilmente lontano nel momento stesso in cui il demone va a schiantarsi pesantemente lungo il greto del fiume.

«Niente male» mormora soddisfatto, alludendo al sordo boato prodotto dall'impatto e alla nube di detriti sollevata in aria dall'urto.

Leggero, Pitch ricade morbidamente poco distante, posandosi con garbo sugli scogli scampati alla recente distruzione, in attesa che Liùsaidh~dorcha si scrolli di dosso l'intontimento e torni a ringhiargli contro le sue amabili minacce. Non è tuttavia quello che si aspettava ciò che accade di lì a poco.

«Dovevo immaginarlo» borbotta infatti la voce del demone in tono stizzito ma del tutto ragionevole.

Pitch reclina il capo, incuriosito. «Di cosa parli?».

Liùsaidh~dorcha solleva il volto appena graffiato e punta su di lui i suoi occhi indagatori. «Ti hanno usato per arrivare a me, esattamente come io ho fatto per riprendermi la libertà». Scuote la testa con aria seccata e un po' afflitta. «Avrei fatto meglio a trovare il modo per costringerti in quel luogo».

Lo spirito socchiude gli occhi e stira le labbra, contrariato. «Dovrai perdonarmi se non mi dolgo del fatto che tu non ci abbia pensato prima» rimbrotta sarcastico.

Ed ecco un altro fatto che non si aspettava: il demone accenna un sorriso alle sue parole, uno che non è affatto un ghigno.

«Mi costringi a rimpiangere che non sia stato tu a trovare quello specchio. Giurerei che avrei potuto guadagnare qualche anno in più di vera luce» ipotizza stranamente pacato, perfino sereno.

Pitch lo osserva e non capisce. Qualcosa è cambiato, ma quando? Perché?

«Cos'è che non so?» pensa, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento di aver espresso la domanda ad alta voce.

«Ah, scommetterei fin troppi dettagli, giovane spirito» offre Liùsaidh~dorcha in tono palesemente divertito.

«Ho più di duemila anni» protesta Pitch, sforzandosi di non mettere il broncio.

«Certo» sorride nuovamente il demone, guardandolo con un brillio negli occhi, «e io ne ho circa diecimila in più rispetto a te».

Notizia che ammutolisce Pitch per lunghi istanti che paiono infiniti. «Un'eternità» commenta in un soffio costernato.

«Non proprio, ma quasi, sì» concorda Liùsaidh~dorcha, ripulendosi lentamente dalla polvere sollevata.

«Perché eri lì dentro?» decide quindi di chiedere lo spirito.

Il demone continua a osservarlo mentre si accomoda sull'acciottolato e ascolta il mormorio del fiume. «Ch'io sia un demone non è forse motivo sufficiente?» propone di buon grado.

Ma lo spirito scuote la testa, facendo pochi passi che lo conducono a sfiorare l'acqua. «Non se parliamo di Phanês. Non credo a lui possa realmente interessare la natura di una creatura, ne convieni?» chiede attento, notandolo irrigidirsi impercettibilmente alla menzione della divinità.

«A quell'essere non interessa di niente e di nessuno, neppure di chi dovrebbe rappresentare la sua famiglia, condividendone il sangue» sibila Liùsaidh~dorcha.

Pitch annuisce concorde. «Giusto. Dunque perché? Tu, evidentemente, gli interessavi».

«Sì» ammette Liùsaidh~dorcha, «è così. E lui interessava a me, mio malgrado».

A quelle parole gli occhi di Pitch si sgranano appena, si fa più attento e in silenzio rimane in attesa di un seguito.

Liùsaidh~dorcha si sofferma ancora una volta a osservarlo, poi ghigna, facendo rabbrividire lo spirito.

«Desidero fare un patto» propone improvvisamente.

«Con me?» si stupisce Pitch.

«Esatto. Io ti parlerò di ciò che ti preme sapere e tu, in cambio, mi racconterai la tua storia».

Pitch schiude le labbra e spalanca gli occhi, deglutisce, riflette febbrilmente e, infine, per quanto reticente, accetta il patto annuendo gravemente e guardando con preoccupazione un nuovo ghigno fiorire sulle labbra del demone e spalancarsi fino a trasformarsi in una risata soddisfatta.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capitolo Quaranta**_

 _ **«C**_ 'era una volta un giovane demone invaghito delle albe dorate» narra Liùsaidh~dorcha, adocchiando con divertimento palese la smorfia esasperata comparsa sul volto serio ai limiti del tignoso dello spirito oscuro. «Cosa succede? Pensavo volessi ascoltare ciò che ho da raccontare» punzecchia, sbeffeggiandolo con ironia.

«Pensavo volessi spiegarmi il motivo della tua protratta reclusione» rimbecca acidamente Pitch.

«È esattamente ciò che ho intenzione di fare, per questo tuttavia è necessario partire da molto lontano nel tempo» si giustifica pigramente Liùsaidh~dorcha, non mancando di ghignare compiaciuto.

Pitch si massaggia le tempie, iniziando a pentirsi di avergli accordato la propria attenzione e, soprattutto, libertà di parola. «Bene, in questo caso ti pregherei di voler iniziare e di farlo velocemente, prima che la mia pazienza si esaurisca definitivamente» minaccia in un sibilo seccato.

«Ah, questa sì mi piacerebbe vederla» insinua Liùsaidh~dorcha.

«Fossi in te non ne sarei troppo convinto» bercia Pitch, sogguardandolo con astio crescente.

«D'accordo» si risolve il demone, dispiegando un poco le ali e scuotendole leggermente per ripulirle dalla polvere e dagli ultimi fastidiosi detriti. «Tutto risale a circa ottomila anni fa. A quel tempo, come ho accennato, ero ancora relativamente giovane, per gli standard di un demone che si rispetti, ovviamente. La verità è che necessitiamo di molto tempo e svariate esperienze per apprendere, per maturare. Io non lo ero ancora, purtroppo, e questa è stata probabilmente la mia maggiore rovina. La seconda è stata incontrare Phanês. La terza non essere stato sufficientemente accorto da vedere ciò che, in un altro momento, sarebbe parso palese».

Pitch ascolta in silenzio. Di tanto in tanto averte l'istinto di intervenire per chiedere maggiori delucidazioni, ma con decisione lo mette a tacere, convinto sia meglio tenere le sue mille domande per sé fino al momento più opportuno. Quindi lo lascia parlare di buon grado, ansioso di scoprire ciò che si cela dietro interminabili secoli di segreti gelosamente mantenuti.

«Lui sapeva essere affascinante, a modo suo, e l'attrattiva che riusciva a esercitare su creature come il sottoscritto era vasta a davvero pericolosa». Scuote la testa, esasperato dai suoi stessi pensieri. «Se solo lo avessi incontrato più tardi le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Ma allora la mia ingenuità superava di gran lunga le mie conoscenze e la mia ragione. Come uno sciocco mi sono lasciato abbagliare dalla sua luce, cieco all'oscurità che si nascondeva nel suo cuore e ancora oggi insudicia la sua fittizia esistenza» sibila con evidente ira.

In quel momento Alioth ricompare percorrendo un'insenatura del fiume, passeggiando adagio e senza preoccupazioni apparenti. Pitch e Liùsaidh~dorcha, momentaneamente distratti da quella nuova presenza, si soffermano per qualche lungo momento a osservare il manto lucido e i muscoli guizzanti del destriero.

«È molto bello» soffia Liùsaidh~dorcha, rapito. «Lo hai creato tu?».

Pitch annuisce e mormora un _sì_ un po' distratto, intento come il demone a seguire l'incedere di Alioth, poi sorride divertito. «La mia prima creazione dotata di anima… o quasi» ammette con leggero imbarazzo.

Liùsaidh~dorcha distoglie con un po' di difficoltà lo sguardo da Alioth e lo fissa sullo spirito oscuro. «Per quale motivo lo avresti fatto?» indaga incuriosito.

Lo spirito socchiude leggermente gli occhi abbassando lo sguardo a terra. «In verità ciò che avevo in mente principalmente era creare un tracciatore, qualcosa in grado di scovarti a colpo sicuro. Ho così messo insieme le mie conoscenze e le capacità di quelli che si sono uniti per il rito». Risolleva gli occhi puntandoli su Alioth. «Quello è il risultato. La mia volontà ne ha fatto un segugio, le mie speranze gli hanno donato una parvenza di vita» tenta incerto.

«Quello che posso vedere è molto più di una parvenza, spirito. Non vi scorrerà sangue, forse, ma di certo vi scorre coscienza e vita. Credo tu abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro, per essere alla tua prima prova» commenta il demone.

Per qualche arcano motivo, Pitch arrossisce leggermente all'udire tali parole e tossicchia ulteriormente imbarazzato.

«Intendevi ucciderlo?» riprende la parola lo spirito oscuro, adocchiando per un breve momento il volto del demone e scorgendolo incupirsi nuovamente. «Phanês, intendo. Era tua volontà togliergli la vita?» rettifica, per quanto non lo ritenga così necessario.

«Per certi versi mi sarebbe piaciuto, sì» ammette il demone, poi scrolla le spalle. «Dubito sia possibile, tuttavia. La sua esistenza non è minimamente simile a quella di alcun altra creatura esistente o esistita» pondera crucciato.

Pitch, inaspettatamente, sbuffa una piccola risata. «Ti dirò: a me pare stessi svolgendo un eccellente lavoro» commenta ironico.

Liùsaidh~dorcha lo fissa sbigottito. «Beh… Uh… Grazie?» tenta incerto. «Mi era parso di capire tu stessi dalla sua parte» prova, confuso.

Pitch solleva un sopracciglio, sarcastico. «Demone, forse non ti è chiaro; io sto da un'unica parte: la mia».

L'occhiata che gli scocca Liùsaidh~dorcha è un misto di sorpresa e vivo interesse. «Questa sì è una valida notizia. Dunque, in tutto questo, come sei arrivato ad allearti con il dio della luce in persona?».

Pitch assottiglia lo sguardo e sbuffa. «Hai un bel coraggio a fare domande simili. Dovrei forse rammentarti che mi avete messo in mezzo voi? Non mi dire che con gli anni la tua memoria vacilla come le gambe di un vecchio» sogghigna. «Per parte mia, ti assicuro, avrei senz'altro preferito godermi in santa pace una buona lettura nel mio salotto silenzioso e appartato. Ma ovviamente sembra fosse chiedere troppo, non è vero?» sbotta alterato. «Prima il maledetto Uomo nella Luna con i suoi giochetti e le sue pensate da tossicomane, poi quell'abominevole custode dell'oltretomba con il fratello guerrafondaio e iperattivo» recrimina, facendo nervosamente avanti e indietro fra il pietrisco e l'acqua, evidenziando il suo elenco sulle sottili dita di una mano. «E d'un tratto, senza affatto comprendere come, mi ritrovo conteso fra una divinità psicotica e un demone malato» ringhia frustrato.

Liùsaidh~dorcha, ben lontano dal sentirsi offeso, sorride sornione osservandolo con intensa curiosità, fatto che irrita ulteriormente Pitch.

«Che c'è?!» sbraita infatti quest'ultimo, ormai giunto al limite della pazienza.

«Trovo tu sia una creatura interessante» commenta Liùsaidh~dorcha in tono pacato. «Cos'è che fai, esattamente, nel tuo tempo libero?» si informa pacifico.

Pitch digrigna i denti, seccato. «Sono l'Uomo Nero!» esclama indignato.

«Uhm… Questo dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa?» indaga Liùsaidh~dorcha.

Pitch boccheggia, freme di rabbia, poi sbuffa e si lascia ricadere seduto a terra, rassegnato. «Avevi detto che mi avresti spiegato come stanno le cose fra voi, prima» protesta debolmente.

Liùsaidh~dorcha ghigna. «Ho cambiato idea. Sono volubile, io. Quindi, ora raccontami di te, poi io ti narrerò di come sono andati i fatti dopo che ebbi incontrato Phanês» tratta con subdolo divertimento.

«Mascalzone» rimbrotta Pitch, sbuffando per l'ennesima volta. Ciò nonostante si risolve ad accettare quel cambio di programma e si dispone a raccogliere le idee per narrare al demone della propria esistenza e delle numerose peripezie che ne sono conseguite.

Liùsaidh~dorcha è accigliato quando Pitch giunge al termine della sua narrazione. Solleva gli occhi a un cielo ancora denso di nubi cupe e il suo cruccio si accentua. «Non sono certo di riuscire a comprendere» riflette a voce bassa, dopo un lungo silenzio un po' teso.

«Non contare sulla possibilità ch'io torni a ripetere tutto da capo» lo avverte Pitch, stizzito.

Liùsaidh~dorcha aggrotta la fronte e piega le labbra in una smorfia contrariata. «Non è quello che intendevo, spirito. Ciò che non comprendo è il motivo per il quale hai accettato di prestarti al gioco di quelle divinità» chiarisce.

«Non l'ho fatto» replica Pitch.

Il demone affila lo sguardo. «Certo che sì. In caso contrario non ti troveresti in questa situazione».

Lo spirito sospira, quasi annoiato. «Forse» dubita, scuotendo il capo. «La tua presenza in questa storia non mi lasciava molto margine di decisione, in realtà».

«L'avevi, invece. Potevi…» d'improvviso tentenna, indeciso.

«Cosa?» strascica Pitch. «Girarmi dall'altra parte, forse? Non potevo sapere quali fossero le tue intenzioni. Questo posto è l'unico, attualmente, nel quale mi sia consesso di restare, anche se molti preferirebbero di gran lunga non avermi fra i piedi».

«Oh, così ora sarebbe colpa mia?» sbotta Liùsaidh~dorcha.

«Ovvio che sì!» ribadisce Pitch con un ringhio sordo. «Tua e di quella divinità scellerata cui non importa di nulla e nessuno» accusa con fermezza.

Il demone lo fissa truce con le labbra strette in una smorfia insieme adirata e contrita. Dà l'idea di essere a un passo da un'esplosione di rabbia in piena regola.

«Phanês mi ha esiliato in quella maledetta dimensione nella quale a malapena sentivo di essere in vita, dimenticandosi perfino della mia esistenza. Mi ha ingannato, usato, e poi… poi gettato!» grida, facendo tremare il suolo. «Nessuno, neppure un dio, può permettersi di usarmi e liberarsi di me! Ho ucciso per molto meno» sibila freddamente.

Il timore che forse Liùsaidh~dorcha si aspettava di scorgere nello spirito non fa invece per nulla capolino sul viso di Pitch, al suo posto un piccolo ghigno sfrontato.

«Bene, infine qualche buon chiarimento inizia a farsi strada nel groviglio di menzogne» mormora soddisfatto.

Liùsaidh~dorcha ringhia adirato, poi sobbalza impreparato nel momento in cui Alioth gli sfiora il collo con il muso, facendo ridacchiare Pitch, seguito a ruota da Liùsaidh~dorcha.

«Me lo posso tenere?» soffia dolcemente, carezzando il collo setoso della cavalcatura.

«Può darsi» tentenna lo spirito. «Che cos'hai da offrirmi in cambio?» azzarda con occhi luccicanti.

Il demone sposta l'attenzione da Alioth a Pitch e viceversa. «Che cosa vorresti?» arrischia.

«Oh, molte cose, in verità. Ma, ammetto, ora come ora mi accontenterei di tornarmene a stare in santa pace nella mia comoda tana» tratta cautamente.

Le dita di Liùsaidh~dorcha, intrecciate alla lunga criniera di Alioth, si ripiegano imprigionandone i crini.

«Pace, quindi» pondera pensieroso.

«Sarebbe auspicabile, sì» ammette Pitch.

Liùsaidh~dorcha scuote la testa. «E lasciare che Phanês se la cavi senza danni, dopo tanti secoli spesi a cercare il modo più doloroso per fargliela pagare?» sibila, e nella sua voce si avverte un tremito d'angoscia.

Pitch sospira e fa stancamente scorrere una mano fra i capelli. «Non puoi ucciderlo, lo hai detto tu stesso, e non puoi neppure fargli del male prendendotela con qualcun altro, considerato che a lui non importerebbe» argomenta ragionevole.

Liùsaidh~dorcha digrigna i denti, frustrato. «Ho le mani legate, è questo che cerchi di dirmi?» accusa stremato.

Un angolo delle labbra di Pitch si solleva, stupendo un poco il demone. «No, cerco di dirti che probabilmente sbagli approccio. Credo, invece, che dovresti riflettere sulla possibilità di ripagarlo con la sua stessa moneta» suggerisce, con una luce diabolica che scintilla in fondo ai suoi occhi dorati.

Liùsaidh~dorcha si fa attento e interessato. «Cosa suggerisci?» chiede infatti trepidante.

«Invero, pensavo potremmo fargli una piccola improvvisata, noi due, se l'idea ti garba» offre, rispondendo di buon grado al malvagio sorriso comparso sul volto del demone.

Il suo sguardo si sposta lentamente dalla piana verdeggiante ai suoi piedi al cielo plumbeo che ancora permane con insistenza sopra la sua testa. Sospira, chiedendosi se non ci sia _qualcosa_ che possa fare per riportare tutto com'era da principio. Purtroppo, nemmeno lui ha potere a sufficienza da annullare ciò che è fatto e riavvolgere il tempo; per questo servirebbe Chrónos, ma nessuno potrebbe mai convincerlo a tanto, per nessun motivo al mondo, salvezza di tutti loro compresi. A volte si domanda a che serva essere divinità immortali se non è dato loro di sfruttare appieno i loro poteri. Scuote il capo e indugia ancora una volta sulle nere sentinelle schierate con precisione su quello che per beve tempo è stato un sanguinoso campo di battaglia; poi la sua attenzione viene attirata da un punto preciso in cui l'aria sembra tremolare e di lì a poco, dal nulla, compare quello strano spirito oscuro che di nuovo lo sorprende con la sua presenza inattesa. Aggrotta le sopracciglia ma non muove un passo, attendendo che sia l'altro a palesare le proprie intenzioni. Infatti Pitch non attende molto prima di farsi avanti con decisione e scrutarlo con uno sguardo che non è però in grado di decifrare.

Phanês, indispettito per l'ostinato e prolungato silenzio dello spirito, aggrotta la fronte. «Quali sono le tue intenzioni, spirito? E che ne è stato del demone?» si risolve infine a sindacare, poiché infastidito dalla mancanza di reazioni dell'altro.

«Oh, ero semplicemente curioso» replica Pitch senza particolari sfumature nel timbro della voce.

La divinità assottiglia le palpebre, sospettoso. «Di cosa stai parlando?» pretende di sapere.

«Ma di te, naturalmente. Si è mai parlato d'altro, del resto?» insinua lo spirito.

Phanês, incerto, sta per ribattere nel tentativo di comprendere, ma nei fatti non ne trova il tempo dato che alle sue spalle l'aria tremola ancora una volta e presto alla coppia si unisce Liùsaidh~dorcha. La divinità si volta repentinamente e sgrana gli occhi, colto improvvisamente dal dubbio.

«Che cosa…» prova.

Ma scorge le labbra del demone piegarsi in un ghigno divertito e una mano fendere l'aria. D'un tratto si ritrova rinchiuso in una bolla che sfrigola di luce e oscurità unite assieme; allunga un braccio, sfiorandone la superficie con le dita, e scopre che essa è creata anche con la propria energia.

«Come?» domanda sorpreso.

«È piuttosto semplice, in effetti: tu stesso hai voluto fornirmi quel potere» spiega Pitch, ragionevole.

«Perché tu potessi usarlo contro il demone, così da proteggere questa Terra» protesta Phanês.

Pitch scuote il capo e lo osserva di traverso, visibilmente deluso. «Niente affatto. Questo è ciò che intendevi far credere agli altri, e forse ci sei perfino riuscito, ma certo non è il motivo per cui _tu_ lo hai fatto».

«No di certo» interviene Liùsaidh~dorcha, che nel frattempo si è accostato alla bolla e fissa torvo il volto del dio. «La tua motivazione è più meschina: temevi che in questi lunghi secoli, poiché ero inspiegabilmente sopravvissuto, fossi divenuto troppo potente perfino per te e, di conseguenza, avrei potuto eliminarti» ringhia, arrabbiato perché in effetti avrebbe avuto davvero piacere se le paure del dio si fossero rivelate veritiere. «Purtroppo per me non è così; temo mi ci vorrebbero ancora molti altri secoli e, chissà, forse nel frattempo anche i tuoi poteri aumenterebbero, non lasciandomi speranza alcuna» ammette contrariato.

«Tuttavia» riprende la parola Pitch, «esiste comunque un modo per porre un limite a ciò che puoi fare. Noi crediamo (e con _noi_ intendo Liùsaidh~dorcha e io, ovvio, ma anche diversi altri spiriti cui il tuo atteggiamento non garba particolarmente, in realtà) che questo mondo possa funzionare perfettamente in autonomia, senza nessunissima necessità della tua presenza».

«Per questo motivo» aggiunge Liùsaidh~dorcha, offrendo un tirato sorriso «ci siamo accollati il compito di… Come avevi detto, Pitch?» chiede, rivolgendosi allo spirito.

«Toglierlo di mezzo, se ben ricordo» offre Pitch.

«Oh sì, giusto: di _toglierti di mezzo_. Suona bene, no?» ghigna soddisfatto.

Ora Phanês li fissa entrambi, visibilmente adirato, e sia Pitch che Liùsaidh~dorcha sentono di aver infine realizzato la loro miglior impresa.

«Vi pentirete di ciò che state facendo» profetizza Phanês, sibilando con rabbia.

Liùsaidh~dorcha annuisce. «Probabilmente succederà, ma dovrà passare molto, molto tempo prima che ciò possa realmente accadere. E chissà se per quel momento esisterà ancora un mondo in cui potrai vivere» insinua minaccioso. «Può darsi che per allora qualcuno di più grande venga creato e prenda più degnamente un posto che mai ti è interessato» soffia, con un misto di dolore e speranza.

Pitch schiude le dita di una mano, rivelando lo specchio ancora in versione ridotta, annuisce all'occhiata di Liùsaidh~dorcha e si concentra sul potere di Phanês per riportarlo alle normali dimensioni.

«Vorrei augurarti un gradevole soggiorno, ma dubito francamente tu possa trovarlo di tuo gusto» chioccia, fissando Phanês negli occhi. «Usa il tuo tempo in modo più produttivo, questa volta» suggerisce, prima che lui e Liùsaidh~dorcha guidino la bolla oltre il varco dell'altra dimensione.

Per un momento le incisioni sulla cornice brillano dorate, infine tornano a svanire così come il riflesso sulla dimensione viola. Liùsaidh~dorcha trae un sospiro tremolante e rimane qualche momento a contemplare il loro riflesso.

«Sei pentito?» mormora cauto Pitch.

Liùsaidh~dorcha sposta lo sguardo sullo spirito e scuote la testa. «No, non lo sono. Sono solo… triste, credo».

Pitch annuisce e con un lieve gesto della mano riduce nuovamente le dimensioni dello specchio, facendolo poi scivolare in una delle molte tasche della sua veste.

«Bene, perché non sono certo mi piacerebbe ritrovarmelo davanti così presto» ammette, suo malgrado nervoso.

«Non succederà» replica duramente Liùsaidh~dorcha. «Non sono _così_ folle da pensare di tornare sui miei passi» prova a rassicurarlo. «Ma ritengo comunque opportuno che sia tu a tenere quel portale. Lo custodirai certamente meglio di quanto abbia fatto lui».

Un incerto sorriso distende le labbra di Pitch. «Per quanto posso immaginare, perfino Frost potrebbe svolgere un lavoro migliore».

L'aria tremola ancora una volta e dal nulla compare Alioth che trotterella senza esitazioni incontro allo spirito oscuro e al demone, curva il collo in un arco flessuoso e struscia il muso sulla spalla del demone.

«Avevi ragione, sembra. È proprio un segugio questa tua creatura» commenta Liùsaidh~dorcha ritrovando un pizzico di serenità e carezzando tranquillamente la serica criniera di Alioth.

«Ho fatto un lavoro discreto, una volta tanto» concorda Pitch, quasi sorpreso dalla rapidità con la quale li ha ritrovati.

«Quindi, che ne dici, vorresti lasciarmelo?» ritenta Liùsaidh~dorcha, speranzoso.

Pitch aggrotta le sopracciglia e pondera la richiesta con serietà, mentre osserva Alioth bearsi delle attenzioni del demone.

«Potrei accettare» soppesa cauto.

Liùsaidh~dorcha avverte distintamente la sua reticenza, ma decide di rimanere in silenzio e attendere la decisione dello spirito, qualunque essa sia.

«Credi di potermi far ben sperare che lui non mi servirà più?» indaga Pitch, ancora crucciato.

Liùsaidh~dorcha accenna un piccolo sorriso. «Questo è il mondo in cui sono nato e nel quale ho vissuto la parte migliore della mia esistenza. Non cerco un luogo differente ove continuare a vivere. Il suo sole è la mia vita stessa. Pensi sarei tanto sciocco da mettere a repentaglio tutto questo per futile orgoglio, forse?».

Pitch reclina il capo e lo soqquadra interessato. «Lo saresti?» insinua malizioso.

Liùsaidh~dorcha mostra le zanne in un ghigno divertito. «No, spirito, neppure fra un milione di anni il mio cervello sarebbe tanto marcio da elaborare una simile follia» assicura convinto.

Pitch si avvicina lentamente, fa scorrere morbidamente le dita lungo il collo di Alioth e piano annuisce. «Sta bene, è tuo» concede pacato. «Bada, però: pretendo che venga rispettato e trattato in modo degno» sibila, assottigliando lo sguardo.

Un brillio divertito scintilla negli occhi di Liùsaidh~dorcha. «Sarà mia premura prendermene cura nel migliore dei modi» promette solenne.

«Mi fido» mormora Pitch, allungandosi a sussurrare qualcosa nelle orecchie di Alioth. «C'è dell'altro, tuttavia» aggiunge.

Liùsaidh~dorcha spalanca gli occhi in una plateale espressione esasperata. «Creatura pretenziosa!» sbotta, suo malgrado divertito. «Ad averlo saputo prima…» commenta, scuotendo la testa con una certa ilarità negli occhi. «Avanti, esponi questa tua nuova richiesta, e vediamo sino a che punto giunge l'avidità umana».

Pitch, in quella, affila lo sguardo. «Non sono umano» sibila, scoccando un'occhiata velenosa al demone. «E neppure particolarmente avido, a dir la verità» soppesa pensieroso.

«Stavo solo scherzando, accidenti» prova a giustificarsi Liùsaidh~dorcha, un po' nervoso a quel punto.

«Per il futuro ti suggerirei di evitare, a meno che tu non abbia desideri sucidi» lo ammonisce. «La morte non ha minimamente mitigato la mia pazienza né la mia capacità di sopportazione» spiega crucciato. E a un cenno affermativo del demone si risolve a esporre finalmente la sua richiesta. «Hai con te qualcosa che non ti appartiene. Desidero che tu me lo dia».

Ora l'espressione di Liùsaidh~dorcha è apertamente sorpresa. «Mi avevi concesso di tenerlo» protesta debolmente, un po' confuso dai giri mentali dello spirito.

Pitch arriccia il naso, seccato. «Non Alioth, testa di legno!» sbotta, negando con aperta esasperazione. Ma scorgendo la confusione dilagante sul volto del demone comprende di dover necessariamente chiarire la propria richiesta. «Tu hai sottratto a Mot una parte di lui. Pretendo ora che tu la renda» dichiara duramente.

Liùsaidh~dorcha è ancora parecchio sorpreso, in effetti. «Pensavo lui non ti piacesse» dubita crucciato.

«Infatti lo detesto» conviene Pitch senza minimamente scomporsi.

«Ma… allora…» tentenna, sempre più confuso.

«So ciò che significa continuare a esistere dopo che una parte importante di sé stessi è stata strappata via. Non è una situazione che augurerei al mio peggior nemico. E lui non lo è, nonostante tutto» decide di chiarire Pitch.

Liùsaidh~dorcha lo sta guardando insistentemente negli occhi da parecchio, nella vana speranza di decifrare ciò che si cela nella fitta oscurità. Infine sospira sconfitto e, anche se con leggero rammarico, si risolve ad accettare anche quella richiesta. Titubante, posa una mano sul proprio petto, chiude gli occhi e si concentra. Poco dopo un fievole bagliore argentato illumina la sua pelle cilestrina, poi le sue dita, fino ad abbandonare lentamente il suo corpo e accoccolarsi nell'incavo della sua mano.

«Sei molto lontano dall'idea che ho sempre mantenuto riguardo gli spiriti oscuri» commenta con curiosità. «Chiunque, in effetti, potrebbe finire con l'esserne ingannato» chiosa divertito.

Pitch increspa le labbra in un sorriso sinistro. «Ci ho fatto spesso affidamento» ammette con leggerezza. Allunga un braccio e distende le lunghe dita della mano, mostrandosi impaziente di riottenere la sua cauzione, e solo quando il fumoso bagliore argentato serpeggia docile nel suo palmo si permette un lieve sospiro soddisfatto. «Lieto per la tua gentile collaborazione» offre sardonico, indirizzando un ghigno sprezzante al demone.

Liùsaidh~dorcha sbuffa. « _Gentile collaborazione_ , dici? Perché, al contrario, ho avuto l'acuta sensazione che fossi assolutamente disposto a ridurmi in cenere, casomai avessi avuto l'ardire di rifiutare?» borbotta un tantino stizzito.

Pitch scrolla le spalle con lieve disinteresse. «Chissà» mormora distratto. «Dopotutto potrei non essere ciò che ci si aspetta da uno spirito oscuro» valuta, creando una piccola barriera per la sua nuova conquista e intascando anche quella.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capitolo Quarantuno**_

 _ **«Q**_ uei tuoi nøkken hanno complicato non di poco un problema già piuttosto gravoso» soppesa Pitch, pacato, osservando da lontano lo scorcio di paesaggio nei pressi del laghetto.

Liùsaidh~dorcha storce le labbra in una smorfia insofferente. «Avrebbero fatto meglio a rimanere nei loro boschi, com'è sempre stato» sibila contrariato.

Pitch annuisce piano. «Probabilmente sì. Tuttavia la presenza del tuo piccolo esercito era una preoccupazione che non poteva essere ignorata così facilmente».

«È comunque colpa mia, dunque» borbotta Liùsaidh~dorcha. Pitch lo soqquadra, limitandosi a riservargli un'espressione di ovvietà. «Beh, mi rincresce» sbotta nervoso, «ma per quanto io possa dispiacermi, non è che ci sia seriamente qualcosa che sia in mio potere fare».

«Lo so» concorda Pitch, «ma questo non risolve il problema. Temo sarebbe per te opportuno evitare di mostrarti, ora; potrebbe facilmente risultarne un pericolo, sia per loro che per te» precisa con garbo.

Liùsaidh~dorcha annuisce, suo malgrado. «Sì, probabilmente hai ragione» soffia, sollevando mestamente lo sguardo al cielo ancora livido. Sospira. «Mi troverò un posticino riparato che non infastidisca altri» promette titubante.

Pitch offre un piccolo sorriso. «Un'ottima idea. Ma ricorda che mi devi ancora una conclusione degna a quel racconto che mi avevi promesso. Non sperare che me ne dimentichi; di rado mi succede di lasciar cadere i ricordi nell'oblio».

Liùsaidh~dorcha solleva nuovamente gli occhi al cielo, stavolta con esasperazione. «Vuoi anche il mio sangue, spirito?» borbotta stremato.

Uno sbuffo di risata e Pitch nega paziente. «No, quello te lo puoi tranquillamente tenere» concede magnanimo.

«Dèi, quale bontà d'animo!» ringhia stizzito, sbuffando un momento dopo affranto e rassegnato. «D'accordo, suppongo quindi che avremo modo di rincontrarci» soppesa pensieroso.

«Ci puoi scommettere» conferma Pitch, scostandosi poi di qualche passo e osservando il demone sollevarsi in aria e infine allontanarsi silenzioso, svanendo presto nel grigiore dell'orizzonte, tallonato d'appresso da Alioth.

Mille pensieri affollano la sua mente sovraccarica mentre si avvicina con passi lenti al piccolo rifugio che si sono conquistati i due fratelli. Cosa deve dire agli altri? Tutto quanto è escluso, nel modo più assoluto; le probabilità che comprendano sono tanto esigue da rasentare il nulla. E a lei? A lei cosa rivelare? Dovrà per forza di cose ammettere il proprio voltafaccia, o per lo meno ciò che tale apparirà agli occhi dei più. Sospira e spera, con forza, che almeno Aileliath rimanga ancora una volta al suo fianco. Non che non possa, allo stato attuale dei fatti, permettersi di fronteggiare tutti quanti, foss'anche in un'unica volta, e tuttavia proprio non se la sente di farlo, non lo auspica, non lo desidera affatto.

Solleva lo sguardo, giungendo a destinazione, e si impegna a far frusciare in modo sufficientemente rumoroso la sua veste, così che Ba'al, allertato, possa avvertire per tempo il suo arrivo. Nota con un pizzico di dispiacere i suoi occhi farsi enormi e allarmati, scorgendolo, ma rimane in silenzio fingendo di non aver visto il lampo di paura nel suo sguardo, né sentito il suo panico scorrergli addosso turbolento. La sorpresa passa comunque velocemente, sostituita dal più prevedibile astio e, al suo avanzare apparentemente indisturbato, da sospetto. Sposta l'attenzione su Mot, il cui aspetto ricorda da vicino quello di una bambola di pezza reduce da un'esistenza lunga e tormentata e troppi lavaggi sbagliati; in sostanza si presenta di un grigio dominante e talmente smorto che Pitch si chiede se, durante la sua assenza, non sia passato da custode dell'oltretomba a ospite fisso del regno dei morti. Ma a un esame più accurato individua lievi e faticosi movimenti che confermano il fatto che sia tuttora in vita (per quanto ancora, non saprebbe dirlo). Un paio di passi ancora e ode Ba'al brontolare e far stridere i denti. Sembra indeciso se tentare un'impossibile fuga o un ancor più improbabile attacco. Saggiamente sembra invece optare per una momentanea resa, seppur guardinga, permettendogli di accostarsi infine senza mai perderlo di vista un solo istante.

Pitch si accoscia accanto a Mot e le dita di Ba'al stringono le spalle del fratello fino a sbiancare. L'Uomo Nero solleva gli occhi e posa il suo sguardo in quello del signore delle tempeste, attendendo una qualche reazione che non arriva. Piano, con estrema cautela, infila una mano in tasca e ne estrae uno dei suoi bottini della giornata. Gli occhi di Ba'al si sgranano, trattiene il respiro, un piccolo brivido lo percorre da capo a piedi, deglutisce ansioso ma rimane fermo in silenzio, attendendo la successiva mossa dello spirito oscuro.

Il campo protettivo apposto da Pitch svanisce e le sue dita lasciano scivolare con garbo ciò che trattenevano, consentendo che trovi da sé la strada per ricongiungersi al suo proprietario.

Sia Ba'al che Pitch, con il fiato sospeso per l'anticipazione, restano a guardare le spire argentate che sinuose vengono riassorbite dal corpo di Mot. Questi emette un flebile mugolio e socchiude le labbra in un piccolo sospiro; le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano leggermente e la medesima cosa fanno quelle di Pitch, il quale dopo un veloce sguardo a Ba'al per conferma allunga una mano e posa la punta delle dita sulla fronte di Mot, trovandola piuttosto simile a quella di una statua di marmo. Assottiglia le labbra, contrariato dall'esito di quel piccolo esame, e scuote appena il capo.

«Non una mossa, intesi?» si accerta rivolgendosi a Ba'al che, per quanto seccato, annuisce per conferma.

Velocemente Pitch scandaglia dentro di sé, scegliendo con cura la sorgente adatta, poi lascia che una parte di essa gli scorra dolcemente attraverso fino a raggiungere Mot. Il custode dell'oltretomba, a quell'operazione, mugola tendendosi per un breve istante, poi torna tranquillo mentre il suo respiro diviene finalmente regolare e, nota con compiacimento Pitch, un colorito più vitale riempie la sua figura poco prima smorta e spettrale.

Annuisce soddisfatto, si risolleva e, mentre si dispone ad allontanarsi, Ba'al sembra riprendersi dal suo momento di incredulità, stringe con forza a sé il corpo ancora immoto del fratello e solleva gli occhi sullo spirito oscuro che già ha preso il sentiero in direzione del resto del gruppo.

«Tu non mi piaci» esordisce con voce rauca.

Pitch interrompe i suoi passi e volta un poco il capo verso Ba'al. «Lo stesso vale per me» assicura.

Ba'al cruccia leggermente la fronte, poi trae un lento respiro. «Terrò bene a mente ciò che hai fatto oggi. Sono… Siamo in debito con te» ammette, evidentemente di malavoglia, senza smettere di scrutare lo spirito oscuro con sospetto.

Inaspettatamente le labbra di Pitch si arricciano in un sogghigno divertito. «Mi auguro che lo ricorderai se mai, in futuro, cercassi qualche povera vittima da importunare e avessimo l'infausta occasione di incrociare nuovamente le nostre strade».

Ba'al strabuzza gli occhi, incredulo, poi ridacchia. «Sei un maledetto bastardo».

«Lieto tu l'abbia finalmente compreso» concorda pacatamente Pitch, riprendendo la propria strada senza ulteriori indugi.

«Come sarebbe a dire che era qui?» sbraita Nyx, lanciando occhiate truci al povero Aileliath.

«Quello che ho detto» tenta invano, zittendosi all'ennesimo ringhio rabbioso della dea della notte.

«Perché mai io non ne sapevo nulla? E dove mai si trova, quindi? Ha lasciato i suoi tirapiedi di ronda ed è scomparso di nuovo!» sbotta spazientita, guadagnandosi sguardi risentiti da ogni singolo incubo presente, i quali tuttavia non sembrano sufficienti a scalfire per nulla tutta la sua vena polemica ormai liberata. «Insomma, si può sapere dove diamine si è cacciato adesso?!» strilla a pieni polmoni, prendendosela con il leone poiché non ha ancora ottenuto una parvenza di spiegazione.

Aileliath borbotta infastidito «E io che cosa ne posso sapere? Sono forse la sua segretaria?» sollevando il muso con stizza e voltandole le spalle stanco di tante inutili parole.

«Ehi, tu, dove vai? Non ti ho detto che potevi andartene!» protesta vivacemente Nyx.

«Non ho bisogno del tuo permesso per camminare, né per decidere che ne ho abbastanza di stare ad ascoltare le tue lagne».

Dall'alto ramo di un albero non molto distante le labbra dell'Uomo Nero si arricciano in un sorrisetto divertito. Silenzioso scivola fra le ombre e si accosta non visto al leone.

Aileliath, ancora concentrato nel ritrovare una parvenza di calma, sobbalza appena avvertendo un leggero tocco lungo il suo fianco, ma decide comunque di proseguire nel suo cammino e socchiude gli occhi, inspirando a fondo. Quando crede di trovarsi a una distanza sufficiente, senza fermarsi mormora con cautela «Pitch? Sei di nuovo qui?».

«Pare proprio di sì» bisbiglia di rimando lo spirito, seguendo il leone.

«Perché non riesco a vederti?» indaga crucciato. Poi scuote il capo. «Stai bene?» preferisce invece accertarsi innanzitutto.

«Discretamente» tentenna Pitch. «A momenti mi sento molto poco me stesso, per il resto direi non poi così male» commenta perplesso.

«Cos'è capitato? Come mai sei stato lontano per così tanto tempo?» insiste Aileliath, impensierito.

Non ha la possibilità di scorgerlo, al momento, ma Pitch ha appena aggrottato le sopracciglia, interdetto. «Tanto quanto, esattamente?».

«Direi per lo meno dieci ore, forse di più» risponde di buon grado. Non avvertendo più il tocco dello spirito, rallenta il passo e lo chiama a bassa voce.

Pitch si è fermato e sta ripensando agli ultimi eventi, chiedendosi come abbia fatto a non rendersi conto del trascorrere di tutte quelle ore; non ne ha avvertite nemmeno la metà e, durante il loro trascorrere, senza neppure avvedersene né conservarne la consapevolezza, ha perfino tenuto in piedi la sua fitta barriera di nuvole e il legame con i suoi incubi. Scuote la testa e si chiede se anche quello sia un effetto collaterale del rito. Se così fosse, stanno diventando davvero eccessivi e decisamente imprevedibili.

«Pitch» borbotta con attenzione Aileliath, sempre più preoccupato per il lungo silenzio dello spirito.

«Succedono fatti inspiegabili» commenta finalmente Pitch con tono grave.

«Ho bisogno di vederti. Troviamo un posto lontano da sguardi non richiesti, vieni» propone il leone, e Pitch lo segue di buon grado.

Aileliath sgrana gli occhi, poi li assottiglia. «Sei proprio certo di sentirti bene? Hai un pessimo aspetto; abbastanza spaventoso, in realtà» è la prima cosa che gli fa notare dopo aver finalmente avuto la possibilità di vederlo.

«Mh… Gentile da parte tua rimarcare la mia scarsa avvenenza» borbotta Pitch, un filo offeso.

Aileliath rotea gli occhi e scuote il capo. «Sai che non intendevo quello. Hai delle occhiaie spaventose». Ghigna, in un fugace balenio di zanne. «Ora sì faresti una gran paura a quei poveri bambini. Anzi, scommetto riusciresti a far venire gli incubi perfino ai loro genitori» commenta divertito.

«Non scherzare!» ringhia Pitch contrariato, masticando risentimento. «Vorrei proprio vedere te, al mio posto, trattare con quel dannato demone».

Il leone torna cupamente serio e inizia a passeggiare nervosamente avanti e indietro. «Lo hai trovato, quindi. Com'è andata? Ti ha creato problemi?» domanda impensierito.

«Qualcuno, in effetti» tentenna l'Uomo Nero. Infine decide di parlargli e spiegargli come stanno le cose, perché ha proprio bisogno di un buon ascoltatore con cui confidarsi e lui è attualmente il solo adatto a quel compito.

Così, mentre riprendono a camminare dato che sembra che nessuno dei due sia in grado di rimanere fermo troppo a lungo, Pitch raccoglie i pensieri e le sensazioni accumulate nelle ultime ore e prova a renderne partecipe Aileliath.

Sospira e rimpiange amaramente di non disporre di dita adatte a massaggiarsi le tempie, visto il mal di testa che avverte in aumento. Certo, qualche sprazzo di verità già l'aveva subodorata in precedenza, dopo aver incontrato Phanês e averci parlato, e anche dopo il rito e l'apparentemente inspiegabile comportamento tenuto dallo spirito oscuro. Ma chi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare una conclusione simile? Fraintendimenti di tali proporzioni non erano minimamente stati presi in considerazione. Eppure ora tutto sembra tornare in modo talmente preciso da far spavento.

«Sei… uhm… adirato?» mormora Pitch con prudenza.

Aileliath solleva lo sguardo sullo spirito e nota solo in quel momento il nervosismo impresso sul suo volto. Prova un sorriso un po' tremolante e un lieve diniego. «No, non lo sono. Ti ho ascoltato, e capisco. Inoltre le tue parole mi hanno chiarito molti dubbi sorti ultimamente» assicura pacato.

Pitch si permette un piccolo sospiro e rilassa le spalle, strofinando i polpastrelli sulle palpebre chiuse.

«Sei stanco?» chiede Aileliath in tono gentile.

«Orribilmente» ammette Pitch.

Annuisce. «Ti accompagno a casa» propone.

Una piccola risata inattesa sfugge dalle labbra dello spirito. «Sarebbe bello. Ma non lo sarebbe altrettanto ritrovarsi sulla soglia una dea della notte che strilla infuriata facendo sbiancare i miei incubi e anche i miei capelli» pondera, parte divertito e parte spaventato.

«Non essere sciocco. Dovrebbe prima scoprirlo» fa notare il leone.

Pitch lo fissa un momento, scuote il capo e si lascia scivolare a terra. «Lo farà, e ben prima di quanto sia auspicabile. Così verrei svegliato tanto bruscamente che con tutta probabilità non riuscirei a riprendere sonno per i prossimi dieci anni» commenta con fatalismo.

«Ma lei non…» prova inutilmente Aileliath. Infine annuisce gravemente, suo malgrado d'accordo con le fosche previsioni dello spirito. «Bene, ma io sarò lì a garanzia che non cerchi di strangolarti… o peggio» offre coraggiosamente.

Pitch solleva un angolo delle labbra e si limita ad annuire.

«Oh! Ehilà, Pitch!» esclama allegro Jack, agitando freneticamente una mano all'indirizzo dell'Uomo Nero e del leone.

Pitch lancia un'occhiata di sbieco ad Aileliath e solleva lievemente le spalle. «E addio effetto sorpresa» mormora, non eccessivamente contrariato, considerando l'attuale situazione.

Nel momento in cui ogni singolo paio d'occhi si posa su di loro Aileliath deglutisce nervoso e borbotta «Sono ancora in tempo per lasciarti alle luci della ribalta e dileguarmi?».

Pitch, pur conscio dei possibili rischi, dà le spalle alla piccola folla in attesa e fissa lo sguardo in quello imbarazzato del leone, distende la fronte e sospira. «Non ho intenzione di trattenerti, se è tua volontà allontanarti da qui».

Il naso di Aileliath freme e i suoi occhi dardeggiano velocemente dallo spirito oscuro ai guardiani e alle altre creature presenti, tornando infine in quelli chiari dell'Uomo Nero, il quale sembra attendere con pazienza una sua parola.

«Niente da fare. Preferisco di gran lunga essere presente e perfettamente cosciente del momento della fine» fa drammaticamente presente.

Pitch inarca un sopracciglio e ghigna piano. «Contento tu» commenta soltanto, riavviandosi lentamente incontro agli altri.

La sua schiena torna a irrigidirsi di propria iniziativa, scorgendo Nyx farsi largo fra la piccola calca con la palese intenzione di raggiungerlo per prima. Assottiglia lo sguardo e fra scricchiolare i denti, ma non rallenta la propria andatura e, quando lei è ormai a pochi passi, solleva rigidamente il mento e la soqquadra duramente, facendo sfumare un poco dello slancio della donna, la quale si arresta poco prima di arrivare fino a lui.

«Dunque è vero: sei qui» soffia Nyx, indecisa.

«Così pare» conferma Pitch, asciutto, evitando di concederle più del necessario.

«Perché sei sparito in quel modo?» insiste Nyx, in parte sollevata di ritrovarlo tutto intero, ma anche insicura su come comportarsi a quel punto. «Avremmo potuto esserti d'aiuto» tenta titubante.

Pitch scuote il capo e sospira. «Perseverare nel raccontarti menzogne non ti servirà a cambiare la realtà dei fatti. Mi stupisce che l'esperienza che ti porti dietro non ti abbia ancora insegnato a evitare questo errore».

«Pitch, sai che non ho mai voluto danneggiarti» prova ancora.

«Lo so? Sul serio? Mi inganno o non eri forse stata tu a esserti offerta di persuadermi ad accettare la _ragionevole_ proposta di tuo padre?» le ricorda in tono vagamente canzonatorio.

«Non è mai stata mia intenzione…».

«No?» la interrompe. «Che cosa ti ho appena consigliato? Non vuoi dunque ascoltare? Non vuoi conoscere la verità? Neppure se è qualcun altro a mostrartela?» sibila.

Nyx lo scruta con evidente diffidenza, le sue labbra strette fremono, forse di indignazione, forse di timore. «Di quale verità stai parlando? E chi dovrebbe detenerla, tu forse?».

«Non io. Io sono solo ombra, ricordi? Come potrei mai fare luce sui tuoi dubbi?» mormora.

La rabbia sotterranea sfuma e nei suoi occhi resta solo dolore e paura mentre ancora lo guarda sentendo la speranza dissiparsi inesorabilmente. «Desidero capire, voglio sapere, e accetterò di farlo anche dalle tue labbra, se sapranno darmene l'opportunità» offre risoluta.

Sospira piano, il cipiglio affievolisce e muta in sguardo pacato. Annuisce e si appoggia contro il fianco di Aileliath che ha caparbiamente assistito in silenzio allo scambio fra i due. «Sia come desideri, dunque. Confido che vorrai comunque concedermi qualche momento per congedare degnamente tutti coloro che tanto a lungo hanno atteso e, infine, anche i miei incubi» mormora, e senza attendere replica si allontana da lei, deciso a offrire a tutti quanti la possibilità di tornare alla loro vita dopo aver saputo che, anche questa volta, la Terra sopravvivrà a sé stessa e alle creature che porta alla vita essa stessa.

Toothiana dà l'impressione di volerlo esaminare _approfonditamente_ per accertarsi delle sue effettive condizioni, ma l'occhiata di biasimo di Aster e, soprattutto, quella omicida di Pitch la persuadono a non sfidare troppo la sorte.

«Quindi abbiamo ancora una demone in libertà, da qualche parte nel nostro mondo» ricapitola Nicholas.

«Certamente più d'uno, in effetti» lo corregge Pitch. «Ma sì, Liùsaidh~dorcha è ancora a piede libero e lo sarà fintanto che non costituirà una seria minaccia per questo pianeta».

«E pensi che già non lo sia?» domanda criticamente Aster.

«A ben vedere, immagino non lo sia mai veramente stato» afferma con una sicurezza fin troppo disarmante e ben poche spiegazioni che ne giustifichino l'origine.

Aster infatti arriccia il naso e tamburella una zampa a terra. «Seriamente, dovremmo tenere in considerazione la tua teoria e _confidare nella tua parola_?» commenta con pesante sarcasmo.

Un sorriso piuttosto sinistro si spalanca sul volto dell'Uomo Nero. «In effetti… No» commenta leggero. Affonda una mano in una delle tasche della sua veste e ne estrae uno specchio, _quello_ specchio, offrendolo loro. «Ecco, se lo desiderate potete tenerlo e provare a farlo uscire. Magari riuscireste perfino a farvi accennare qualche interessante particolare del passato, chissà». Scrolla le spalle, apparentemente disinteressato. «A ben vedere, io ho certamente altro da fare che non sia custodire una reliquia dimenticata e il suo proprietario».

Accenna a porgerla ai cinque guardiani, ma _stranamente_ tutti fanno per lo meno un paio di passi indietro in sincronia pressoché perfetta, e Jack ridacchia nervosamente all'espressione fintamente accigliata di Pitch.

«Sciocchezze!» prorompe Nicholas, facendo sobbalzare i colleghi. «Sono certo tu meriti la nostra piena fiducia» esclama con allegria inquietante, ignorando bellamente le occhiatacce che gli rivolgono Aster e Sanderson. «E noi, poi, non abbiamo proprio tempo per stare dietro a un portale magico. C'è tanto da fare!» sbotta nervoso.

Piano, Pitch ritira la mano tesa e lo specchio con lei, reclinando mollemente il capo di lato. «Certo» strascica, « _ovviamente_ » si limita a commentare, lasciando loro il dubbio sulla veridicità di quella resa apparentemente indolore. «Bene, poiché non sembra esservene ulteriore necessità, credo sia tempo di congedare i miei incubi» prosegue con calma, sogguardando brevemente Epiales, il quale è rimasto lì accanto a studiare lo svolgersi del colloquio e, all'annuncio di Pitch, ha come l'impressione che un enorme peso gli sia infine scivolato via dalla schiena.

Così l'Uomo Nero dà loro le spalle e dopo un rapido gesto della sua mano tutti gli incubi presenti sul campo scompaiono e il cielo lentamente torna sereno. Dopo qualche ulteriore passo che lo allontana dagli altri, volta di poco la testa e inarca un sopracciglio. «Spero, e vogliate perdonarmi la schiettezza, non dovremo rincontrarci fino a che non sarà trascorso molto, molto tempo» e un sorriso divertito increspa le sue labbra nello scorgere le espressioni attonite e oltraggiate dei guardiani.

La sua espressione soddisfatta svanisce presto nel momento in cui scorge Nyx che lo fissa con insistenza, in attesa che lui la raggiunga.

«C'è da dire che non è tipo da darsi per vinto facilmente» considera Aileliath in un basso borbottio.

Pitch annuisce concorde, poi si rinchiude in un silenzio cupo fino al momento in cui, dopo essersi accomodato al fianco di lei e aver fissato a lungo il cielo ormai buio, la sente inspirare nervosamente e nota il suo trattenersi a stento dal sollecitargli una spiegazione.

«Conoscevi le sue intenzioni, dico bene?» esordisce con voce fredda.

Nyx trasale. Era convinta di essere preparata a sufficienza a quel confronto, ma deve proprio aver fatto male i suoi calcoli.

«Non del tutto. Avevo compreso, in un secondo momento, quanto ne fosse spaventato. Tuttora non ne conosco le ragioni» spiega.

«Le sue preoccupazioni non sono mai state rivolte a questo mondo. Temeva per sé stesso, dopo aver appurato quale fosse effettivamente il demone sfuggito alla reclusione».

«Ci aveva spiegato che il suo piano avrebbe assicurato la salvezza della Terra» tituba Nyx.

«Solo menzogne» la interrompe bruscamente. «L'unica assicurazione che desiderava era per la sua esistenza. Quel demone… forse è vero che non sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggerlo; sosteneva che tuo padre sarebbe sempre stato un passo davanti a lui, intoccabile. Credo si sbagliasse. Avrebbe potuto eliminarlo, se solo ci avesse creduto fermamente, e lo sai perché?».

Nyx scuote lentamente il capo, attonita e spaventata.

«Perché Phanês, nella sua smania di creare l'arma che gli potesse consentire di eliminare per sempre la minaccia, ha commesso un grossolano errore: ha permesso che il rito prosciugasse una parte del suo potere, e poi si è presentato (con assurda incoscienza, a mio modesto parere) a Liùsaidh~dorcha senza rendersi conto di non essere più all'altezza. Tuttavia non perché, come sembrava pensare, il demone fosse divenuto realmente più potente di lui, quanto piuttosto perché Phanês ha scioccamente sprecato le proprie forze in un progetto destinato al fallimento». Pitch si lascia andare a un'amara risata. «Armare uno spirito oscuro contro una minaccia superiore: quale arrogante eresia».

Nyx solleva gli occhi e lo osserva attentamente. Socchiude le labbra, le avverte tremare. «E tu… lo sapevi?».

Pitch le riserva un'occhiata gelida. «Non sono un veggente. Come si suppone io possa conoscere fatti di cui non sono stato testimone né opportunamente ragguagliato? Certo che non ne sapevo nulla. Ma, contrariamente a quei sempliciotti dei guardiani, uso i miei occhi per osservare con cura, e ho due orecchie perfettamente funzionanti che mi permettono di ascoltare e comprendere ciò che odono. Liùsaidh~dorcha avrebbe potuto mandare il suo piccolo esercito a radere al suolo la fabbrica di St. North già poche ore dopo essere fuggito, o addirittura presentarsi personalmente per reclamare la sua vendetta. Non ha fatto nulla di tutto ciò. Certo, intendeva vendicarsi, ma era anche consapevole di essere in svantaggio dopo tanto tempo lontano dal suo elemento: la luce. Si è dimostrato prudente, in un certo senso; aveva la necessità di riacquistare la propria forza e per far ciò ha preso tempo, contrariamente a quanto messo in atto da tuo padre».

«Ma lui voleva ucciderlo!» protesta Nyx con veemenza.

Pitch storce le labbra, contrariato. «E con questo? Anche Phanês lo voleva morto, se ben rammento. Per nessun altro motivo ha fatto ciò che ha fatto a me. Ma Liùsaidh~dorcha aveva un ottimo incentivo per volerlo morto. Ti sei chiesta, invece, quale fosse lo sprone che spingeva Phanês?».

«Lui…» tenta Nyx, interrompendosi incerta.

« _Lui_ , cosa? Non per la Terra, non per Ouranós, nemmeno per te, e certamente non per noi spiriti. Nessuno di questi motivi lo ha spinto alla sua decisione. Ebbene, non lo indovini?».

Nyx scuote debolmente il capo, confusa. «Non lo so. Ma tu… forse sì. Dimmelo, dunque» prega.

Poggia delicatamente la nuca contro un masso alle sue spalle e sospira. «Oh, ma non è ovvio, a questo punto? Per _paura_. Lui aveva paura della propria fine; la temeva come mai avrebbe temuto null'altro a questo mondo. Dopo tanto tempo, il pensiero di poter improvvisamente smettere di esistere lo atterriva a tal punto da spingerlo a rischiare tutto nel tentativo di salvare ciò a cui teneva maggiormente: sé stesso».

«Solo ipotesi!» sbotta Nyx, incredula di fronte a quella possibilità.

«Ipotesi, dici? Eppure fondate su fatti concreti. Non si è forse presentato al mondo, dopo millenni di assenza, nel momento in cui ha subodorato problemi riguardanti Liùsaidh~dorcha? Non si è forse premurato di raccogliere su quel demone indiscrezioni da chi gli è stato molto vicino negli ultimi tempi: Aileliath?» ricorda, indicando il leone poco distante da loro. «Non è forse stato lui stesso ad avanzare la proposta di fornire a uno spirito oscuro di dubbia origine e moralità il potere sufficiente a estinguere la vita stessa su questa Terra? E non ha poi trascinato con sé volontari del tutto ignari della reale situazione, senza minimamente esitare nel sacrificarne l'esistenza pur di scongiurare la realizzazione dei piani di Liùsaidh~dorcha?».

«Lo ha fatto» ammette in un lieve alito Nyx. «Ma…».

«No, nessun _ma_ , non questa volta» la interrompe Pitch. «Sai quali sono state le conseguenze delle sue decisioni. Altri ne hanno pagato il prezzo. Ebbene, ora avrà certamente molto tempo per comprendere i propri errori e, forse, pentirsene, per quanto non ci conterei troppo».

Detto ciò si rimette in piedi, venendo presto affiancato da Aileliath, e mostra l'intenzione di voler partire.

«Pitch» soffia Nyx, allungando una mano con il proposito di fermarlo in qualche modo. La ritira però con prudenza, dopo aver notato lo sguardo ancora carico di risentimento dello spirito.

«Non ho più nulla da aggiungere» conferma Pitch. «Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, vorrei tornare alla mia tana e ai miei doveri».

Serra le labbra con forza e rilascia un tremulo respiro. «Non c'è… nulla che io possa dire per… convincerti a restare, ancora per un po'? Darmi… una possibilità?» tenta.

Pitch increspa le labbra in un sorriso desolato. «Nessuna delle tue parole potrà servirti, fintanto che dalle tue labbra usciranno menzogne» sibila. «Ho bisogno di silenzio, ora; silenzio e pace» mormora quasi fra sé.

Le dà le spalle. Si allontana con lenta decisione, seguito dal fruscio delle soffici zampe di Aileliath. Infine svanisce nel buio della notte serena, in cerca di un po' di riposo, finalmente, e forse della pace tanto agognata, almeno fino alla prossima guerra.

 _ **FINE**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **ˇ**_

 _ **L'Angolino Buio e Polveroso dell'Uomo Nero (e dell'autrice a cui piace maltrattarlo)**_

Non sono esattamente una sostenitrice dei finali allegri e sdolcinati, non so se l'avete notato? E Pitch non è certo un personaggio che si presta. Per questo, probabilmente, andiamo d'accordo. Però non volevo neppure essere troppo cattiva e infierire sulla desolazione generale, quindi gli ho lasciato Aileliath, ho fatto in modo che fosse _carino_ con i guardiani e ho evitato che prendesse a calci Nyx per aver contribuito a cacciarlo nei guai fino al collo.

In quest'ultimo capitolo è stato molto più ciarliero del suo solito. Aveva bisogno di levarsi qualche sassolino dalle scarpe, e non se la sentiva di portare avanti questa necessità coi fatti, perché non riesce a rendersi ben conto di come poter usare la magia di cui si è ritrovato a disporre e non voleva finire con il far crollare tutto sulle loro teste. Quindi ha usato le parole. Poteva andare peggio.

Spero di aver contribuito, con questo racconto, a chiarire il punto di vista di Pitch in quanto spirito oscuro, anche se non ne sono molto sicura. Quello che diceva nel capitolo quindici lo pensava davvero, e in effetti non mi sento di dargli torto, visto quello che riescono a combinare certi soggetti "della luce".

Mi piacerebbe riuscire a mettere insieme qualche _parola_ in più su quanto accaduto tra quei due piantagrane di Phanês e Liùsaidh~dorcha, giusto per provare a chiarire la situazione scatenante, il perché il demone sia finito a girarsi i pollici in una dimensione esterna. Magari potrei accennare anche qualcosa su _lui_ e _lei_ , ovvero l'Uomo Nero e la dea della notte, prima che i guardiani si mettessero di mezzo come al solito. Vedremo che si può fare.

Detto questo, desidero ringraziare infinitamente i poveri lettori che hanno seguito fin qui.

E nulla, a presto, spero.

 _ **Roiben**_


End file.
